Crazy sick
by bluebird fallen
Summary: [Epilog] Tentang karma, dan perbandingan antara cinta dan benci. Sasuke tidak pernah berpikir, bahwa hal itu akan hadir dalam hidupnya/SasuNaru fanfic! No flame! Harap perhatikan warning. Enjoy and thank you very much :")
1. Chapter 1

**PS: Fic ini dibuat untuk ikut meramaikan fiksi SasuNaru, dan untuk kalian yang mau baca :3**

**Perhatian keras!**

Disini Naruto dan Naruko kembar. Sikap asli ada di Naruko. Disini Naruto sengaja di buat OOC (bisa jadi over OOC) dikarenakan tuntutan peran. Prinsip chara di fic ini weak!Naruto. Bagi yang tidak suka chara seperti apa yang Blue tulis dan (kemungkinan) bisa membuat mata sakit, segera tutup halaman ini :P (No flame about chara,*pan blue udah warning :P)

Ho iya, satu lagi, ini bakal jadi cerita homo/gay/yaoi/sho-ai, dan segala macem imajinasi ngalor ngidul penulis yang kebanyakan asurd :3, metode yang digunakan adalah fast plot :3 Kalo suka, jangan lupa ripiu kalo udah selesai baca yah :D

#

**Prolog**

Naruto dan Naruko adalah saudara kembar. Naruto tinggal bersama Kushina sehingga ia memegang nama keluarga Uzumaki. Sementara Naruko tinggal bersama Minato. Gadis itu memegang nama Namikaze.

Singkat cerita, kelahiran Naruto sama sekali tidak diinginkan oleh pihak keluarga Namikaze karena secara turun temurun keluarga tersebut hanya menghasilkan satu keturunan.

Naruto lahir selang beberapa menit dari Naruko. Saat tau kalau ternyata Kushina mengandung anak kembar, Minato langsung berinisiatif untuk mengirim Naruto ke panti asuhan dan menghilangkan marga Namikaze terhadap anak itu setelah lahir. Hal itu dilakukan olehnya karena tuntutan nama Namikaze yang selama ini telah disegani masyarakat sebagai keluarga terhormat.

Sebagai seorang ibu yang telah susah payah mengandung dan melahirkan, Kushina tidak terima dengan keputusan tersebut. Ia lalu memilih untuk keluar dari keluarga Namikaze dan hidup sendiri di rumah sederhana keluarganya dulu bersama Naruto.

Semenjak kedua orang tua itu berpisah, baik Naruko maupun Naruto kini tidak memiliki hubungan keluarga lagi. Namikaze telah menghapus Kushina dan Naruto dari daftar keluarga. Kushina langsung di ceraikan oleh Minato sementara Naruto tidak dianggap kelahirannya oleh keluarga Namikaze.

.

.

Bertahun-tahun Kushina merawat Naruto tanpa memberi tahu siapa sebenarnya ia. Hanya berdua. Dikarenakan saat lahir Naruto masuk ke dalam bayi prematur, saat tumbuh dewasa, tubuhnya cenderung lebih lemah dari anak seumurannya. Pemuda itu juga memiliki sedikit kesulitan berpikir dalam belajar. Tapi, hal tersebut tidak merisaukan Ibunya. Kushina sangat menyayangi Naruto. Ia tumbuh menjadi pemuda polos, jujur dan tidak pernah menaruh dendam kepada siapapun walaupun terkadang saat di sekolah banyak anak-anak nakal yang mengolok-olok dirinya karena tidak punya ayah. Sosoknya selalu tersenyum walaupun sebenarnya ia merasa sakit dan ingin menangis.

Suatu hari, ketika mengetahui anaknya diperlakukan buruk oleh teman-teman sepermainannya, Kushina berjanji tidak akan pernah mengizinkan Naruto berteman dengan siapapun selain dengan orang yang benar-benar mau berteman tulus dengannya. Sikap protektif tersebut berlangsung sampai Naruto memasuki sekolah menengah atas.

Dikarenakan pernah sakit dalam jangka waktu lama, Naruto terpaksa harus pindah sekolah karena di sekolahnya yang lama ia sudah tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran karena telah tertinggal jauh.

Kini Naruto duduk bangku kelas satu Konohagakure High School.

.

.

Sementara itu, di sekolah yang berbeda, Namikaze Naruko telah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik dan energik. Sedikit tomboi dan suka berteriak jika ada anak laki-laki yang mengganggunya. Dia juga menguasai ilmu bela diri karena ikut karate. Rambut mereka sama-sama pirang. Hanya saja, kedua pipi Naruko mulus dan tidak memiliki tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipi seperti milik Naruto.

Naruko mempunyai kekasih bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Bagi kebanyakan orang mereka itu mirip pasangan _anjing dan kucing_ karena lebih sering bertengkar dan adu pendapat dibanding dengan bersikap mesra layaknya sepasang kekasih. Uchiha Sasuke sendiri adalah pemuda yang disukai banyak gadis di sekolah. Beberapa kali pemuda itu mendapat surat cinta padahal sudah jelas-jelas ia telah mempunyai seorang kekasih. Hal itu juga yang sering menjadi masalah ributnya pasangan _cat-dog_ tersebut.

.

.

Dua bulan berlalu di sekolah barunya, Naruto telah mempunyai dua orang yang dekat dengannya. Satu adalah pemuda bermarga Inuzuka dan satu lagi adalah Shikamaru Nara. Mereka berdua telah menjadi sahabat dekat tanpa disadari. Walaupun Naruto masuk ke dalam kategori junior dikarenakan kelas mereka yang berbeda tingkatan, baik Kiba maupun Shikamaru tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Mereka telah menjadi sahabat sekarang.

.

.

Sementara di lain hari dan kesempatan. Dihari yang dingin karena hujan lebat. Naruto bertemu dengan seorang pria baik hati denga mata hitam kelam serta senyum ramah. Saat itu, Naruto tengah berteduh di bawah pohon di pinggir jalan yang sama sekali tidak membantu melindunginya dari tetesan air hujan. Sosok pria itu tiba-tiba saja mendatanginya dan menawari payung.

Setelah kejadian itu—sampai hari ini, Naruto selalu mampir kira-kira setengah jam untuk menunggu pria itu kembali supaya ia bisa mengembalikan payung sang pemilik. Tapi, dua minggu berlalu, sosok tersebut tidak pernah melewati jalan itu lagi.

Naruto tidak menyerah, ia tetap mendatangi tempat itu dan menunggu di bawah pohon. Berharap ia akan menemui sosok pria yang memakai jas dengan tampang berwibawa itu.

Tapi, takdir berkata lain. Mereka bertemu secara tidak sengaja saat Naruto dan kedua temannya—Shikamaru dan Kiba tengah membeli buku di pusat kota.

Saat itu, Naruto menghampiri sosok tersebut dengan begitu saja tanpa basa-basi. Pria itu baru saja keluar dari salah satu gedung elit perkantoran—terlihat sibuk menatap jam tangannya sendiri.

"Permisi, tuan .."

Sosok itu menoleh lalu mengerutkan kening—tidak mengerti.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tanya sosok tersebut masih dengan ekspresi heran.

"Ah, ini." Naruto memberikan sebuah payung lipat berwarna hijau yang beberapa saat lalu diambilnya dari dalam tas dengan tergesa. "Tuan pernah meminjamkan payung tuan beberapa minggu yang lalu saat aku kehujanan di bawah pohon. Terimakasih atas bantuan tuan." Naruto tersenyum lembut.

Sosok itu masih menatap pemuda pirang di depannya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Ah, uh,, maaf, mungkin tuan sudah lupa padaku." kedua alis Naruto saling bertaut lemah, tapi senyum masih menghiasi wajahnya—membuat garis-garis halus di kedua pipinya berkerut.

"Itachi-sama, ayo, kita harus segera pergi." suara dari seorang pria bermasker yang memakai jas hitam layaknya bodyguard menyela.

Sosok yang dipanggil Itachi-sama masih menatap Naruto untuk beberapa lama kemudian. Seperti mengingat sesuatu, ekspresi wajahnya melunak kemudian. Ia tersenyum. "Terimakasih, siapa namamu." Sang pria meraih payung yang berada di kedua tangan si pirang.

Pemuda itu terlihat kembali bersemangat. Senyum di bibirnya terkembang semakin lebar. "Aku, Uzumaki Naruto."

Sosok tersebut meneliti penampilan Naruto yang masih memakai seragam sekolah. "Nah, Naruto, aku Itachi, kau tidak perlu memanggilku tuan." ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Umn, terimakasih Itachi-san .."

#

* * *

.

.

**Crazy Sick**

**Disclaimer****:**** Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: Diutamakan ****SasuNaru, ****slight SasukexNaruko, ItachixNaruto**

**Cerita tentang kegilaan, yang tersembunyi dalam tiap-tiap diri seseorang dan kemisteriusan hati**

.

.

_Love me or just hate me, but spare me with your indifference_

#

* * *

Pertemuan tidak disengaja itu ternyata memberi kesan mendalam bagi Itachi. Sejak hari itu, ia selalu memikirkan si bocah pirang.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Begitu polos. Itachi yakin pemuda itu pasti adalah anak yang jujur. Bayangkan saja, bagi orang lain, ketika dihadapkan dengan persoalan pinjam meminjam seperti kasus Naruto pasti akan melupakannya begitu saja. Toh mereka tidak saling kenal. Seperti roda kehidupan pada umumnya dimana seseorang datang dan pergi tanpa diminta.

Tapi lain cerita dengan pemuda pirang itu. Itachi yakin kalau Naruto pasti sangat mengharapkan pertemuan dengan dirinya hanya karena ingin mengembalikan sebuah payung. Saat pemuda itu mengambilnya dari dalam tas, saat itu Itachi yakin kalau Naruto pasti telah membawa-bawa benda itu kemanapun.

Tanpa sadar, Itachi tersenyum. Entah kenapa, baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang bisa membuat hatinya yang membeku seolah mencair dan menghangat.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

"Kemarin itu siapa laki-laki yang kau temui?" tanya Shikamaru keesokkan harinya saat ia, Naruto dan Kiba tengah makan siang di atap sekolah.

"Benar. Aku sempat terkejut saat kau tiba-tiba berlari ke arahnya." Kiba berkata dengan mulut penuh.

"Sebenarnya dia pernah meminjamiku payung. Aku pernah memberitahu perihal payung itu padamu bukan Shikamaru? Saat kau bertanya kenapa aku membawa payung padahal hari sedang tidak hujan?"

Shikamaru melebarkan matanya. Ia ingat kejadian tiga minggu yang lalu. Saat itu ia melihat ada payung di dalam tas Naruto padahal hari sangat cerah dan panas. Saat itu Shikamaru berpikir mungkin Naruto seorang yang selalu siap sedia—atau pemuda itu memakai payung untuk menghindari panas. Ketika tahu maksdunya hanya ingin mengembalikan, diam-diam Shikamaru kagum. Mungkin bagi orang lain terdengar berlebihan, tapi tidak bagi pemuda itu

"Kau benar-benar anak baik." ujar Shikamaru sambil melahap telur dadar dari box kotak makannya.

"Ibuku selalu berpesan untuk mengembalikan sesuatu yang kita pinjam dari orang lain—kecuali orang itu bermaksud memberi." Naruto membela diri. a sama sekali tidak ingin dipuji dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya—karena selama ini ia memang selalu bersikap seperti itu pada orang lain.

"Kau selalu membawa nama ibumu. Aku penasaran seperti apa orangnya. Kau pasti anak mami." Kiba menunjuk Naruto dengan senyum iseng.

"Enak saja. Aku bukan anak mami. Aku sayang ibuku. Dan ibuku itu orangnya sangat cantik." Naruto menjawab dengan pipi di gembungkan.

"Apa kami boleh main ke rumahmu kapan-kapan?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menutup kotak makannya.

"Tentu saja. Tapi rumahku jauh." Naruto terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Ibu pasti senang jika aku membawa teman ke rumah." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Keinginan tersebut sama sekali tidak terwujud sampai seminggu kemudian. Karena, pada hari kamis sepulang sekolah, Naruto di kejutkan oleh seseorang yang tiba-tiba mendatanginya saat ia tengah berjalan pulang menuju halte bus—setelah berpisah dengan Shikamaru dan Kiba, karena mereka memiliki jalur pulang yang berbeda.

"Halo, Naruto, lama tidak bertemu."

Ia bertemu dengan si pemilik payung.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Disebuah kafe sederhana pinggir jalan umum pusat kota, Naruto duduk berhadapan dengan Itachi. Pelayan baru saja mengantarkan pesanan mereka, sebuah es krim dan mocachino panas.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Itachi lembut ketika melihat iris menawan Naruto berbinar saat tangannya meraih sendok plastik es krim.

"Aku baik-baik saja Itachi-san. Bagaimana denganmu. Aku tidak menyangga kita bisa bertemu lagi." Naruto memberikan senyum kecil sebelum memasukkan sesendok es krim tiga rasa—jeruk, vanilla dan strawberry ke dalam mulutnya. Ia mencicipi satu per satu rasa itu.

"Itachi." Itachi mengoreksi cara Naruto memanggilnya. Padahal tadi saat di perjalanan mereka telah sepakat untuk saling memanggil nama depan.

Naruto menutup mulutnya—salah tingkah. Itachi mendengus geli. "Seperti yang kau lihat, aku sehat. Aku tidak sengaja melewati tempat ini. Aku ingat seragam sekolahmu saat melewati sekolah Konohagakure High. Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di halte bus."

Ah. Itachi mengucapkan seribu maaf dalam hati karena ia telah berbohong pada malaikat pirang di depannya. Fakta sebenarnya adalah ia sengaja menunggu Naruto di halte bus tadi karena sehari sebelumnya—yaitu kemarin, Itachi telah memastikan jalur yang dilewati Naruto saat pulang dan bus apa yang pemuda itu naiki. Tapi, tidak mungkin jujur juga bukan, bahwa sebenarnya dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan remaja yang tengah menarik hatinya.

"Apa Itachi baru pulang kerja?" tanya Naruto sedikit kaku saat melihat mantel tebal yang dipakai Itachi. Mantel berwarna abu-abu tersebut menyembunyikan pakaian kerja Itachi yang berprofesi sebagai direktur perusahaan keluarganya sendiri.

"Iya, kantorku dekat." Itachi menjawab seadanya. Ia menatap Naruto yang terlihat tidak ambil pusing dengan jawaban singkatnya. Pemuda itu semakin sibuk memakan es krim sampai belepotan di pinggir bibir.

Merasa di perhatikan, Naruto menghentikan aktivitasnya. Bertahan dengan sendok masih di dalam mulut ia mendongak dan menatap Itachi.

"Kau perlu tisu. Ada es krim diwajahmu." Itachi menunjuk pinggir kanan bibirnya sendiri.

Naruto tersipu, membuat wajah tannya berselimut rona merah. Perlahan dan kikuk, pemuda itu meraih tisu di atas meja dan mengelap mulutnya dengan sikap kekanakkan.

"Naruto, bolehkah kita lebih sering bertemu?"

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

"Ibu, aku pulang." Naruto berseru saat baru memasuki pintu depan rumahnya. Tiga hari berlalu setelah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Itachi saat makan es krim. Kini ia kembali ke aktivitasnya seperti biasa, pulang sekolah naik bus dan langsung kerumah.

"Lepas sepatumu dan letakan di tempatnya." Kushina muncul dengan apron dan spatula di tangan kanan.

"Hehe, siap bu." Naruto meletakan sepatunya dan menata dengan yang lainnya di rak didekat pintu. "Hari ini Ibu masak apa?" lanjut si pirang sambil berderap dan mencium pipi kiri ibunya.

"Ibu lihat nilaimu dulu, setelah itu Ibu akan memberi tahu makan malam kita apa." Kushina berkacak pinggang.

"Uh, ibu, kenapa harus selalu seperti itu sih." Naruto cemberut, tapi detik kemudian ia nyengir. "Aku mendapat nilai B+ dan A untuk mata pelajaran matematika dan bahasa Inggris."

"Coba sini perlihatkan pada ibu." Kushina kurang percaya.

Naruto cemberut. "Ibu .."

Membuka tas, Naruto mengambil kertas-kertas tugasnya. Ia menyerahkan pada sang Ibu kemudian.

"Aku tidak pernah bohong kan bu." Naruto terkekeh pelan saat melihat wajah ibunya melunak ketika kertas nilai itu terpampang didepan wajahnya.

"Baguslah .." Kushina tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut pirang si pirang lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Tentu saja Kushina percaya dengan perkataan anaknya, mengingat bagaimana selama ini Naruto berusaha keras saat belajar.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau ceritakan hari ini pada ibu. Setelah kemarin kau bercerita tentang temanmu yang bernama Kiba yang sangat mencintai anjing sampai-sampai pernah membawanya ke sekolah. Tentang Shikamaru yang sangat pintar sampai tanpa perlu berlajarpun dia akan mendapat nilai A++ saat ulangan, dan terakhir dengan—Itachi-san, pemuda atau pria yang sekarang menjadi temanmu setelah sebelumnya ia meminjami payung padamu."

Naruto terkekeh saat menyadari bahwa ibunya masih mengingat dengan jelas semua hal yang di ceritakannya mengenai kejadian yang ia alami selama di sekolah sampai pulang ke rumah akhir-akhir ini.

"Aku masih beberapa kali bertemu dan makan es krim bersama Itachi-san." Naruto berderap ke meja makan dimana disana telah ada sepiring kue kering. Ia meraihnya sebuah.

"Oh iya bu, katanya Itachi-san ingin mampir ke rumah kita kapan-kapan. Katanya dia ingin melihat ibu. Karena aku selalu membawa-bawa nasehat ibu, Itachi-san ingin tahu, katanya wanita seperti apa yang membuatku menjadi anak baik. Uh, aku kesal jika dia berkata demikian. Shikamaru dan Kiba juga ingin bermain. Tapi karena rumah kita jauh, mereka akan melakukannya saat liburan." si pirang berkata heboh.

Senyum Kushina lenyap tanpa disadari Naruto.

Teman.

Semenjak Naruto mempunyai teman dekat, tentu saja anaknya berkeinginan untuk bermain—saling mengunjungi rumah dan bermain layaknya anak lain. Belum pernah Kushina menerima teman Naruto bermain ke rumah sampai saat ini di karenakan kejadian dulu. Ditambah, Kushina masih takut kalau teman-teman Naruto akan menyakiti anaknya. Kushina tidak ingin. Dia tidak ingin Naruto bersedih jika nanti teman-temannya akan pergi meninggalkannya. Maka semenjak Naruto pindah sekolah dan mempunyai teman di tempat barunya, Kushina selalu menagih cerita supaya ia tahu bagaimana kehidupan anaknya di sekolah.

Kali ini, wanita itu mencoba mengalah. Dari cerita sehari-hari Naruto, sepertinya pemuda itu kini telah mempunyai teman-teman yang menyenangkan dan tidak mungkin mereka akan menyakitinya. Mungkin tidak masalah jika mengizinkan Naruto membawa teman-temannya ke rumah.

"Jika mereka mau, mereka bisa datang kapan saja ke rumah kita."

Satu kalimat dari Kushina langsung membuat wajah Naruto berbinar. Senyum lebar ia berikan pada wanita yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

"Terimakasih, Ibu .."

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

_"Kau menyebalkan."_ Naruko berseru sebelum mematikan sambungan telpon.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang sambil menatap layar ponsel pintarnya.

Berajak dari tempat duduk di beranda samping rumahnya, ia berjalan memasuki rumah.

Ia mengirim pesan permintaan maaf pada gadis yang tengah merajuk di sebrang sana—Namikaze Naruko.

Baru saja ia ingin melangkah ke dapur ketika berpapasan dengan Hatake Kakashi. Pria itu adalah orang kepercayaan keluarganya yang ikut mengurus perusahaan milik Uchiha. Ia juga menjadi tangan kanan kakaknya—Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke merasa sedikit heran karena akhir-akhir ini Kakashi selalu pulang sendiri. Biasanya, dia selalu lengket pada Itachi dan sibuk membicarakan tentang bisnis keluarganya.

"Dimana _Aniki_?" tanya Sasuke saat mereka berpapasan.

"Itachi-sama sedang ada urusan pribadi di luar." Kakashi menjawab singkat.

"Urusan pribadi?" tanya Sasuke heran. Dia memang merasa sedikit aneh dengan sikap Itachi akhir-akhir ini. Kakaknya terlihat lebih bersemangkat karena alasan tertentu.

"Maaf Sasuke-sama, saya kurang tahu apa urusan yang Itachi-sama kerjakan karena itu merupakan urusan pribadinya. Saya dilarang keras untuk mencampuri urusan pribadi anggota keluarga Uchiha." setelah mengucapkan penjelasannya, Kakashi mohon diri.

Sasuke termenung untuk beberapa saat. Kakaknya adalah seorang yang pendiam dan dingin. Selama ini pemuda itu telah disibukkan dengan aneka pekerjaan yang menguras tenaga dan waktunya. Sangat jarang Itachi keluar untuk urusan pribadi atau bersenang-senang.

'Apa dia mempunyai kekasih?' batin Sasuke saat ia mengira-ngira apa yang selalu membuat kakaknya telat pulang.

Memutuskan untuk mencari tahu, mulai besok Sasuke akan menyelidikinya sendiri.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

"Kau tidak pulang bersama kami?" tanya Kiba heran. Jarang sekali pemuda pirang itu ada urusan setelah pulang sekolah. Naruto pamit untuk pulang sendiri saat ia dan kedua temannya sampai di gerbang sekolah.

"Iya. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Itachi-san?" Naruto berkata dengan cengiran lebar.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami duluan." Kiba berkata sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Hati-hati." Shikamaru berkata.

Mereka berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan kemudian.

"Aku curiga pada oom-oom itu." Kiba berkata ketika kini ia hanya berdua dengan Shikamaru.

"Aku merasa pernah melihatnya." lanjut pemuda dengan tanda segitiga di pipinya itu.

"Uchiha Itachi." Shikamaru berkata dengan gumaman.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Kiba dengan raut tidak puas. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai orang itu. Selama ini Naruto telah cerita beberapa kali tentang pertemuannya dengan pria itu. Walaupun isinya hanya hal kecil seperti makan es krim atau pergi ke toko buku, Kiba tetap menaruh rasa curiga karena tiba-tiba saja orang yang bernama Uchiha Itachi itu dekat dengan si pirang.

"Entahlah, tapi pernah mendengar marga keluarganya. Nanti aku cari tahu."

"Baguslah." Kiba menarik nafas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan.

Hening.

Sinar matahari sore membuat bayang-bayang hitam tubuh mereka berdua memanjang di atas aspal. Melikuk-likuk mengikuti gerakan tubuh aslinya.

"Kau tahu Shikamaru, bagiku Naruto benar-benar polos. Di kelas banyak yang memandang remeh anak itu. Sayang dia masih kelas satu. Dia seperti anak kecil—banyak yang bilang seperti itu. Tapi dia anak baik. Aku berteman dengan Naruto karena aku tahu dia berbeda dengan anak lainnya." Kiba berkata seperti tengah bercerita.

"Aku yakin kau tidak pernah tahu kalau Naruto sering sekali dihina seperti orang idiot." Kiba mengatupkan giginya kuat-kuat.

"Tapi dia tetap tersenyum."

"Aku mengerti." Shikamaru berkata. Ia bisa menyadari suara Kiba berubah serak.

"Aku menyayangi Naruto." ucap Kiba mantap. Dia tahu terlalu berlebihan berkata seperti demi membeli seorang teman laki-laki, tapi ia tidak peduli. Baginya, Naruto sudah seperti saudaranya sendiri.

"Aku mengerti." lagi-lagi Shikamaru berkata.

"Aku berjanji akan mencari tahu tentang 'oom-oom' yang kau maksud tadi." lanjut pemuda berrambut nanas itu mantap.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Jam hampir menunjukkan pukul satu malam. Pintu kamar Naruto terbuka perlahan. Sosok wanita berrambut merah berjalan ke arah ranjang di mana buah hati yang paling disayanginya tengah tertidur lelap.

"Ibu menyayangimu." Kushina berbisik pelan sambil merapikan selimut yang menutupi tubuh anak laki-lakinya sebatas dada. Ia menunduk, mengecup kening Naruto lembut lalu mengusap helaian pirangnya.

Pikiran Kushina berkelana ke kejadian tadi sore saat Naruto mengatakan akan pergi ke taman hiburan bersama Uchiha Itachi hari minggu besok.

Sebenarnya Kushina tidak ingin langsung mengizinkan begitu saja anaknya pergi. Dengan seseorang yang belum pernah dilihatnya pula. Tapi ketika melihat wajah anaknya begitu senang, Kushina tidak tega jika ia tidak mengizinkan. Wanita itu tahu bahwa selama ini Naruto tidak pernah ke taman hiburan. Melihat kincir raksasa dan sebagainya. Bahkan anak itu tidak pernah pergi kemana-mana karena Kushina tidak pernah mengajaknya ke luar rumah.

Bagi Kushina rumah adalah tempat yang paling aman. Walaupun tinggal hanya berdua, tapi Kushina sudah merasa sangat bahagia. Biarlah Naruto tidak mengenal siapapun. Dia menyadari keegoisannya. Tapi Kushina menyayangi Naruto. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan anak laki-lakinya. Karena—baginya, Naruto adalah hidupnya.

_"Itachi akan datang minggu besok bu, dia akan menemui Ibu secara langsung."_

Yah, mungkin kali ini Kushina harus membuka diri dan membiarkan Naruto mendapat kehidupan layaknya anak-anak seumurannya.

"_Aku janji aku akan baik-baik saja. Ibu tidak perlu khwatir."_

Tanpa disadari, air mata telah turun dari kedua mata Kushina ketika mengingat kalimat Naruto tadi. Wanita itu tahu bahwa anak laki-lakinya pasti menyadari bahwa dirinya overporektif. Tapi Kushina melakukan semua itu demi kehidupan mereka berdua. Ia tidak ingin masa lalu keluarganya mengganggu masa depan Naruto.

Kushina tidak akan berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Seumur hidup ia tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya. Ia berjanji, ia akan menjaga Naruto dengan nyawanya. Tidak akan ia biarkan seorangpun menghina anaknya lagi.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Akhir pekan, kediaman Uchiha ramai oleh sekumpulan anak muda teman-teman Sasuke. Dengan alasan ingin belajar bersama, sekitar lima orang terlihat bersenda gurau di ruang keluarga.

"Itachi pergi kencan?" tanya Sasuke heran. Ia mengerutkan kening.

Ibunya memberi senyum simpul. Mereka berdua tengah berada di kamar kepala keluarga Uchiha. Nyonya Uchiha—Mikoto, dikarenakan penyakit jantungnya, ia harus selalu berada di kamar dan tidak di perbolehkan melakukan pekerjaan berat. Suami dan anak-anaknya selalu bergantian menjaga wanita itu.

"Ibu tidak tahu, tapi dia terlihat bahagia ketika mengatakan ingin pergi keluar tadi pagi." Mikoto berkata dengan senyum lembut.

Sasuke terdiam.

"Bukankah bagus jika sekarang Itachi memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Kau sendiri pasti tahu kalau kakakmu sangat gila kerja. Ibu tahu hal itu memang sudah menjadi kewajibannya sebagai anak sulung keluarga Uchiha, tapi terkadang Ibu merasa Itachi sedikit berlebihan. Jadi saat melihat Itachi tersenyum seperti tadi, Ibu merasa sedikit lega."

Benar. Sasuke berpikir apa yang dikatakan Ibunya memang benar adanya. Tapi Sasuke juga tahu kalau Itachi tidak mungkin menemukan seseorang yang tepat begitu saja. Tidak semudah itu.

Sasuke semakin penasaran dengan sang kakak sekarang.

"Lebih baik kau bersama teman-temanmu di ruang keluarga. Mereka sudah jauh-jauh datang kemari tapi tidak kau temani. Lagipula Naruko juga datang bukan? Jangan sampai dia ngambek." tiba-tiba Mikoto berkata mengingatkan dengan nada menggoda.

Lamunan Sasuke buyar. Ia bangkit dari kursi lalu menarik nafas panjang.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemani mereka dulu bu." Sasuke berkata singkat lalu segera berjalan ke pintu keluar.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Uzumaki Kushina.

Ibu dari Uzumaki Naruto.

Entah kenapa Itachi seperti pernah melihat wanita itu. Tapi ia lupa kapan. Sosoknya seperti familiar diingatannya.

"_Tolong jaga Naruto baik-baik."_

Itachi tidak mengerti. Mungkin kalimat itu lazim dikatakan oleh orang-orang tua saat anaknya akan pergi keluar bersama orang lain yang tidak memiliki status keluarga. Tapi saat itu, saat ia pamit untuk berangkat bersama Naruto dengan mobilnya, Itachi merasa kalimat tersebut seperti mengandung penekanan. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau memang demikian, ia merasa Nyonya Uzumaki sepertinya terlihat berat ketika mereka akan berangkat. Itachi tidak mengerti, dia tahu Naruto akan kembali saat sore hari—ia akan mengantarkannya langsung sampai rumah dengan selamat. Tapi sikap wanita itu seolah-olah seperti Itachi akan membawa Naruto pergi jauh darinya.

"_Ibu tidak pernah mengizinkanku pergi bersama orang lain sebelumnya. Itachi orang pertama yang melakukannya." _Naruto menjawab seperti itu ketika Itachi bertanya kenapa nyonya Uzumaki seperti kurang setuju untuk mengajak anak laki-lakinya keluar.

"_Kenapa?"_ Itachi bertanya lebih lanjut saat mobil yang mereka tumpangi melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menuju pusat kota.

"_Ibu tidak ingin aku dihina."_

Itachi sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud kalimat pemuda pirang itu. Rumah mereka memang sederhana, tapi Itachi yakin Uzumaki bukan termasuk keluarga yang miskin.

Lalu dihina? Dari segi apa?

"_Aku tidak mempunyai ayah."_ Naruto berkata pelan tanpa diminta. Terlihat sedih. Tapi detik kemudia pemuda itu tersenyum tulus.

"_Padahal aku tidak apa-apa. Ibu selalu bersikap protektif padaku. Ibu juga tidak pernah mengizinkanku berteman dengan siapapun karena mereka sering mengatakan aku idiot dan bodoh. Bahkan terkadang mereka bilang aku aneh."_

Itachi terpaku. Tiba-tiba dadanya terasa nyeri ketika mengingat kembali percakapannya dengan Naruto saat berangkat tadi.

Sekarang ia mengerti perasaan janggal yang ia rasakan saat bertemu dengan Uzumaki Kushina.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Itachi teringat pada Ibunya sendiri yang lemah. Yang divonis mempunyai penyakit jantung dan darah tinggi sehingga beliau diharuskan beristirahat di atas ranjang setiap hari. Walaupun sesekali wanita itu keluar untuk melemaskan otot-ototnya dan bercengkrama dengan suami, ia dan adiknya, tapi sisa harinya lebih banyak digunakan didalam kamar.

Itachi mengerti apa yang di rasakan nyonya Uzumaki.

Dia bersikap melindungi.

Dia ingin melindungi Naruto.

Itachi ingat bagaimana Naruto bercerita tentang Ibunya setiap mereka bertemu. Segala sesuatu dalam hidup Naruto seperti terhubung dengan wanita itu—seperti diatur dan selalu dalam kukungannya. Entah seperti apa masa lalu wanita itu, tapi ia berpikir, sikap overprotektifnya pada sang anak sedikit keterlaluan. Walaupun Naruto sendiri tidak pernah keberatan dengan hal itu dan sangat mencintai Ibunya, tapi tetap saja, sikapnya tidak seperti Ibu normal lainnya.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Hari rabu, sinar matahari pucat dan hangat menerpa mobil hitam yang dikemudikan oleh seorang pemuda bersurai raven.

Uchiha Sasuke mendengus keras ketika menatap layar ponselnya. Ia ingat saat kemarin hari minggu Itachi pulang hampir pukul sepuluh malam.

"_Rahasia." _Itachi menjawab seperti itu ketika ayahnya bertanya darimana dia.

Fugaku hanya menanggapi dengan senyum seorang ayah.

Sasuke tidak ikut bertanya saat itu. Ia hanya menatap Itachi sebentar lalu pergi dari hadapan kakaknya.

Jika boleh jujur, memang baru pertama kali ini Sasuke melihat kakaknya bersemangat. Biasanya pemuda itu selalu memasang wajah lelah seperti orang yang memiliki pekerjaan berat. Dia bahkan jarang makan malam bersama keluarga. Tapi sekarang Itachi berbeda. Pemuda itu lebih sering tersenyum dan beberapa kali selama seminggu terakhir ini ikut berkumpul di meja makan—dimana biasanya si sulung lebih tertarik dengan pekerjaan dibanding dengan duduk bersama untuk makan. Tentu saja Mikoto dan Fugaku sangat senang dengan perubahan tersebut.

Sasuke juga demikian, namun, pemuda raven itu masih menaruh kecurigaan terhadap sikap kakaknya yang bisa berubah drastis seperti itu.

Sasuke yakin telah terjadi sesuatu, tapi apa—

Terlalu sibuk melamun memikirkan kakaknya, Sasuke terkejut setengah mati ketika ada seseorang yang seenaknya saja menyebrang—muncul begitu saja dari pinggir trotoar jalan.

Suara klakson dan decit rem menggema keras ketika bagian depan mobil Sasuke menabrak sepeda yang dinaiki orang tersebut.

"_Shit." _Sasuke membuka _selt belt_nya tergesa, lalu segera membuka pintu mobil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Seharusnya kau melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri sebelum menyebrang walaupun jalanan disini sepi." Sasuke berkata marah sementara degub jantungnya bertalu-talu karena masih dilanda kaget.

Pemuda pirang yang ditabraknya tengah berdiri dengan susah payah sambil mencoba menegakkan sepedanya yang jatuh terguling ke atas aspal. Sekumpulan buah-buahan—apel dan jeruk, dan beberapa wortel berserakkan keluar dari kantong plastik berwarna putih.

Sasuke meneliti bagian depan mobilnya. Ada goresan berwarna putih memanjang disana.

"_Sialan."_ Sasuke bergumam sambil berdecak keras.

"Maafkan saya."

Sasuke beralih pada pemuda yang kini tengah menggantungkan plastik di stang kiri sepedanya.

"Tadi saya kurang hati-hati."

"Minta maaf memang mudah. Tapi kau tidak akan berpikir bagaimana jika aku benar-benar menabrakmu dan kau mati." Sasuke mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat. Dia heran kenapa dirinya tiba-tiba menjadi tempramen seperti itu.

Apa karena Itachi? Atau karena sikap bodoh pemuda pirang di depannya? _What the F!_ Sasuke baru menyadari ketololan orang didepannya. Bagaimana bisa dia yang ditabrak tapi dia yang meminta maaf?

"Singkirkan sepedamu dari depan mobilku." Sasuke berkata dingin sambil berbalik menuju mobilnya lalu masuk dengan suara pintu yang sengaja ditutup dengan debum keras, sama sekali ia tidak melihat rupa pemuda itu selain rambutnya yang mencolok.

Sang korban menuntun sepedanya ke pinggir jalan.

Sasuke menyalakan mobil lalu melajukan kendaraannya tanpa mengacuhkan orang itu lagi.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

"Jatuh?" tanya Itachi dengan kening berkerut. Tatapannya terarah pada lengan kiri si pirang yang diperban. Bukan hanya di lengan tersebut, telapak tangan Naruto juga lecet-lecet.

"Dia berbohong." Kushina tiba-tiba muncul sambil membawa dua gelas jus jeruk dingin.

Itachi baru datang sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu. Ia baru saja pulang kerja dan langsung mampir ke rumah Uzumaki. Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya sejak pertama kali ia datang ke rumah ini saat menjemput Naruto untuk pergi ke taman hiburan.

"Tapi aku memang jatuh dari sepeda bu .." Naruto protes. Safirnya beralih pada Itachi.

"Jatuh pasti ada sebabnya." Kushina berkata seolah masih meragukan penjelasan anaknya. Nada suaranya terdengar dingin sekaligus bergetar karena menyadari sang anak tidak jujur padanya kali ini.

Jatuh dari sepeda karena terpleset.

Sangat klasik.

"Lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati." Itachi berkata lembut sambil meraih tangan kanan Naruto lalu memeriksanya.

Memang terlihat aneh. Luka-luka seperti itu biasanya memang karena jatuh. Tapi tidak mungkin Naruto akan jatuh begitu saja dengan luka gores yang cukup serius.

"Bilang padanya untuk tidak berbohong." Kushina berkata pada Itachi lalu berjalan kembali ke arah dapur.

Naruto cemberut sepeninggal Ibunya. Sejak beberapa kali bertamu ke rumah, Itachi menyadari sikap Nyonya Uzumaki lebih terbuka dan melunak padanya. Lain seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu dimana Itachi merasa sangat kaku karena Kushina terlihat dingin padanya.

"Siapa yang menabrakmu?" Itachi bertanya pelan. Sedikit berbisik supaya suaranya tidak terdengar oleh Ibu si pirang.

Naruto memberi tatapan tidak suka.

"Itachi, kau bersikap seperti ibu. Menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama pula. Aku sudah bilang kalau aku jatuh dari sepeda karena terpleset." Ia protes.

Tangan sewarna karamel milik si pirang dijauhkan oleh Itachi dari pangkuannya. Senyum maklum merekah.

"Oke, jadi kau terpleset kulit pisang seperti di film-film kartun komedi yang sering di putar di layar televisi."

Naruto tertawa. Itachi memang pandai membuat suasana hangat dan ceria.

"Apa kau sering nonton kartun padahal kau sudah tua."

"Heh? Aku belum tua. Bagian mana yang menunjukkanku seperti orang tua. Umurku baru 26 tahun." Itachi angkat bahu.

Safir si pirang berkilat jahil. "Tapi kau sudah keriput. Lihat ini di kedua pipimu." si pirang menunjuk wajah pemuda raven panjang dengan binar-binar geli.

"Naruto." Itachi mengangkat tangan. Siap menggelitik pinggang pemuda itu.

Mereka berdua tertawa-tawa bersama tanpa menyadari bahwa ternyata diam-diam Kushina tengah memperhatikan dari balik pintu dapur.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

"Narukooo." Sakura berteriak sambil mengejar gadis berrambut pirang yang seenaknya saja mengambil buku PR miliknya.

"Ayolah Sakura-chan. Aku hanya melihat."

"Mencontek maksudmu." Sakura berkata galak.

Naruko menutup mulutnya—pura-pura merasa bersalah lalu tertawa pelan.

"Kalian berdua bisa tenang tidak. Berisik sekali." Suigetsu yang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya diatas meja berucap malas sambil menguap. Bosan dengan pemandangan yang sama dan terus diulang-ulang itu.

"Semalam aku ketiduran. Salahkan si pantat ayam yang tidak mau menelponku sampai-sampai aku harus menunggunya sampai larut malam." Naruko beralasan. Ia berhenti disisi meja sementara Sakura ada di sisi satunya lagi. Mereka beradu mulut tepat didepan si rambut putih bergigi mirip ikan hiu yang tengah menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan alasanmu. Sebentar lagi bel masuk. Naruko kembalikan bukuku sekarang." Sakura tetap keras kepala.

"Hehe. Ambil kalau bisa." Naruko menganggkat tinggi-tinggi buku milik Sakura lalu berderap menuju pintu kelas.

Naruko terus tertawa-tawa sampai tidak sadar kalau ada seseorang di depan pintu yang hendak masuk ke dalam kelas teapt saat ia ingin berlari keluar.

Tabrakanpun tidak bisa dihindarkan. Si pirang cantik terjatuh dengan pantat mencium lantai.

"Aduhh, sakittt." Gadis itu mengusap bagian belakang tubuhnya sambil meringgis. Beberapa anak yang melihat adegan tersebut hanya tertawa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan." suara baritone membuat Naruko mendongak.

"Rambut pantat ayam." Naruko berseru. Ia bangkit perlahan-lahan masih sambil memegangi tulang ekornya yang nyeri. Sakura telah berdiri disampingnya lalu meraih bukunya yang terlempar ke lantai.

Naruko hanya menjulurkan lidah pada teman-teman yang telah menertawakannya. Seperti telah menjadi kebiasaan, Naruko tidak marah pada mereka. Ia memang terkenal sebagai gadis energik dan pembuat onar di kelas.

Sasuke memasuki kelas dengan wajah _stoic_—bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kau mencontek saja pada Sasuke." Sakura berkata sambil berlalu. Ia melirik datar Sasuke, sekilas, lalu berjalan kembali ke bangkunya.

"Kau belum mengerjakan PR?" tanya Sasuke saat ia duduk di bangkunya yang terletak diurutan paling belakang sebelah kanan.

Naruko nyengir. Ia mengusap hidungnya. "Aku lupa. Tapi nanti aku akan beralasan kalau buku PRku ketinggalan." gadis itu berkata enteng.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. "Jika ayahmu tahu pasti beliau kecewa karena putrinya adalah seorang pemalas."

"Aku tidak malas." Naruko cemberut. Ia duduk dibangku depan lalu berhadapan dengan si raven.

"Tapi kau belum mengerjakan PR." Sasuke menatap ke arah lain.

"Huh. Lihat saja, nanti aku akan mengerjakannya sendiri dalam waktu sepuluh menit." Naruko sesumbar.

Sasuke mendengus geli. "Bel masuk lima menit lagi."

"Ugh." Naruko cemberut—tidak terima. "Lihat saja nanti." tambah gadis itu tidak mau kalah.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

"Kau membawa temanmu ke rumah?" tanya Mikoto tidak percaya. Wanita itu tersenyum lebar detik kemudian. Itachi baru saja datang ke kamarnya. Pemuda itu berkata dengan raut sumringah kalau dia membawa teman.

Itachi membawa teman. Tentu saja Mikoto merasa sangat heran. Mungkin ini adalah untuk yang pertama kalinya—seumur hidup—Itachi mengajak temannya datang ke rumah.

"Um, memang terlihat aneh karena aku memberitahu Ibu seperti ini. Tapi aku ingin Ibu melihatnya. Dia sedikit mirip dengan Ibu." Itachi berkata dengan sedikit salah tingkah.

Pemuda itu merasa sangat malu. Entah kenapa Itachi merasa seperti kekanak-kanakan. Jika ia membawa teman, kenapa harus bilang pada Ibunya terlebih dahulu, kenapa tidak langsung membawanya langsung menemui orang tuanya? Itachi merasa seperti akan mengenalkan calon menantu untuk Ibunya.

"Jadi, siapa dia?"

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Sasuke mengayun-ayunkan tas selempangnya secara asal. Ia baru saja pulang sekolah. Mobil ia parkir di depan rumah secara sembarangan. Tapi sepertinya si raven tidak peduli karena nanti pasti ada yang memasukkan mobilnya ke dalam garasi.

Pintu depan terbuka sebelah daunnya. Sasuke mengerutkan kening. Berpikir apa Itachi sudah pulang—terlihat lebih awal dari jadwal biasa sang kakak pulang.

Saat melewati lorong yang bersebelahan dengan ruang tamu, langkah Sasuke terhenti saat hitam malam matanya terarah pada seorang pemuda berrambut pirang yang yang tengah duduk di salah satu sofa berwarna hitam.

Dari samping, Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa pemuda itu.

Dia—

Sasuke menampakkan wajah dingin. Langkah kakinya mantap masuk ke ruang tamu.

Pemuda pirang itu tengah memutar-mutar asbak yang berbentuk dua naga kembar yang saling melingkar di atas meja. Safirnya berkilat-kilat—sikapnya terlihat seperti anak kecil yang baru saja melihat mainan baru.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini."

Suara dingin dan dalam Sasuke sukses membuat Naruto terperanjat kaget. Ia menoleh cepat dengan kedua mata yang mengerjap-ngerjap.

"Ah—"

Sasuke memberi tatapan menusuk. Ia berjalan mendekat dan meraih lengan kanan pemuda itu dengan kasar.

"Kau ingin meminta pertanggungjawaban? Kau menuntut biaya ganti rugi atas kejadian waktu itu?"

Safir si pirang bergerak gelisah. Terlihat bingung harus berkata apa.

"A-aku—"

"Berapa uang yang kau butuhkan? Berani sekali kau datang ke rumahku. Mana bagian tubuhmu yang terluka. Apa sepedamu rusak." Sasuke menyentak lengan si pirang yang ia pegang sampai berdiri.

Pemuda itu meringgis kesakitan. Sasuke mengacuhkannya.

"Keluar dari rumahku!" Sasuke meraih pergelangan tangan si pirang lalu menariknya menuju pintu keluar.

"Sasuke! Hentikan!"

Dari atas tangga, Itachi tergopah ke arah adiknya lalu meraih Naruto ke dalam pelukkannya.

"Astaga, apa yang kau lakukan?" Itachi menatap adiknya dengn alis saling bertaut tajam.

Sasuke terperangah. Baru pertama kali ini ia melihat Itachi menatapnya dengan cara seperti itu. Selama ini, Itachi selalu memberi tatapan lembut seorang kakak padanya. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak pernah marah walaupun Sasuke terkadang bersikap sangat menyebalkan. Tidak seperti sekarang, tatapannya tiba-tiba saja berubah. Kali ini, ada sedikit aura mengancam yang dikeluarkan oleh Uchiha sulung.

Ditengah keterkejutannya, Sasuke mendengar Itachi menghela nafas pelan.

"Maaf .. aku hanya berpikir mungkin kau akan mengusir Naruto."

Itachi lalu tersenyum ke arah Sasuke. Ia meraih tubuh si pirang untuk menghadap adiknya lalu meremas pelan bahu-bahu pemuda itu.

"Naruto, dia Uchiha Sasuke, adik laki-lakiku yang selalu berwajah _stoic_." Itachi berkata seperti tengah mengenalkan dua anak kecil. Kalimatnya terdengar lembut dan menenangkan.

Naruto mengulurkan tangan. "Uzumaki Naruto."

Suaranya sedikit bergetar. Sasuke menyadarinya. Mungkin dia masih merasa takut padanya.

Sasuke menjabat tangan sewarna karamel tersebut singkat. Wajahnya datar.

"Sedikit mirip pacarmu bukan?" Itachi terkekeh pelan.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain dengan raut wajah tidak suka.

'Mirip. Yang benar saja.'

Rambut mereka memang sama-sama pirang. Tapi warna kulit gadis itu tidak seperti Naruto. Naruko berkulit putih—bukan karamel. Lagipula, kekasihnya itu juga tidak memiliki tanda lahir aneh seperti kumis kucing dikedua pipi seperti anak itu.

"Tapi—" Itachi tersenyum lebar. ".. dia lebih baik dari gadis manapun di dunia ini."

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Suara kecipak air mancur yang berasal dari taman belakang keluarga Uchiha terdengar jelas oleh telinga Sasuke. Suasana sekitar sangat sepi. Sasuke menatap permukaan kolam renang dimana ia tengah duduk dipinggirnya dalam diam.

"_Dia Uzumaki Naruto."_

_"Orang yang paling berharga bagiku."_

'Berharga.'

"Apa yang dilakukan si bungsu di pinggir kolam sendirian."

Lamunan Sasuke buyar.

"Ayah."

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Ia melirik ayahnya sekilas lalu meregangkan tubuhnya perlahan.

Fugaku ikut duduk di disebelah bungsunya.

"Kau terlihat gelisah. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak ada." Sasuke menjawab pendek. Sepenuhnya bohong.

Fugaku mengalihakan pandangannya ke langit biru.

"Kau bertemu dengan teman Itachi kemarin?"

Sasuke diam saja.

"Ayah kira dia hanya bisa bersikap seperti anak kecil saat bersamamu. Tapi, sepertinya kau mendapat saingan baru sekarang."

Sasuke mendengus pelan—tanda tidak peduli.

"Ibumu bilang kakakmu seperti tengah jatuh cinta."

"Ibu senang sekali bercanda." Sasuke berkata dengan nada tidak percaya.

Fugaku terkekeh geli ketika melihat raut wajah anaknya mengernyit ketus.

"Naruto anak baik. Walaupun ayah belum pernah melihat seperti apa orangnya, tapi ketika mendengar cerita dari Ibumu, Ayah bisa menyimpulkan demikian."

"Ibu baru pertama kali melihatnya. Tidak ada alasan khusus untuk menyimpulkan bahwa dia anak baik."

"Hahaha, kau terlihat seperti seseorang yang tengah cemburu."

"Aku tidak cemburu." Sasuke melengos.

"Sasuke .." Fugaku menghela nafas panjang. "Aku harap kau lebih terbuka pada orang baru dan hilangkan prasangka burukmu itu."

"Naruto anak baik." Fugaku mengulang. "Dia mirip Ibumu."

'Mirip apa sih. Tidak Ayah, tidak Itachi, pasti mengatakan mirip-mirip.' Sasuke misuh-misuh dalam hati. Merasa sangat gerah kenapa tiba-tiba keluarganya jadi heboh hanya karena kedatangan seorang pemuda pirang-yang-entah-siapa-itu. Ia kesal karena keluarganya seperti melebih-lebihkan kedatangannya. Ia tidak suka.

"Di usianya yang masih muda seperti itu, dia telah berjuang keras untuk hidup." Fugaku memberi tatapan sedih, namun tetap tersenyum. Mata kelamnya seperti tengah membayangkan sosok lain yang menjadi belahan jiwanya. Sosok yang tidak lain adalah istrinya sendiri.

"Naruto mempunyai kelainan jantung."

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Malam itu, Kushina kembali ke kamar anaknya. Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya dimana ia selalu mendatangi kamar anaknya hanya untuk memastikan bahwa Naruto baik-baik saja. Terkadang, Kushina hanya ingin menatap wajah anaknya bermenit-menit. Lalu diam-diam akan berdoa supaya keesokkan harinya Naruto akan terbangun dalam keadaan sehat.

"_Saya berjanji akan menjaga Naruto seperti anda menjaganya."_

Kushina membelai rambut si pirang dengan sayang.

"Ibu tidak mengerti kenapa orang itu mau melakukannya—berkata pada Ibu akan menjagamu." Kushina berkata pelan. Senyum tipis terkembang di bibirnya.

"Sepertinya kau telah bertemu dengan orang-orang baik, syukurlah."

"Ibu yakin kau belum menceritakan semua yang terjadi saat si rumah pemuda itu."

Kushina terdiam sejenak. Naruto bergerak sedikit. Ia memalingkan wajah lalu berganti posisi dari telentang menjadi miring kanan. Kushina mengingat kembali saat kemarin lusa Itachi pamit untuk mengajak Naruto ke rumahnya. Beberapa kali datang ke rumah, Kushina sedikit mengenal bagaimana seluk beluk keluarga Uchiha. Serta mengenai Nyonya rumah, Kushina langsung tersentuh mengenai penyakit yang di derita wanita itu. Itachi bercerita mengenai lemah jantung Mikoto yang telah di derita Ibunya hampir setahun belakangan ini. Itachi juga bercerita tentang pekerjaanya dalam bisnis keluarga serta peranan ayahnya. Pemuda itu juga cerita mengenai adik semata wayangnya yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Mungkin kali ini Ibu harus merasa lega dan tidak perlu mengkhwatirkanmu lagi."

"Ibu tidak tahu apa tujuan orang itu mendekati kita—mendekatimu. Tapi, Ibu berharap Itachi orang baik seperti yang kau bilang."

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

"Apa ini?" kening Sasuke berkerut sambil menatap sebuah amplop besar ditangan kirinya.

Sai bersiul pelan. "Yeah, kau ingat bukan waktu itu aku pernah mengatakan padamu tentang menggantikan posisiku di klub Pecinta Alam?"

"Lalu?" Sasuke menatap curiga pada pemuda yang minim ekspresi namun terkadang sering tersenyum tidak jelas itu.

"_Well_, itu undangan untuk perkumpulan klub Pecinta Alam musim panas kali ini."

Kerutan di kening Sasuke semakin banyak.

"Jadi begini." Sai berdehem. "Klub Pecinta Alam setiap tahun mengadakan acara kumpul bersama dengan sekolah lain. Masing-masing anggota klub dari tiap sekolah dipilih lima orang. Mereka akan melakukan kegiatan terbuka seperti kemping dan lain sebagainya. Atau hanya kegiatan _outdor_." Sai berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Aku tidak pernah ikut grup seperti itu." Sasuke meletakan asal amplop tersebut ke atas meja.

"Heh? Minggu lalu aku sudah mengatakannya padamu bukan? Aku telah memberimu formulir dan kau sudah menandatanganinya."

"Aku tidak ingat." Sasuke berpaling.

Sai menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"_Please _Sas, aku butuh bantuanmu. Awal musim panas ini aku harus merawat nenekku. Menyebalkan sekali—tapi aku harus melakukannya."

"Tapi kau tidak pernah mengatakan tentang acara _kemping_saat liburan nanti."

Sai menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Yeah, sebenarnya—"

"Kau sengaja melakukannya supaya aku tidak menolak saat waktu itu kau meminta tanda tanganku?" potong Sasuke cepat.

Sai terdiam sebentar—berpikir, lalu terkekeh pelan. Ia tersipu saat kebohongannya terbongkar begitu saja dengan mudahnya.

" Oke, aku mengaku. Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh mengenai nenekku tadi. Lagipula hanya tiga hari."

"Aku ada urusan lain. Kau saja yang ikut acara itu." Sasuke tetap bersikukuh.

"Masalahnya, formulir waktu itu sudah ada di tangan guru, aku tidak mungkin membatalkannya."

"Salahmu sendiri."

Sai menghela nafas berat. Merasa percuma jika berdebat dengan Uchiha. Ia pasti akan langsung kalah. Tapi, kali ini ia tidak akan mengalah seperti biasa pada anak angkuh itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengeluarkan jurus terakhirku." pemuda berkulit pucat itu lalu berdehem-dehem.

"Dari informasi yang kudapat, ternyata nama Shikamaru Nara ikut dalam kegiatan kemping tahun ini."

Kali ini, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sai.

Sai nyengir. Dia tahu betul apa kelemahan Uchiha dari segi ini.

Shikamaru Nara.

Teman SMP Uchiha yang dulu pernah mempermalukannya. Saat ujian kelulusan, pemuda itu memiliki nilai tertinggi di sekolah sementara Sasuke hanya mendapat urutan kedua. Bagi Uchiha, menjadi sempurna adalah kewajiban. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Saat itu dia langsung berambisi untuk mengalahkan Shikamaru dan menjadi yang terbaik di sekolah berikutnya.

Tapi sayang keinginananya tidak pernah terwujud.

Shikamaru tidak memilih sekolah di Akademi Kage seperti Sasuke. Pemuda itu memilih melanjutkan di sekolah biasa di Konoha. Saat tahu bahwa Shikamaru tidak masuk ke dalam sekolah elit tersebut tapi memilih bersekolah di sekolah yang memiliki kualitas standar, Sasuke langsung kecewa. Dia tidak tahu kenapa pemuda sepintar Shikamaru mau sekolah di tempat seperti itu.

Konohagakure High School.

Kenapa dia tidak memilih Akademi Kage yang jelas-jelas telah menjadi sekolah elit untuk para murid cerdas dan berkelas. Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengerti. Tapi, sampai saat ini Uchiha bungsu belum pernah bertemu dengan Shikamaru kembali. Walaupun Sasuke ingin sekali menanyakan alasannya, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Jarak kedua sekolah mereka berkisar kira-kira melewati dua stasiun jika naik kereta. Lagipula, sekarang mereka telah sibuk dengan hidup masing-masing.

Tapi sekarang, kesempatan itu datang padanya—melalui Sai dan segala macam hal bodoh tentang kegiatan _outdor _klub Pecinta Alam.

Sai memberikan senyum tipis saat tatapan pemuda raven terlihat tengah menerawang.

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Suasana sepi menyelimuti rumah keluarga Uzumaki. Musim panas telah datang. Langit cerah, biru, dan hangat. Musim panas diartikan juga sebagai musim liburan bagi para anak sekolahan, tapi tidak untuk seorang single parents seperti pemilik rambut indah berwarna merah itu. Kushina tengah memupuk tanaman di samping rumahnya sambil mencabuti rumput-rumput liar yang tumbuh di sekitar pohon hias. Tangannya yang bersarung karet bening telah berubah warna coklat karena tanah.

Ia menghela nafas panjang.

_**Flashback**__._

"_Kemping _klub Pecinta Alam?" tanya Kushina sambil meneliti tulisan disebuah kertas ukuran A4 yang tidak lain adalah pemberitahuan dari sekolah anaknya.

Naruto mengangguk semangat.

"Aku _kan_ ikut klub Pecinta Alam bu. Aku terpilih untuk ikut dalam acara tahunan yang dilakukan setiap musim panas."

"Kau akan ikut mereka selama liburan musim panas? Di luar? Tidur di tenda dan lain sebagainya ?"

"Tidak bu, panitia telah menyiapkan bungalo khusus untuk para peserta. Tapi kami tetap membuat tenda nantinya."

Kushina terdiam.

"Jadi, bagaimana bu, aku boleh ikut acara ini bukan?" Naruto bertanya dengan penuh harap.

Mengizinkan?

Bagaimana bisa Kushina mengizinkan Naruto keluar dari lindungannya. Bagaimana bisa wanita itu membiarkan Naruto berada di luar rumah yang entah dimana itu. Bagaimana nanti dia tidur, makan, dan lain sebagainya. Siapa yang akan mengurus Naruto nanti.

"Ibu .."

Naruto menatap Ibunya sedih. Dia tahu bukan hal mudah meminta izin keluar pada wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu.

"Ada lima orang dari klub yang ikut. Oh, iya, Shikamaru nanti juga ikut. Dia bilang akan menjagaku. Sayang Kiba tidak ikut grup Pecinta Alam, kalau dia ikut pasti kami bisa bertiga."

Kushina tahu. Naruto tengah merayunya. Pemuda itu tengah meminta izin tanpa ingin membuatnya marah.

Tuhan.

Bagaimana bisa Kushina melakukannya.

Wanita itu sangat menyayangi Naruto.

Kushina tidak mungkin mengatakan pada anaknya mengenai kondisi tubuhnya.

"Acaranya hanya setahun sekali bu. Aku ingin sekali ikut acara itu." Naruto menautkan alis-alisnya lemah. Dia sama sekali tidak berani menatap langsung ibunya.

"Aku janji jika aku merasa sakit, aku akan langsung pulang .."

Naruto tahu tidak mudah untuk meyakinkan ibunya. Tapi kali ini Naruto benar-benar ingin sekali bisa melakukan kegiatan dalam bentuk organisasi. Berkumpul bersama orang lain untuk pertama kalinya—dia ingin merasakan rasanya mempunyai banyak teman. Ia ingin mengenal orang lain dan berteman dengan mereka.

"Kau akan menepati janjimu?" tiba-tiba Kushina bertanya.

Naruto langsung menatap Ibunya—terkejut.

Kushina tengah tersenyum.

"Berjanjilah pada Ibu jika kau merasa tidak enak badan, kau harus segera menghubungi Ibu. Ibu akan langsung menjemputmu."

Naruto menatap Ibunya tidak percaya. Dia tersadar. Senyum gembira lalu tesungging di wajahnya.

"Tentu saja bu, aku berjanji .."

**End of flashback**

Sebenarnya, sampai detik ini Kushina masih memikirkan bagaimana Naruto. Mungkin anaknya kini tengah berada di perjalanan. Ia ingat, untuk lebih meyakinkannya, semalam Naruto juga telah menelpon Shikamaru dan memaksa pemuda itu untuk bicara dengannya. Wanita itu tidak mengerti apa tujuannya, tapi ia yakin Naruto melakukan hal itu supaya ia lebih yakin dan tidak mengkhwatirkan kepergiannya.

"Apa aku keterlaluan." Ia bergumam lirih, menghembuskan nafas panjang, lalu kembali berdoa supaya anaknya baik-baik saja.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Tiga jam sebelumnya.

'Tiga hari si brengsek itu bilang?' Sasuke mendengus keras. Ia memasukkan tas gunung besarnya ke dalam bagasi mobil. Di kejauhan—didepan pintu rumahnya, is melihat Itachi tengah menuntun Ibunya. Seperti biasa, saat pagi hari Mikoto akan keluar kamar untuk sekedar melemaskan tubuhnya atau hanya ingin melihat bunga-bunga yang bermekaran di taman rumah keluarga Uchiha.

Liburan musim panas kali ini seharusnya Sasuke gunakan untuk bermalas-malasan di rumah atau biasanya berkumpul bersama keluarga. Jalan-jalan bersama Naruko, atau hal yang lainnya seperti acara keluar rumah bersama teman-teman dekatnya.

Ya. Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin melakukan semua itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya karena harus ikut kegiatan konyol grup Pecinta Alam gara-gara si bodoh Sai.

"Bagaimana persiapanmu?" Itachi tiba-tiba telah berada di dekatnya.

"Kau pasti akan bersenang-senang." Mikoto berkata dengan senyum lembut.

Sasuke menutup bagasi mobil lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"Bagaimana bisa aku bersenang-senang. Semua ini karena ulah bodoh Sai."

Itachi terkekeh ketika melihat alis tebal adiknya saling menukik tajam, wajah pucatnya semakin kaku ketika kesal.

"Ambil sisi positifnya. Bagaimanapun kegiatan ini pasti dilakukan dengan tujuan baik." Mikoto memaklumi kekesalan anaknya. Siapapun pasti tidak ingin masa liburannya diganggu.

"Yeah, semoga saja seperti itu." Sasuke menggaruk belakang kepalanya, sikapnya masih saja enggan—mau tidak mau.

"Ada yang bilang kalau acara itu menyenangkan. Bagi yang suka berpetualang pasti tidak akan melewatkan kegiatan ini." Itachi ikut berkata dengan senyum ceria.

Sasuke tetap tidak bisa merubah rasa kesalnya menjadi lebih bersemangat.

"Aku yakin Naruko pasti akan mengerti. Lagipula hanya satu minggu. Kau masih mempunyai satu minggu lagi untuk bersenang-senang dengan pacarmu." Itachi memberi ceramah dengan cengiran lebar.

Seolah mengerti, Mikoto ikut tersenyum.

"Kau beruntung mempunyai kekasih pengertian seperti dia."

#

See you in chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Hawa sejuk pegunungan merebak memasuki rongga hidung Sasuke. Pohon-pohon berderet sepanjang jalan disebelah kanan. Rimbun, tua dan gelap dengan alas rumput dikaki-kakinya yang menonjol diatas tanah. Diantara deretan pohon itu, sebuah gapura lebar dan tinggi yang dibuat dengan papan, membentuk lengkungan dan diberi tulisan: "Selamat datang di camp musim panas." Dibelakang gapura, adalah jalan setapak yang berkelok-kelok masuk ke dalam hutan pinus.

"Aku tidak menyangka seorang Uchiha akan ikut acara seperti ini." Ucapan pemuda berkaca mata hitam yang tidak lain adalah kakak kelasnya, Sasuke sambut dengan gendikan bahu.

"Karena ulah orang iseng bodoh aku jadi terkena imbasnya." Ia menjawab dingin.

Akademi Kage baru saja sampai di tempat singgah sebelum tujuan utama. Dari pemberhentian bus, yaitu tepat didepan gapura, mereka akan melanjutkan berjalan kaki menuju tempat berkemah. Ada lima orang yang mengikuti termasuk Sasuke serta seorang guru olahraga.

"Yo, kita akan menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih setengah jam sampai di bungalo. Jangan sia-siakan masa muda kalian anak-anak." guru Gai mulai beraksi. Ia mengecek satu persatu kesiapan muridnya sebelum berangkat.

Sasuke menyadari bahwa ada seorang gadis yang ikut serta selain dirinya dari kelas dua. Dua orang kakak kelasnya—yang salah satu diantara mereka tadi menyapanya—Shino, serta seorang anak kelas satu yang memakai kacamata tebal. Ia menghela nafas saat dirasa tas besar dipunggungnya terasa sangat berat— seperti isinya adalah batu-batu.

'Yeah, semoga saja aku bisa bersenang-senang seperti yang Ibu bilang.' Ia membatin dengan helaan nafas berat.

"Persiapan selesai. Kita berangkattt!" Guru Gai kembali berteriak heboh, memecah keheningan pinggir hutan. Murid-murid menyambut tingkahnya dengan tawa geli, semuanya—kecuali Sasuke.

#

* * *

.

.

**Crazy Sick**

**Disclaimer****:**** Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: Diutamakan ****SasuNaru, ****slight SasukexNaruko, ItachixNaruto**

**WARNING: Drama, Yaoi, Lime implis, Psikologi, Typo(s), etc**

**.**

**.**

_Disap__pear__, flowed, with the wind_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**#**

Melewati hutan pinus, tiga puluh menit kemudian, rombongan Akademi Kage sampai di dataran rendah jauh di dalam hutan. Mereka bisa melihat langsung pemandangn serba hijau dari tempat itu. Tidak ada gunung, hanya ada bukit yang mengundak-undak. Sebuah bungalo yang dibangun dengan kayu-kayu tebal berwarna hitam berdiri diujung tanah lapang. Tanah lapang itu sendiri dikelilingi oleh pohon-pohon pinus dengan jarak sekitar setengah lapangan bola. Cocok dibuat tenda jika ingin melakukan kemping di halaman bungalo. Rumput-rumput hijau pendek mengelilingi bangunan, tidak terawat, namun rapi.

Sasuke meletakkan tas gunungnya diatas tanah. Bukan hanya rombonganya, di halaman bungalo telah berkumpul sekitar dua puluhan anak beserta guru dan panitia. Ia sadar bahwa sekolahnya adalah rombongan terakhir yang datang. Iris hitam malamnya terpaku pada gurunya sendiri yang selalu hiperaktif. Pria itu tengah memberi salam kepada guru-guru sekolah lain dengn gaya khasnya—menggebu-gebu.

Terdengar suara peluit menggema.

"Semuanya berkumpul." seorang guru wanita berrambut hitam keunguan dikuncir tinggi memberi aba-aba.

Semua anak yang sejak tadi heboh atau berbisik-bisik sendiri bubar menuju rombongan sekolah masing-masing. Sasuke mengikuti dimana rombongan sekolahnya akan berbaris.

"Selamat datang di kemping musim panas ke-17 anak-anak." guru wanita tadi memberi kalimat pembuka.

"Saya Ibu Anko. Guru dari sekolah Konohakagure High. Ibu disini akan dibantu oleh guru-guru kalian selama mengikuti acara ini. Jadwal dan kegiatan yang akan kalian lakukan telah tertulis, nanti kalian akan mendapat selebarannya .."

Sasuke mulai malas mendengarkan. Mengalihkan suasana hati, ia iseng melirik kekanan dan kekiri—melihat siapa-siapa saja yang ikut acara konyol seperti ini.

" .. Acara pertama hari ini, kalian akan saling mengenal satu sama lain .." guru Anko masih sibuk di depan sana.

'Konohakagure.'

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kearah kanan. Dari posisinya, ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa-siapa saja yang ikut dari sekolah itu karena posisi mereka ada dibagian paling ujung barisan.

" .. Sekarang kalian berputar untuk melakukan acara perkenalan dan berjabat tangan satu persatu."

Guru Anko dibantu oleh seorang guru tinggi besar bernama Zabuza dari Ame High mulai mengatur rombongan untuk berdiri berjejer. Mereka akan berjabat tangan secara bergiliran.

"Akademi Kage, Ame High, Konohagakure High, Akademi Kusa, dan Hoshiga High, berjalan berurut sesuai apa yang Ibu bacakan."

Terdengar suara ribut-ribu dan tawa cekikikan dari beberapa anak yang berada di barisan paling belakang. Suara berat guru Zabusa memperingatkan agar tidak ribut.

Berdiri disebelah Shino, Sasuke menjabat satu per satu orang yang melewatinya sambil menyebutkan nama. Pemuda itu akan lebih berkonsentrasi ketika guru Zabuza menggemakan nama sekolah Konohakagure nanti. Sasuke menerima jabatan tangan orang pertama, kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya tanpa minat. Berganti-ganti dari satu sekolah ke sekolah lainnya.

Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut dikuncir mirip nanas diurutan entah keberapa membuat Sasuke sedikit bersemangat. Ia yang sejak tadi berwajah datar ketika bersalaman, bibirnya yang melengkung membentuk garis lurus.

Ternyata, apa yang Sai katakan benar.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Nara." Sasuke berkata datar. Ia bisa menyadari tatapan mengantuk pemuda itu masih sama seperti dulu.

"Senang bertemu kembali denganmu, Sasuke." Shikamaru memberi senyum tipis.

Setelah melepas jabat tangannya. Sasuke beralih pada anak lain di belakang pemuda nanas.

Saat itu juga, jantung Sasuke nyaris berhenti.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Rencana awal Sasuke ikut acara—yang menurutnya buang-buang waktu itu, adalah hanya ingin bertemu Shikamaru. Ia ingin bertemu dengan teman baik sekaligus rivalnya saat di junior high. Sasuke sama sekali tidak peduli dengan kemping, susunan acara dan lain sebagainya. Seminggu ini ia hanya berniat untuk mengikuti acara tanpa antusias berlebih. Ia ingin berbagi cerita dengan Shikamaru. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana sekolahnya dan pelajarannya, serta nilai-nilai atau bagaimana sistem persaingan murid terbaik di sekolah Konoha. Tapi nyatanya, semua itu harus hancur ketika ia bertemu dengan dia.

Si pirang.

Seorang pemuda lemah.

Seorang pemuda yang membuat kakaknya jatuh cinta.

Seorang pemuda yang tidak ingin ditemuinya di dunia ini.

Seorang pemuda yang membuat heboh keluarga kecilnya.

Sekaligus pemuda yang ia benci karena telah merubah ketertarikan kakaknya pada sesama jenis.

Dia.

Uzumaki Naruto.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

"Ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru ketika Naruto terlihat melamun.

"Tidak ada." si pirang menjawab sambil mengangkat tas besar miliknya masuk kedalam ruang kamar.

"Apa berat? Aku akan membantu membawakannya."

"Tidak." Naruto langsung mencegah. "Jangan berlebihan seperti itu. Aku tidak selemah yang kau pikirkan." ucap si pirang malu.

Shikamaru hanya mendengus geli ketika mendapati rona di kedua pipi temannya. Baginya, menawarkan bantuan seperti itu tidak berlebihan karena ia telah di beri mandat untuk menjaga si pirang oleh Nyonya Uzumaki. Selama ditempat ini, tugas Shikamaru adalah menjaga Naruto.

Setelah acara perkenalan. Semua anak dipersilahkan masuk ke dalam bungalo untuk meletakan barang-barang mereka di kamar yang telah di tentukan sesuai sekolah masing-masing. Satu kamar terdiri dari tiga tempat tidur dimana dua dintaranya adalah tempat tidur tingkat.

"Aku yang tengah." Shikamaru berkata sambil menunjuk sebuah ranjang tingkat tepat ditengah-tengah. Masing-masing ranjang dibatasi meja kecil untuk tempat pakaian.

"Aku yakin yang satu ranjang itu hanya untuk ketua." salah satu anak berkata sambil menunjuk ranjang didekat jendela. Ia tertawa cekikikan saat melihat seorang gadis melotot ke arahnya diambang pintu.

"Kau diatas atau bawah?" tanya Shikamaru ketika Naruto telah duduk terlebih dahulu di ranjang bagian bawah, tas punggung besarnya digletakan begitu saja di lantai kayu.

"Eh?"

"Ya sudahlah. Kau dibawah. Aku diatas." Shikamaru menaiki tangga kayu dan menjulurkan lehernya untuk melihat kasur yang akan menjadi tempat tidurnya nanti malam.

"Sepertinya sudah dibersihkan." Shikamaru berkata saat turun kembali. Ia melihat safir si pirang kembali menerawang.

"Naruto, apa yang kau pikirkan _sih_." Shikamaru meraih tas si pirang dan meletakkannya diatas ranjang.

Tersadar, Naruto buru-buru menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak ada."

Shikamaru berdecak sekali. "Cepat ganti pakaianmu dengan pakaian olahraga. Kita akan berkumpul kembali lima belas menit lagi di lapangan."

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Tatapan polos itu, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Pemuda itu merasa kesialan tengah berpihak padanya kali ini.

'Bagaimana bisa aku bertemu dengan anak itu lagi.'

Hitam malam iris Sasuke terarah pada Shikamaru yang tengah berdiri berhadapan dengan si pirang. Pemuda itu tengah menjelaskan sesuatu yang mungkin berhubungan dengan acara karena beberapa kali si pemuda nanas menunjuk-nunjuk pada kertas.

Sekali lagi diperhatikannya pemuda itu. Sasuke tidak salah. Dia memang pemuda yang dibawa Itachi ke rumah—pemuda yang pernah ditabrak pula olehnya. Sasuke memang tidak tahu kalau pemuda pirang itu sekolah di Konohagakure—ia sendiri memang tidak ingin tahu asal muasal anak itu.

Rencana untuk bicara pada Shikamaru hilang sudah ketika menyadari sepertinya pemuda itu terlihat sangat akrab dengan si pirang.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Menjelang matahari terbenam, semua anak telah selesai mandi bergantian dan tengah berkumpul di aula bagian depan bungalo untuk makan malam dan pengarahan hari kedua besok.

Sasuke baru saja selesai berganti pakaian dengan kaos polos berwarna putih dan celana training hitam. Saat keluar kamar, ia merasa seseorang memanggil namanya. Pemuda itu berhenti melangkah dan membalikkan badan.

"Ternyata benar Uchiha Sasuke." senyum lega terpancar dari wajah tan Naruto.

Sasuke hanya menjawab 'hn' singkat.

"Awalnya aku sempat kaget dan ragu. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan ikut acara seperti ini Sasuke."

Sasuke tidak membuka mulut. Bukan tidak ingin bicara, ia hanya tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada si pirang. Hanya melihatnya saja, Sasuke sudah merasa malas luar biasa.

Naruto terlihat salah tingkah, namun bibirnya tidak memudarkan senyum.

"Itachi pernah bilang kalau kau sekolah di Akademi Kage kelas dua." Naruto kembali bicara.

Sasuke mudur selangkah. Sebenarnya ia ingin segera pergi dari hadapan pemuda yang sok dekat dengannya itu. Jika dia akrab dengan Itachi, Sasuke tidak berharap pemuda itu bersikap sama dengannya.

"Aku harus berkumpul dengan teman-temanku." Sasuke memotong ketika Naruto bertanya bagaimana kabar Itachi.

"Eh, umm, baiklah, maaf telah mengganggu waktumu."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk singkat kemudian berlalu.

Naruto masih berdiri ditempatnya. Safirnya berkedip polos—sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa tadi Sasuke sama sekali tidak berminat diajak bicara olehnya.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

"Putri tercinta Ayah terlihat muram."

Naruko yang tengah memutar-mutat ponselnya terkejut ketika mendengar suara Ayahnya.

Minato tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak ada yang menyenangkan di liburan musim panas kali ini." kedua pipi gadis itu digembungkan—cemberut.

"Pasti karena kekasihmu ikut acara sekolah." Minato berdiri di sebelah anaknya. Mereka berdua sama-sama menatap ke halaman luas rumah Namikaze dari atas balkon.

"Memang. Aku tidak habis pikir dia bisa ikut acara seperti itu. Biasanya Sasuke _kan _sangat anti dengan keadaan dimana disana ada banyak orang. Dan lagi, kami tidak bisa menjalin komunikasi karena acara itu melarang peserta membawa ponsel. " Naruko mengerucutkan bibir. Sosoknya yang manis semakin terlihat imut.

"Mungkin dia ingin belajar membuka diri. Bukankah bagus jika Sasuke mencoba untuk bergaul dengan orang banyak." Minato memberi alasan tersendiri.

"Benar juga memang. Ah, tapi si rambut pantat ayam itu pasti punya banyak teman tanpa bergerak. Asal Ayah tahu saja, aku heran kenapa banyak yang ingin berteman dengannya padahal jelas-jelas dia selalu bersikap dingin dan menyebalkan."

"Itulah gunanya Namikaze Naruko." potong Minato dengan senyum jahil. "Kau mempunyai sikap yang berkebalikan dengan Sasuke. Tanpa disengaja, kalian menjadi pasangan yang menarik."

Wajah Naruko bersemu. "Ayah jangan menggodaku."

Minato terkekeh. "Ah, bagaimana kalau kita menemui nenek untuk mengusir rasa jenuhmu. Daripada di rumah, lebih baik kita liburan menemui nenek Tsunade."

Naruko kembali menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Memang membosankan dirumah, tapi jika ke rumah nenek—"

"Jika Sasuke telah pulang dari acara sekolahnya. Kita kembali dan kau bebas membuat acara dengan pemuda itu." Minato memberi alternatif lain. Dia tahu Naruko mungkin akan menolak pergi ke rumah neneknya yang cerewet itu.

Kedua mata Naruko berbinar. "Baiklah. Aku akan ikut Ayah ke rumah nenek."

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Hari kedua, seluruh anak ditugaskan untuk membuat tenda disebuah tempat yang lumayan jauh dari bungalo. Pagi-pagi sebelum matahari terbit mereka telah bangun. Banyak yang tidak menyangka akan ada tempat lain untuk membuat tenda. Padahal, sebagian anak telah berpikir pembuatan tenda akan dilakukan persis di depan bungalo yang memiliki halaman luas. Tapi nyatanya, mereka harus menuju tempat baru yang lebih lapang dan jauh lagi masuk ke dalam hutan. Luas tempat untuk berkemah seperti lapangan bola, dengan beralaskan rumput, serta dikelilingi pohon-pohon hutan yang sangat lebat. Pinus-pinus telah jauh dari jangkauan mereka. Kini, semua rombongan benar-benar berada ditengah pemandangan yang serba hujau, asing, dan sedikit liar.

"Aku heran, kenapa kita harus membuat tenda jika kita telah memiliki kamar yang nyaman untuk tidur." terdengar gerutuan dari salah satu siswa—entah dari sekolah mana.

"Yeah, kau lupa kita ikut klub apa. Lagipula tujuan ke tempat ini kan memang belajar tata cara hidup di alam liar dan berbaur bersama alam." seorang lagi perkata dengan nada penjelasan yang ditekankan diakhir kalimat. Mungkin dia adalah anggota klub yang taat di sekolahnya.

Diantara belasan anak yang sibuk dengan kelompok sekolahnya masing-masing untuk membuat tenda sebagai tempat tidur nanti malam, Naruto tengah menarik tali tambang dan mengikatnya dikayu yang telah tertancap didalam tanah.

"Kau bisa?" tiba-tiba Shikamaru mucul disebelah Naruto.

"Apa begini sudah kuat?" tanya si pirang sambil menarik-narik simpul tali, pandangannya mengerut ragu.

Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Cukup. Setelah selesai, kau bantu Fuu untuk membuat perapian. Para guru sengaja tidak menyiapkan sarapan. Kita yang akan membuatnya sendiri." Shikamaru berkata sambil mengeratkan tali tenda yang dibuat oleh si pirang tadi.

Fuu, adalah gadis berambut kehijauan yang duduk di kelas tiga. Dia adalah ketua klub di sekolah sekaligus ketua rombongan. Gadis jangkung itu sangat tomboi namun seksi. Banyak anak laki-laki yang memujanya.

"Oke. Aku akan ke tempatnya sekarang." ucap Naruto tanpa menunggu jawaban si rambut nanas.

Hawa dingin pegunungan pada pukul setengah tujuh pagi menembus kulit si pirang yang terbungkus kaos olahraga dan jaket. Celana trainingnya yang berwarna merah tua berkibar saat ia berlari kecil ke arah Fuu yang tengah mengikat sekumpulan kayu menjadi bentuk segitiga tak jauh dari tenda.

"Ah, Naruto. Baguslah kau datang. Bisakah kau mengambil air dengan ember itu untuk dimasak?" Fuu langsung berkata panjang.

Naruto menoleh ke kiri dan mendapati ember berwarna hitam ukuran sedang.

"Kau lihat, mereka juga akan mengambil air." Fuu menunjuk beberapa anak laki-laki dan perempuan yang tengah menuruni bukit.

"Um, baiklah." Naruto meraih ember dan bergegas mengikuti anak-anak yang ditunjuk tadi oleh Fuu.

"Hati-hati Naruto." seru gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Naruto bergidik saat menyentuh permukaan air yang mengalir disungai kecil memanjang dari kiri ke kanan yang ujungnya hilang ditelan rimbunan pohon.

"Kyaa, dingin."

Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang anak laki-laki iseng menyiprati air ke arah teman perempuannya. Mereka tertawa-tawa sambil membawa ember lalu saling kejar menjauhi pinggir sungai, kemudian menghilang ditengah rimbunan semak menuju lapangan kemah.

Naruto tersenyum tipis lalu mulai mengisi embernya sendiri dengan air.

"Hoi, kau yang pirang." Terdengar hardikkan dari seseorang.

Dua orang laki-laki dengan tampang mencemoh mendekati Naruto.

"Ada apa?" kening Naruto berkerut tidak mengerti. Ia berdiri perlahan dan berhadapan dengan dua anak tadi. Dari wajahnya, si pirang lupa dari sekolah mana mereka berasal.

Tanpa diduga, salah satu diantara mereka mendorong dada Naruto dengan keras.

Pemuda pirang itu kehilangan keseimbangannya. Ia jatuh begitu saja ke arah sungai.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Sasuke masih ingat dengan jelas saat malam itu dimana ia masuk ke dalam kamar kakaknya untuk meminjam laptop. Beralasan untuk mengerjakan tugas, Sasuke memakai benda tersebut saat Itachi belum pulang dari kantor—atau entah dimana dia saat itu.

Sasuke jengah dengan perkataan Ayah dan Ibunya mengenai ketertarikan Uchiha bungsu pada anak laki-laki berrambut pirang. Sasuke tahu semua ucapan itu hanya bermaksud bercanda. Tapi ia heran, apakah kedua orang tuanya tidak sadar kalau apa yang mereka bicarakan adalah laki-laki. Tidak mungkin bukan mereka mengizinkan anaknya menyukai sesama jenis. Tidak mungkin juga kedua orang tuanya adalah seorang _Fujoda__n__shi_.

Awalnya, Sasuke percaya bahwa semua hal tersebut hanya akal-akalan kedua orang tuanya untuk menggoda Itachi—mengingat selama ini kakaknya tidak pernah jatuh cinta. Tapi, nyatanya, semua itu harus dibuktikan dengan sekumpulan foto yang ada di dalam laptop kakaknya. Sasuke tidak menyangka tangannya bisa menemukan sebuah folder bernama Uzumaki di layar desktop. Rasanya ingin sekali ia mengabaikan saat itu karena tujuan awalnya hanya ingin mengerjakan tugas. Tapi sepertinya tangannya berkhianat karena belum apa-apa ia sudah mengeklik folder tersebut tanpa diminta.

Entah sejak kapan Itachi mengumpulkan foto-foto itu. Tapi dari yang Sasuke lihat, sepertinya Itachi sengaja mengambil satu atau dua gambar dari setiap _moment_. Foto-foto yang paling mendominasi adalah foto Naruto—seorang diri. Dengan berbagai ekspresi, Itachi berhasil mengambil _angel _yang cantik dari sosok tersebut.

Restoran ramen, makan es krim, taman hiburan—terlihat lebih banyak foto di tempat itu—rumah sederhana yang Sasuke tebak mungkin rumah si pirang, di dalam mobil Itachi, di jalanan yang kedua sisinya dipenuhi pohon maple. Sasuke tidak menyangka Itachi memiliki banyak meluangkan waktu bersama anak itu.

"_Kakakmu seperti orang yang tengah jatuh cinta."_

_"Sepertinya kau mendapat saingan baru, Sasuke."_

Yang benar saja. Sasuke tidak menginginkan hal itu.

Ia yakin kakaknya masih normal. Itachi akan mencari kekasih yang cantik dan menikah dengan gadis impiannya. Lalu menghasilkan keturunan—keturunan Uchiha. Ya. Seperti itu. Seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang pada umumnya. Mencari wanita yang layak dijadikan istri.

Bukan laki-laki.

Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan bocah pirang itu meracuni pikiran kakaknya.

Ia harus memisahkan mereka berdua.

Harus.

Sebuah ranting kering yang ia injak dibawah kakinya membuat lamunan Sasuke buyar. Tangan kirinya yang menjijing ember untuk mengambil air membuat ia merasa seperti seorang anak perempuan. Tapi hanya hal itu saja yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membantu kelompoknya.

Ia benar-benat benci kemping dan segala hal yang merepotkan itu—menurutnya.

Terdengar suara ribut samar yang berhasil di tangkap oleh indra pendengaran si raven. Ia telah sampai di tepi sungai. Aliran air mengalir dari kiri ke kanan. Tidak begitu dalam dan sangat jernih sampai batu-batu kali didasarnya terlihat.

Suara gemerisik tadi kembali mengganggu Sasuke. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Berpikir tidak mungkin ada binatang buas di tempat seperti ini. Para guru dan panitia pasti telah mengecek kondisi hutan ini apakah layak digunakan untuk umum atau termasuk ke dalam hutan rimba yang tidak boleh dijamah oleh manusia.

Mungkin tupai. Ia membatin.

Mengambil penuh air ke dalam ember dan mengangkatnya, Sasuke harus merasa jengkel karena suara tadi kembali mengelitik telinganya. Terdengar bentakan samar.

Sasuke menurunkan embernya perlahan. Ia menatap ke bawah dimana ada bekas-bekas air tercecer di atas tanah. Ragu-ragu namun penasaran, akhirnya Sasuke mengikuti jejak-jejak tersebut.

Kening si raven berkerut saat melihat rimbunan semak bergerak-gerak sekitar dua puluh meter saat ia berbelok. Sasuke menggeleng pelan untuk memantapkan hatinya bahwa bukan binatang buaslah yang ada dibalik semak-semak itu. Kedua matanya terpicing ketika melihat ember hitam seperti miliknya menyembul setengah dari balik semak. Degub jantungnya yang sedari tadi bertalu-talu kini mulai berdetak lebih normal.

Sasuke semakin mantap melangkahkan kakinya ke arah semak tersebut ketika yakin tidak ada binatang buas disana. Ia terbelalak ketika mendapati tiga orang tengah bergumal diatas tanah. Jantungnya seperti tertohok ketika tahu sedang apa mereka.

"Stt, diam dan nikmati saja, bocah." suara berat dan serak itu membuat Sasuke menelan ludah.

"Pegang yang erat tangannya." lagi-lagi suara bisik-bisik.

"Tutup mulutnya yang benar."

Suara lain seperti benda berat yang bergesekan dengan tanah ikut ambil bagian.

Pandangan Sasuke menggelap. Menyadari pergumalan sangat seru, mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke tengah menyaksikan apa yang mereka perbuat. Beruntunglah si raven karena ia memiliki bakat ninja sehingga langkah kakinya bisa tidak terdengar oleh dua manusia brengsek yang tengah dipenuhi nafsu.

Sasuke meraih ember yang berisi sedikit air—yang entah milik siapa—lalu melemparkan isinya pada perkumpulan orang itu.

Seorang pemuda berteriak kaget. Sumpah serapah keluar dari mulutnya. Dia buru-buru bangkit dan menatap garang ke arah si raven. Satu orang temannya juga demikian karena terkena cipratan air dingin.

"Kalian bisa kulaporkan pada polisi." Sasuke menampakkan wajah dingin.

"Pergilah. Aku yakin kau bukan temannya." Orang pertama yang lebih mendominasi terlihat sinis. Ia mengusap wajahnya yang basah dengan punggung tangan.

"Atau kau ingin ikut bersama kami? Tidak masalah. Kami bisa berbagi denganmu. Dia adalah anak lemah dan tidak punya teman. Kau tahu homo bukan. Sekolah kami lumayan dekat. Jadi kami sedikit mengenalnya." Orang kedua berkata dengan nada mencemoh. Kalimatnya langsung disambut oleh kekehan bersama temannya.

Jerit kesakitan tiba-tiba terdengar ketika Sasuke memberi pukulan telak diwajah orang itu.

"Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" orang pertama tadi tidak terima temannya dipukul. Ia melangkah dan mengangkat tangan kanannya—bersiap balas memukul.

Refleks Sasuke lebih bagus, ia meraih tangan tersebut dan memutarnya ke belakang tubuh si penyerang.

Raung kesakitan kembali menggema saat suara krak tulang memiliukan telinga. Sasuke menendeng keras punggung orang tersebut sampai tersungkur ke atas tanah.

Melihat temannya terkapar, orang kedua yang hidungnya telah berdarah karena bogem mentah tadi kembali bergerak. Sasuke telah terlebih dahulu memberi pukulan telak di ulu hati.

"Pergilah jika kalian tidak ingin mati." Sasuke berkata dingin.

Tidak ada kata yang terucap dari pihak lawan, hanya ada tatapan liar yang mengancam. Orang pertama yang masih bisa berdiri meraih tubuh temannya yang kepayahan, memberi tatapan lagi pada sang Uchiha, lalu mendengus. Mereka berdua berjalan tertatih menjauhi tempat dimana Sasuke berdiri.

Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, si raven menepuk-nepuk jaket yang membalut seragam olahraganya serta meregangkan otot lehernya yang kaku. Ia berbalik dan mendapati sosok yang tengah memeluk dirinya sendiri. Wajahnya sengaja ditenggelamkan pada lipatan paha.

"Mereka sudah pergi." Sasuke berkata datar sambil berdiri di hadapan pemuda itu.

Sebenarnya, Sasuke ingin langsung pergi setelah menghajar mereka tadi. Ia tidak peduli pada korban yang nyatanya adalah orang yang ia benci. Tapi sosoknya bergeming walaupun Sasuke telah memberitahu bahwa dia telah aman sekarang. Berdecak malas, Sasuke berjongkok di hadapan sang korban. Ia menyadari ketololannya ketika tahu bahwa tubuh si pirang gemetaran hebat. Ia membuka jaketnya sendiri lalu menutupi punggung si pirang dengan pakaiannya.

"Kau bisa masuk angin." Sasuke berkata singkat. Sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk perhatian.

Perlahan, kepala pirang itu bergerak—mendongak sedikit.

Sasuke terhenyak ketika melihat bagaimana pucatnya pemuda itu. Rambutnya yang lepek dan wajahnya yang berantakan karena air mata menambah kenyataan bahwa apa yang terjadi padanya tadi begitu mengerikan baginya.

"Sa-suke."

Mata Sasuke membulat. Ia hanya membatu saat si pirang menjatuhkan diri ke pelukkannya. Hawa dingin seperti menyelimuti tubuhnya. Pemuda itu menelan ludah beberapa kali.

"Hei, kau—"

Tubuh yang gemetaran hebat berhasil membungkam Sasuke. Bukan karena dingin, tapi pasti lebih karena perlakuan dua orang brengsek tadi yang membuat trauma.

Sasuke menyadari sesuatu. Segera saja ia merapatkan jaketnya di tubuh si pirang. Saat meraih telapak tangan pemuda itu, Sasuke seperti menyentuh es. Sangat dingin. Kedua tangan pemuda itu kemudian ia bawa masuk ke balik kaosnya. Berharap suhu tubuhnya yang hangat bisa membantu. Ia mengernyit saat tangan-tangan dingin tersebut bergesekan sepanjang kulit perut dan dadanya. Dari posisi jongkok, ia kini berlutut dan mendekap sosok yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

Bahkan, Sasuke tidak sadar bahwa ia telah mendekap lebih erat.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Shikamaru mengumpat untuk kesekian kalinya. Beberapa kali ia mengusap wajahnya yang kaku dengan telapak tangan kanan.

"_Sorry_, Shika .. aku tidak tahu akan seperti ini jadinya." Fuu berucap maaf untuk yang entah keberapa kali. Wajahnya berkerut dengan mimik menyesal yang sangat. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak tahu kalau permintaan tolongnya pada Naruto untuk mengambil air berakibat fatal ketika pemuda itu jatuh ke dalam sungai.

"Bukan salahmu. Salahku karena lupa memberitahumu untuk tidak menyuruh Naruto mengerjakan hal berat." Shikamaru berkata dingin. Ia kemudian berjalan menjauh, lalu masuk ke dalam tenda, meninggalkan Fuu begitu saja didekat perapian dari kayu-kayu kering yang digunakan untuk memasak makanan.

Tatapan dan raut yang biasa malas kini berubah serius. Iris hitam Shikamaru bertemu dengan hitam malam milik seorang Uchiha.

"Trms." Ia berkata singkat sebelum bersila disamping Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu tengah memejamkan mata. Shikamaru tahu Naruto tidak sepenuhnya tidur. Pakaiannya telah berganti dengan yang baru. Berlapis-lapis terpasang di tubuh ringkihnya, serta sarung tangan.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi permintaan terimakasih rambut nanas karena dia tidak tahu untuk apa itu. Ia yang duduk didekat muka tenda membisu.

"Seseorang melakukan hal buruk padanya bukan?" Shikamaru bertanya tanpa emosi.

Pertanyaannya disambut helaan nafas si raven.

Kembali ke setengah jam yang lalu. Ketika tahu Naruto tidak terlihat diantara anggota kelompoknya yang tengah sibuk, Shikamaru langsung menyusul saat Fuu mengatakan padanya bahwa dia meminta tolong Naruto untuk mengambil air. Saat itu, yang dilakukan Shikamaru adalah langsung berderap menuju sungai. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba perasaannya tidak enak.

Pemuda itu terkejut setengah mati saat mendapati Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu tengah memapah si pirang yang basah dan berantakan. Shikamaru langsung mengambil alih. Ia juga mengatakan pada si raven untuk tidak mengatakan apapun yang terjadi dan beralasan Naruto terpeleset jatuh ke sungai. Sasuke tidak mengiyakan atau menolak saat itu. Si raven sendiri bingung kenapa si rambut nanas seperti telah tahu kejadian apa yang menimpa anak itu.

Fuu langsung menyambutnya dengan raut wajah bersalah saat mereka sampai di perkemahan.

_"Tidak perlu memberitahu sensei."_ Shikamaru berkata tegas saat gadis berrambut hijau itu panik dan bersiap untuk melaporkannya pada guru Anko. Untung saja tenda telah berdiri, Shikamaru langsung membawa Naruto masuk ke dalam dan mengganti semua pakaiannya yang basah.

"Kau ingin tahu siapa yang melakukannya?" Sasuke membuka mulut. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas raut kekhwatiran pada wajah yang biasanya mengantuk itu.

"Tidak—nanti saja. Nanti aku akan memberi pelajaran pada mereka." Shikamaru terhenti sebentar. "Aku—sekali lagi berterimakasih karena kau telah memberi pertolongan padanya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan tapi aku bersyukur Naruto masih bisa bernafas dengan kondisinya yang hampir membeku."

Sasuke mengerti kemana arah penjelasan teman junior high schoolnya itu.

Naruto lemah jantung. Saat seseorang kedinginan sampai giginya bergelemutuk seperti tadi, akan ada kemungkinan besar dia sulit bernafas. Jika asupan oksigen tidak mencapai otak dengan sempurna, bukan tidak mungkin jika denyut nadinya akan berhenti. Sasuke tidak akan mengatakan pada Shikamaru kalau ia telah menghangatkan Naruto dengan tubuhnya. Cukup dia dan Tuhan saja yang tahu. Sasuke juga tidak berharap Naruto menyadari apa yang dilakukannya.

"Bisa ikut denganku keluar sebentar." Shikamaru berkata ketika Naruto mulai bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Ia tidak ingin pemuda itu mendengar percakapan mereka.

Mereka berdua keluar dengan suara pelan.

"Dimana Naru—"

Dukk.

Shikamaru mengusap keningnya yang bertabrakan dengan sesorang saat menyingkap tenda.

"Anko _sensei_." Shikamaru berseru tertahan.

Guru itu langsung berderap masuk—mengacuhkannya, disusul oleh dua orang guru lainnya—guru Kurenai dan guru Gai.

Shikamaru menatap ke arah Fuu yang berdiri di luar tenda. Gadis itu tengah menautkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Keningnya berkerut menyesal.

"Aku khwatir pada Naruto. Maaf karena aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi."

Shikamaru hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia tidak bisa marah walaupun gadis itu ternyata telah melapor pada guru mengenai Naruto. Mereka sudah tahu dan datang langsung ke tenda untuk melihat bagaimana keadaan anak itu sekarang, mau apa lagi. Ia beralih pada Sasuke lalu mereka berdua sama-sama berjalan menjauhi tenda.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Itachi duduk termangu dikursi meja kerjanya. Saat ini ia memang tidak sedang bekerja. Hanya pengecekan harian yang memang selalu ia lalukan untuk saham perusahaannya secara online. Kemarin dia datang ke rumah Uzumaki namun tidak bertemu dengan Naruto.

"_Astaga, maaf, aku kira kau tahu kalau Naruto ikut kemping musim panas yang diadakan sekolahnya."_ Kushina berkata saat Itachi datang.

Saat itu Itachi hanya membalas dengan senyum maklum sambil mengatakan bahwa Naruto tidak mengatakan akan hal itu padanya.

_"Ah, mungkin karena Naruto tidak yakin untuk ikut.__ Atau mungkin juga dia tidak ingin aku mengkhwatirkannya."_

Itachi berkata seperti itu. Lalu setelah ngobrol sedikit dengan wanita penyayang tersebut, ia pamit pulang.

Sekarang, pemuda itu memikirkan hal lain. Jika Naruto tengah berkemah, bukankah sama dengan adiknya yang tengah ikut camp pecinta alam sekolahnya? Dengan kata lain, mereka berada dalam satu tempat yang sama. Mengingat Sasuke, entah kenapa Itachi menjadi risau. Tatapan kelamnya terarah pada walpaper dengan gambar pemuda yang amat dicintainya. Sebersit perasaan mengganjal membuat darahnya berdesir. Ia merindukan pemuda pirang itu.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Api unggun besar menyala-nyala ditengah lapangan. Kayu-kayu dan ranting berderak, layu menghitam hangus dilalap si jago merah. Sekelompok dua kelompok anak terlihat berbaur bersama setelah hari ini mereka bahu membahu membuat tenda. Ada seorang anak laki-laki yang membawa gitar, duduk diatas rumput, memetik senarnya lalu mulai bernyanyi dengan nada seadanya. Disamping kanan kirinya, anak laki-laki mulai ikut bergabung, bersenandung, bernyanyi dengan nada sumbang namun tetap riang. Mereka terdiri dari beberapa anak dengan sekolah yang berbeda dan mulai saling mengenal. Sebagaian dari mereka saling dorong bahu, seolah lupa bahwa hari ini mereka telah membuat tenda mati-matian dan membuat makanan sendiri sampai sore.

Sasuke memilih tempat yang sedikit sepi namun masih bisa menghangatkan tubuhnya dengan hawa panas api unggun. Tangan pucatnya mencabuti helain demi helai rumput dibawah kakinya—bosan. Ia melayangkan pandangannya pada sekumpulan gadis-gadis yang hilir mudik dekat api unggun—membakar marshmallow yang sengaja dibawa dari rumah.

Kedamaiannya berakhir saat ia mendengar gemerisik langkah kaki mendekat.

"Sasuke, boleh aku duduk disampingmu?"

Sasuke bergeming. Sosok itu mendekat lalu duduk disebelah kanannya.

Si raven tidak menoleh sedikitpun.

"Um, aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih kepadamu Sasuke, tadipagi kau menolongku. Jika saja tidak ada kau—"

Sasuke menoleh. Ia mendapati sosok seperti ikan buntal karena pakaiannya yang tebal dan berlapis-lapis. Kaus kakinya tebal, ia juga memakai sarung tangan berbahan wol. Wajah karamelnya membias warna api, berkilau-kilau oranye yang sangat kontras dengan warna kuning rambutnya.

Dimata sang raven, pemuda itu tak ubahnya penghancur masa depan kakaknya. Itachi yang malang, kenapa dia harus menyukai laki-laki? Seorang bocah kelas satu sekolah menengah atas yang tidak ubahnya bocah labil yang menanam bibit-bibit menjadi seorang penyimpang sexualitas.

"Terimakasih." Naruto tersenyum, lembut. Sama sekali tidak nampak diwajahnya yang manis itu kebencian, ingin membalas dendam atau sakit hati. Dia mungkin malu, tentu saja Sasuke menyadarinya dengan gerakan jari-jari tangannya yang saling bertaut gelisah. Tapi dia berhasil menutupi rasa itu dengan senyum lembut dan polos seperti wajahnya yang elok.

Ingin sekali Sasuke berkata kejam, mengatakan bahwa seharusnya ia tidak menolongnya, lalu membiarkan saja si pirang diperkosa. Tapi, ia tidak setega itu.

"Apa hari ini kau senang?" Naruto bertanya lagi, matanya berkilat saat menatap api unggun.

"Mereka sudah saling mengenal, semuanya terlihat lebih akrab, tidak sekaku tadi."

Tidak satu hurufpun Sasuke keluarkan. Ia termangu. Pikirannya menerobos jauh dari area kemping. Melayang sejenak lalu terbayanglah wajah sulung Uchiha.

"Apa kau menyukai kakakku." tiba-tiba saja pertanyaan itu keluar.

Naruto yang tengah asik melihat pemain gitar dan gerombolannya menoleh.

"Apa?" Dia bertanya, raut wajahnya tidak berubah. Bertatapan seperti itu, Sasuke bisa melihat kedua pipinya merona, tidak pucat seperti tadi pagi dimana dia menggigil kedinginan hampir mati.

"Apa kau menyukai Itachi, kakakku?" Sasuke mengulang dengan nada jengah, ia mendengus sarkas.

"Tentu saja, aku menyukai Itachi." Naruto menjawab, riang, seperti anak kecil yang ditanya apakah kau sayang ibumu? Ya tentu saja.

Sasuke bungkam.

Cukup. Itu saja.

Hanya dengan jawaban itu, ia bisa tahu semuanya. Setiap celah, setiap pertanyaan yang selama ini mengganggunya.

Itachi, seperti dugaannya—seperti dugaan kedua orang tuanya pula. Dia jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta yang sesungguhnya dimana tidak seorang gadispun pernah diberi tatapan lembut penuh cinta dan hasrat oleh pemuda itu.

Itachi, telah jatuh cinta, untuk pertama kalinya—seumur hidupnya.

Tapi tidak demikian dengan anak itu, bocah yang dicintainya.

Naruto.

Pemuda pirang tersebut menyukainya, menyayanginya dengan segenap hati. Tapi perasaan itu tidaklah sama dengan Itachi.

Itu bukanlah cinta.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

_"Aku sibuk bekerja. Aku tidak mempunyai waktu untuk pergi dengan teman wanita."_

_"Jika sudah waktunya, aku pasti akan menemukannya, dan aku akan langsung menikah."_

Alasan demi alasan selalu Itachi utarakan saat Ayah atau Ibunya meminta pemuda itu untuk tidak gila kerja. Beberapa kali ajakan dan saran untuk meminta si sulung keluar dan berkencan ditampik secara halus.

Itachi memang seperti itu, dingin saat sedang diam, persis seperti semua keturunan Uchiha. Wajah stoic, acuh tak acuh, tapi Sasuke tahu dibalik semua sifat itu yang sama seperti dirinya, sesungguhnya Itachi adalah pemuda lemah lembut penuh humor. Dia amat mencintai keluarganya, menghormati Ayah dan Ibunya, dan menyayangi adik satu-satunya.

Sasuke ingat saat masih kecil, setiap ada perayaan kembang api untuk memperingati datangnya musim semi, sang kakak akan mengajak dirinya ketengah kota, mengendap-endap kabur dari pengawasan Iruka—pengasuh mereka berdua. Mereka akan melihat sampai acara selesai dan Iruka datang bersama Ayah mereka—marah-marah karena khwatir. Tapi Itachi tidak pernah jera, Sasuke menyukai sisi pemberontak sang kakak itu. Dikesempatan lain, Itachi juga pernah mengajaknya pergi ke ruang bawah tanah, dimana ruangan itu adalah ruangan terlarang, dibawah sana Itachi memamerkan kebolehannya menembak. Sasuke tidak tahu bahwa kakaknya mempunyai senapan angin. Mereka kemudian bermain perang-perangan untuk beberapa hari, sampai akhirnya Mikoto memergoki aksi mereka.

Fugaku marah kembali, ngoceh sana-sini, mengomel dan menasehati. Baik Sasuke maupun Itachi hanya diam. Hanya sehari mereka menjadi anak baik, lalu kemudian Itachi kembali mengajaknya berpetualang.

Banyak hal yang Itachi ajarkan padanya. Sasuke berjanji bahwa ia ingin membuat sang kakak memiliki kehidupan yang bahagia dan sempurna. Sejak kecil, walaupun terkadang ia bersikap dingin dan menyebalkan, tapi Sasuke diam-diam menyayangi sosok laki-laki itu. Seperti yang Ibunya katakan bahwa Itachi adalah kakak terbaik didunia ini. Itu benar.

Sekarang, setelah dewasa, keinginan itu masih tertanam didasar hatinya. Ia akan terus mewujudkan masa depan yang terbaik bagi sang kakak. Tapi, keinginan itu seperti dihancurkan berkeping-keping ketika perhatian Itachi tercurah pada sosok asing, orang luar, yang entah siapa dia, yang kini begitu dicintai oleh sang kakak seperti dulu dia melindunginya.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Pemuda pirang dengan kelainan jantung dari keluarga miskin dengan Ibunya yang telah menjanda, yang entah siapa Ayahnya, telah berhasil mencuri cinta kakaknya—cinta untuk masa depannya.

Sasuke merasa terhina. Ia benci mengakui bahwa ia tidak menyukai pemuda itu. Jika kakaknya menginginkan cinta, kenapa tidak dengan gadis cantik, terpelajar, seumuran, dan mereka bisa langsung menikah.

Sasuke, mungkin seperti yang Ayahnya bilang, cemburu. Perasaan dimana tiba-tiba orang yang selama ini menyayanginya dicuri secara terang-terangan. Oleh seseorang yang seumuran dengannya pula.

_"Aku harap kau bahagia Sasuke, kau mendapar pacar yang cantik. Aku senang."_

Itulah ucapan selamat sang kakak saat ia mengenalkan Naruko sebagai pacarnya. Saat itu Sasuke merasa lega karena kakaknya tidak kecewa dengan pilihannya, ia berharap sang kakak juga akan mencari seseorang untuk pelabuhan hatinya.

Tapi kini, ia merasa semua impiannya sia-sia.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Suara gitar telah dibarengi dengan tepuk tangan. Beberapa anak laki-laki dan perempuan berdiri dekat api unggun, lalu mulai menggoyangkan tubuh mereka mengikuti irama musik. Satu persatu mulai mengikuti dengan tawa cekikikan. Tak lama, suasana berubah lebih ramai ketika hampir semua murid tumpah mengelilingi api unggun. Bahkan dua orang guru, yang tadinya mereka tengah bergerombol didekat tenda mereka kini mulai berbaur. Jangan tanya siapa karena salah satu diantara guru itu adalah guru Gai, yang dengan semangatnya tidak pernah padam, menarik guru Yahiko untuk ikut berbaur—tidak ingin kalah dengan murid-muridnya.

"Sasuke, ayo ikut bersama mereka." Tiba-tiba saja, Naruto yang sejak tadi takjub menatap api unggun dalam kebisuan karena sang raven tak kunjung bicara, berdiri, seperti anak-anak yang lain, dia tertarik untuk ikut menari bersama mereka.

"Aku tidak—" ucapan Sasuke yang bernada dingin terputus saat Naruto meraih tangan kanannya lalu menarik ia untuk berdiri.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak—"

"Ini pasti menyenangkan." Naruto memotong cepat. "Cobalah, maka kau akan suka." Keras kepala, si pirang membawa Sasuke kedalam kerumunan. Mereka lalu saling berdiri berhadap-hadapan.

"Lihat, kau hanya perlu menggerakkan kaki atau tanganmu seperti ini." Naruto mengangkat tangan kanan Sasuke yang kaku. Pemuda raven itu sendiri hanya diam ditengah likuk-likuk orang yang menari—tidak merespon.

Naruto memutar dibawah tangannya yang terangkat, tersenyum senang.

Musik dari gitar bergema ditengah hutan. Tepuk tangan dan sorak sorai menjadi teman pohon-pohon yang tegak bergeming. Cahaya api unggun menerangi tanah lapang tersebut, memantul dibatang pohon dan daun-daunnya, berkelap-kelip ketika kini sekumpulan orang yang menari saling menautkan tangan satu sama lain. Mereka membentuk lingkaran, berpegangan tangan, lalu mulai mengelilingi api ungun sambil bernyanyi, cekikikan, dan bersorak.

Sasuke tidak merubah ekspresi wajahnya. Jika semuanya tertawa, gembira, mungkin hanya dia yang berwajah dingin, datar, tak bersahabat. Tatapan matanya yang hitam, memantul warna api unggun, terarah pada Naruto disebelah kanananya. Ia ikut berputar mengikuti gerakan lingkarang, ia tidak peduli siapa yang menggenggam tangan kirinya. Ia hanya terpaku, pada Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu ikut bernyanyi, dengan suaranya yang nyaring tapi fals. Wajahnya bersemu bahagia, membuat garis-garis dikedua pipinya berkerut lembut. Dia menoleh, lalu tersenyum padanya sampai memperlihatkan gigi-gigi kelincinya yang lucu.

Senyum lima jari.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Hari berikutnya, pagi-pagi dimana pegunungan masih diselimuti kabut, suara menggelengar dan cempreng guru Gai terdengar menelusup masuk kelima tenda. Suara teng teng teng dari panci yang dipukul dengan sendok membuat siapa saja akan terbangun karena berisik.

"Bangun. Matahari telah menyingsing diujung timur." Guru itu berseru sambil mendatangi tenda-tenda dengan panci berisik itu.

Satu dua tenda mulai tersingkap kainnya. Beberapa keluar masih dengan mata mengantuk bahkan terpejam, sebagian lagi memilih untuk melanjutkan tidur lalu terpaksa bangun karena temannya yang bangun terlebih dahulu mulai iseng—mengguncang-guncang tubuh yang setengah mati itu untuk membuka mata.

"Siapkan diri kalian dengan pakaian olahraga. Hari ini kita akan melakukan senam pagi."

Satu per satu para siswa keluar tenda layaknya zombie. Mereka menggerutu.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Sekumpulan anak-anak itu kemudian harus mendapat berita yang kurang menyenangkan saat acara senam selesai. Guru Zabusa memberitahu bahwa grup akan dirubah. Mengingat bagaimana semalam hampir semua anak berbaur tanpa memandang asal-usul sekolah, dia dan semua guru sepakat untuk membagi grup dengan setiap grupnya merupakan bagian dari lima sekolah. Jadi, mulai hari ini, mereka akan tidur, makan, dan bekerja sama dengan grup baru. Tenda yang sudah dibuat akan ditempati secara acak berdasarkan susunan yang telah dibuat oleh guru Kurenai—guru dari Akademi Kusa.

"Kurenai sensei akan membacakan anggota kelompok satu sampai kelompok disebutkan namanya harap berbaris disebalah kiri, sesuai kelompok." guru Zabusa berkata sebelum guru Kurenai mengambil alih.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku bisa meminta bantuan Anko sensei untuk memindahkanmu masuk dalam kelompokku." Shikamaru berkata. Dia tengah sibuk memasukkan barang-barangnya kedalam tas untuk pindah kelompok.

Guru Kurenai telah mengumumkan kelompok-kelompok dan anggotanya. Sekolah Konoha, dengan dibentuknya kelompok baru itu, maka otomatis semua anak terpisah. Begitu juga dengan Shikamaru yang harus berpisah dengan Naruto.

"Tenda kita akan ditempati oleh grup tiga. Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali Shikamaru. Lagipula, kita masih disini, kau masih bisa melihatku." Naruto melipat pakaian tidurnya.

Si rambut kuncir nanas menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Yeah, tidak masalah sih. Hanya saja aku tidak ingin terjadi hal-hal buruk padamu. Tahu sendiri ada anak-anak brengsek yang kemarin—" dia terhenti.

Naruto mengigit bibir bawahnya sekilas. Safirnya menerawang.

"Sori, aku tidak akan membahasnya lagi." Shikamaru buru-buru menambahkan.

"Aku akan meminta bantuan Sasuke untuk menjagamu. Untuk mengantisipasi jika ada yang mengganggumu lagi."

Naruto terdiam. Ia ingat jika salah satu teman kelompoknya yang baru adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Shikamaru mendekatinya. Ia mengacak surai pirang itu. "Kau tenang saja. Nikmati acara kemping ini dan jangan banyak berpikir oke."

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Oke."

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Setelah pembagian kelompok diatur ulang dengan tujuan menciptakan kerja sama dan kerukunan, acara berikutnya adalah berenang. Mereka melakukan game dimana tiap kelompok harus berestafet diatas air sambil membawa bendera di danau yang terletak dekat hutan pinus.

Naruto yang tidak bisa berenang hanya bisa menyemangati dipinggirannya. Ia berdiri bersama guru Kurenai, berteriak-teriak untuk memberi dukungan.

"Gurumu memberitahuku bahwa kau tidak bisa berenang. Tapi kau tenang saja, besok, acara akan lebih menyenangkan dan kau bisa ikut serta." guru cantik itu berkata pada Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum senang dan berucap terimakasih.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Malam harinya, karena telah seharian bermain dengan air, tidak ada acara api unggun seperti malam sebelumnya. Tenda-tenda telah rapat dan semua isinya telah lelap tidur.

Dikelompok barunya, ditenda yang dibuat oleh Akademi Ame, Naruto belum bisa memejamkan mata. Ia tidak merasa lelah karena tidak ikut mengikuti kegiatan apapun hari ini. Ia merasa gembira karena kelompok barunya adalah sekumpulan anak baik-baik. Ia bersyukur karena dua anak yang pernah menyakitinya kini telah menjaga jarak dan tidak berani mendekatinya lagi. Ia yakin Shikamaru pasti telah memberi mereka pelajaran jika dilihat dari wajah mereka yang memar-memar kemerahan. Sasuke belum bicara padanya setelah kemarin malam. Saat game tadipun, Sasuke hanya mau bicara dengan anak lain, tapi tidak dengannya.

Hawa pegunungan yang dingin dan sepi membuat siapapun terbang ke alam mimpi. Terdengar suara gemerisik langkah-langkah kaki diluar tenda. Mungkin seorang guru tengah melakukan pengecekkan yang dilakukan rutin sebelum jam dua belas malam. Memeriksa, dari tenda ke tenda untuk memastikan jumlah murid tetap sama.

Naruto menoleh ke kiri, dimana punggung Sasuke menghadap ke arahnya.

Samar-samar, pandangannya mulai mengabur dan ia jatuh tertidur.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Naruto terbangun saat seseorang menindih tubuhnya. Kedua matanya terbuka. Ditengah kegelapan yang samar, berbekal lampu minyak yang remang diujung tenda agak kepojok, ia bisa melihat wajah Sasuke, tepat diatas wajahnya.

"Sasu—"

Satu telunjuk pucat membujur diatas bibirnya—meminta untuk tidak bersuara.

Naruto sadar, semua teman-teman kelompoknya masih nyenyak tidur. Ia membisu. Detak jantungnya sendiri bertalu-talu.

Apa yang Sasuke lakukan diatas tubuhnya? Ia tidak mengerti.

"Aku ingin kau tidak banyak bicara." Sasuke berbisik.

Sesuatu yang tidak pernah Naruto bayangkan dihidupnya adalah saat tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mencium bibirnya dengan kasar.

"Sasuke—" Naruto berbisik. Ia tidak ingin membangunkan siapapun, tapi ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke melakukan hal itu padanya.

Si raven tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata atau berbisik seperti tadi. Dia terus saja menciuminya, penuh nafsu dan menuntut.

"Ini adalah hukuman karena kau telah mendekati kakaku." Dia berkata datar.

Naruto terbelalak. Ia tidak bisa bicara saat Sasuke terus menciuminya. Lalu tangan-tangan pucat itu menelusur tubuhnya. Naruto tidak tahu sejak kapan ia telanjang. Ia ingin meronta, tapi ia tidak ingin membuat suasana gaduh lalu ada yang terbangun. Apa yang terjadi jika ada yang memergokinya tengah telanjang bulat, dengan Sasuke diatasnya, mengecupi setiap inchi wajah, leher dan dadanya?

Naruto panik. Sasuke membungkam mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kanan. Membungkam seperti ingin membuat ia tidak bisa bernafas.

Saat rasa kalut menguasainya, Naruto tidak sadar ketika tiba-tiba sesuatu yang keras dan tumpul menabrak bagian bawah tubuhnya, menerobos masuk lubang mungilnya yang masih perawan. Ia menjerit kesakitan, tapi suaranya tidak keluar karena tangan Sasuke membungkamnya. Sedikit demi sedikit si pirang tahu apa yang tengah si raven lakukan padanya. Tubuhnya menggigil takut. Ia membulatkan safirnya yang basah oleh air mata, menggeleng, tapi Sasuke tidak berhenti. Pemuda itu menyantak tubuhnya semakin keras, maju mudur tanpa peduli tatapan memohonnya. Gerakannya semakin brutal, membuat selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka melorot kebawah. Memperlihatkan dua tubuh telanjang remaja yang saling bertaut rapat dengan selimut baru berupa nafsu dan birahi.

Sasuke melepas bungkaman tangannya. Dia kemudian menggantinya dengan bibir, menubruk begitu saja, menjelajah isinya.

Naruto kepayahan karena nafasnya pendek-pendek. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi ketika ia merasa perut bagian bawahnya berdesir hebat.

Ia klimaks.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Naruto terbangun saat seseorang mengguncang tubuhnya. Kedua safirnya mendapati wajah ketua kelompok—Haru—dari Hoshiga high tengah membangunkannya.

"H-haru!" Naruto terlonjak kaget. Ia menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Kau tidak bangun-bangun sejak tadi padahal aku sudah membangunkanmu." Haru, pemuda dengan rambut pirang pucat layaknya model berwajah tampan itu tersenyum.

"M-maaf. Aku tidur mirip kerbau dan umm—" Naruto memeriksa dirinya sendiri. Pakaian tidur yang berlapis jaket tebal masih lengkap terpasang ditubuhnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang, lebih baik kau cuci muka dan ganti baju. Sebentar lagi senam akan dimulai." Haru berkata dengan suaranya yang ngebass. Tak lupa dengan senyumnya yang indah dan tampan itu.

Naruto mengangguk. Tidak ada siapapun saat Haru pergi didalam tenda. Tiba-tiba ia ingat mimpinya. Ia membuka selimut dan melirik celananya yang basah dan lengket dibagian dalam—tepat diselangkangannya.

Naruto bergidik. Wajahnya bersemu dengan degup jantung yang bertalu-talu. Ia merasa sangat malu luar biasa.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Jika kemarin, Sasuke harus kesal karena seenaknya saja sang guru membuat kelompok baru dan memisahkannya dengan anggota baru—yang entah siapa itu. Lalu kemudian ia harus berenang estafet memindahkan bendera antar anggotanya didanau, hari ini, si raven harus mendapat kesal kedua ketika setelah senam pagi, guru sekolahnya, Gai, berkata bahwa hari ini, setelah senam dan sarapan, akan dilakukan game yang mengutamakan kerja sama, kecepatan dan ketangkasan.

Guru itu tengah menjelaskan didepan semua anak, Sasuke ingat bahwa ada penyebab khusus kenapa ia merasa jengkel.

Si pirang.

Pemuda itu, yang kini berdiri didepannya, tidak bergerak karena tengah konsentrasi mendengarkan. Posisinya tengah istirahat ditempat. Bahu-bahunya yang kecil terbalut seragam olahraga sekolahnya sendiri, berwarna merah dengan garis-garis putih dipinggirannya.

Sasuke ingat, jika bukan karena permintaan Shikamaru untuk menjaga anak itu, ia pasti tidak akan mau merubah sikapnya menjadi lembut—walaupun sampai sekarang ia belum bicara pada anak itu.

Lagipula, hari ini, sikap anak itu sedikit berbeda padanya. Entah kenapa.

"Jangan lupa semua yang sensei jelaskan tadi. Jangan sampai tersesat dan ikuti tandanya. Batas waktu sampai matahari terbenam dari sekarang. Yossh! Semangat anak-anak!" guru Gai bersorak, disambut juga oleh sorak-sorai para siswa.

Sasuke menghela nafas, lagi-lagi ia tidak mendengarkan apa yang guru ucapkan didepan tadi. Terpaksa ia akan meminta penjelasan dari Haru lagi seperti kemarin.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Game kedua yang dibuat oleh para guru setelah game disungai kemarin adalah semacam teka-teki. Setiap kelompok akan melakukan perjalanan untuk mengumpulkan banyak-banyak bendera berwarna merah untuk mendapat poin. Kelompok yang mendapat banyak bendera, merekalah yang menang dan mendapat medali. Mereka nantinya akan melewati hutan, pegunungan, dan sungai. Mereka akan melewati jalur yang telah dibuat oleh penyelanggara kemping, mengikutinya untuk mencari bendera ditempat-tempat tersembunyi.

Kelompok pertama akan memulai, disusul kelompok dua selang setelah tiga puluh menit. Begitu seterusnya sampai kelompok terakhir—kelompok lima.

Sasuke adalah kelompok lima, ia duduk diatas rumput saat Haru tengah menjelaskan ulang penjelasan dari guru Gai.

"Aku pikir, kita hanya perlu membawa sedikit perbekalan. Seperti air minum dan makanan kecil seperti biskuit. Kita juga perlu membawa obat-obatan sederhana jika ada kecelakaan kecil nantinya." Haru memberi komando. Dia benar-benar sosok pemimpin yang berpikir kedepan.

"Sambil menunggu giliran, lebih baik kita menyiapkan perbekalan dengan tas kecil. Ingat, jangan membawa banyak barang. Aku pikir, melihat jalur yang diberikan Gai sensei, perjalanan akan lama sampai nanti sore. Jangan sampai kita kelelahan." Haru menambahkan ketika kelompok kecilnya akan bubar.

Sasuke berdiri malas sambil menepuk-nepuk celananya yang terkena serpihan daun kering. Ia melihat Shikamaru datang tergopah-gopah mendekati Naruto dekat tenda. Mereka bicara beberapa lama. Sasuke tahu teman SMPnya itu pasti tengah mengecek apakah si pirang baik-baik saja. Ia melihat rona dikedua pipi karamel pemuda penyakitan itu. Rona cantik yang dibarengi senyum polos tanpa dosa.

Tak lama, Shikamaru kembali ke kelompoknya karena dia harus segera berangkat.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Hampir pukul sebelas ketika kelompok kelima berangkat. Lima pemuda itu membawa tas punggung ukuran sedang tempat peralatan yang diperlukan. Seragam olahraga mereka yang berbeda tidak meninggalkan kesan semangat.

Haru memimpin kelompok. Pemuda ganteng itu berjalan paling depan, di urutan kedua ada seorang siswa Ame, berikutnya siswa Kase, Naruto, lalu Sasuke diurutan paling belakang.

Dua jam kemudian mereka hanya mendapat tiga bendera. Matahari sangat terik dan cuaca sangat lembab karena panas. Haru meminta kelompoknya untuk istirahat dibawah pohon besar dan rindang.

"Sepertinya kita harus berhemat air." sang ketua berkata.

Sasuke duduk agak jauh diujung akar besar yang menonjol diatas tanah. Ia membuka tutup botol minumnya saat seseorang tengah memberi tatapan kepunggungnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Naruto tengah membuang muka dengan ekspresi salah tingkah. Sasuke hanya mendengus.

Perjalanan dilanjutkan beberapa menit kemudian.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Barisan telah berubah bentuk dari formasi awal. Saat jam menunjukkan pukul dua lebih, sudah banyak yang terlihat lelah. Haru terpaksa berhenti lebih sering. Persediaan air mulai menipis dan mereka saling berbagi. Saat perjalanan dilanjutkan, Haru, siswa Kase, dan Sasuke masih berjalan tegak. Siswa Ame terseok dibelakang, sementara Naruto lebih parah. Dia tertinggal jauh dibelakang hampir sepuluh meter jaraknya.

"Sasuke, bisa kau cek bagaimana Naruto. Sebentar lagi kita akan melewati hutan setelah tadi kita melewati padang semak belukar dan bukit. Aku ingin kau bertanya apa dia masih sanggup berjalan." Haru berkata dengan raut wajah meminta. Pemuda itu tahu bagaimana kondisi fisik Naruto setelah Anko sensei memberitahunya.

Sasuke mematuhi tanpa mengiyakan. Ia berbalik untuk mendekati si pirang dibarisan belakang.

"Kau baik-baik saja." Sasuke bertanya datar saat Naruto tengah menunduk dengan nafas ngos-ngosan.

"A-aku ba-baik-baik saja." Dia tergagap.

Sasuke angkat bahu lalu berjalan didepan pemuda itu dengan pelan.

"Haru bilang, jika kau tidak bisa melanjutkan, kau bisa menyerah disini. Aku bisa memberitahu guru—"

"Tidak." Naruto memotong cepat. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Sasuke memperlambat langkah kakinya sampai sejajar dengan si pirang. Ia melirik wajah pucat itu, tergambar keyakinan disana. Tapi, ia tidak bisa dibohongi. Dari ekspresi, bahu-bahu yang tersenggal, Sasuke sadar bahwa Naruto tengah memaksakan diri.

"Kau tahu, setelah ini kita akan masuk hutan, melewati sungai, dan kembali keperkemahan. Perjalanan masih lama." Sasuke kembali berkata. Sekuat tenaga ia mencoba untuk tidak mencemoh semangat si pirang yang sia-sia itu.

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku ikut." Dia berkata, keras kepala.

"Kemarin .." Nafasnya terengah. "Aku tidak bisa ikut game saat di danau dan aku tidak bisa bersama kalian. Walaupun hanya sekali, aku ingin ikut tim ini."

Sasuke bungkam. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

"Aku punya pacar. Dia adalah gadis yang penuh semangat dan energik. Asal kau tahu saja, kau kalah jauh dengannya."

Sasuke bisa melihat alis-alis Naruto saling bertaut lemah, mungkin dia sedikit tersinggung dengan kalimatnya. Tapi kemudian, Naruto tersenyum. Senyum tulus dan paling indah yang tidak dimiliki oleh siapapun di dunia ini.

"Kau beruntung sekali." Naruto berkata, nafasnya masih tersenggal, tapi kalimatnya terdengar sangat jujur.

Sasuke kemudian membisu.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Malam itu, Itachi bermimpi buruk. Mimpi yang membuat ia terbangun dengan keadaan basah kuyup karena keringat dan ketakutan.

Keesokkan harinya, ia datang ke kamar sang Ibu.

"Kau terlihat gelisah." Mikoto berkata lembut, membuat Itachi yang duduk dipinggir ranjang beralih menatapnya.

"Tidak apa bu. Aku hanya mendapat mimpi buruk semalam."

Mikoto tersenyum.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau sampaikan pada Ibu?"

Itachi terdiam untuk waktu yang bisa dibilang lama. Beberapa kali pemuda itu menghela nafas berat dan panjang.

"Aku ingin meminta sesuatu padamu bu, tapi aku tidak ingin Ibu marah." Ia berkata ragu.

Mikoto tertawa. "Kau anggap aku Ibumu atau bukan Itachi, kenapa kau berpikir aku akan marah padamu."

Itachi tersenyum samar. Bayangan mimpinya semalam, dan perasaannya pada pemuda pirang yang ia rindukan begitu menyiksa dirinya.

"Aku ingin melindungi seseorang yang berharga untukku bu. Aku selalu berpikir, dia seperti kehidupanku,seperti—aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya dan sangat merindukannya jika tidak melihat dia walaupun hanya sehari saja."

"Rasanya terlalu menyakitkan dan aku sadar bahwa rasa sakit itu karena aku begitu mencintainya."

Mikoto mendengarkan, senyum tidak lepas dari wajahnya yang cantik. Dia bisa melihat sang sulung begitu jujur dan bersemangat.

"Ibu .." Itachi terhenti, ragu-ragu, tapi kemudian ia meyakinkan raut wajahnya. "Maukah kau mengizinkanku untuk menikah?"

#

Sesuai dengan judul dan sumarry, blue ambil sudut pandang Sasuke. Ceritanya lurus. Blue juga ga ambil banyak2 sisi dari keluarga Namikaze, no flashback tentang hancurnya keluarga ntu (intinya mereka udah sendiri-sendiri selama lima belas tahun). Ho iya, ini cerita masuk ke genre psikologi deh keknya :P Ga seekstrem fic blue yang MARK sih, cz blue ga mau susah tidur lagi gegara pernah bikin ntu fic :3

Kalo kalian baca chapter dua ini sampe abis berikut ini curhatan gaje, berarti kalian niat banget #dibuangkelaut:3# Ngga ding, intinya, ini cerita tentang kishin *dikira Soul Eater kali ni anak* kegilaan maksud blue :3 tentang otak yang suka ngga sinkron sama hati terus jadi maso and sakit psikis *tiba2 jadi sok psikolog * :3

Well, trms atas sambutannya di chap pertama, seneng deh masih ada yang mau baca fic SasuNaru, kirain kalian udah pada off :D Yang fav, pollow, and ripiu, sini kita hug kiss duyu~ :* (maaf banget kalo blue blum bisa bales ripiu kalian, but, blue apresiasi apapun yang kalian tulis buat blue, hehe, blue cuma bisa nulis nama kalian dimari :3)

**uzumakinamikazehaki****,**** RisaSano****, ****SNlop****, ****Fap-fap FucK yeaH****, ****MizuKaze Naru****, ****Akasuna no Akemi****, ****sn****, ****efi****astuti****1****, ****ichigoStrawberry-nyan****, ****aokiaoki95****, ****hanazawa kay****, ****reiasia95****, ****onyx sky****, ****dame dame no ko dame ku chan****, ****Nyenyee****, ****miszshanty05****, ****FujoshiFujo****, ****Shirube Hikari****, ****intan****pandini85****, ****Akane-Rihime****, ****Aiko Michishige****, ****Kawaii Aozora****, ****D'Angel****, ****guest12****, ****Kagaari****, ****yoSN****, ****unya puu****, ****Jasmine DaisynoYuki****, ****Yun Ran Livianda****, ****ai williz-chan****, ****ming cantik****, ****zhiewon189****, ****Vianycka Hime****, ****yoona****, ****RhaLucifer****, ****lomi****, ****nasusay****, ****Riena Okazaki****, ****megajewels2312****, ****xxxSN, Kei FAA  
**

Oke, karena blue pecinta pedes, jangan lupa coret-coret _pedes_ tentang chap kali ini yup, hihii

Jaa, nee

*Chuu


	3. Chapter 3

Langkah Sasuke terhenti saat Naruto berjongkok dan nafasnya terdengar sangat berat.

"Hei—"

Naruto kemudian batuk-batuk.

Rombongan didepan mereka terhenti.

"Sasuke, ada apa?" Haru bertanya didepan sana.

"Kami akan berhenti sebentar, kalian bisa berjalan kembali." Sasuke membalas. Ia kemudian berjongkok didepan Naruto. Ia mengambil air minumnya dari kantong tas sebelah kanan.

"Baiklah. Jika ada masalah, cepat datangi aku." Haru berseru. Dia kembali melanjutkan perjalanan bersama dua temannya.

Mereka baru saja masuk hutan setelah tanda panah besar menunjuk kearah yang mereka lewati sekarang. Persediaan air telah menipis, dan ia tidak tahu kapan rombongan sampai disungai. Jika semuanya berhenti disini, maka dehidrasi karena air habis akan berbahaya. Sasuke menawarkan ketiga temannya untuk berjalan terlebih dahulu dan mengantisipasi jika terjadi hal buruk.

"Kau harus beristirahat disini untuk beberapa lama." Sasuke memapah Naruto menuju pohon terdekat dan menyandarkan tubuh itu disana. Ia membuka tutup botol minumnya lalu memaksa si pirang untuk meminum air itu. Seteguk dua teguk kemudian, Naruto kembali batuk hebat, dia menjauhkan botol dari depan wajahnya.

Tubuh Sasuke mendingin saat ia melihat wajah Naruto sangat pucat. Keringat bermunculan dikening dan lehernya, tapi saat ia menyentuh telapak tangannya, ia terkejut karena tangan itu sangat dingin.

Sasuke kemudian bergerak cepat. Ia menata tasnya dia permukaan tanah yang lebih datar lalu meminta Naruto untuk berbaring disana. Kelebat-kelebat kejadian saat si pirang kedinginan dulu membuat bulu roma Sasuke berdiri. Tiba-tiba ia ketakutan. Pikiran-pikiran negatif menghantuinya ketika ia sadar bahwa Naruto lemah jantung. Ia teringat akan Ibunya sendiri yang jika kelelahan, wanita itu akan kesakitan lalu akhirnya dibawa ke rumah sakit.

Jantung adalah mesin kehidupan. Jika dia berhenti bekerja, maka sistem kerja tubuh juga akan berhenti.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, oke." Sasuke berkata—setengahnya adalah untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ia mengusap keringat diwajah dan leher Naruto dengan sapu tangannya. Ia juga membuka seragam olahraganya untuk menyelimuti tubuh kecil itu.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja." ulangnya saat Naruto mulai memejamkan mata. Nafasnya tidak lagi tersenggal dan mulai normal kembali.

"Istirahatlah. Aku akan menjagamu."

#

* * *

.

.

**Crazy Sick**

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: Diutamakan ****SasuNaru, ****slight SasukexNaruko, ItachixNaruto**

**Ps: Chap kali ini penuh drama yang (mungkin) membosankan :D **

**.**

**.**

_Our destiny is like an electromagnet, paradoxal_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**#**

Sasuke tidak mengerti. Jika ia membenci Uzumaki Naruto, kenapa ia harus repot-repot membantunya. Kenapa ia tidak membiarkan saja bocah itu mati—seperti keinginannya. Bukankah jika dia mati maka kakaknya akan terbebas dari pemuda itu? Tapi Sasuke tidak bisa melakukannya. Setiap ia ingin berbuat jahat pada anak itu, saat itu juga ia akan mengingat senyum Naruto yang begitu tulus. Raut wajahnya yang polos dan tanpa rasa benci—yang dari ekspresinya seolah-olah berkata siapa saja yang mau bicara dengannya adalah orang baik, Sasuke tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika ia benar-benar akan menyakiti anak itu.

Nyatanya, Naruto bangun padahal hanya sepuluh menit lebih dia memejamkan mata. Dia begitu terkejut ketika tidak mendapati rombongannya.

"Kau kelelahan dan kehabisan nafas." Sasuke berkata saat Naruto bertanya apa yang terjadi.

"Lalu, dimana yang lain?"

Sasuke, yang hanya mengenakan kaus dalam, meraih kausnya dia pangkuan si pirang lalu memakainya.

"Aku meminta mereka berjalan lebih dulu dan aku yang mengurusmu."

"Kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku terus berjalan." Naruto terlihat kecewa.

Sasuke mendengus, ia meraih tas punggungnya yang tadi menjadi alas kepala si pirang. "Seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku. Kau hampir mati karena kelelahan. Bagaimana bisa kau terus berjalan dengan keadaan seperti itu."

Naruto terdiam sebentar. Ia menunduk.

"Maaf .. trms karena telah menolongku lagi Sasuke."

Sasuke mengacuhkannya.

"Sekarang, kau sudah bisa berjalan bukan. Kita susul Haru dan yang lainnya. Aku yakin mereka belum jauh." Sasuke siap berjalan saat Naruto mencoba berdiri dan tubuh ringkihnya langsung sempoyongan.

"Kau bisa berjalan bukan?" Sasuke bertanya lagi saat Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya.

"Y-yah, aku bisa." Naruto meraih tasnya sendiri.

"Berapa lama aku tertidur." Dia bertanya sambil berjalan pelan-pelan dibelakang si raven.

"Lima belas menit mungkin." Sasuke berkata tanpa menoleh.

"Apa kau bisa berjalan didepan agar aku bisa—" ucapan Sasuke terhenti saat ia berbalik, ia mendapati Naruto tengah menunduk.

"Apa yang terjadi." Sasuke menghampirinya. Panik, ia memegangi kedua bahu pemuda itu.

"Maaf .." suara Naruto bergetar. "Maaf jika aku menyusahkanmu. Seharusnya ini menjadi liburan musim panasmu yang menyenangkan. Kau juga seharusnya bisa bersama tim untuk menikmati acara ini, tapi aku mengacaukannya."

Sasuke menahan nafas. Jika boleh jujur, liburan musim panasnya memang sudah kacau saat Sai memberikan undangan kemping padanya, tapi ia memilih untuk tidak banyak bicara.

"Acara baru berlangsung selama tiga hari, kita masih punya sisa tiga hari lainnya. Lagipula, sekarang belum terlambat untuk bergerak dan sampai ditempat Haru."

Naruto mendongak dan menatap matanya. Ekspresi putus asa masih tersirat diwajah karamel itu.

Sasuke mundur dua tiga langkah lalu berjongkok membelakangi si pirang.

"Naiklah kepunggungku. Aku tahu kau tidak kuat berjalan lagi. Aku melihat kaki-kakimu gemetar."

Tidak ada reaksi, Sasuke berdecak lalu menoleh ke belakang.

"Cepatlah, matahari telah berubah warna karena hari sudah sore. Aku tidak ingin kita terjebak didalam hutan."

Seperti mendapat sentakkan kaget, Naruto mengikuti perintah si raven.

"Kau bawa tasku." Sasuke melepas tasnya, membiarkan Naruto memakainya lalu pemuda pirang itu menaiki punggungnya.

Surai pirang yang mengenai leher belakang, dan telinganya sekilas membuat Sasuke terkejut. Ditambah aroma jeruk segar dan manis yang menguar dari tubuh si pirang membuat ia sulit berkonsentrasi. Ia berdiri perlahan dengan kedua tangan berpegangan pada tanah.

"Apa aku berat?" Naruto bertanya ditelinga kirinya.

Sasuke mendecih. "Sangat. Jadi lebih baik kau tidak banyak bicara."

Jika boleh jujur, saat itu Sasuke tengah berbohong. Toh, nyatanya tubuh Naruto tidaklah berat. Tubuh itu, lembut dan hangat.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Matahari telah berwarna kuning oranye saat Sasuke masih berada ditengah hutan. Jalan setapak yang membelah pohon-pohon yang berjejer disisi kanan kiri menimbulkan bayang-bayang tinggi dia atas tanah. Menimbulkan kesan hitam seperti malaikat kematian. Langkah kakinya yang terbalut sepatu masih mantap menapak tanah. Untung saja hutan itu jalanannya lurus, tidak menanjak atau menurun curam. Ia bisa menghemat tenaganya sehingga ia tidak mudah lelah.

"Sekarang aku percaya, kalau apa yang Itachi katakan benar tentangmu." Naruto, yang sejak tadi diam karena Sasuke yang meminta, mulai bicara. Kedua tangannya berpegangan pada bahu-bahu tegap si raven.

"Itachi bilang kau adalah anak baik. Banyak yang tidak menyadarinya karena sikap ketus dan dinginmu, tapi kini aku percaya bahwa kau memang baik."

Sasuke bernafas dengan mulutnya.

"Saat kami bersama, Itachi tidak pernah absen menceritakan tentang dirimu. Apapun, baik buruk dan baiknya. Semenjak itu aku selalu ingin tahu bagaimana rupamu Sasuke."

Sasuke masih membisu.

"Itachi sangat menyayangimu. Dia bilang kalau kau adalah adiknya yang paling berharga."

Mendengar kata berharga, Sasuke teringat akan sesuatu.

"Sejak kapan kau mengenal kakakku." ia bertanya datar.

Naruto terdiam sebentar. "Empat bulan lebih sedikit." dia lalu menceritakan awal pertemuan mereka berkat payung.

"Itachi bilang padaku bahwa aku berlebihan. Tapi semenjak itu kami sering bertemu. Itachi akan menjemputku sepulang sekolah dan kami akan pergi ke banyak tempat."

Sasuke mengeratkan gigi-giginya.

"Saat pertama kali datang kerumahku, Ibu terlihat tidak suka padanya—"

"Dia datang kerumahmu?" potong si raven cepat.

Dalam gendongannya, ia tahu Naruto tengah mengangguk.

"Saat tahu bahwa Itachi orang baik, sikap Ibu mulai berubah. Itachi lalu lebih sering datang kerumah dibanding pergi keluar. Kami bisa nonton film, makan es krim, dan membaca buku setelah aku pulang sekolah. Terkadang, Itachi juga akan bermain bola dihalaman belakang rumah kami. Aku yang menjadi kiper."

'Itachi bermain bola' Sasuke membatin.

"Saat akhir pekan, biasanya Itachi mengajakku ke tempat-tempat yang menakjubkan, seperti ke taman hiburan, musium, dan pantai."

Sasuke bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Naruto saat menceritakan semua itu—wajah yang berbinar dengan rona merah dipipi. Tiba-tiba ia merasa muak.

"Aku selalu berpikir, mungkin akan menyenangkan jika kau ikut Sasuke. Aku tidak mempunyai teman, hanya Shikamaru dan Kiba teman sekolahku, ditambah Itachi. Aku akan senang jika kau mau menjadi temanku."

Hembusan nafas hangat mengenai tenguknya. Sasuke sadar bahwa kini wajah Naruto tengah bersandar pada punggungnya. Ia tidak berkata-kata. Ia biarkan saja Naruto seperti itu.

'Tidak punya teman.'

Sasuke sedikit ingat Itachi pernah mengatakan padanya bahwa Naruto adalah anak yang manis. Walaupun terlihat kekanakan, tapi sebenarnya dia masih polos dan belum terlibat dalam pergaulan yang membuat pribadinya rusak. Dia tidak mempunyai teman karena sejak kecil telah diperolok tidak mempunyai ayah, dihina sebagai anak dari hubungan gelap, seorang homo, dan memiliki Ibu yang posesif. Tapi, sekali saja dia mendapat seorang teman dekat, dia akan mempercayai mereka sepenuh hati.

"Katakan padaku bagaimana sebenarnya perasaanmu pada kakakku." Sasuke buka suara.

"Aku pikir kau sudah pernah menanyakannya padaku." Naruto terlihat bingung dari nada suaranya.

Sasuke memaksa. "Katakan saja."

Naruto menggenggam erat kedua pundak si raven. "Itachi sangat baik. Dia orang pertama yang membuat Ibuku tersenyum selain aku. Itachi juga tidak pernah marah. Dia bilang, dia akan menjagaku seumur hidupnya. Aku pikir itu lucu karena dia bersikap seperti Ibuku. Aku menyayangi Itachi. Aku senang karena dia bilang bahwa aku adalah salah satu keluarganya yang berharga. Jika boleh bermimpi, aku ingin Itachi terus bersamaku."

Sasuke menghela nafas berat dan mendecih saat sepatunya menyandung batu. Ia hampir jatuh terjungkal.

"Lalu, apa kau juga menyukaiku?"

Pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba keluar. Sasuke tidak bisa menariknya kembali. Ia hanya bisa menyumpah dalam hati.

"Aku selalu berpikir mungkin kau membenciku karena aku pernah menabrak mobilmu .."

'Aku yang menabrak sepedamu, bodoh.' Sasuke ngomel dalam hati.

"Awalnya, aku memang berpikir seperti itu. Dari caramu melihatku, kau seolah-olah ingin memukulku atau marah-marah padaku. Aku takut, tapi tidak, aku menyukaimu."

Sasuke membisu. Langkah kakinya tiba-tiba menjadi berat.

"Lalu Sasuke, apa kau juga menyukaiku?" Naruto bertanya.

Sasuke tetap membisu.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Kelompok empat, dimana Shikamaru ada didalam kelompok itu telah kembali saat jam menunjukan pukul setengah enam kurang sepuluh. Pemuda berrambut kelam itu tengah menanti kedatangan kelompok lima. Ia telah memprediksi rute yang telah ia lewati dan tidak ada jalan yang berbahaya. Memang jarak yang harus ditempuh dan ditambah waktu istirahat membuat perjalanan terlihat lama, tapi selebihnya, aman.

Shikamaru berharap Naruto punya stamina stabil untuk melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa harus kelelahan atau yang lebih buruk, dia pingsan ditengah jalan. Ia juga berharap Sasuke bisa menjaga Naruto dengan baik. Si rambut nanas tidak berharap lebih pada pemuda itu, namun entah kenapa ia merasa perlu tahu sesuatu.

Naruto dan Itachi, dalam kacamata Shikamaru, mereka bisa dekat, sementara Sasuke. Entahlah, ia sedikit tidak mengerti dengan sikap menolak yang secara terang-terangan Sasuke keluarkan saat Naruto mendekatinya. Kini ia sadar kenapa dihari pertama, saat di bungalo, Naruto lebih banyak melamun. Mungkin dia tahu bahwa dia bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke adik Uchiha Itachi—dimana menurut Kiba pemuda itu adalah oom-oom genit yang mendekati si pirang.

Pendapatnya langsung berubah saat Sasuke membantu Naruto di sungai. Shikamaru beranggapan mungkin, jika Naruto dekat dengan Itachi, dia tidak terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke. Tapi dalam artian mereka tetap saling mengenal.

Dulu, saat SMP, Sasuke adalah siswa terbaik disekolah. Shikamaru tidak mengingkarinya, tapi nyatanya ia tetap menjadi lulusan dengan nilai tertinggi di sekolah.

Tepuk tangan riuh dan suit-suitan menyambut datanganya kelompok lima. Seperti kelompok-kelompok sebelumnya juga mendapat keriuhan itu. Shikamaru yang duduk dia rumput depan tendanya langsung bangkit. Ia berderap kearah kelompok yang tengah disambut oleh guru Zabusa. Jantungnya langsung berdetak cepat saat ia mendengar guru Anko bertanya dimana anggota yang lain.

Kelompok lima datang dengan tiga orang, berarti tinggal dua orang yang belum datang.

"Tadi ada masalah kecil, tapi mereka bilang mereka bisa menyusul kami. Aku pikir mereka benar-benar melakukannya. Tapi aku tidak menyangka jarak mereka terpaut jauh." Haru berkata dengan raut menyesal sambil mentap ke arah jalan setapak yang gelap tertutup pohon-pohon yang baru saja dilewatinya.

Matahari menghilang setengah jam kemudian. Berkali-kali Shikamaru menawarkan diri kepada gurunya untuk menyusul. Ia khwatir terjadi hal buruk pada Naruto.

"Kau tenang saja. Lagipula dia tidak sendirian. Kau bukan anggota kelompok mereka Shika. Jika mereka tidak kembali setelah pukul tujuh, para guru yang akan mencari mereka." guru Anko berkata tegas, yang otomatis membut Shikamaru melengos pergi.

Beberapa anak telah membuat api unggun untuk peneragan. Sebagaian lagi yang telah membersihkan diri, berkumpul di dalam tenda lalu mulai bercerita pengalaman mereka hari ini.

Tiap kelompok telah menyerahkan bendera-bendera yang mereka dapatkan ke guru Gai untuk dihitung jumlahnya dan dibandingkan.

Shikamaru datang kembali ke guru Anko dan mulai bicara cepat, minta siapapun untuk menjemput dua anak yang belum kembali. Sang guru muda itu tetap keukeuh. Shikamaru hampir meledak marah ketika ia mendengar seru tertahan seseorang di pinggir lapangan.

Mereka telah kembali.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Setelah menikmati makan malam yaitu bubur gandum hangat buatan guru Kurenai, hampir semua anak berkumpul dekat api unggun. Guru Yahiko dari Hoshiga High telah membebaskan semua murid untuk melakukan apapun sampai besok. Dia mengatakan bahwa saat ini istirahat adalah yang terpenting. Tapi besok, mereka tetap harus membuat makanan sendiri.

Sasuke baru saja ditinggal oleh Haru, dimana sang pemimpin grup itu meminta maaf karena telah meninggalkannya. Sasuke membalas ia tidak mempermasalahkannya. Lagipula sekarang semuanya telah berkumpul. Naruto, bocah itu telah menghilang setelah berganti pakaian. Dia berkata bahwa Shikamaru telah menunggunya. Kini tinggal ia sendirian didalam tenda dengan cahaya remang lampu minyak dari luar.

Sasuke tidur telentang, dengan kaki-kaki yang terasa perih karena terus berjalan. Telapaknya merah-merah karena harus mengangkat beban berat. Ia hanya bisa meringgis protes.

Suasana hatinya mendadak lebih baik saat ia menatap langit-langit tenda yang berbentuk segitiga itu. Ia memikirkan lagi tadi saat diperjalanan. Ia masih ingat betapa paniknya ia saat matahari hampir terbenam dan ia belum sampai diperkemahan. Jika malam tiba, maka mereka tidak akan bisa melihat apa-apa karena gelap. Ditambah, waktu perjalanan memang diharuskan sampai diperkemahan sebelum matahari hilang ditelan bumi. Naruto tidak berhenti bicara, menawarkan diri bahwa dia bisa berjalan tanpa perlu digendong lagi. Sasuke bergeming dengan permintaan itu. Ia akhirnya bersyukur karena mereka sampai sebelum pukul tujuh setelah menyebrang sungai dengan jembatan kayu. Ia lalu menurunkan Naruto sebelum dilihat orang lain.

Suara berisik mengalihkan lamunan si raven saat seseorang masuk ke dalam tenda. Ia tadi telah meminta pada Haru untuk tidak diganggu dan ingin tidur. Ia tidak ingin ada orang lain masuk. Tapi sayang sekali ia tidak bisa menolaknya karena ternyata Narutolah yang datang.

"Aku membawa susu hangat." Pemuda pirang itu berkata sambil beringsut ke dekat Sasuke yang tengah tidur telentang.

"Hn."

Sosoknya tidak beranjak setelah meletakan gelas susu dipinggiran tenda diatas meja kecil dari kayu. Sasuke berdecak keras.

"Aku ingin tidur." Ia berkata, setengah mengusir.

"Aku ingin mengompres kakimu dengan handuk dingin jika kau tidak keberatan."

Sasuke menolak dengan gelengan.

"Apa kau ingin membutuhkan sesuatu, aku bisa membawakannya untukmu jika kau minta."

Sasuke memijit pangkal hidungnya lalu perlahan menegakkan badan. Ia menatap Naruto tajam.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau selalu menggangguku!" Sasuke berkata kesal. Naruto yang tengah duduk dengan kaki dilipat terkejut dengan kalimat kerasnya.

"Jangan meminta maaf." Sasuke menghardik saat si pirang hendak membuka mulut. Ia tidak ingin mendengar permintaan maaf kali ini. Ia ingin ..

"Pergilah." Lanjutnya dingin.

Naruto, dengan alis-alis yang saling bertaut lemah, mengangguk. Ia mudur lalu menghilang dibalik tenda.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangan kanannya erat. Dadanya nyeri, telapak kakinya nyut-nyutan. Tatapan matanya terarah pada susu coklat dalam gelas kaca yang masih mengepulkan uap, tanda bahwa masih panas. Ia ingat, tadi Naruto membawanya dengan tangan telanjang.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Sepekan hampir berlalu, Naruko dan sang ayah telah kembali kerumah setelah pergi liburan di luar kota, dipedesaan tempat neneknya tinggal.

Pekan depan, ia telah membuat rencana bersama Sasuke. Daftar telah ia buat dan ia simpan baik-baik. Gadis itu tidak peduli jika nanti sang kekasih akan protes padanya. Salahkan acara kemping menyebalkan yang mengganggu acara berlibur mereka. Karena acara itu, hampir seminggu ia tidak mendapat kabar dari Uchiha Sasuke.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Saat pulang kerja disore hari dan tidak mendapati anak semata wayangnya dirumah, setiap malam Kushina akan menangis dalam diam. Tapi wanita itu kemudian sadar bahwa Naruto tengah bersama teman-temannya. Dia tengah berlibur dan sudah sewajarnya anak itu bersenang-senang.

Kushina juga merasa beruntung. Untuk sehari dua hari pertama, ia menangis, tapi setelahnya ia telah tegar. Disamping semua itu, ia juga merasa tersentuh karena Itachi masih setia datang kerumah walaupun tidak ada Naruto. Pemuda itu datang berkunjung, dengan buah tangan, lalu bercerita beberapa hal sebelum pamit pulang.

Terakhir kali datang, Kushina menyadari ada yang berbeda pada pemuda itu. Saat ia bertanya, Itachi menjawab bahwa dia baik-baik saja, hanya lelah karena pekerjaan. Setelah itu, sampai hari ini sejak dua hari lalu, anak pertama Uchiha itu tidak datang lagi.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Tinggal dua hari lagi camp musim panas akan berakhir. Malam ini, Sasuke tidur dengan posisi biasanya, memunggungi anak pirang yang tidur paling ujung. Hari ini tidak ada game seperti biasa. Kebanyakan anak-anak mengisi waktu luang dengan pergi ke sungai, berenang, atau kebukit untuk mencari buah berri. Sasuke memilih untuk berdiam diri di dalam tenda karena telapak kakinya masih perih. Sesekali ia akan keluar untuk membantu timnya menyalakan api untuk membuat makanan.

Sekarang, saat malam menjelang setelah tadi menonton api unggun, ia tidak bisa tidur. Suasan sunyi sepi. Hanya ada binatang-binatang malam yang ribut dikejauhan, serta suara burung hantu yang terdengar samar.

Sasuke membalik tubuhnya dan bertemu dengan wajah karamel berhias tanda lahir mirip kumis kucing. Ia terlalu asik memandangi tanda itu dan membanding-bandingkannya dengan kucingnya dirumah. Ia tidak sadar bahwa bulatan kelereng warna biru itu telah terbuka.

Sasuke terperanjat, tapi ia tidak bisa berkutik. Tidak mungkin ia langsung berbalik dan pura-pura tidur setelah ketahuan tengah menatap orang yang tengah terlelap. Tapi diluar dugaan, Naruto tersenyum. Itu adalah senyumnya setelah kemarin malam dimana ia belum bicara lagi pada pemuda itu.

"Kau belum tidur?" ia berbisik.

Kegelapan didalam tenda tanpa lampu minyak membuat sosoknya menghitam. Sasuke masih bisa melihat rupa itu ditengah cahaya temaran dari lampu minyak yang terpasang tinggi ditiang diluar tenda.

Sasuke menggeleng. Ia ingin berbalik, kembali memunggunginya. Tapi ia merasa ia telah begitu jahat. Selama mereka tidur bersama, tidak sekalipun ia tidur menghadap sosok itu dengan wajahnya.

Naruto beringsut lebih dekat. Matanya berkilat bagai mata kucing. Ia seperti ingin tertawa.

"Apa kau tidak bisa tidur sepertiku?" ia bertanya dengan suara kecil yang lucu. Jelas sekali ia sangat menikmati acara bicara bisik-bisik itu.

Sasuke yakin bahwa tiga orang didalam kelompoknya tidak akan terbangun walaupun mereka bicara normal. Tapi Naruto pasti tahu adat, dia tidak mungkin mau mengganggu ketenangan orang lain.

Sasuke bergerak, ia melepaskan selimut yang ia bagi dengan temannya disebelah kiri dari sekolah Ame. Naruto langsung membagi selimutnya yang tidak akan cukup untuk dua orang itu. Tapi dia tetap memaksa.

"Lebih baik?"

Sasuke bisa merasakan hembusan nafas si pirang yang beraroma jeruk manis itu. Ia merasa lebih hangat.

Mereka berdua saling berhadap-hadapan dan berdiam diri untuk beberapa lama. Tatapan mereka terpaut tepat dimanik mata dalam kegelapan yang samar.

"Sori." Sasuke berkata.

Naruto mengerutkan kening—tidak mengerti.

"Kemarin aku membentakmu dan membuatmu ketakutan." Sasuke menghela nafas berat.

"Aku yakin saat itu kau sedang lelah." Naruto membalas santai.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia melihat sama sekali tidak ada kebohongan disafir biru itu. Perlahan, tangan kanannya terulur. Setengah ragu-ragu ia menyentuh pipi Naruto—yang sesuai dugaannya—lembut itu.

"Sasu—"

"Maaf." Sasuke mengulang singkat. Entah untuk apa permintaan maaf kali ini, entah ia tujukkan karena ia telah menyentuh si pirang atau karena sikap-sikap buruknya pada pemuda itu selama ini. Berapa hari ia mengenal anak itu tapi ia sudah sangat membencinya dan niat jahat selalu terselip dihatinya hanya karena sang kakak. Sasuke merasa ia begitu kejam.

"Apa telapak kakimu sudah sembuh. Kemarin malam aku melihatnya merah-merah mengerikan."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Kini ia menyadari kebodohannya. Naruto, dengan ketulusannya, hanya berniat untuk menolong karena telah merepotkannya. Mata birunya yang jeli langsung tahu bahwa telapak kakinya terluka karena membawa beban berat. Saat itu, si pirang hanya ingin membantunya, tapi ia malah mengusir dan membentak anak itu.

Kini Sasuke merasa sangat bersalah. Ia merasa seperti orang idiot. Ia lalu beringsut sedikit lagi sampai wajah mereka sejajar dan hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Itu karena aku menggendongmu, bodoh."

Sasuke tidak mengizinkan Naruto bicara. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, membuka belah bibirnya dan memberi ciuman pada bibir si pirang. Ia melepasnya tak lebih dari tiga detik.

Naruto menatapnya dengan bulatan sempurna. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka, terkejut.

Sasuke kemudian menciumnya lagi—membungkam semua kata, melepasnya, lalu saling tatap. Begitu berulang-ulang sampai Naruto membalas ciumannya dengan kaku.

Mereka saling mengecup bibir entah untuk kali keberapa. Deru nafas halus dan terengah mereka sembunyikan dibalik selimut. Sasuke meraih belakang tubuh si pirang, merapatkannya pada tubuhnya sendiri. Aktivitas mereka terhenti saat rasa ngantuk tiba-tiba melanda. Ciuman terakhir mereka panjang dan lama, dengan bibir yang telah lembab dan basah oleh saliva. Mereka berhenti lalu jatuh tertidur.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Kushina, telah bangun pagi hari ini. Hari minggu dimana Naruto akan kembali dari acara kempingnya. Wanita itu telah membuat banyak makanan, terutama ramen dengan daging sapi. Ia telah mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk bermewah-mewah hari ini. Dikhususkan hanya untuk menyambut anak tercintanya yang seminggu berada dialam terbuka.

Kushina berharap Naruto akan kembali dengan keadaan yang sama saat dia berangkat. Wanita itu berharap bahwa anaknya punya segudang pengalaman yang menyenangkan untuk diceritakan nanti.

Wanita itu sudah tidak sabar, ia telah mondar-mandir didepan rumah saat jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi. Seharusnya Naruto sudah datang diantar dengan bus sekolahnya. Mungkin karena rumah mereka jauh, bus akan datang terlambat. Tapi wanita berrambut merah dengan wajah cantik itu tidak pudar semangatnya untuk menunggu. Ia terus melongkokkan kepala keujung jalan setiap semenit sekali. Berharap bus terlihat dikejauhan lalu Naruto akan turun memeluknya.

Kushina menghela nafas panjang. Ia merapikan rambutnya kebelakang dan merubah ekspresi wajahnya yang cemas menjadi rileks.

Penantiannya terbayar sudah saat ia melihat diujung jalan bus mini berwarna merah mendekat ke arah rumahnya yang sederhana. Wanita itu bergegas ke arah gerbang setinggi dada orang dewasa yang terlihat tua lalu menatap bus dengan raut bahagia. Ia membuka gerbang tersebut saat mesin berjalan itu semakin mendekat lalu akhirnya berhenti. Wajahnya sumringah saat pintu depan bus terbuka dan Naruto turun sambil menyeret gunungnya yang besar.

"Ibu." pemuda pirang itu berseru. Senyumnya lebar.

"Naruto." Kushina berbisik, matanya berkaca-kaca karena rasa rindunya telah sampai puncak. Ia berlari lalu memeluk anak tercintanya. Ia tidak peduli pada roda bus yang menerbangkan debu-debu saat benda itu kembali bergerak. Kushina memeluk Naruto lebih erat. Tak terbilang bagaimana bahagianya ia saat tahu bahwa pangeran kecilnya kembali dengan selamat.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

"Kemana Sasuke?" Itachi baru saja pulang kerja saat mendapati rumahnya sepi. Padahal hari ini Sasuke telah kembali dari acara kemping setelah seminggu dia menjadi 'orang hutan'.

"Sasuke-sama pergi kerumah keluarga Namikaze tuan muda." Iruka berkata sambil membawa tas kerja Uchiha sulung. "Sejak siang dan sore ini belum kembali, mungkin Sasuke-sama akan makan malam disana."

Itachi tertawa. Ia yakin adiknya pasti tengah bersama sang pacar untuk menghabiskan sisa liburan musim panas ini.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin memberitahukan kabar gembira padanya." Ia lalu bersiul-siul sambil masuk kamar.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Sebenarnya, setelah acara kemping sialan itu selesai, Sasuke ingin sekali istirahat dan bergulingan setiap hari dia kasur. Tapi sayang sekali hal itu tidak bisa terwujud karena Naruko mengajaknya untuk jalan-jalan. Gadis itu bahkan telah membuat catatan untuk tempat yang akan didatangi setiap harinya selama seminggu sisa liburan. Sasuke merasa sedikit jengkel. Saat turun untuk sarapan pagi keesokkan harinya. Ia telah mendapati keluarganya utuh, tanpa seorangpun yang absen, tengah menikmati pancake. Itachi bahkan lebih semangat dari hari-hari biasanya.

"Lihat bu, yang kemarin sibuk menjadi anggota _camp_." Itachi tergelak saat melihat wajah Sasuke kusut.

Si raven hanya mendengus. Ia lalu menarik kursi yang bersebrangan dengan sang kakak. Ia bisa mendengar Ibunya tertawa dan Ayahnya terkekeh.

"Aku yakin ada hal yang terlewatkan saat aku tidak ada dirumah. Dan aku tidak tahu apa-apa seperti orang bodoh." Sasuke berkata ketus sambil membalik piring lebar didepannya. Hari ini memang sedikit berbeda. Dari raut wajah keluarganya, ia bisa melihat binar bahagia disana.

"Hmm, kau memang melewatkan sesuatu yang penting." Itachi berkata, sok misterius.

Sasuke mengerling Ibunya yang tidak berhenti tersenyum. Ia semakin yakin kalau ada yang disembunyikan oleh keluarganya. Untuk menutupi rasa jengkelnya, ia meraih segelas susu putih ditengah meja lalu meminumnya sedikit.

"Apa kalian benar-benar tidak akan memberitahuku." Sasuke berkata kesal, sikap egoisnya keluar. Kelakuannya sukses membuat Itachi kembali tergelak.

"Oke. Oke, cukup tertawanya." Fugaku berkata untuk menenangkan sebelum si bungsu ngambek.

Mendadak suasana hening.

"Sasuke, kakakmu telah mengambil keputusan." Fugaku memulai. "Sebuah Keputusan yang telah kami bicarakan baik-baik dan menghasilkan kesepakatan yang sangat penting untuk masa depannya." Dia berkata dengan nada seorang Ayah yang tengah bahagia.

Sasuke memberi tatapan menyelidik pada tiap-tiap wajah dimeja itu.

"Itachi akan segera menikah."

Kedua mata Sasuke membulat.

"Benarkah?!" Ia berseru tidak percaya. Ditatapnya sang kakak yang tengah senyum-senyum dikursinya dengan wajah memerah.

"Siapa? Siapa yang akan menjadi istri Itachi Ayah? Apakah aku mengenalnya? Apakah dia cantik?" Sasuke kalap. Ingin sekali ia meninju perut sang kakak karena tidak mengatakan apapun padanya sejak kemarin. Berita sepenting itu, bagaimana bisa Itachi diam saja?

Fugaku tidak langsung menjawab, ia menatap istrinya untuk beberapa lama.

"Mungkin kau akan terkejut, tapi kami berharap kau tidak akan menolak keputusan ini. Kami menaruh harapan besar padamu Sasuke." Fugaku menarik nafas panjang dan tidak menghembuskannya.

Sasuke menanti. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin bersikap seantusias itu, tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia ingin tahu, wanita macam apa yang telah menarik hati kakaknya yang keras dan dingin sampai membuat pria itu angkat bicara untuk menikah.

Menikah.

Dan bahagia.

Tinggal selangkah lagi Sasuke bisa melihat mimpinya menjadi kenyataan. Membuat Itachi bahagia.

"Itachi akan menikah dengan orang yang akan dia lindungi seumur hidupnya, yang dia cintai sepenuh hati." Fugaku menatap Itachi sekilas, lalu kembali ke arah bungsunya.

"Sasuke, Itachi akan menikah dengan Naruto."

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Sasuke yakin ia tidak tuli. Ia juga sadar bahwa keluarga kecilnya yang hangat sedang tidak membuat lelucon untuk mengerjainya. Ia beralih pada Itachi yang wajahnya memerah sampai telinga.

_".. Itachi bilang dia akan melindungiku seumur hidupnya. Aku pikir itu lucu karena dia bersikap seperti Ibuku .. "_

Sasuke terpaku. Nafsu makannya langsung lenyap seketika. Mendadak ia merasa mual. Ia menunduk, menatap gundukkan pancake yang tidak lagi menggugah selera. Ia bisa menyadari suasana berubah menjadi kaku dan hening.

Sasuke mendengus geli, ia lalu menatap Itachi tepat dimanik mata.

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda bukan?" Sasuke bertanya, datar.

Hening.

Fugaku menatap cemas ke arah Mikoto.

"Kau akan menikah, dengan seorang anak kelas satu sekolah menengah atas dan dia adalah laki-laki." Sasuke menautkan alisnya, tajam, lalu tertawa keras-keras seorang diri. Tidak peduli bahwa ia telah membuat suasana berubah buruk.

"Sasuke .. " Sang Ibu berkata lirih.

"Ya, aku akan menikah dengan Uzumaki Naruto." Itachi berkata tenang, sedikit ragu. Wajahnya tidak lagi merona malu. Yang ada hanya tatapan heran ke arah sang adik.

Sasuke berhenti tertawa. Ia menatap Itachi dengan ekspresi dingin, kemudian bergantian kearah kedua orang tuanya.

"_Crazy sick_." ia berseru sambil memukul meja dengan kedua tangan. Ia kemudian berderap pergi menuju lantai dua dimana kamarnya berada. Ia tidak peduli pada panggilan sang Ayah. Ia terus berlari.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

"Jadi kelompokmu tidak memenangkan satu gamepun?" Kushina bertanya saat Naruto tengah menceritakan pengalamannya saat kemping dihari pertama. Ia mengusap lembut helaian pirang anak tunggalnya.

Mereka tengah berada dikamar Naruto malam harinya, dengan si pirang yang duduk bersandar pada gunungan bantal dan sang Ibu tengah mendekapnya dari samping.

"Shikamaru bilang aku payah karena tidak bisa berenang." Naruto terkekeh.

Kushina tersenyum. "Kau akan latihan berenang kapan-kapan."

"Benarkah?" Naruto berseru tidak percaya. Tahu sendiri sang Ibu tidak pernah mengizinkannya untuk dekat-dekat dengan tempat yang bernama kolam renang.

"Tapi siapa yang akan mengajariku berenang bu?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja Ibu, bodoh. Ibu tidak punya uang untuk menyewa pelatih."

"Aku pikir Ibu tidak bisa berenang." Naruto terkekeh lagi. Kushina memberi jeweran dipipi.

"Ibu akan mengajarimu sampai kau bisa. Jika kau tidak kunjung bisa, berarti kau tidak memiliki bakat untuk mengambang."

Naruto cemberut saat mendengar Ibunya tergelak.

"Aku pasti bisa lebih hebat dari Ibu." Naruto sesumbar.

Kushina mendengus geli. "Oke, oke. Kita akan pikirkan itu nanti. Sekarang lanjutkan ceritamu sampai habis."

Naruto mengeluh, tapi ia senang karena Ibunya mau mendengarkan cerita-ceritanya. Ia akan menceritakan apapun kejadian yang menarik saat kemping. Tapi ia akan melewatkan beberapa bagian seperti saat disungai, saat ia hampir pingsan dan Sasuke menolongnya, serta ciuman malam itu bersama si raven.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Pintu kamar berderit pelan saat Itachi memasuki kamar adiknya. Ruangan temaran, karena hanya lampu kuning didekat ranjang yang menjadi penerang.

"Tadi Naruko telpon, dia bertanya padaku kenapa kau tidak datang ke rumahnya hari ini." Itachi berkata pelan, sepelan langkah kakinya yang tengah merambat ke arah sang adik yang tengah tiduran dengan game diponsel diatas ranjang. Suara gamenya mendesaing-desing keras.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin melihatmu." Sasuke berkata ketus.

Itachi menghela nafas. "Apa sekarang kau membenciku Sasuke? Apa karena keputusanku itu kau tidak ingin bicara padaku lagi."

Sasuke membisu.

"Aku sudah bicara pada Ayah dan Ibu, mereka berdua setuju setelah mendengarkan alasanku ingin menikah. Aku mencintai Naruto, dan aku ingin menjaganya."

"Sejak kapan." Sasuke memotong.

Itachi mengerutkan kening.

"Sejak kapan, kau menjadi seorang homo dan pedofil!" Sasuke membentak. Ia mematikan game diponselnya lalu memberi tatapan tajam pada sang kakak.

"Ini rumit." Itachi pasrah. Ia tahu tidak akan mudah bagi Sasuke untuk menyetujui keputusannya. "Aku menyayanginya Sasuke, perasaanku bukanlah sekedar cinta, bukan juga untuk mencari kebutuhan jasmani. Aku ingin selalu berada didekatnya, menjaganya agar tetap aman, karena dengan begitu, aku akan bahagia."

Sasuke mendengus sarkas.

"Lalu apa yang akan orang katakan tentangmu. Apa reaksi keluarganya dan Naruto sendiri!"

Itachi menatutkan jemari-jemarinya.

"Aku sudah meminta izin pada Nyonya Uzumaki. Beliau akan mempertimbangakannya setelah Naruto setuju. Naruto belum tahu tentang rencanaku. Aku sudah berjanji pada Ibunya bahwa niatku adalah untuk melindunginya. Naruto akan tetap sekolah dan hidup normal seperti saat ini. Ayah dan Ibu setuju. Aku tidak peduli dengan orang lain. Apa yang mereka katakan, atau sikap mereka akan sama sepertimu, aku tidak peduli."

Sasuke mengeratkan gigi-giginya sampai berglemutuk.

"Naruto tidak akan mau melakukannya."

Itachi menghela nafas berat lagi, bahu-bahunya turun. "Aku tahu itu mungkin akan menjadi berita yang paling buruk bagiku. Tapi aku akan berusaha, aku sudah berjanji akan menjaganya, Naruto tahu itu."

Sasuke menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut lalu berteriak keluar pada sang kakak.

Itachi mengalah, ia mundur lalu meraih gagang pintu untuk keluar kamar.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Menghabiskan sisa liburan musim panas selama sang Ibu tetap bekerja membuat Naruto bosan dirumah. Hari ketiga dirumah, ia memilih bertelpon ria dengan Shikamaru dan bertanya apa yang temannya itu lakukan. Sambungannya terpaksa terputus dan obrolan mereka terhenti saat seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

"Nanti aku telpon lagi." Naruto berkata. Disebrang sana, Shikamaru membalas oke dengan tawa renyah.

'Aku pikir, ibu belum pulang.' si pirang membatin saat ia berderap kearah pintu depan.

Saat membuka daun pintu, kelereng birunya membulat.

"Sasuke." Ia menyebut nama itu dengan rasa heran luar biasa.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Sasuke duduk disofa hitam dipinggir meja berbentuk persegi ditengah ruangan. Matanya melirik sekeliling, ke arah tembok-tembok yang terlihat tua karena umur. Lapisan dindingnya telah pudar, dari warna biru berubah menjadi keputih-putihan. Naruto tengah didapur, membuat minum atau apalah itu namanya untuk menyambut tamu.

Sasuke tidak peduli. Ia acuh saja dengan wajah stoic. Hal yang menarik perhatiannya adalah sebuah foto keluarga didinding diatas meja panjang yang berisi buku dan kertas-kertas. Foto-foto itu rata-rata adalah foto Naruto saat kecil, saat sekolah, foto seorang wanita berrambut merah, dan sebuah foto pemuda raven yang tengah duduk diserambi sambil memegang bola.

"Bagaimana kau tahu rumahku?" Naruto tiba-tiba muncul, membawa segelas teh dan sepiring biskuit.

"Itachi kakakku." Sasuke berkata singkat.

Naruto tersenyum malu, ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya setelah melatakan nampan didepan si raven. Ia lalu duduk di sofa yang bersebrangan dengan tempat duduk sang tamu.

"Aku pikir kau mempunyai rencana lain untuk sisa liburanmu."

"Dimana Ibumu." Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ibuku bekerja. Nanti pukul lima pulang, biasanya dia datang bersama Itachi."

Sasuke mengernyit.

"Itachi sering datang kemari?"

Naruto mengangguk. Dia melihat ke arah teh buatannya yang tak disentuh.

Sasuke mengikuti arah pandangan itu lalu meraih gelas tersebut kemudian meminumnya. Ia yang terburu-buru tidak sadar bahwa panas air teh belum cocok dengan struktur lidahnya, ia tersedak.

"Sasuke!" Naruto berseru—sedikit panik, tapi bahu-bahunya berguncang menahan tawa.

"Jika ingin tertawa, tertawa saja." Sasuke berkata ketus.

Naruto tersenyum kikuk. "Maaf."

Sasuke mengusap bibirnya yang terasa panas. Ia misuh-misuh dalam hati, merutuki ketololannya.

"Jadi .." Naruto berdehem. "Apa yang membuatmu datang kemari? Umm, kau adalah teman pertama yang datang kerumahku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang biasa orang lakukan saat teman sebayanya main ke rumah."

Sasuke, yang masih merasakan panas dan perih dilidahnya mendecih pelan. Ingin ia katakan bahwa banyak yang bisa dibicarakan saat teman main ke rumah, tentang pelajaran sekolah, tentang guru-guru yang menyebalkan, tentang gadis-gadis. Banyak. Tapi Sasuke sadar Naruto tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia adalah pemuda rumahan dengan Ibu overprotektif.

"Aku tidak sedang ingin melakukan apapun. Jika kau bingung, kenapa kau tidak lakukan hal yang biasa kau lakukan saat Itachi datang kemari."

Naruto terlihat berpikir keras. "Kau—umm, Itachi biasa membeli es krim atau film baru saat datang, lalu kami nonton bareng. Apa kau mau nonton film?"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Sosoknya terlihat lebih menyebalkan dari sebelumnya. Ia tengah berpikir, apa yang ia lakukan disini? Memaksa Kakashi untuk memberitahu alamat si pirang lalu akhirnya ia duduk di sofa rumah anak itu. Apa yang ia inginkan? Mencoba berteman? Bukankah seharusnya ia datang ke rumah Namikaze untuk menemui kekashinya, dimana hari ini gadis itu ingin pergi ke taman kota?

"Aku harus pulang." tiba-tiba Sasuke berkata seperti orang idiot. Bagaimana bisa ia baru datang lalu langsung meminta pulang?

Naruto berdiri, kedua tangannya meremas ujung baju bagian bawah. "O-oke .." dia berkata, setengah bingung, setengah kecewa.

"Apa besok kau ada waktu?" Sasuke bertanya saat ia sampai didekat pintu keluar dimana Naruto tengah membuntutinya dibelakang.

"Besok?" Naruto mengerjap tidak mengerti.

"Besok, setelah Ibumu berangkat kerja, aku akan menunggumu dihalte yang terletak disebelah restoran sushi diujung jalan ini."

"Kita akan kemana?"

Sasuke yang telah membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar terhenti.

"Kita akan pergi. Ke tempat yang menarik."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, ia buru-buru berderap pergi.

"Jangan bilang pada siapapun kalau aku datang kemari." Ia menambahkan sebelum menerjang pintu gerbang dan berlari tanpa menoleh lagi kebelakang.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Kegilaan, bisa terjadi pada siapapun. Menurut penelitian, otak bekerja dengan kemampuan maksimal manusia sebesar sepuluh persen, mencapai angka tiga puluh persen, seseorang bisa dikatakan sebagai jenius. Entah benar atau tidak, tapi itu adalah ilmu. Walaupun tidak ada seseorang yang tahu persis bagaiamana sistem kerja otak sesunggguhnya, pun para ilmuan yang jenius-jenius diberbagai belahan dunia.

Mungkin, karena terlahir dengan kesempurnaan, Sasuke tidak menyadari bahwa kata-kata gila yang sering ia rapalkan pada sang kakak karena telah jatuh cinta pada anak laki-laki berubah menjadi karma. Ia memiliki obsesi untuk kebahagiaan kakaknya. Obsesi yang ia anut sejak kecil. Ia menyayangi Itachi seperti pemuda itu menyayanginya. Ia ingin sang kakak bahagia, menikah, lalu mempunyai keluarga. Namun mimpinya tidak akan pernah terwujud karena Uchiha sulung telah memantapkan hati untuk menjadi pecinta laki-laki. Seorang yang lebih pantas disebut adik, dan seorang pemuda penyakitan.

Setelah melihat tanda-tanda bahwa tujuan sang kakak akan berbanding terbalik dengan mimpinya, Sasuke berencana untuk menghilangkan apa saja yang menghalangi jalan itu. Termasuk membenci sosok yang telah merubah haluan sang kakak.

Namun, disini, Sasuke tidak sepatutnya mengkambinghitamkan Naruto. Ia tidak boleh sepenuhnya menyalahkan pemuda pirang itu. Andai saja mereka tidak bertemu saat acara kemping kemarin, Sasuke pasti tidak akan berubah, dan hatinya tidak akan goyah.

_Crazy sick_.

Kata-kata untuk merutuki sikap sang kakak. Jika dulu ia berkeinginan untuk menjauhkan Naruto dengan Itachi, kini Sasuke tidak bisa melakukannya karena keputusan sang kakak sudah bulat. Keputusan untuk menikahi seorang anak sekolahan.

Sasuke tidak bisa mencegahnya. Dilain sisi, ia juga tidak bisa menyingkirkan Naruto. Hatinya yang bimbang karena sifat-sifat alami pemilik kelereng biru itu telah mendobrak tujuan utamanya karena kebaikan dan kepolosan itu. Ia tidak tahu, ia bingung. Ditambah kelakuan gilanya saat mencium si pirang malam itu, Sasuke dilanda dilema. Ia tidak bisa bertahan lama-lama lagi untuk mewujudkan mimpinya untuk sang kakak.

Kini, ia ingin tahu, apakah tujuannya untuk membuat Itachi bahagia memang benar-benar ingin ia wujudkan setelah ia mengenal Naruto lebih jauh?

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Keesokkan harinya, Sasuke mendapati Naruto duduk di halte bus yang telah ia janjikan.

"Kita akan pergi kemana?" Si pirang bertanya yang disambut kebisuan oleh si raven. Dia lalu mengekor saja langkah-langkah Sasuke memasuki bus.

Mereka transit dua kali, naik kereta, lalu sampai ke tengah kota. Naruto yang masih bingung langsung terkejut ketika ternyata Sasuke membawa dia datang ke sebuah tempat hiburan.

SeaWorld.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Bocah itu memakai celana jeans, dengan kaus berwarna orange panjang yang dibalut kemeja putih lengan pendek. Sasuke sendiri hanya memakai jeans dan kaos lengan pendek sederhana.

"Kau sudah tahu aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan sehingga kau memakai itu." Sasuke menunjuk sepatu si pirang yang terlihat bagus, tidak baru tapi ia tahu benda itu jarang dipakai.

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk dan tidak membantah. Kedua pipinya merona.

"Aku belum pernah datang ke tempat ini." Dia berkata sebelum menyeruput segelas jus jeruk dikedua tangannya dengan sedotan.

Mereka berdua tengah duduk dibangku-bangku panjang yang telah disediakan untuk pengunjung untuk beristirahat. Mereka telah melihat aneka jenis ikan, berderap dari satu aquarium ke aquarium lainnya. Sasuke, sebenarnya telah beberapa kali ke tempat itu, tapi ia tidak akan mengatakannya pada Naruto. Ia hanya perlu bersikap pura-pura tertarik saat si pirang menunjuk-nunjuk jenis ikan yang membuat safir birunya berkilau-kilau takjub.

"Aku harap kau tidak bosan pergi bersamaku." Naruto menatap ujung sepatunya.

"Kenapa kau berpikir demikian?"

Naruto menggenggam gelas plastik lebih erat. "Sejak tadi, kau menghela nafas panjang dan terlihat bosan. Aku mungkin telah bersikap aneh—dan membuatmu malu."

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyangka Naruto bisa menebak perasaannya. Jujur, ia memang bosan. Terakhir kali ia datang kemari adalah saat Sai dan Neji mengajaknya dua bulan lalu. Sebelum itu juga, Sasuke sudah beberapa kali datang ke tempat tersebut. Ia bahkan telah hafal aquarium ini berisi ikan itu dan aquarium itu berisi ikan ini. Ia juga pernah datang bersama Naruko saat akhir bulan kemarin. Datang bersama gadis itu, ia berhasil menarik perhatian banyak orang. Ia yang tampan dan Naruko yang cantik, siapapun akan berbisik-bisik kagum dan memuji.

Tapi sekarang, Sasuke sedang datang bersama Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu juga sadar bahwa ia bosan. Dan, mungkin saja kini anak itu tengah berpikir, mungkin akan lebih menyenangkan jika pergi bersama Itachi.

Tidak. Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan Naruto punya pemikiran seperti itu. Ia tidak ingin si pirang memikirkan kakaknya sementara mereka sedang bersama.

"Ada tempat yang menjadi favoriteku disini." Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto yang otomatis membuat pemuda pirang itu tersentak kaget.

"Apa kita akan keluar dari sini?" Naruto berdiri tegak. Hampir saja gelas minumnya jatuh tergelincir.

"Tidak. Tapi aku yakin kau akan menyukainya." Sasuke berkata sambil menarik tangan yang lebih kecil itu menjauhi tempat duduk.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Tempat yang Sasuke ingin tunjukkan pada Naruto adalah tempat pertunjukan lumba-lumba. Hewan pintar itu tengah beratraksi saat mereka berjalan dideretan bangku-bangku penonton yang tidak begitu banyak pengunjung.

"_Dolp__h__in_." Naruto berseru takjub saat pantatnya terhempas keatas bangku kayu. Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, matanya akan berkilat-kilat senang ketika melihat pemandangan yang belum pernah dilihatnya.

Sasuke tidak berharap Naruto akan menyukai ide itu mengingat terakhir kali ia datang bersama Naruko, gadis itu langsung mengeluh bosan dan ingin segera pergi. Sikapnya sangat berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang Naruto tunjukkan.

"Aku heran, bagaimana para pelatih itu melakukannya—maksudku, kau tahu, bisa sampai seperti itu, pasti butuh usaha yang melelahkan." komentar pertama Naruto.

Sasuke memilih untuk tutup mulut dan konsentrasi melihat dua lumba-lumba melompati lingkaran secara bersamaan. Tepuk tangan menggema dari penonton, Naruto ikut bertepuk tangan, gelas minumnya dia letakan entah dimana.

"Hei Sasuke, apa kita boleh menyentuh mereka. Aku melihat di tivi kalau kita bisa mengambil satu dua foto dengan hewan-hewan itu setelah mendapat izin petugas." Naruto bertanya dengan penjelasan komplit.

Sasuke menatapnya, rasa antusias dan penuh harap dari si pirang membuat ia tidak bisa menolak apapun yang diminta olehnya.

"Oke."

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Kereta listrik yang membawa mereka pulang berjalan lambat. Kepala Naruto terkantuk-kantuk karena lelah dan mengantuk. Hampir saja ia terjungkal kedepan jika Sasuke tidak buru-buru menarik tangannya lalu membawa kepala pirang itu kebahu kirinya untuk bersandar. Tidak ada penumpang selain mereka berdua digerbong itu. Sasuke tengah menggeser-geser layar ponselnya dimana ada banyak fotonya dan foto Naruto disana. Sayang sekali si pirang tidak punya ponsel, jadi hanya ia yang bisa menyimpan moment-moment itu. Ia mengingat kembali saat tadi si pirang minta foto dengan satu lumba-lumba. Pelatih sekaligus penjaga hewan tersebut yang ternyata wanita sangatlah ramah. Dia menyambut dengan senyum lebar sekaligus geli karena sikap Naruto. Sasuke pikir, saat pemuda itu meminta untuk foto dengan hewan licin penuh lemak itu, dia telah siap. Tapi siapa sangka ternyata Naruto takut untuk dekat-dekat kolam dan dia hampir terpleset karena terkejut saat tiba-tiba lumba-lumba didekatnya menggigit lengan kemejanya.

_"Aku tidak bisa berenang."_ Naruto berkata setelah Sasuke meminta maaf kepada si penjaga wanita karena sikap mereka berdua telah merepotkan.

Kini Sasuke mengerti kenapa si pirang takut jika berada dipinggir kolam. Ia jadi ingat saat acara kemping dulu dimana Naruto hanya bisa menyemangati kelompoknya dikejauhan waktu itu saat game di danau.

Tidak bisa berenang.

Pasti sangat menyiksa karena dia adalah laki-laki.

_"Tapi kau tenang saja Sasuke, Ibuku akan mengajariku dalam waktu dekat ini. Dengan begitu aku bisa berenang dilaut saat ke pantai."_

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Ia meraih tangan kanan Naruto yang terkulai lalu membawa ke atas pangkuannya.

"Padahal aku ingin mengajakmu ke pantai." Sasuke bergumam. Ia meremas tangan karamel itu. Tatapannya menerawang ke arah jendela kereta yang menampakkan atap-atap rumah penduduk dan ujung pepohonan. Berganti-ganti seperti slide film dengan backsound lagu dari suara roda kereta yang memantul-mantul sepanjang gerbong.

"Hei Naruto .." Sasuke berbisik, terdiam beberapa detik sebelum tersenyum getir. "kini aku mengerti kenapa kakakku jatuh cinta padamu."

Pada bahunya, mata Naruto terpejam erat. Ia tertidur dengan nafas teratur.

#

Crazy sick kalo diterjemahin dalam bahasa indonesia artinya sakit gila :3 (entah nyambung atau ngga tapi blue tetep keukeuh itu artinya :D) well, sebenernya blue dapet ntu judul berkat inspirasi dari penulis favorite blue sepanjang masa oom Andrea Hirata :* (karya doi itu the best diseluruh Indonesia, *tiba2OOT* heheh :P)

Sepecial thanks untuk kalian yang kemarin udah coret-coret dikotak ripiu :*

**Akasuna no Akemi, uzumakinamikazehaki, Guest(1), Fap-kun, ichigoStrawberry-nyan, RisaSano, reiasia95, xiaooo, Hibari-Sayaku Shiina, Akane-Rihime, xxxSN, Snlop, Guest(2), ming cantik, FujoshiFujo, SN lovers, efi astuti 1, Vianycka Hime, dame dame no ko dame ku chan, versetta, gici love sasunaru, hanazawa kay, mifta cinya, aradeandra, lomi, kimjaejoong309, Fans, ukenaru xD, megajewels2312, Runriran, lovely win 758, intan pandini85, Kagaari, Kei FAA, aikhazuna117, chacha, nasusay, Sasunaruftw, hollow concrete, yukiko senju, GiyuriJeon, Guest(3), SN Shipper28, Reika Chitanda, zukie1157, Dovyqueensan, nin nina, RhaLucifer, Kris hanhun, InmaGination, driccha **

Segala kurang dan lebihnya dalam tulisan blue mohon dimaklumi yeh, hihi :3 Oke, blue tunggu kritik kalian di chap ini :D

_Ps: Kemarin, kalo ada yang nanya itu naru ama sasu beneran atau kaga, itu kaga, doi mimpi basah sodara, hanya mimpi, doi baru gede ternyata, hihi :3 Terus, jangan bilang kasihan dong ma bang tachi, bang tachi aman ko, blue siap nampung *dikick*_

Jaa nee

*Chuu


	4. Chapter 4

Blue mau banyak omong dulu :3

#Blue nulis cerita untuk kite-kite pecinta SasuNaru dan kalian yang suka, buat ngisi fandom biar tetep rame (Cz skarang SN sepi kaya kuburan jam 1pagi :3), siapa tahu nanti ada yang nemenin blue buat ikutan nulis :D tetep semangat pokonya :*

#Kalo ada yang tanya fic ini tamat sampai chap berapa, blue bakal jawab ga sampe 10 chapter cz blue sengaja banyakin word tiap chapternya #bentar lagi juga tamat (setengah serius :3 tapi emang iya sih, cerita ini dibuat untuk mengisi kekosongan lanjutan schiavo :3 yang lagi mampet :3 jadi maybe fic ntu ngga publish untuk waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan *apologize*)

#Ketika ada yang ngomongin abang tachi, disitu kadang saya merasa sedih /wei/ blue juga pengin itanaru, tapi, tapi, tapi—kita liat aja nanti. And btw, blue ga masukin chara baru untuk pasangan doi karena udah ada blue /udah nak/ well intinya ga ada Kyuubi di cerita ini cz blue kurang suka chara ntu *gomene*

#Ketika ada yang nanya siapa aja yang sakit gila di fic ini, blue bakal jawab semua tokohnya sakit, termasuk yang nulis /nak, kumat mulu/ ngga ding, intinya ada dichap ini, hehe :3

#Mamah Kushi and Papah Minato bakal bareng lagi? Ngga :)

#Mamah Kushi ko ngga tau Naru diajak kabur Sasu? Mamah Kushi kerjanya karyawan kantor berangkat jam 8 balik jam 4 sore :3 Doi ga liburan musim panas, harus tetep cari duit and Naru tinggal dirumah sendirian selama beliau kerja

#Kapan Naruto and Naruko ketemu, ko duo Uchiha ga nyadar sih kalo mereka kembar? Mereka bakal ketemu di chap 5. Mereka kembar tapi kulit mereka beda, Naruko ga karamel (chap 1) and ga ada kumis kucing. Kalo rambut sama-sama pirang :3

#Pertanyaan yang paling mainsetrum: Apa yang terjadi kalo Itachi tahu Naruto suka sama Sasuke—atau mungkin sebaliknya? Jawabannya—silahkan langsung baca aje (daripada nanti jadi _crazy_ gegara baca tulisan diatas) hihi :3

* * *

.

.

**Crazy Sick**

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: Diutamakan ****SasuNaru, ****slight SasukexNaruko, ItachixNaruto**

**Drama, Romance****,Typo(s), segala lebih dan kurang cerita ini, mohon dimaklumi :D**

**.**

**.**

_I can't forget that night, with your teary eyes_

* * *

Chapter 4

#

_"Ibu, kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut bermain bersama mereka?"_

Kushina baru saja sampai di rumah ketika kelebat-kelebat bayangan masa lalunya muncul kembali ke permukaan. Masa-masa dimana dulu ia sangat overprotektif pada anak pirangnya mengenai pertemanan. Pengalaman terakhir dimana ia mendengar seorang anak mengatai Naruto sebagai anak haram saat di elementary school membuat ia tidak berpikir logis dan selalu berburuk sangka terhadap siapapun yang mencoba berteman dengan anaknya. Kejadian itu terjadi saat ia menjemput Naruto pulang sekolah. Awalnya ia syok mendengar ejekkan buruk itu. Tapi perasaannya berubah menjadi marah saat tahu bukan sekali dua kali anak-anak itu mengejek Naruto. Semenjak itu, ia telah memutuskan untuk tidak membiarkan anaknya memilih teman sembarangan. Kushina membatasi Naruto dengan dunia luar. Ia tidak peduli, ia hanya ingin Naruto tidak bertanya macam-macam seperti: kenapa aku tidak mempunyai ayah? Apa ibu dulu menikah? Kushina tidak ingin. Ia membiarkan ego menguasainya demi melindungi Naruto.

Hari ini, entah kenapa kenangan-kenangan itu kembali muncul. Ia berpikir mungkin karena sekarang Naruto sudah mempunyai beberapa teman baik. Ditambah Itachi—

Langkah nyonya Uzumaki saat hendak memasuki dapur melambat. Ia ingat akan rencana Itachi yang waktu itu diutarakan sang pemuda sehari sebelum Naruto pulang dari acara kemping.

Melindungi. Adalah kata yang digunakan pemuda itu untuk mengambil hatinya. Waktu Itachi mengatakan maksud tujuannya, tentu saja Kushina terkejut. Ia ingin marah. Tentu saja. Ibu mana yang mempunyai anak laki-laki tapi dilamar pula oleh seorang laki-laki?

Kushina ingin mendampratnya, mengusirnya lalu akan mengatakan padanya bahwa dia tidak boleh menemui Naruto lagi. Tapi, penjelasan dari Uchiha sulung berikutnya membuat ia tersentuh.

_"Aku hanya ingin melindungi Naruto nyonya__ Uzumaki__. Aku tidak ingin memaksa, jika nyonya tidak mengizinkan aku tetap akan menjaganya."_

Berikutnya Itachi berkata bahwa ia akan menunggu Naruto sampai siap. Ia juga berkata bahwa pertunangan akan segera dilakukan jika keluarga Uzumaki mengizinkan.

_"Jika nyonya menginginkan keturunan, aku akan membiarkan Naruto bersama seorang gadis dan mempunyai anak."_

Sebenarnya Kushina tidak ingin mendengar lebih jauh. Ia bingung dan tidak mengerti. Bagaimana bisa Itachi membiarkan semua itu sementara dia mencintai anaknya? Lalu Kushina ingat bahwa tujuan Itachi hanya ingin menjaga Naruto. Persis seperti dirinya. Hanya melihat sosok itu bahagia dan hidup merupakan hal yang tak bisa ditawar-tawar lagi. Melihat Naruto aman dan terlindung dari orang-orang yang meremehkannya, lalu hidup ditengah orang-orang baik dan senyumnya terkembang, itu sudah termasuk rasa bahagia yang tiada tanding. Kushina yakin, Itachi sama dengannya. Ia tidak bisa menolak pemuda itu dan meminta waktu untuk berpikir.

Sampai hari ini, ia belum mengambil keputusan. Ia tidak tahu harus mulai darimana untuk membicarakan hal itu dengan Naruto. Mungkin nanti. Ia akan menunggu saat yang tepat untuk melakukannya.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Hal pertama yang membuat Itachi merasa Sasuke berubah adalah sang adik lebih sering mengurung diri dikamar. Dia akan keluar seperlunya. Saat sarapan dan makan malampun dia tidak turun. Sikapnya membuat nyonya Uchiha sedih. Sang suami lalu mulai menghibur, berkata bahwa Sasuke masih kecewa. Dia akan berubah dan akan mulai menerima semuanya nanti.

Itachi tidak memusingkan hiburan sang ayah pada ibunya. Ia berpikir lain. Ia sadar bahwa Sasuke selalu mengurung diri dikamar, tapi dia juga sering pergi entah kemana. Hal yang membuat si sulung heran adalah, Sasuke pergi tanpa mobilnya. Bukan berarti anak itu tidak pernah tidak membawa mobil, tapi bagi si bungsu—seperti yang si sulung tahu, mobil kesayangannya adalah rumah kedua. Dia tidak akan pergi tanpa membawa mobil. Dan lagi, yang membuat Itachi bingung adalah, Sasuke tidak pergi ke rumah kekasihnya, gadis Namikaze. Sudah dua hari ini gadis cantik itu mengeluh padanya bahwa Sasuke kenapa? Kenapa tidak datang kerumahnya? Kenapa tidak mengiriminya pesan? Kenapa tidak menelpon dan selalu mematikan sambungan saat ditelpon? Dan segala keluhan lain dari gadis itu.

Itachi berpikir, jika Sasuke tidak kerumah Namikaze, kemana dia pergi selama dua hari ini? Ingin rasanya ia bertanya, tapi saat ini tidak memungkinkan karena Sasuke masih enggan untuk bicara dan melihat wajahnya. Ia tidak ingin memaksa lalu akhirnya menimbulkan pertengkaran. Lalu kedua orang tuanya cemas dan kesehatan Ibunya memburuk. Ia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Itachi akan menunggu. Ia akan mengajak Naruto kerumah sebagai pengalih perhatian masalahanya. Dengan datangnya anak itu, ia berharap suasana dirumah besar Uchiha bisa berubah menjadi lebih hangat.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Naruto sedang tidur-tiduran disofa depan televisi. Acara ditabung hidup itu tengah menampakkan festival layang-layang dipantai yang biasa dilakukan saat musim panas. Suara telpon berdering mengalihkan tatapan mengantuknya. Ia melompat berdiri, lalu bergegas keruang depan. Ia berharap Shikamaru atau Kiba yang menelponnya. Baginya, mendapat telpon dari dua orang itu adalah saat-saat yang paling ia tunggu karena ia ingin sekali mendengar acara liburan mereka seperti apa.

Tapi kali ini, Naruto tidak bisa mendengarkan cerita-cerita yang sering membuat bibirnya mengerucut iri dari mereka. Ia kaget, bingung, sekaligus asing karena ternyata Uchiha Sasuke yang menelponnya.

_"Kau dirumah sendirian."_ itu adalah pertanyaannya setelah Naruto menyapa halo. Dari suaranya saja si pirang sudah tahu siapa si penelpon.

"Ehh, umm—yah, aku sendirian. Ibuku bekerja hari ini. Kenapa Sasuke, apa kau ingin main kerumahku?"

Disebrang sana, Sasuke mendecih dan terdengar tidak sabaran.

_"Aku ada dihalte ditempat kita bertemu kemarin. Aku ingin kau mengganti pakaianmu sekarang juga."_

Naruto meneliti penampilannya yang hanya memakai kaos dan celana kolor pendek diatas lutut.

"Tapi kenapa?" Naruto terdiam sebentar, lalu tiba-tiba ingat sesuatu. "Apa kau ingin mengajakku pergi lagi?"

Hening disebrang sana. Lalu kemudian terdengar helaan nafas jengah.

_"Ck, kau lambat sekali sih. Aku akan menunggumu disini. Jangan lama-lama, dobe."_

Sambungan telpon diputus sepihak. Naruto berdiri kaku ditempatnya. Jantungnya berdetak berkali-kali lipat dari biasa. Tubuhnya menggigil karena gembira. Ia tersenyum, lalu meletakan gagang telpon dengan terburu-buru sebelum melesat menuju kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Sosoknya terlihat kecil dari kejauhan. Tapi semakin mendekat, Sasuke bisa melihat jelas surai kuningnya. Hari ini dia memakai kaos biru dengan jaket orange. Tas selempangnya memantul-mantul dipinggul kiri. Entah alasan apa dia membawa benda itu. Kemarin saat di seaworld dia bahkan tidak membukanya sama sekali. Bukan bermaksud meremehkan mungkin saja uang yang ada didalam sana, tapi Sasuke telah mengatakan bahwa apapun yang menyangkut pengeluaran selama dia pergi dengannya, ia yang akan membayar. Tidak ada penolakan dan itu harus menjadi hukum mutlak.

Tanpa ia sadari, duduk diatas kursi besi halte, Sasuke telah mendapati Naruto sampai dihadapannya. Wajahnya memerah karena habis nafas. Bahu-bahunya naik turun tak beraturan.

"Duduklah." Sasuke memerintah sebelum si pirang membuka mulut. Ia kemudian menyodorkan minuman isotonik sisanya yang tadi sempat ia beli diperjalanan dari rumah.

"Halte disini tidak memiliki mesin penjual minuman, tidak seperti yang lain, lingkungan disini benar-benar masuk ke dalam kawasan orang bawah."

Naruto menerima minuman itu tanpa protes. Apa yang Sasuke katakan memang benar. Daerah tempat tinggalnya merupakan tempat pinggiran di kota besar Konoha. Rata-rata rumah yang bagus adalah rumah yang baru dicat dan pagarnya diperbaiki.

"Trms." Naruto berucap saat ia meneguk habis isi botol minuman. Ia mengusap mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Lalu beralih pada Sasuke.

Mendapat tatapan dari kelereng biru bak warna langit musim panas membuat si raven mendengus untuk menutupi kekaguman akan karya sang pencipta yang terpahat sempurna itu.

"Apa Ibumu bertanya sesuatu atau yang lain?" Sasuke, hari ini, memilih untuk mengintrogasi. Jika kemarin Naruto datang terlebih dahulu menunggunya disini, lalu ia tidak perlu turun dari bus dan meminta si pirang langsung naik, kali ini, mereka harus menunggu bus datang. Butuh sekitar 15-20menit menunggu bus yang melewati daerah agak terpinggir itu.

"Kemarin aku langsung tidur karena kelelahan. Ibuku membangunkanku saat akan makan malam. Dia bilang aku malas karena tidur setiap hari mirip kerbau. Aku tidak mengatakan apapun tentang apa yang kita lakukan." Naruto menggaruk hidungnya yang gatal.

Sasuke meliriknya sekilas, lalu membuang pandangan ke arah lain.

"Kau tidak keberatan dengan hal itu?"

"Apa?"

"Tentang apa yang kuperintahkan?" Sasuke berdecak. "Kau tidak perlu melakukannya jika kau tidak mau. Pergi dengan cara sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto terkikik singkat, ia menggeleng. "Aku tidak masalah. Aku lebih senang seperti ini. Jika sampai Ibuku tahu, itu lebih gawat. Aku bisa dilarang keluar rumah jika pergi tanpa izinnya. Walaupun kau adalah adik Itachi dan Ibu mengenalnya, tapi Ibu belum mengenalmu. Dengan Itachi saja dia masih berpikir serius ketika aku diajak pergi."

Sasuke mengedipkan mata.

"Tapi aku pernah menceritakan tentangmu pada Ibuku. Beliau juga tahu tentangmu dari cerita Itachi." Naruto mengoreksi. "Aku berkata bahwa kau ikut kemping ditempat yang sama sepertiku dan kita satu kelompok."

Sasuke meliriknya.

"Tapi aku tidak cerita aneh-aneh." Naruto menambahkan.

Sasuke menatap ujung jalan, bus masih belum terlihat.

"Hari ini kita akan kemana?"

Sasuke beralih menatap Naruto.

"Kau akan kemana?" ia balas bertanya.

Naruto terlihat berpikir sebentar.

"Hari ini ada festival layangan dipantai. Aku ingin kesana tapi tidak sekarang."

Kening si raven berkerut. "Lalu."

"Ada tempat yang ingin aku kunjungi. Tapi, apa tidak yakin kau akan menyukainya." Naruto mengigit bibir bawahnya sekilas.

"Katakan saja."

Naruto menatap Sasuke tepat dimanik. Wajahnya menampilkan senyum manis.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

"Aku tidak mau." Sasuke menolak tegas saat ia membaca ulang tulisan diatas papan yang membentang tinggi sebuah arena ditaman hiburan.

Rumah hantu.

"Kenapa tidak mau Sasuke, padahal aku ingin masuk kesana. Tadi kau sudah berjanji akan mengikuti apa mauku bukan?"

"Dobe—" Sasuke terhenti. Ia ingat, ia memang akan mengabulkan semua keinginan si pirang. Kemanapun Naruto akan pergi, ia akan menurutinya.

"Alasanmu tidak mau masuk ke dalam sana bukan karena takut kan?" Naruto bertanya polos, alis-alisnya saling bertaut, tapi wajahnya seperti ingin tertawa.

Sasuke merasa diremehkan. Cowok ganteng dan _cool_ seperti dia, takut hantu? Dunia pasti akan langsung terguncang gempa 9,7 sekala ritcher.

"Aku tidak takut." ucap si raven ketus. Naruto menatapnya, dengan mata biru yang menantang.

Gemas, Sasuke meraih tangan kiri pemuda itu lalu melewati seorang wanita penjaga arena yang tengah membungkuk mengucapkan selamat datang. Ia mengacuhkannya beserta pekikan kaget Naruto yang terkejut karena ia buru-buru membawanya masuk ke dalam 'rumah hantu'.

"Aku yang berjalan didepan Sasuke. Percayalah, kau akan aman bersamaku." Naruto berkata saat mereka telah melewati tirai berwarna gelap dan berat.

Sasuke mendengus, tapi ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Jauh didalam hati, ia menyesali tindakannya kali ini. Ia memang ganteng, keren, dan menawan. Satu-satunya kelemahannya adalah, ia lemah terhadap sesuatu yang bernama: hantu.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Saat kecil, Sasuke pernah menginap di rumah kakeknya, Uchiha Madara saat liburan. Itachi saat itu juga ikut karena tengah libur kuliah. Pengalaman yang tidak pernah Sasuke lupakan adalah saat ia tersesat sepulang bermain dipinggir sungai. Mengabaikam nasehat sang kakek untuk tidak dekat-dekat sungai karena tempat itu dekat dengan kuburan tua tempat dimakamkannya para prajurit perang, Sasuke mengabaikannya.

Ia menyesal karena tidak mendengarkan petuah sang kakek. Saat matahari hampir terbenam, ia pulang. Tapi ia lupa jalan mana yang tadi ia tempuh saat datang ketempat itu. Ia terus saja berjalan sampai hari berganti malam dan matahari telah hilang diufuk barat.

Saat itu, Sasuke kecil telah memunculkan bibit-bibit Uchiha. Walaupun telah melanggar perintah, ia tidak takut jika nanti sang kakek akan memarahinya. Ia akan pulang dan semuanya beres. Paling-paling Madara hanya bisa mengomel seperti biasa.

Tapi cerita berbanding terbalik dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang telah ia duga, yang telah ia rancang dengan baik. Semakin larut dan sinar matahari benar-benar hilang sempurna, Sasuke masih belum bisa menemukan jalan pulang. Bermeter-meter ia telah menjauhi pinggir sungai dan tengah berjalan dijalan setapak yang kiri kanannya penuh semak, ia tidak ingat dimana jalur yang tadi ia lewati.

Sasuke acuh tak acuh. Ia berjalan nekat dan tidak memusingkan bahwa ada suara-suara aneh yang membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Saat menoleh kebelakang, ia tidak melihat siapapun. Hanya gelap. Dan, tiba-tiba saja semuanya terasa gelap dan pekat. Ia mulai bergidik, tapi masih tetap memaksa kaki-kakinya untuk terus berjalan.

Sasuke terlonjak kaget saat mendengar srakk ranting dan muncul seseorang yang wajahnya tidak terlihat dari balik pohon. Dia tengah beridiri dalam geming. Pakaiannya rapi, berupa seragam—mirip tentara. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke ingat sesuatu. Ia tidak menyapa orang itu dan mengacuhkannya. Ia terus berjalan. Tapi nasib malang tengah menantinya. Ia mulai ketakutan ketika sosok itu ternyata mengikutinya. Muncul dari pohon ke pohon dengan posisi yang sama, serta wajah yang samar karena tertutup gelap. Jalan Sasuke semakin dipercepat, dan akhirnya berlari. Sosok misterius itu juga tetap mengikutinya, tidak mau kalah. Sasuke kalap, kalang kabut ia berlari diatas jalanan tanah yang kasar. Tubuhnya menggigil, nafasnya tak beraturan, keringat bercucuran, jantungnya berdetak seperti orang kesetanan. Ya. Kali ini dia memang tengah dikejar setan. Ia hampir menangis karena belum juga ia keluar dari jalan itu sampai dijalan besar menuju rumah kakeknya. Ia benar-benar menangis saat sosok menakutkan itu semakin mendekat saja.

"Pergi!" Sasuke menjerit. Setengah kesal, setengah takut dengan suara parau.

Sasuke kecil mulai menangis. Kali ini ia benar-benar ketakutan. Ia mulai berteriak, memanggil kakaknya, Kakeknya, Ibunya, dan Ayahnya seperti orang gila. Tangisnya semakin kencang dan ia terus saja mengusir hantu sialan yang mengikutinya. Ia kelelahan, Sasuke kecil hampir menyerah karena ia jatuh sampai dagunya membentur bebatuan dan berdarah. Tapi ia bangkit lagi dan terus berlari, ia tidak mengizinkan hantu itu untuk menyentuh dirinya.

Saat dimana ia tengah berada di puncak panik, tiba-tiba saja sosok lain menyeruak begitu saja dari semak-semak, menghalangi jalannya dan terpaksa ia menabraknya. Sasuke menjerit, ia yakin itu temannya si hantu tentara tadi. Tapi betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati lampu senter dan mendengar suara Itachi yang bernada lega.

"Ya Tuhan, si bodoh ini .." Dia mengeluh.

Sasuke memeluknya. Bocah tujuh tahun itu menangis semakin keras. Ia melirik hantu tentara tadi yang telah menghilang.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan membatah perintah kakek. Sekarang rasakan apa akibatnya. Kau bertemu dengan penjaga sungai bukan?" Itachi berkata sambil menggendong Sasuke.

Mereka kemudian pulang.

Malam sebelum tidur, Madara bercerita bahwa hantu itu adalah tentara yang dulu bertugas menjaga kawasan sungai dari serangan musuh untuk menjaga perbatasan desa saat perang. Sampai sekarang, arwahnya gentayangan dan terus menjaga sungai itu. Ada yang bilang hantu itu mengganggu orang supaya tidak ada yang mengganggu tempat tinggalnya, dengan kata lain, adalah sungai yang airnya jernih dan bersih itu supaya tidak kotor dan tercemar.

Keesokkan harinya, Sasuke meminta pulang dan tidak ingin datang lagi ke tempat itu. Sejak itu juga ia trauma dengan hal-hal mistis berbau hantu.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Kedua bahu Naruto terus saja terguncang-guncang. Wajahnya memerah. Beberapa kali juga ia berdehem supaya suara tawanya tidak keluar.

Duduk disebrang, didalam bianglala, Sasuke tengah bersedekap tangan. Ia menatap lurus si pirang dengan mata elangnya. Kejadian di rumah hantu telah berlalu. Mereka kini tengah ada diatas bianglala yang berputar pelan. Pemandangan kota Konoha yang mewah sama sekali tidak menarik perhatian si pirang. Sungai lebar yang bisa dilihat dari puncak diujung sana, sungai yang luas menjorok sampai kelaut, juga diacuhkan Naruto.

Sasuke ingat, apa yang terjadi di rumah hantu tadi pasti tidak akan mudah dilupakan pemuda itu begitu saja. Ia tahu sikapnya didalam bangunan berisi makhluk-makhluk jejadian tadi benar-benar sangat tidak Uchiha. Traumanya mengenai hantu sama sekali belum hilang. Lihat saja, didalam sana tadi, ia merasa mual dan tenguknya merinding. Kejadian saat kecil dulu menghantuinya sampai sekarang. Terpaksa sepanjang perjalanan, Naruto menuntunnya, sambil menceritakan kisah-kisah lucu untuk mengurangi rasa takutnya. Tapi itu tidak berhasil. Dengan terpaksa, akhirnya Sasuke meminta Naruto untuk berjalan cepat mencari pintu keluar.

"Tertawa saja sampai puas." Sasuke berkata.

Naruto berdehem lagi, lalu tersenyum. "Maaf .." dia bergumam.

Suasana mendadak hening karena angin membuat telinga seperti diselimuti suara ribut.

"Aku takut kolam, sungai, laut atau sesuatu yang seperti itu yang berisi air. Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya jika kau takut hantu, Sasuke."

'Bukan kau yang mempermasalahkannya, tapi aku karena kini kau tahu kelemahanku.' Sasuke mencak-mencak dalam hati.

"Aku mempunyai pengalaman buruk saat kecil." Sasuke akhirnya membuka aib. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi.

"Humm, sama sepertiku. Dulu aku pernah jatuh ke dalam sungai saat pulang sekolah dan hampir tenggelam. Maka dari itu Ibu tidak mengizinkanku bermain dengan air lagi, kecuali dibak mandi."

Sasuke merasa perutnya tergelitik. Ia kini sadar bahwa seseorang pasti mempunyai kekurangan, setidak elit apapun itu.

"Tapi aku janji tidak akan menceritakannya pada siapapun."

Sasuke mendengus. "Aku tidak melarangmu melakukannya. Semua orang mempunyai trauma masing-masing."

Naruto mengangguk. Tatapannya teralih pada sisi kanan, dimana dikejauhan, gedung-gedung elit berdiri tegak hendak menggapai langit. Disana adalah pusat kota Konoha. Sesekali Naruto datang kesana sepulang sekolah bersama Kiba dan Shikamaru untuk membeli buku atau mainan baru. Ditempat itu juga, jauh di dekat persimpangan jalan, Naruto berhasil mengembalikan payungnya pada Itachi.

"Apa Itachi sibuk akhir-akhir ini, dia tidak datang ke rumah seperti biasa." tiba-tiba Naruto berkata. Saat ia menoleh, ia mendapati raut ketidaksukaan diwajah sang raven.

"Kau sedang memikirkannya?" ia bertanya.

Naruto mengerjapkan mata. Telunjuk tangannya terarah pada pusat kota. "Disana, kami bertemu untuk kedua kalinya sebelum menjadi teman, saat aku mengembalikkan payung miliknya."

'Aku tidak ingin membicarakan orang itu.' Sasuke ingin berkata seperti itu. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba moodnya langsung hilang ketika keluar nama Itachi. Sudah jelas bahwa selama ini, Naruto memang selalu memikirkan Itachi saat mereka bersama. Tidak mungkin anak itu tidak berhenti memikirkannya bukan? Itachi sangat menyayangi pemuda pirang itu, begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Setelah putaran ini, aku ingin turun." Sasuke tiba-tiba berkata dengan nada dingin.

"Tapi Sasuke, kita baru saja naik—"

"Jika kau tidak mau, aku akan turun sendiri." potong si raven cepat.

Naruto terdiam. Ia berpikir apa ada kata-katanya yang menyinggung Sasuke tadi?

"Maaf .." si pirang hanya bergumam pelan.

Sasuke merasa tolol karena telah bersikap kekanakan. Ia sendiri heran kenapa ia merasa kesal saat Naruto menyebut-nyebut nama Itachi.

"Duduk disampingku. Aku tidak akan turun sekarang." Sasuke memerintah ketika Naruto mulai bersikap gamang. Ia tidak ingin suasana seperti itu terus berlanjut dan acara jalan-jalan mereka terganggu.

"Aku sedang ada masalah dengan Itachi. Aku merasa sedikit sensitif ketika membahas orang itu." ucap Sasuke saat Naruto telah duduk disampingnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu." si pirang berucap dengan nada menyesal.

"Tidak, aku yang egois. Aku tidak ingin suasana berubah dan menjadi kaku seperti ini."

Naruto mencoba tersenyum, tapi masih ragu. Sasuke menyadarinya.

"Kau tahu, saat kita berada diatas bianglala, tepat dipuncak, kau akan melihat setiap sisi kota Konoha secara keseluruhan. Tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang mampu karena gerakan putar bianglala lebih cepat dibanding gerakan matamu yang terkagum-kagum." Sasuke menatap langit biru yang terik karena musim panas. Tapi teriknya berhasil dihalau oleh semilir angin.

"Bianglala ini terletak didekat sungai yang terhubung dengan laut. Saat malam, kau akan melihat gedung-gedung dengan lampu warna-warni menawan. Berkelap-kelip seperti bintang."

"Aku belum pernah melihat yang seperti itu." Naruto berkata, terselip nada iri dalam kalimatnya.

Sasuke memberikan dengus meremehkan. "Jika kita bertahan sampai malam disini, kau bisa dimarahi Ibumu. Tapi tak apa, akan kuceritakan bagaimana keadaan tempat ini saat malam."

Mendadak, suasana kaku tadi mencair. Naruto mengikuti tudingan demi tudingan tangan Sasuke saat pemuda itu menjelaskan tempat-tempat yang berubah menjadi surga warna saat malam hari.

".. dan, saat akhir pekan, biasanya ada kembang api yang diletupkan dari pinggir-pinggir sungai .."

Naruto takjub. Bukan karena cerita si raven sepenuhnya. Tapi dia takjub karena Sasuke menceritakan setiap kata dengan penggambaran sempurna. Dia bisa ikut membayangkan gambarannya seperti apa. Sesekali juga, Naruto akan mendapati raut wajah si raven yang berubah-ubah, keningnya akan berkerut tiba-tiba, alis-alisnya yang tebal hitam saling bertaut karena kurang yakin, atau bibirnya yang beberapa kali berdecak karena ia lupa bagaimana lanjutan kalimatnya.

Naruto terpaku pada wajahnya yang pucat dan halus. Pada bola matanya yang hitam pekat, rambutnya yang aneh karena melawan gravitasi, raut wajahnya yang acuh dan acuh dengan aksen dingin yang membuat orang berpikir pasti anak itu sombong. Sikapnya yang misterius, sedikit menakutkan karena tiba-tiba baik dan tak jarang langsung berubah menjadi ketus. Tapi Naruto menyukai semua itu. Apa yang dilihatnya sekarang, sama persis dengan apa yang dia gambarkan saat Itachi bercerita tentang adiknya, Uchiha Sasuke. Wajah itu, mata itu, ekspresi itu. Persis.

".. –be."

"Dobe. Apa kau mendengar ceritaku?"

"Huh?" Naruto mengerjapkan kedua matanya, salah tingkah, ia meringgis saat menyadari dia tengah melamun.

"Maaf, aku—" Naruto semakin salah tingkah. Bagaimana mungkin ia mengakui bahwa tadi ia tengah menikmati wajah Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Kau berpikir bahwa aku sangat tampan sampai-sampai tidak sedetikpun kau berkedip."

"A-pa? Huh, ahahah .." Naruto tertawa kaku. "Aku hanya—"

Dia tidak bisa mencari alasan.

Sasuke menyadarinya. Tepat saat mereka berada dipuncak tertinggi, ia meraih dagu si pirang, membawanya ke dekat wajah lalu memberikan ciuman dibibir.

Naruto terperanjat, ia mundur dari duduknya.

"Kau tidak menyukainya?" tanya si raven saat wajah si pirang memerah.

Naruto menggeleng.

"Apa kau dan Itachi melakukan hal itu—seperti yang kulakukan?"

Naruto sedikit terkejut, tapi kemudian ia menggeleng.

"Itachi tidak pernah melakukan apa yang kau lakukan. Aku hanya tidak mengerti, semua perlakuanmu .. kau adalah teman pertamaku yang aku sukai. Kau orang pertama, yang seumuran denganku yang mengajakku pergi ke banyak tempat yang menyenangkan. Tapi .. ciuman adalah hal lain Sasuke." tangan-tangan Naruto terpangku pada masing-masing paha, mengepal erat.

"Kau pernah bilang bahwa kau sudah mempunyai pacar, tapi kenapa kau menciumku. Sasuke, bukankah berciuman dilakukan oleh dua orang yang saling menyukai?" Naruto menatap Sasuke— meminta penjelasan. Terlihat kekecewaan dimatanya yang dilain sisi, dia juga butuh alasan.

"Aku pernah bertanya padamu mengenai rasa sukamu pada Itachi dan rasa sukamu padaku dulu. Apa sekarang kau sudah tahu apa perbedaannya."

Naruto mulai menyadari sesuatu. Dia terkejut ketika mendapati desiran didadanya dan tiba-tiba pipinya menghangat. Ia ingat mimpinya kembali. Dimana mimpi itu Sasuke adalah dalang utamanya—mimpi mesum yang mengantarkannya menjadi seorang pria dewasa.

"Kau menyukaiku, dan rasa sukamu padaku berbeda dengan rasa sukamu pada kakakku. Kau menyukaiku dan tidak keberatan jika aku menciummu _atau melakukan hal lain_. Sementara dengan Itachi, hubungan kalian seperti kakak-adik." Sasuke menjelaskan.

Bibir Naruto terbuka sedikit. Kini ia mengerti perasaan kagum setiap kali wajah porselen itu ia tatap lama-lama. Dadanya yang menghangat, serta desiran pada setiap aliran darahnya. Itu adalah tandanya.

Suka.

Dia menyukai Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tapi kau tidak menyukaiku." Naruto akhirnya berkata. "Awalnya, aku merasa kau bahkan sangat membenciku. Lalu sikapmu lebih baik setelah acara kemping kemarin. Aku tidak mengerti."

"Memang." Sasuke menjawab langsung. Sekali lagi ia mendapati kelereng biru itu berkilat pedih. "Dulu aku memang tidak menyukaimu. Tapi sekarang kita berteman. Aku juga mempunyai pacar, jadi perasaanku tidaklah sama sepertimu."

Naruto mengigit bibir bawahnya sekilas, alis-alisnya saling bertaut lemah. "Tapi, kita akan tetap berteman bukan?" Dia bertanya lirih, ragu, sekaligus takut jika Sasuke akan menolaknya.

"Tentu saja." Si raven menjawab langsung.

Naruto tersenyum, lembut, sampai-sampai kedua matanya terpejam. Dia mengangguk. "Oke."

Senyum itu, yang dilatari semilir angin sepoi membelai surai pirang yang berkibar, adalah hal yang paling Sasuke sesalkan setelah itu.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Itachi duduk termenung didepan meja kerjanya. Libuaran musim panas hanya berlaku seminggu padanya, setelah itu, ia harus sibuk lagi dengan puluhan kertas-kertas dan tanda tangan. Ia mengeluh, tapi ketika tatapan matanya terarah pada figura berisi foto pemuda pirang yang ia cintai, semangatnya kembali membara. Ia akan bekerja keras untuk masa depannya nanti.

Hari ini, setelah hari-hari berlalu saat ia meminta izin kepada nyonya Uzumaki, ia belum datang lagi ke rumah itu. Sepulang kerja nanti, ia akan mendatangi keluarga kecil itu untuk berjumpa dengan Naruto. Berhubungan hanya lewat telpon selama ini, ia rindu untuk melihat kelereng biru yang telah merebut hatinya. Ia akan memikirkan apa yang akan ia bawa nanti. Ia berharap, nyonya Uzumaki sudah membicarakan maksudnya pada Naruto. Dengan begitu, Itachi tidak akan sungkan-sungkan untuk menunjukkan rasa sayangnya pada si pirang.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Setelah ia mengajak Naruto pergi ke taman hibuaran tiga hari lalu. Sasuke tidak menemui anak itu lagi. Ia kembali pada Naruko yang mulai mengadu pada sang Ibu—Mikoto, dan dengan keadaannya, terpaksa Sasuke harus bersama gadis itu. Dua hari terakhir sampai hari minggu, ia menginap di rumah Neji dan berkumpul bersama yang lain teman sekolahnya untuk merayakan akhir liburan musim panas. Siang saat ia kembali kerumah, Sasuke mendapati rumahnya ramai dengan para pelayan keluarganya yang sibuk hilir mudik.

"Siapa yang akan datang?" Sasuke bertanya pada Iruka yang tengah mengatur pot bunga diatas meja makan. Ia yakin Naruko dan keluarganya baru bertamu sekitar tiga bulan lalu. Tidak mungkin sekarang mereka datang lagi.

Iruka, yang tengah memangkas-mangkas daun mawar merah yang masih segar tersenyum lembut.

"Nanti malam akan datang tamunya tuan muda Itachi, Sasuke-sama."

Kening Sasuke berkerut. "Itachi? Teman kerja atau apa?"

Iruka menggeleng, senyumnya tidak lepas.

"Keluarga Uzumaki akan datang untuk makan malam hari ini, Sasuke-sama."

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Kushina masih mematut-matut diri didepan cermin saat Naruto muncul diambang pintu kamarnya. Anak laki-laki yang amat disayanginya itu terkekeh disana.

"Ibu sudah cantik tanpa perlu tambahan apapun." Naruto berkata, berderap pelan lalu mengecup pipi sang Ibu dengan kaki-kaki terjinjit.

"Coba Ibu lihat kemejamu, sudah dimasukkan kedalam celana atau belum." Wanita itu berdecak sambil memutar anak pirangnya. Meneliti dari atas sampai bawah, lalu bergumam 'sempurna.'

Naruto ikut meneliti pakaiannya sendiri. Celana hitam bahan, dipadu dengan kemeja warna biru laut yang tertata rapi dimasukkan kedalam celana, tanpa dasi. Ibunya sendiri memakai gaun terusan yang terlihat anggun, berwarna coklat sampai bawah lutut. Sepatunya datar, berwarna seperti rambutnya yang dijepit supaya tidak terjatuh ke depan wajah. Kini sosok wanita itu sama sekali tidak terlihat bahwa dia telah mempunyai anak berumur enam belas tahun. Ibunya terlihat sangat cantik sampai-sampai Naruto dibuat melongo.

"Ibu merasa sepatu ini terlihat mencolok." Kushina meneliti kaki-kakinya.

"Jangan." Naruto menggeleng cepat. "Ibu pantas memakai itu." Si pirang kemudian berlari ke arah ranjang. Ia memungut sebuah kardigan dari bahan wool yang lembut."Ditambah ini, dan ini." Naruto meraih coat panjang untuk sang Ibu.

Kushina berjalan ke arahnya, tersenyum lembut, lalu mengecup puncak kepala Naruto.

"Well, ini hanya makan malam biasa. Tapi Ibu tidak ingin mengecewakan keluarga Uchiha. Kau juga oke. Walaupun nyonya Uchiha dekat denganmu, kau harus tetap bersikap sopan." Kushina menasehati.

"Tenang saja bu, mereka semua baik. Aku yakin Ibu punya pemikiran yang sama sepertiku. Lagipula, yang harus dicemaskan kan Ibu. Aku takut nanti Ibu grogi disana."

Kushina bersiap memberi jeweran, tapi Naruto telah menggeliat dan berhambur ke arah pintu sambil tertawa-tawa.

Terdengar suara mesin mobil dari depan rumah.

"Itachi datang." Naruto berseru riang, lalu meluncur pergi bagai anak angin.

Kushina menghela nafas. Ia berjalan mendekati jendela. Saat menatap ke halaman depan yang luasnya tidak seberapa itu, Itachi tengah membuka gerbang reot rumahnya. Naruto menyambutnya dengan senyum manis. Itachi tertawa, berkata sebaris kalimat yang mudah ditebak kalau itu adalah pujian. Naruto, tersipu. Ditempatnya berdiri, Kushina menggenggam erat kardigan yang tadi anaknya usulkan untuk dipakai. Tanpa sadar, air matanya mengalir, tapi buru-buru ia hapus. Ia tidak ingin Naruto tahu bahwa ia menangis lalu membuat anak itu khwatir. Ia berjanji, setelah acara makan malam nanti selesai, ia akan memikirkan baik-baik penawaran Itachi dulu.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Andai saja saat diatas bianglala Sasuke bisa menahan egonya. Andai saja ia mau mengakui bahwa ia membutuhkan Naruto lebih dari sekedar teman, malam ini pasti tidak akan ada.

Saat di bianglala, sebenarnya Sasuke tahu bahwa Naruto menyukainya. Tinggal selangkah lagi ia mendapatkan pemuda itu dengan pengakuannya sendiri. Dimana dengan langkah itu maka Itachi akan tertinggal jauh dibelakangnya, dan sang kakak tidak akan pernah memiliki cinta pemuda pirang itu lagi. Tapi semuanya terlambat hanya karena keegoisannya. Lagipula, ia heran dengan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia dengan egoisnya mengaku jujur punya pacar. Kenapa tidak bilang bahwa ia hanya bercanda saat kemping waktu itu untuk menyemangati si pirang.

Seberapa kuat Sasuke menyesalinya, ia tidak bisa memutarbalikkan waktu.

_"Saat keluarga Naruko datang untuk makan malam, aku ikut duduk dimeja makan dan mengabaikan seluruh pekerjaanku."_ Itachi berkata saat tadi siang dia membujuknya untuk ikut makan malam.

_"Saat itu, kau dan Naruko adalah pasangan yang cocok dan serasi Sasuke. Aku bahkan sempat iri, tapi aku sadar bahwa tidak seharusnya bersikap seperti itu karena kau tengah berbahagia."_ Itachi terus berkata walaupun Sasuke hanya mendengarkan setengah-setengah. Ia tetap saja sibuk dengan game dilayar televisi lebar didalam kamarnya.

_"Naruto mungkin tidak secantik Naruko. Mungkin dia hanya pemuda biasa dari keluarga pinggir kota. Tapi aku mencintainya, aku harap nanti kau akan turun dan ikut makan bersama kami."_

Setelahnya, Itachi langsung pergi keluar kamar.

_"Naruto mungkin tidak secantik Naruko .."_

Sasuke melempar stik gamenya sampai terbanting.

Tentu saja. Naruto tidak secantik Naruko. Tapi dia lebih baik dari gadis manapun didunia ini.

Sasuke tahu itu.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Saat Sasuke turun, ruang tamu telah ramai oleh suara-suara orang tua yang terdengar lebih mendominasi. Ia berhenti ditangga terakhir dan ragu. Ingin rasanya ia berbalik kekamarnya lalu berdiam diri didalam sana. Tapi tidak bisa seperti itu, Itachi tadi telah memintanya. Lagipula, Sasuke tidak ingin semua orang bersenang-senang sementara ia sendirian. Jika itu terjadi, maka hubungan Itachi dan Naruto akan semakin dekat.

Jauh didalam hati, Sasuke tidak suka hal itu terjadi.

"Nah, ini dia bungsu kami." Fugaku berkata saat Sasuke muncul dari balik tembok. Ia hanya memakai kemeja kotak-kotak, celana jeans dan sedal rumah.

"Apa dia seumuran Naruto?" Seorang wanita muda dan cantik, yang Sasuke tahu itu adalah Ibu Naruto bertanya.

"Dia tinggi dan tampan." Puji wanita itu saat Sasuke menjabat tangannya dengan sedikit senyum yang terkembang diwajah pucatnya.

"Ya memang, tapi dia memiliki sikap menyebalkan. Umurnya belum tujuh belas tahun tapi sikapnya bisa melebihi ayahnya." Mikoto berkata, lalu tertawa bersama suaminya.

Sasuke mengacuhkannya lalu beralih pada Naruto. Ia terpaku sesaat saat melihat malam ini pemuda itu terlihat berbeda. Kemeja cerahnya membuat dia terlihat lebih dewasa. Kesan kekanakan lenyap dari sosok itu.

"Sasuke." Dia berseru dengan wajah gembira. Pipi karamelnya bersemu.

"Kemarin, saat acara kemping sekolah, bukankah mereka bersama?" Mikoto bertanya.

"Ya, mereka ikut grup pecinta alam, dan mereka berada dalam satu tim." Itachi kali ini yang ikut bicara.

Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ikut grup pecinta alam di sekolahnya. Temannya, Sai yang memaksanya untuk ikut untuk menggantikannya. Tapi ia memilih untuk menghempaskan diri di sofa yang terpisah—tutup mulut.

Ayah Ibunya kembali berbicara dengan nyonya Uzumaki, membicarakan tentang sekolah. Itachi dan Naruto duduk bersebelahan, di sofa panjang. Mereka berdua juga terlihat asik membicarakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Hanya ia sendiri yang diam saja seperti orang idiot.

"Nah, Sasuke, bagaimana jika kita bicara bertiga di ruang keluarga, sambil nonton film mungkin?" Itachi berkata sambil menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan bersahabat.

"Jangan." tiba-tiba Mikoto menyela. "Kita makan dulu, setelah itu baru kita bisa lebih santai."

Saat sang nyonya Uchiha bicara, tidak ada yang bisa membantah. Mereka semua akhirnya pindah ke ruang makan.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Usai makan malam bersama, Sasuke meminta diri untuk ke kamar dengan alasan ingin merapikan bukunya kembali karena besok ia sudah masuk sekolah. Ibunya berkata bahwa seharusnya ia seperti Naruto, dimana pemuda itu telah bersiap jauh-jauh hari untuk hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah liburan. Sasuke hanya membalas dengan senyum singkat sebelum berderap pergi.

Baru saja ia menghela nafas lega saat berada dikamarnya, seseorang mengetuk pintu saat ia hendak melemparkan diri keatas kasur.

Sasuke berdecak malas, ia membuka pintu dengan setengah hati. Ia akan menolak apapun yang kedua orang tuanya, atau kakaknya katakan jika mereka memintanya untuk turun. Tapi semua dugaannya meleset karena ternyata Narutolah yang berdiri didepan pintunya.

"Sasuke, apa kau ingin ikut nonton bersama kami? Itachi sudah menyiapkan film bagus, Ibumu juga sudah memberi dua es krim." Naruto langsung nyerocos tanpa titik dan koma.

"Aku tidak tertarik." Sasuke menjawab singkat, bersiap untuk menutup pintu. Tapi Naruto buru-buru mencegahnya.

"Kau tidak menyukainya?" Naruto bergerak ke arah pintu.

"Kau nonton saja dengan Itachi. Bukankah tujuanmu datang untuk itu?"

Alis-alis Naruto saling bertaut tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah."

"Tunggu Sas—aduh!"

Sasuke tersentak kaget saat pintu yang ia tutup ternyata menjepit tangan Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sasuke memekik, lalu berdecak keras sambil meraih tangan kanan yang punggungnya memerah dan lecet itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Naruto meringgis sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

Sasuke membuka lebar-lebar pintu kamarnya. Walaupun enggan, ia menarik pemuda itu untuk masuk ke dalam kamar, mendudukannya dipinggir ranjang, lalu ia membuka laci lemari kecil dekat ranjang untuk mengambil obat.

"Disiram air dingin nanti pasti sembuh." Naruto berkata saat Sasuke duduk disampingnya lalu mulai membuka kotak obat.

Si raven tidak merespon. Ia sibuk mengambil alkohol dan kapas untuk luka lecet itu.

"Aduh .." Naruto menarik tangannya saat Sasuke mengoleskan kapas yang berlumur alkohol tanpa perasaan.

"Apa begitu sakit." Sasuke berdecak, ia meraih lagi tangan itu. Kali ini ia menggenggam lebih erat agar tidak lepas lagi. Tidak dipedulikannya si pirang yang meringgis-ringgis dan gelisah.

"Perih." Naruto berkata sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tahan. Salahmu sendiri kenapa menghalangiku." Sasuke berkata ketus, cenderung dingin.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu. Itachi sedang berbincang dengan orang tuamu dan Ibuku, dia mengizinkanku untuk menemuimu disini."

"Jadi kau bohong soal film dan es krim?" Sasuke menuduh.

Naruto menatap tangannya yang tengah diperban. "Mm, jika tidak begitu, kau pasti tidak ingin bicara denganku. Maaf aku telah berbohong."

Sasuke tidak membalas.

"Sebelum datang kemari, Itachi bilang bahwa dia akan membicarakan hal penting dengan para orang tua. Dia bilang padaku bahwa aku akan diajak pergi olehnya."

"Pergi?" Sasuke tidak mengerti.

_"Kau tidak perlu khwatir Sasuke, jika kau malu karena kakakmu adalah seseorang yang mencintai laki-laki, aku tidak akan mengganggumu."_

_"Aku akan membawa Naruto ke tempat yang telah aku siapakan, aku akan membawa Ibunya serta jika beliau ingin. Kami bisa menjadi keluarga kecil nantinya."_

"Aku masih belum tahu apa maksudnya. Tapi Itachi bilang bahwa itu kabar baik."

Ah, ya. Sasuke menyadari bahwa Naruto belum tahu mengenai acara lamaran yang akan Itachi lakukan padanya. Ia juga yakin bahwa si pirang pasti tidak tahu bahwa Itachi berniat membawanya pergi entah kemana. Dengan begitu, Itachi akan membuat keluarga kecil impiannya. Dia akan memiliki Naruto untuk dirinya sendiri. Persis. Egois bukan itu namanya.

Sasuke tahu Itachi hanya menginginkan Naruto. Bohong jika dia ingin Naruto tetap disini dan membuatnya bahagia. Bohong jika Itachi tidak ingin Naruto hidup bersamanya. Sasuke kenal Itachi. Sebagian dari diri sang kakak mengalir darah yang sama. Darah Uchiha. Ia tahu bahwa Itachi tengah berbohong pada semua orang kini. Jika semua orang sudah percaya dengan kata-katanya dan dia berhasil mendapatkan Naruto, Sasuke yakin ceritanya akan berbeda.

"Sebenarnya aku masih ingin disini. Jika kami benar-benar pindah, apa kita akan tetap berteman Sasuke?" ucapan Naruto membuyarkan lamunan si raven.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menyadari sesuatu. Ditatapnya Naruto yang tengah menunduk melihat hasil perbannya.

"Apa masih sakit?" Sasuke bertanya datar.

Naruto mendongak. Ia tersenyum, lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak—ahh!" kelereng biru itu terbelalak. Ringgisan kesakitan keluar dari sela bibirnya saat Sasuke tiba-tiba saja mencengkram luka yang baru saja diperbannya.

Senyum itu ..

"Apa masih sakit?" Sasuke mengulang dengan wajah datar.

"Sasu-ke." Naruto terbata. Ia menahan tangan si raven yang mencengkram erat lukanya.

Seperti kata Itachi, Naruto memang tidak secantik Naruko, kekasihnya. Dia juga tidak menarik banyak perhatian seperti Naruko. Naruto hanya seorang pemuda biasa, dengan sepasang kelereng biru menawan namun tetap harus mendapat tatapan dua kali, dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah menampakkan kebencian pada siapapun. Yang sangat polos sampai-sampai tidak tahu bahwa ia memiliki aura jahat dimana ingin sekali ia membuat pemuda pirang itu celaka.

"Sasuke, lepaskan tanganku. Jangan bercanda, sakit .."

Naruto tidak seperti Naruko. Tapi dia hanya pemuda bodoh yang hampir diperkosa oleh anak laki-laki saat kemping. Dia hanya seorang penakut air karena tidak bisa berenang. Jika kedinginan, dia akan memakai baju berlapis-lapis seperti ikan buntal. Naruto juga tidak menyerah walaupun dia tahu bahwa tidak ada yang mengharapkan kelebihannya karena dia tidak punya. Dia hanya seorang pemuda yang diam-diam akan memperhatikan sampai detail saat tahu kaki temannya memerah karena telah menggendongnya sepanjang perjalanan. Dia hanya seorang yang dididik jujur oleh sang Ibu yang overprotektif, dimana dia sama sekali tidak pernah dendam, seberapa sering orang mencela atau menghinannya. Walaupun dia diperlakukan buruk, Naruto akan bersikap seperti itu, membalasnya dengan senyum yang tidak dibuat-buat, bersikap seolah dia bersyukur bahwa masih ada orang yang mau bicara dengannya, atau bahkan mungkin menjadi temannya, mengingat dia tidak mempunyai banyak teman selama hidupnya karena kekangan sang Ibu.

Naruto hanya seorang pemuda norak yang tidak pernah datang ke SeaWorld saat liburan. Mungkin hanya dia remaja yang takjub dengan mata berkilat-kilat melihat lumba-lumba melopati lingkaran seperti anak umur lima tahun.

Tapi, hanya dia yang bisa membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke bertahan diacara kemping yang begitu menyiksanya. Yang jika Naruto tidak ada, mungkin saja dia akan minta pulang dengan banyak alasan seperti demam atau alergi. Hanya Naruto yang mampu membuat Sasuke berkorban untuk orang lain, dimana ia rela menggendong sosok yang hampir pingsan karena kelelahan berkilo-kilo meter jauhnya. Hanya Naruto yang membuat rasa benci dan dendam berubah menjadi perhatian. Hanya Naruto yang bisa membuat Sasuke bersikap bodoh dengan mendatangi alamat rumah orang yang dibencinya, yang baru dikenalnya saat kemping, namun ternyata ia merindukan si pemilik alamat dan ingin segera melihatnya walaupun hanya sedetik saja. Hanya Naruto yang membuat Sasuke menikmati datang ke SeaWorld setelah hampir puluhan kali ia merasa jenuh dan bosan pada tempat itu ketika datang bersama orang lain. Hanya karena Naruto, Sasuke akan datang ke sebuah halte pinggiran kota Konoha, menunggu berjam-jam untuk memastikan tindakannya benar atau salah sebelum mengajak sosok itu untuk pergi lagi setelah hari kemarin pergi ke Sea World. Hanya Naruto, yang tertawa sampai mengigil-gigil karena tahu bahwa Sasuke takut hantu.

Semuanya, hanya Naruto.

"Kau bilang tadi sudah tidak sakit lagi." Sasuke berkata sambil menatap si pirang tepat dimanik.

"Tapi kau membuatnya terluka lagi, ughh." Naruto menggeliat ditempat dia duduk. Dia mencoba melepas tangan Sasuke dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Sekarang, kau boleh berteriak dan bilang pada orang tua dibawah sana bahwa aku telah menyakitimu."

Naruto terkejut. Dalam ringgisan menahan lukanya yang nyut-nyutan, dia menggeleng.

"Atau kau bisa panggil Itachi, bilang padanya bahwa aku akan memperkosamu."

"Sasuke—" Naruto mendesis karena rasa sakit menjalar sampai wajahnya.

"Cepat lakukan salah satu, sesukamu."

Naruto menatap si raven, matanya hampir berkaca-kaca. Dia tidak lagi protes melepaskan diri atau menggeliat. Dia duduk tenang walaupun mati-matian dia menahan diri karena Sasuke terus saja mencengkram tangannya yang terluka.

"Aku tidak akan melalukan hal itu. Kau hanya bercanda bukan? Tadi kau bersikap normal, kau hanya ingin membuat lelucon."

Sasuke mendengus sarkas, ia terkekeh geli dan mencengkram luka ditangan si pirang lebih erat.

"Sakit Sasuke."

"Sebenarnya aku ingin kau pergi saja Naruto. Sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, aku sudah tahu bahwa kau hadir hanya sebagai pengganggu."

"Sasuke .."

Sasuke tersenyum miring. "Pantas saja kau tidak mempunyai Ayah. Orang itu pasti jijik melihat anaknya menyukai sesama jenis. Kasihan. Ibumu pasti sengaja menyembunyikamu dari orang lain karena kau hanya menimbulkan kesialan."

"Itu tidak benar." Naruto memotong dengan suara bergetar.

"Ya, tentu saja benar. Dia telah kehilangan suaminya karenamu. Semua orang menganggapmu aneh dengan senyum idiotmu itu. Kau anak yang tidak diharapkan. Kau membuat Ibumu bekerja mati-matian untuk menghidupimu karena penyakitmu itu."

"Kau pikir, selama kita bertemu, aku menganggapmu teman. Tidak." Sasuke mendengus. "Aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa kakakku, Uchiha Itachi, seorang pemuda briliant, seorang CEO perusahaan terkenal yang disegani banyak orang mau menanggapi seorang anak kecil sepertimu. Aku yakin, Itachi hanya kasihan padamu."

"Itachi menyayangiku .." Naruto mengerjapkan kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Dia hanya bersimpati padamu. Kau pikir, mengembalikan payung yang tidak berarti itu bisa menarik perhatiannya." Sasuke berkata dengan helaan nafas panjang. Ia melonggarkan cengkraman tangannya.

"Jika kau bertanya apa kita tetap berteman, tentu saja jawabannya tidak karena kita tidak pernah berteman. Tidak ada yang mau menjadi temanmu, itu sudah jelas. Apa yang aku lakukan padamu waktu itu, aku hanya ingin memberimu waktu dan kegiatan apa yang bisa dilakukan teman saat bersama. Kau tidak pernah melalukannya bukan, anggap saja itu adalah semacam pengalaman, jadi kau bisa menceritakannya pada orang lain saat kau benar-benar memiliki teman."

"Aku tidak mengerti, maksudmu, sikapmu selama ini hanya pura-pura?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Wajahnya datar menyebalkan. Tanda bahwa semua kalimatnya serius. Ia telah melepas cengkraman tangannya.

Kelereng biru itu bergulir kesana kemari, mengerjap kaku. Kepedihan dan kesedihan tergambat jelas disana. Bibir bawahnya yang berwarna buah plum digigit kuat-kuat. Wajahnya seperti ingin menangis. Kedua pipinya memerah dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Kemejanya yang disetrika licin dan dimasukkan kedalam celana masih rapi. Sasuke yakin anak dan Ibu itu telah menyiapkan diri sebaik mungkin sebelum datang kemari, dengan maksud berteman, untuk menjalin komunikasi dan persahabatan.

Naruto pasti juga demikian. Dia datang hanya untuk bertemu dengannya yang dia anggap teman, berharap bisa bicara banyak mengenai cerita lucu dan melakukan hal yang menyenangkan dengannya.

"Maaf .."

Kata itu tetap keluar dari bibir si pirang. Satu kata yang tidak pernah lepas walaupun bukan dia yang salah.

"A-aku permisi." Naruto buru-buru berdiri. Tangannya yang diperban putih membekas bercak merah karena darah.

Menatap punggung kecilnya sekilas, jauh didalam hati, Sasuke ingin sekali memeluk sosok itu. Hatinya seperti teriris-iris dan dadanya sesak saat Naruto benar-benar pergi dari kamarnya. Ia mencoba menahan diri lalu mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Ia berpikir itulah jalan terbaik. Apa yang dilakukannya sudah benar.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Setelah pertemuan keluarga itu, sikap Itachi sedikit berubah. Jika dihari-hari kemarin ia sibuk berbicara pada Sasuke untuk melakukan pendekatan, sekarang tidak lagi. Pemuda itu bersikap acuh tak acuh seperti apa yang sang adik pikirkan tentangnya ia sudah tidak peduli lagi.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Tanpa terasa, liburan sekolah sudah berakhir seminggu yang lalu. Sasuke kembali masuk sekolah seperti biasa. Saat pulang setelah ia tadi mampir ke toko sepatu, ia menyadari Itachi sudah pulang. Ia yang ingin menemui Ibunya harus kembali karena ternyata sang kakak tengah berada di ruangan itu.

"Kau akan melakukan lamaran akhir bulan ini?"

Langkah Sasuke terhenti. Jantungnya seperti ditohok. Ia merapat pada dinding dan mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan dua orang didalam kamar itu.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya baik-baik bu, saat melamar nanti, aku dan Naruto akan bertunangan terlebih dahulu."

"Lalu bagaimana rencanamu untuk pindah ke Swiss?" Mikoto bertanya.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya, mengenai rumah dan tanah peternakan yang bisa nyonya Uzumaki kelola disana." Itachi terhenti sebentar. "Beliau sudah setuju, aku tinggal menunggu persetujuan Naruto. Jika dia mau, aku bisa langsung berangkat kapan saja."

Mikoto tertawa singkat. "Aku pasti akan merindukanmu. Begitu juga dengan rumah ini."

"Aku akan sering pulang. Ibu tenang saja, lagipula, Naruto pasti tidak akan langsung betah, kami akan sering menginap disini."

Wanita cantik berrambut hitam itu tersenyum. Entah kenapa, ia merasa bahagia karena putra sulungnya begitu bertanggung jawab dan terlihat sangat berbeda dengan sosoknya yang dulu. Sekarang, dimata sang Ibu, Itachi telah menjadi pria dewasa. Mungkin jatuh cinta telah merubah pribadinya.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang membuat Kushina langsung berubah secepat itu?" Mikoto bertanya.

Raut wajah Itachi yang berbinar berubah menjadi serius dan terlihat bimbang.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti tapi, nyonya Uzumaki bilang Naruto lebih murung setelah pulang dari rumah kita minggu lalu."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Itachi lalu bercerita bahwa setelah mendapat kabar itu dari nyonya Uzumaki, ia langsung mendatangi Naruto keesokkan harinya. Awalnya, si pirang bersikap biasa saja. Tapi Itachi akhirnya berhasil menanyakan penyebab murung anak itu.

"Naruto bersikap aneh setelah malam itu bertemu Sasuke. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan anak itu pada Naruto, tapi aku yakin dia mengatakan hal buruk." Itachi menghela nafas panjang.

"Naruto bertanya padaku apa alasanku mau dekat dengannya. Dia pikir aku dekat dengannya karena aku kasihan padanya. Aku tidak menyangka dia berkata seperti itu setelah sekian lama kami bersama. Aku yakin Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu sampai-sampai Naruto mempunyai pemikiran sampai sana."

"Itachi .." Mikoto mengerutkan kening, prihatin.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya pada Sasuke bu .. aku juga tidak akan marah padanya, aku menyayangi adikku. Aku sudah menyerah dengan Sasuke, tidak peduli jika dia benar-benar membenciku. Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya pada Naruto, bahwa aku ingin menjaganya. Sekarang tidak ada lagi yang dipermasalahkan. Aku tinggal menunggu kesiapannya untuk menerimaku."

Ibu dan anak itu terus bicara. Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa dibalik pintu kamar, Sasuke baru saja meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri setelah tadi cukup mendengarkan.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Naruto berlari sepanjang jalan menuju halte bus. Hari ini ia bangun kesiangan. Ibunya marah-marah tadi pagi karena wanita itu pikir si pirang sudah siap saat dibangunkan setengah jam sebelumnya. Tapi ternyata anaknya kembali terbuai mimpi. Tentu saja wanita itu langsung mengomel.

Naruto menatap jam kecil yang terpasang didinding halte. Sambil mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan, ia berharap tidak akan terlambat sesampainya disekolah nanti.

"Kau terlambat ya?"

Suara seseorang membuat Naruto yang tengah melongokkan kepalanya ke ujung jalan tersentak kaget.

"Ah, umm .. yah. Aku bangun kesiangan." Naruto berkata sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan tersenyum kikuk.

Seseorang yang menyapanya tadi adalah seorang wanita yang cukup tua dan rambutnya telah memutih semua. Tangannya menenteng sebuah keranjang belanjaan.

"Seragammu berbeda dengan anak yang biasa duduk disini."

"Huh?" Naruto tidak mengerti.

Wanita tua itu tersenyum lembut. "Aku berangkat ke kota untuk membantu toko anakku saat pagi. Dan aku pulang saat hari hampir sore. Saat itu, aku melihatnya, dia selalu duduk dipojok sana. Entah apa yang dia lakukan. Aku hanya heran karena setiap ada bus datang, dia tidak langsung naik. Dia seperti tengah menunggu seseorang datang."

Naruto menatap wajah si wanita yang tengah berkata sambil membayangkan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Seragamnya berwarna biru ditambah blezer hitam. Rambutnya mempunyai potongan sedikit aneh—seperti berdiri dibagian belakang. Kulitnya pucat, tapi dia sangat tampan. Apa dia bukan temanmu?"

Naruto terdiam sebentar, lalu menggeleng ragu.

"Aku pikir dia tidak sekolah. Sudah hampir seminggu ini dia melakukannya. Raut wajahnya yang datar sama sekali tidak menampakkan ekspresi khusus. Tapi matanya jelas menampakkan kekosongan. Aku pernah menyapanya sekali, tapi dia hanya membalas dengan senyum kaku—ah, itu busnya datang. Ayo kita naik." wanita itu tiba-tiba memotong ceritanya begitu saja saat Naruto tengah berkonsentrasi penuh dengan penggambaran sosok yang tak asing itu.

"Semoga saja kau bisa melihatnya nanti, mungkin saja dia temanmu. Kau tahu, dilingkungan ini, anak sekolah yang naik bus hanya kau seorang."

Naruto membungkuk. "Trms."

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Enam.

Sasuke mengitung saat sebuah bus datang kemudian lewat begitu saja didepannya. Ia selalu melakukannya sejak bus pertama datang dan pergi. Tiga jam lebih telah berlalu, pemandangan yang ia tatap masih sama. Di depannya, adalah hamparan tanah kosong yang ujungnya tertanam ladang jagung. Halte yang ia duduki merupakan tempat paling mencolok dengan cat berwarna kuning diantara rumah-rumah tua dan toko yang sepi pengunjung. Jauh sekitar lima puluh meter, ada restoran sushi yang ramai saat jam makan siang.

Rata-rata penghuni kota ini adalah orang-orang tua yang masih menganut keramah-tamahan antar tetangga. Sasuke yakin, dari blok satu dengan blok yang lainnya, mereka pasti hafal nama. Rumah itu adalah tuan ini dan rumah ini adalah tuan itu.

Sasuke beralih lagi pada hamparan tanaman jagung dikejauhan. Sebentar lagi, bus akan datang. Selama beberapa hari duduk memperhatikan, Sasuke hampir hafal jam-jam dimana bus akan singgah di helte kecil ini. Bus berwarna merah hitam adalah bus menuju pusat kota, biasanya bus itu akan datang setiap sejam sekali. Bus lain yang berwarna biru muda dan putih adalah bus umum yang datang setiap lima belas atau dua puluh menit sekali.

Jalanan aspal mengeluarkan uap dipermukaannya karena panas matahari pukul dua siang. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang lalu menutup kedua matanya. Ia menyandarkan posisi tubuhnya pada permukaan dinding bangunan yang terbuat dari besi. Jika catnya tidak diperbarui, Sasuke pasti bisa melihat karat dibalik warna cerah itu.

Sebuah bus datang dengan suara khasnya. Decit rem, bunyi seperti letupan gas, lalu pintu otomatis yang terbuka dengan suara greg. Sasuke tetap merasa nyaman dengan mata terpejam, walaupun ia masih bisa mendengar suara langkah seseorang—orang pertama yang menginjakkan kaki dihalte itu setelah enam bus lewat tanpa penumpang yang naik atau turun.

Angin menyapu wajah pucatnya saat Sasuke menyadari penumpang tadi tidak langsung pergi meninggalkannya karena tidak terdengar langkah kaki menjauh. Ia tidak berharap orang itu bicara atau bersikap sok akrab menyapanya. Ia hanya ingin sendirian saat ini. Tapi kenyataannya, langkah-langkah sepatu orang itu—yang entah siapa—mendekat ke arahnya.

Sasuke mulai was-was. Ia berpikir mungkin saja sosok itu adalah perampok atau anggota penjahat bagian perdagangan anak. Mau tidak mau, ia membuka mata.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Sosok itu berdiri. Seragamnya sederhana, kemeja putih lengan panjang dan celana berwarna hitam, dasinya berwarna merah. Dia juga memakai tas selempang yang waktu itu dibawanya saat jalan-jalan. Rambut pirangnya berkibar karena angin, matanya biru, menatap tepat ke arahnya.

Sasuke tidak berkedip untuk beberapa saat. Tubuhnya kaku dan tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Seminggu lebih ia duduk ditempat itu. Melakukan hal sia-sia hanya untuk membuang waktu. Berharap nya yang tidak bisa berpikir bisa lebih jernih. Bahkan, ia sendiri sadar bahwa kewarasannya patut untuk dipertanyakan.

Dari rumah, Sasuke memakai seragamnya seperti biasa, bersikap layaknya akan pergi ke sekolah. Tapi ia tidak melakukannya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa tubuhnya berjalan ketempat itu. Ia juga tidak bosan walaupun hanya duduk melamun seperti orang bodoh. Ia tidak peduli tatapan orang yang secara tidak sengaja datang ke halte untuk pergi naik bus atau penumpang yang turun di tempat itu. Ia tidak peduli dengan pikiran mereka yang mungkin menganggapnya anak bandel karena telah bolos sekolah.

Tapi Sasuke tidak peduli lagi. Ia tidak peduli pada sekolah dan rumahnya. Lagipula, sekarang kedua orang tuanya dan kakaknya telah berubah. Semenjak ia mendengar percakapan dikamar Ibunya seminggu yang lalu, ia sadar bahwa kini keluarganya mengambil jarak. Ibunya tetap bersikap baik dan lembut, Ayahnya juga tetap menanyakan padanya bagaimana keadaan sekolah dan nilai tugas. Itachi hampir tidak pernah bicara padanya. Walaupun kedua orang tuanya masih bersikap seperti biasa, tapi Sasuke merasa mereka begitu jauh darinya. Sikap mereka yang dibuat-buat sangat jelas terlihat. Tapi ketika mereka bicara dengan Itachi, tidak ada perasaan yang perlu ditutup-tutupi, mereka terlihat berbahagia, dan obrolan mereka tidak jauh-jauh dari rencana masa depan sang kakak.

Sosok itu masih berdiri didepannya. Bibirnya membentuk garis lurus.

"Kau datang."

TBC

#

Trms buat kalian para reader kece yang udah ninggalin jejak di chap sebelumnya *cupcup*

Sekali lagi blue belum bisa bales ripiu, jadi blue cuma bisa nulis nama kalian ditiap chap sbg ucapan trms :* Semoga apa yang kalian tanyakan terjawab ditiap chapternya :)) *pose ama babang tachi :3*

**uzumakinamikazehaki****, ****nin nina****, ****RisaSano****, ****ichigoStrawberry-nyan****, ****zadita uchiha****, ****Akasuna no Akemi****, ****intan****pandini85****, ****zukie1157****, ****lomi****, ****Nyenyee****, ****Kagaari****, ****Snlop****, ****SN****, ****megajewels2312****, ****shine****, ****Nayuya****, ****beat****, ****efi****astuti****1****, ****ming cantik****, ****Himawari Wia****, ****FujoshiFujo****, ****Giyuri Jeon****, ****nasusay****, ****mifta cinya****, ****aradeandra****, ****She****, ****hime****, ****aulia****syura****, ****gici love sasunaru****, ****Akane-Rihime****, ****xxxSN****, ****Ichiro Makoto****, ****Yuki****, ****lovenaruuuuu****, ****reiasia95****, ****hanazawa kay****, ****lovelychrysant****, ****RhaLucifer****, ****Vianycka Hime****, ****lovely****win****758****, ****aikhazuna117, versetta****, ****Minri****Yukayu Zuki****, ****Fap-kun****, ****SuzyOnix****, ****vipbigbang74****, ****gdtop****, ****kimjaejoong309****, ****dahliaiis333****, ****Crazy boy****, ****SN Lovers****, ****Yuuki****, ****miss horvilshy****, ****No Alen****, ****widi orihara****, ****tetsuya kurosaki**

Jadi, bagi yang kemarin bilang sasu ada rasa ke naru, masihkah kalian berpikir sama setelah baca chap ini, hihii :3

_PS: Blue udah pernah bilang belum yah kalau ini bakal jadi M-preg. Aduh, blue lupa lagi nulisnya. Psst, semoga kalian ga keberatan tentang ide male pragnant ntu, hehe :3 and __kalo suka cerita ini, __jangan lupa ripiu juga yup, masa dibaca terus lewat doang, hihi :D  
_

Jaa nee

*Chuu


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

**Crazy Sick**

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: Diutamakan ****SasuNaru, ****slight SasukexNaruko, ItachixNaruto**

**Drama, Romance****, Psikologi**

.

**.**

_Karena dalam yaoi, hal yang tidak mungkin, bisa menjadi mungkin :)_

Chapter 5

#

Sosok itu berdiri. Seragamnya sederhana, kemeja putih lengan panjang dan celana berwarna hitam, dasinya berwarna merah. Dia juga memakai tas selempang yang waktu itu dibawanya saat jalan-jalan. Rambut pirangnya berkibar karena angin, matanya biru, menatap tepat ke arahnya.

Sasuke tidak berkedip untuk beberapa saat. Tubuhnya kaku dan tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Seminggu lebih ia duduk ditempat itu. Melakukan hal sia-sia hanya untuk membuang waktu. Berharap nya yang tidak bisa berpikir bisa lebih jernih. Bahkan, ia sendiri sadar bahwa kewarasannya patut untuk dipertanyakan.

Dari rumah, Sasuke memakai seragamnya seperti biasa, bersikap layaknya akan pergi ke sekolah. Tapi ia tidak melakukannya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa tubuhnya berjalan ketempat itu. Ia juga tidak bosan walaupun hanya duduk melamun seperti orang bodoh. Ia tidak peduli tatapan orang yang secara tidak sengaja datang ke halte untuk pergi naik bus atau penumpang yang turun di tempat itu. Ia tidak peduli dengan pikiran mereka yang mungkin menganggapnya anak bandel karena telah bolos sekolah.

Tapi Sasuke tidak peduli lagi. Ia tidak peduli pada sekolah dan rumahnya. Lagipula, sekarang kedua orang tuanya dan kakaknya telah berubah. Semenjak ia mendengar percakapan dikamar Ibunya seminggu yang lalu, ia sadar bahwa kini keluarganya mengambil jarak. Ibunya tetap bersikap baik dan lembut, Ayahnya juga tetap menanyakan padanya bagaimana keadaan sekolah dan nilai tugas. Itachi hampir tidak pernah bicara padanya. Walaupun kedua orang tuanya masih bersikap seperti biasa, tapi Sasuke merasa mereka begitu jauh darinya. Sikap mereka yang dibuat-buat sangat jelas terlihat. Tapi ketika mereka bicara dengan Itachi, tidak ada perasaan yang perlu ditutup-tutupi, mereka terlihat berbahagia, dan obrolan mereka tidak jauh-jauh dari rencana masa depan sang kakak.

Sosok itu masih berdiri didepannya. Bibirnya membentuk garis lurus.

"Kau datang." Sasuke menegakkan posisi duduknya. Wajahnya tetap datar, tapi ekspresinya jauh lebih hidup dari sebelumnya.

"Aku pikir mungkin aku harus menunggu lebih lama lag—"

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" Naruto memotong cepat. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah karena alis-alisnya saling bertaut. Raut wajahnya menampakkan kekesalan dan ingin marah-marah. Tapi dia tidak melakukannya.

"Aku hanya orang kaku. Aku melakukannya karena tubuhku bergerak sendiri." Sasuke beralih pada tangan-tangan si pirang yang saling terkepal erat.

"Kau tidak perlu bicara padaku. Aku mengerti. Jika kau ingin marah. Lakukan."

Rasa kesal yang terpancar jelas di safir biru itu dapat dilihat oleh Sasuke. Tapi ia juga tahu, seorang Uzumaki Naruto tidak akan mungkin marah-marah. Seperti biasa, dia akan menahannya. Dengan tinjunya yang terkepal sampai buku-buku jamarinya memutih.

Dulu, Sasuke pernah membandingkan Naruto dengan kekasihnya yang kelakuannya terkadang sangat nakal untuk ukuran seorang gadis itu. Jika ia membuat Naruko kesal, ia pasti akan diberi dampratan habis-habisan lalu mengatainya bodoh.

Naruto tidak seperti itu, dia hanya terdiam, dengan alis-alis menukik tajam dan kepalan tangan erat. Bibirnya membentuk garis lurus, rapat, dengan hidung mungil yang terkadang berkedut karena menahan marah, .

Tapi kali ini, sepasang kelereng biru itu sedikit berkaca-kaca. Sosoknya tidak lebih dari anak kecil kebanggaan Itachi yang harus selalu dilindungi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa kau melakukannya?" Dia bertanya lagi.

Sasuke angkat bahu, lalu menghembuskan nafas kuat-kuat.

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba dekat dengan calon kakak iparku."

Alis-alis pirang yang menukik itu kemudian melengkung. Safirnya mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Aku pikir kau menyukaiku, tapi kau menerima lamaran Itachi."

"Aku menyukai Itachi." Naruto membalas singkat.

"Lalu kau benar-benar akan menikah dengannya? Kau lupa kalau kau sekarang masih anak sekolah? Atau—" Sasuke seperti mengingat sesuatu. "Kau akan pergi ke Swiss, bersama Ibumu. Itachi pasti sudah menyiapkan semuanya—segala kebutuhanmu, apa yang kau perlukan, kau tinggal minta padanya."

"Jika kau datang hanya untuk menghinaku, aku tidak ingin mendengarnya."

Naruto bersiap pergi, tapi Sasuke telah terlebih dahulu mencekal lengan kanan pemuda itu lalu membenturkan tubuhnya pada dinding halte. Suara _brug_ karena tekanan benda padat tidak ada yang peduli. Suasana sangat sepi. Hanya ada angin yang lewat.

"Kau mengerti rasanya berkeluarga bukan?" Sasuke berkata saat ia menahan dada si pirang dengan tangan kirinya. Tidak dihiraukannya ringgis kesakitan pemuda itu akibat benturan tadi.

"Aku punya Ayah, Ibu, dan kakak yang sangat aku sayangi. Aku sudah menggunakan cara baik-baik agar kau sadar bahwa kakakku menyukaimu waktu itu—saat kemping, maka dari itu aku bertanya apa kau menyukai kakakku atau tidak. " Sasuke memberi tatapan nanar. Rasa benci yang bercampur dengan rasa lain yang aneh masuk ke relung hatinya saat melihat wajah pucat si pirang.

"Aku menyayangi Itachi. Sama sepertimu. Dia adalah saudaraku satu-satunya. Aku ingin dia bahagia. Tapi bukan denganmu. Aku ingin dia menikah dengan seorang wanita, memiliki anak dan cucu untuk kedua orang tuaku. Memiliki keturunan untuk kelangsungan keluarga kami. Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau pikir kau bisa apa?!"

"Sebenarnya orang tuaku terlalu lembut padanya. Mereka terlalu menyanyangi Itachi dan tidak akan mungkin menolak keinginan anak pertama mereka. Walaupun apa yang dilalukan Itachi sangat tidak masuk akal dan bisa membuat nama keluarga kami buruk di mata masyarakat. Tidakkah kau berpikir sampai sana?"

Naruto menangis tanpa suara. Dia mengusap air mata dipipi dengan punggung tangannya.

"Kau tidak punya saudara jadi kau tidak mungkin memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti—"

"Cukup Sasuke!"

Sebuah suara yang tak asing memotong. Sasuke berbalik tepat saat seseorang merenggut Naruto dan menjauhkan dari jangkauannya.

Itachi berdiri, dengan kedua tangan berada dibahu-bahu Naruto. Tatapannya tajam dan dingin.

Seperti dejavu, ingatan Sasuke melayang pada kejadian dimana dulu ia melihat Naruto untuk pertama kalinya dirumah lalu ingin mengusirnya keluar. Lalu tiba-tiba kakaknya datang, mencegahnya, lalu mengenalkannya. Tapi kali ini, sosok Itachi yang ia kenal sangat berbeda dengan Itachi kakaknya yang dulu. Sosok itu terlihat asing dimatanya.

"Semua yang kau katakan tidak benar." Uchiha sulung berkata. "Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu dulu Sasuke, kau tidak perlu malu jika nyatanya kakakmu adalah seorang gay. Kau boleh mengagapku orang asing—orang lain yang tidak kau kenal." Itachi menggenggam erat bahu-bahu Naruto.

Sasuke berdiri dengan wajah datar. Ekspresi terkejutnya berangsur menghilang dari saat tadi pertama kali ia melihat sang kakak ada didepannya.

"Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan Ayah dan Ibu. Aku bahkan ingin mengasingkan diri dan meminta pada mereka untuk menghapus namaku dari keluarga Uchiha jika mereka tidak setuju dengan keinginannku saat ingin melamar Naruto—yang nantinya bisa membuat mereka malu. Tapi tidak seperti yang kau katakan tadi. Ayah dan Ibu menyayangiku, dan mereka sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan mimpiku. Jika kau pikir mereka terpaksa melakukannya karena selama ini aku tidak tertarik dengan siapapun, kau salah. Mereka setuju karena mereka berdua menyayangi Naruto. Sama sepertiku."

Tatapan Sasuke beralih dari Itachi ke Naruto yang tengah menatap dengan ekspresi was-was. Diluar dugaan, si bungsu hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya sebagai tanggapan dari semua ucapan Itachi.

"Jadi begitu .." Sasuke bergumam. "Sekarang aku mengerti. Aku pikir, kakakku bisa mendapat yang lebih baik, tapi ternyata .. hanya anak haram."

Wajah Itachi memerah marah. Dia menghampiri Sasuke lalu memberi tamparan keras. Terdengar Naruto menyebut nama Uchiha sulung dengan pekikan panik.

"Jaga mulutmu!" Itachi membentak geram.

"Well, aku tidak salah berucap." Sasuke berkata sambil menyeka tamparan sang kakak. Tatapannya terarah pada Naruto.

"Tanyakan saja apa yang anak laki-laki disekolah lakukan padanya. Homo, tidak punya ayah pula. Tentu saja dia hanya anak haram dan barang bekas yang pernah dipakai entah oleh siapa saja."

Itachi tidak tahan lagi. Ia meraih kerah kemeja Sasuke lalu menariknya kuat.

"Sekali lagi kau menghinanya, aku akan memukulmu lagi."

"Itachi, hentikan." Naruto meraih lengan kiri Uchiha sulung. Wajahnya penuh kekhwatiran.

"Aku bicara apa adanya. Aku pernah melihat mereka secara langsung, apa yang anak-anak sekolah itu lakukan padanya." Sasuke berkata datar. Ia langsung mendapat tinju dipipi kiri. Kepalanya tersentak bersamaan dengan Itachi yang melepas cengkrmannya. Ia terhuyung kebelakang. Hampir terjatuh jika tidak berpegangan pada dinding halte.

"Minta maaf pada Naruto!" Itachi membentak.

"Itachi aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan memukul lagi, aku mohon." Naruto berkata sambil meraih kembali lengan Itachi.

"Kau lihat itu." Itachi menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan benci. "Aku mengenal baik seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Adikku tidak pernah berkata kejam pada orang lain seperti yang kau lakukan pada Naruto tadi. Kau tidak malu dengan kelakuanmu—menghakiminya dan menumpahkan semua kesalahan padanya. Dia tidak pernah membencimu. Bahkan saat belum mengenalmu dan aku menceritakan padanya tentangmu, Naruto ingin sekali melihatmu secara langsung dan berteman denganmu. Lalu sekarang apa yang telah kau lakukan? Kau sama sekali tidak berhak menyakitinya." Nafas Itachi memburu.

Ekspresi wajah Sasuke tidak berubah. Perlahan, dalam bisu, ia meraih tasnya yang terongkok jatuh ke atas aspal saat tadi ia menyentak tubuh Naruto.

"Sasuke." Itachi memangil—putus asa. Nadanya tidak lagi membentak-bentak seperti tadi. Bagaimanapun juga Sasuke adalah adiknya. Dia bisa merasakan tangannya yang telah dia gunakan untuk memukul wajah saudara yang sangat disayanginya itu berdenyut perih. Sebersit rasa bersalah menelusup hatinya. Dia menyesal, belum pernah sampai saat ini dia memukul adiknya.

Sementara Sasuke bersikap seolah-olah tuli. Ia berjalan mundur menjauhi dua orang yang ia tatap tanpa ekspresi. Wajahnya buruk karena pipi yang membengkak. Iris hitamnya beralih pada Naruto, tatapannya sulit diartikan. Ia kemudian berbalik memunggungi mereka berdua.

"Sasuke." Naruto maju beberapa langkah, ingin memburu si raven, tapi Itachi buru-buru meraih tubuhnya untuk berhenti.

"Itachi, hentikan Sasuke. Dia sama sekali tidak mengatakan hal buruk padaku. Kumohon .." Naruto berkata pada Itachi dengan alis-alis saling bertaut lemah-meminta.

Itachi menggeleng pelan. "Tidak Naruto .. jangan sekarang." ia berkata tegas.

Bahu-bahu Naruto terkulai lemah. Ia berlaih lagi pada punggung Sasuke yang semakin lama semakin menjauh.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

"Kau sedang ada masalah atau apa?" Naruko bertanya sambil menyangga wajahnya dengan kedua tangan diatas meja. Wajahnya yang cantik berkerut-kerut. Bibir pinknya maju mundur. Matanya yang jernih menatap pemuda pucat tampan yang tengah memakan sepotong demi sepotong sandwich.

"Tidak ada."

Jawaban singkat. Datar. Dan tatapan matanya terarah pada piring.

Naruko menggembungkan pipi sebal.

"Aku sedang bicara padamu Uchiha Sasuke." Gadis itu berkata ketus.

Sasuke mendongak, menatap kekasihnya tidak lebih dari dua detik, lalu kembali menatap piring.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau aneh. Kau bersikap seperti itu sejak pulang dari acara kemping. Sebenarnya kenapa sih? Kau mempunyai pacar baru atau apa? Kemarin kau juga tidak masuk sekolah selama seminggu." Naruko menyampaikan uneg-unegnya.

"Jika saja aku tidak mengatakan pada kakakmu tentang acara bolosmu itu, kau pasti tidak akan masuk dan duduk di kafetaria seperti sekarang."

Sasuke tak peduli.

"Kau mendengar apa yang aku katakan bukan?" Naruko kesal. Dia memukul meja dengan tangan halusnya yang terkepal.

"Aku mendengarmu." Sasuke berkata datar.

"Jika bicara, tatap lawan bicaramu Uchiha Sasuke. Kau membuatku kesal."

Terdengar pekikan dari meja yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdua duduk.

"Airnya tumpah. Ughh, menyebalkan."

Sasuke menatap gadis yang mengeluh tadi. Air dari botol tumpah menggenang lebar diatas meja putih, berkilau-kilau lalu turun kepinggirannya—membuat basah, dan terpaksa gadis-gadis yang mengelilingi meja itu berdiri membuat jarak.

_"Tapi kau tenang saja Sasuke, Ibuku akan mengajariku dalam waktu dekat ini. Dengan begitu aku bisa berenang dilaut saat ke pantai."_

Sasuke menghentikan kunyahan dimulutnya saat pikirannya mulai memutar lagi wajah itu didalam kepala. Ia mendecih. Nafsu makannya mendadak hilang.

"Nanti sepulang sekolah, aku ingin kerumahmu." Naruko berkata sambil mengaduk-aduk semangkuk salad yang sejak tadi dia acuhkan.

"Kau dengar?"

"Hn."

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

"Masakan Ibu memang tidak ada tandingannya." Naruto berseru sebelum menyesap sup ayam buatan Kushina menu makan malam hari ini.

Disebrang tempat duduknya, Ibu muda cantik itu hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

"Jadi, malam ini, kau akan membicarakan tentang apa? Apa hari ini Itachi menjemputmu seperti biasa lalu mampir?"

Naruto mengangguk. Ia menyendok sesuap nasi.

"Lalu, apa dia membicarakan sesuatu yang menarik?"

Naruto mengangguk lagi. "Kami membicarkan tentang film baru yang seru. Ibu tahu film tentang superhero yang bekerja sama itu? Itachi memberi dvd edisi blue raynya."

Kushina mendengus geli.

Suara berikutnya yang mendominasi adalah suara piring yang beradu dengan sendok.

"Bu, bisakah saudara kandung saling membenci?" tiba-tiba Naruto bertanya.

Kushina tersedak makanannya. Dia terbatuk-batuk hebat sampai keluar air mata. Pertanyaan Naruto kali ini hampir membunuhnya. Buru-buru dia meraih gelas berisi air putih lalu meneguknya cepat.

"Ibu, kau baik-baik saja." Naruto panik, ia telah berdiri dari duduknya.

Kushina mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk mengehentikan si pirang.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Kushina berkata dengn nafas terengah.

Naruto duduk kembali dengan ragu. Ia masih menatap khwatir pada Ibunya.

"Ibu maaf .. apa aku menanyakan sesuatu yang salah."

Kushina tidak langsung menjawab. Dia meneguk air putih yang tinggal setengah didalam gelas sampai habis. Dia masih terbatuk-batuk ringan.

"Tidak .." Kushina berkata. "Ibu hanya ingin tahu kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu."

Naruto angkat bahu. "Tidak ada alasan khusus. Aku hanya ingin bertanya saja."

Kushina menatapnya. Mata biru anaknya sama sekali tidak memancarkan kebohongan. Dia menarik nafas panjang.

"Saudara, adalah satu kesatuan. Mereka lahir dari rahim seorang Ibu. Rahim yang sama. Setiap Ibu akan mendoakan yang terbaik bagi calon anaknya, tidak peduli nanti besar mereka jadi apa. Satu darah daging, sudah menjadi kewajiban bagi kakak beradik untuk saling menjaga dan menyayangi. Mereka tidak mungkin akan saling membenci." Kushina tersenyum.

"Tapi, jika hati seseorang telah tertutup ego dan kebencian, mereka bisa menjadi musuh. Bukan keinginan mereka sendiri sebenarnya. Tapi, rasa ketidakcocokan akan muncul karena ego tadi, sehingga hubungan mereka akan merenggang. Hal yang paling buruk adalah tahap saling tidak peduli."

Naruto berhenti mengunyah.

"Apa Ibu mengatakan hal yang salah?" Kushina mengulang apa yang dikatakan Naruto sebelumnya. Ekapresi sang anak terlihat tegang.

"Tidak." Naruto buru-buru menggeleng. Ia melanjutkan acara makannya.

Kushina mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti, tapi kemudian angkat bahu.

"Saudara, apalagi kakak adik, mereka akan terus bersama sampai tua. Mereka adalah teman sepanjang masa. Tidak seharusnya mereka saling membenci. Malah seharusnya saling menyayangi, kau paham Naruto?"

Si pirang mengangguk. Ia tidak bertanya lagi setelah itu.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Saat pulang sekolah, setelah ketahuan membolos selama seminggu, Sasuke dihukum tidak boleh mampir kemanapun setelah pulang sekolah. Ayahnya menyita mobilnya, berikut ia harus diantar jemput oleh Iruka.

Itachi menutup mulut soal kejadian pukulan di halte tiga hari lalu. Sampai hari ini, dua orang itu sama sekali belum bicara.

Sasuke acuh saja. Ia mengikuti apa yang Ayahnya katakan, sekolah, pulang ke rumah. Ia juga selalu ikut makan malam dan sarapan walaupun tidak ada kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. Sekarang, ia bersikap layaknya tubuh tak bernyawa—hampir mendekati robot. Naruko yang selalu marah-marah saat disekolahpun tidak mempan untuk merubah pribadinya. Gadis itu mulai mengekor setiap pulang sekolah ke rumahnya, untuk curhat pada Mikoto mengenai sikap acuhnya—sekaligus ekspresi kesal karena tidak bisa main keluar sepulang sekolah.

Hari ini juga demikian. Naruko datang ke rumahnya seperti biasa. Tapi hari ini, Sasuke sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa Itachi sudah pulang. Jika Itachi pulang sebelum pukul lima, berarti dia bersama anak itu.

Langkah Sasuke yang bergegas ingin ke kamar ditahan oleh Naruko. Ia yang hendak mengundaki tangga terpaksa berhenti.

"Kita bertemu Ibumu dulu." Gadis itu menyeret tubuhnya.

Sasuke membalas dengan ekspresi malas. Ia lalu berbalik.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu dong, aku tidak suka melihat Ibumu khwatir dengan sikap anehmu ." Naruko meraih lengan kiri si raven lalu menjinjitkan kedua kakinya. Gadis itu memberi kecupan di pipi tepat saat langkah seseorang berderap kearah mereka berdua.

Naruto muncul dari serambi samping rumah dengan rem mendadak karena dia tengah berlari. Pakaiannya hanya celana pendek sebatas atas lutut biru bermotif rubah. Dengan kaos berwarna putih. Dipinggangnya, melingkar pelampung plastik yang biasa dipakai oleh anak-anak saat berenang, berwarna kuning dengan titik-titik gambar bulan bintang. Ditambah juga sebuah handuk kecil yang melingkar dileher sewarna karamel itu. Kelereng birunya yang cemerlang menatap Sasuke dengan bulatan lebar karena terkejut.

"Naruto, jika kau tidak mau melakukannya sekarang, aku akan—"

Itachi muncul dibelakangnya. Pemuda itu tengah tertawa-tawa sambil berlari kecil. Melihat Sasuke dan Naruko, serta Naruto yang berhenti di depan mereka berdua, otomatis dia juga berhenti. Tawanya langsung lenyap.

"Itachi-san." Naruko berseru, lalu berderap ke arah Uchiha sulung untuk memberi salam pipi.

"Kalian sudah pulang." Itachi tersenyum pada gadis cantik itu.

"Humm, aku ingin main sebentar. Aku sudah izin pada Ayahku." Naruko berkata ceria.

Itachi membalas senyumnya, tapi kemudian dia beralih pada Naruto lalu meraih kedua bahu itu. Dia melirik Sasuke sekilas.

"Kami harus kebelakang, Ibu ada dikamarnya." Itachi berkata singkat, lalu membawa Naruto pergi—bersikap seperti tidak mengizinkan Naruko atau Sasuke bicara pada bocah pirang itu.

"Wow, siapa anak manis tadi? Apa dia saudaramu?" Naruko bertanya saat Itachi dan si pirang menghilang dibalik pintu.

Sasuke yang masih menatap jejak-jejak dua orang tadi menggeleng.

"Ayo ke kamar Ibu." ia berkata singkat.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Naruto tengah memainkan kaki-kakinya yang terbenam setengah didalam air. Ia duduk dipinggir kolam, dengan pelampung masih melingkar dipingganggnya.

Hari ini, Itachi akan mengajarinya berenang. Setelah tahu bahwa ia takut air dan tidak bisa dekat-dekat dengan kolam renang, pemuda itu langsung berinisiatif untuk mengajarinya. Tentu saja awalnya, Naruto menolak. Ia sudah berjanji pada Ibunya untuk belajar bersama dulu. Tapi tidak sampai disitu saja penolakannya berhasil. Nyatanya Itachi malah langsung meminta izin pada nyonya Uzumaki mengenai ide tersebut. Walaupun masih ragu dan enggan, akhirnya Naruto setuju setelah Ibunya tertawa-tawa sambil berkata bahwa wanita itu sangat tertolong dengan bantuan Uchiha sulung. Ibunya ternyata sudah berpaling dan berkomplot dengan Itachi. Memanfaatkan kolam renang keluarga Uchiha, tentu saja bisa menghemat waktu dan biaya. Benar-benar Ibunya telah terhasut rayuan.

Dan hari ini, rencana itu akan dilaksanakan. Tapi karena dasarnya Naruto sangat keras kepala dan takut, ia belum mau masuk ke dalam kolam. Padahal Itachi sudah didalam air, mengulurkan tangan, dan berjanji akan menjaganya.

Naruto tetap tidak mau. Walaupun pelampung telah siap dipinggang, ia tetap berdiri jauh-jauh dari pinggir kolam. Itachi sudah membujuknya dengan berbagai cara. Dan semuanya gagal. Saat si sulung memaksa—menarik dan mengangkat tubuhnya ke dekat kolam, Naruto menjerit-jerit dan hampir menangis. Itachi tidak tega, maka dia biarkan saja dulu bocah pirang itu untuk duduk dekat kolam seperti yang dilakukannya sekarang.

"Aku akan mengantar Naruko sampai rumahnya, kau tunggu aku dan jangan coba-coba masuk ke dalam kolam sendirian." Itachi tadi berkata setelah berganti pakaian untuk mengantar pacar adiknya. Karen Sasuke sedang dihukum, pemuda itu tidak diperbolehkan keluar. Ditambah, Naruko hanya ingin diantar oleh Itachi. Gadis itu menolak Kakashi dan Iruka mentah-mentah dengan alasan mereka berdua bukan teman ngobrol yang asik.

Sepeninggal Itachi, Naruto tidak ingin masuk ke dalam rumah. Sebenarnya ia ingin menemani nyonya Uchiha dikamarnya, tapi pakaiannya lembab oleh air karena beberapa kali tadi Itachi menyipratinya. Ia hanya bisa menunggu Itachi kembali. Tadi pemuda itu bilang rumah pacar Sasuke tidak begitu jauh. Jadi Naruto langsung memutuskan begitu saja untuk duduk dipinggir kolam sambil berongkang kaki sampai Uchiha sulung datang. Kini ia sudah mau dekat-dekat lautan air itu walaupun belum berani untuk terjun ke dalam sana. Ia masih gamang.

Sibuk melamun, ia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa ada sosok lain yang diam-diam berjalan ke arahnya.

"Jika aku mendorongmu sampai jatuh, kau pasti akan tenggelem."

Naruto tersentak kaget. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sasuke berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Naruto terlihat terkejut. Sasuke bisa melihat sentakkan kaget dari tubuh yang tengah memainkan kaki-kakinya pada air kolam renang yang berwarna biru jernih dengan dasar-dasar kramik putih yang terlihat jelas itu.

"Sasuke." Dia berseru, kaget, tangan kanannya memegang dada.

"Apa kau sudah bisa melakukannya?" Sasuke bertanya datar.

Naruto berpaling ke depan. Tidak langsung menjawab.

Sasuke berjalan pelan sampai berdiri disebelah si pirang.

"Sudah kuduga, traumamu tidak akan mungkin bisa diatasi begitu saja."

Tanpa aba-aba, betapa terkejutnya Naruto saat Sasuke melemparkan diri ke atas kolam dengan pakaian lengkap. Celana jeans panjang, dan kaosnya masih terpasang tapi pemuda itu terjun begitu saja. Berenang. Dengan gaya bebas yang sangat indah seperti ikan duyung. Tangan-tangannya mengepak bergantian. Kedua kakinya bergerak lembut memecah air, membuat tubuhnya meluncur tanpa beban.

Naruto ternganga, ia yang basah kuyup sampai wajah karena terkena cipratan air akibat ulah Sasuke tadi sama sekali tidak peduli. Kelereng birunya seperti berkilau dan bibir mungilnya mendesahkan kata 'wah' saat melihat Sasuke berenang sampai ujung lalu berbalik dengan dorongan dinding kolam pada kakinya. Tanpa dia duga, karena terlalu takjub, Naruto tidak sadar bahwa kini Sasuke telah mengapung dibawahnya.

"Menyenangkan bukan?"

Naruto masih terpana. Bibirnya terbuka sedikit namun tidak sepatah katapun keluar dari sana.

"Kemarilah." Sasuke mengulurkan kedua tangannya.

Sepasang safir itu semakin melebar. Naruto bergeming untuk beberapa lama.

"Aku ingin kau ikut merasakan apa yang tadi kulakukan." Sasuke masih mengulurkan tangan dan tetap menunggu.

Naruto bergerak—ragu-ragu, Sasuke semakin mendekatkan diri pada pinggiran kolam.

"Tenanglah, aku akan memegangimu. Kau aman dengan pelampung itu."

Naruto mengulurkan kedua tangannya pada Sasuke. Dia terpekik tertahan saat tubuhnya benar-benar masuk ke dalam air setelah si raven menariknya paksa. Nafasnya tiba-tiba tercekat saat air dingin mulai masuk kesetiap sudut kulit menembus fabrik yang dia pakai. Kedua tangannya berpegangan pada leher Sasuke erat. Kaki-kakinya menggapai panik—berkecipak seperti ikan yang terkena jaring nelayan.

"Dobe, diamlah. Kau tidak akan tenggelam. Kau memakai palampung. Lihat, aku memegangimu." Sasuke berdecak sekali, tapi ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut geli saat melihat betapa paniknya Naruto sampai wajah karamelnya memucat. Nafasnya memburu seperti habis maraton. Si raven terkekeh pelan.

Naruto menatapnya. Galak. Sekaligus kesal karena dia begitu ketakutan tapi malah ditertawakan.

"Untuk pertama kalinya masuk ke dalam air selain di bak mandi, huh?" Sasuke berkata, kalem.

Naruto—yang tadi sempat ingin memaki pemuda itu, berangsur-angsur melengkungkan bibirnya keatas. Wajahnya yang tegang berubah menjadi lebih rileks.

"_Teme._" Dia mendesis dengan suara bergetar. Kedua kakinya masih berkecipak didalam air. Tapi kini dia merasa lebih tenang. Tangan-tangannya masih bergelayut pada leher, kemudian beralih kebahu-bahu yang dulu pernah menggendongnya itu. Wajah mereka berdekatan.

"Jadi, apa kita akan mulai latihannya sekarang?" Sasuke berdehem.

Naruto buru-buru tersadar. Dia melepas glayutan tangannya lalu buru-buru mencengkran erat kembali saat tubuhnya limbung hendak menerjunkan kepalanya kedalam air. Dia masih takut.

Tangan-tangan Sasuke yang berada dipinggang pada sisi masing-masing perlahan mulai terlepas lalu beralih pada kedua bahu Naruto, menelusur kelengan, lalu sampai ke telapak tangan, meremasnya.

"Kau percaya padaku." Sasuke membuat pernyataan yang diubah menjadi sebuah pertanyaan.

Naruto masih ragu, alis-alisnya berkerut. Gamang. Kaki-kakinya masih menggapai panik.

"Jika kau benar-benar jahat, aku yakin kau sudah mendorongku dan membuatku tenggelam sejak tadi."

Sasuke mendengus geli mendengar kalimat bernilai ganda itu.

"Hn, sekarang kau berubah menjadi penerjemah hati orang lain rupanya."

Naruto memberikan senyum tipis.

"Kau tidak pernah sungguh-sungguh membenciku. Aku tahu." dia berkata yakin.

Sasuke mencoba melepaskan tangan-tangan Naruto pada bahunya secara perlahan.

"Aku akan menuntunmu." ujarnya lembut.

Naruto menatapnya, tepat dimanik.

Dia lalu mengangguk.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Saat kembali dari tugas dadakannya mengantar Namikaze muda, Itachi langsung memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sesampainya di halaman rumahnya yang luas, ia memarkir asal kendaraan itu seperti ulah sang adik. Tidak seperti biasanya sang sulung bertindak demikian, tapi kali ini, ia harus berpacu dengan waktu karena ia tengah meninggalkan pemuda pirang yang dicintainya dipinggir kolam.

"Ibu!" Itachi berseru kaget saat mendapati nyonya rumah tengah duduk di salah sofa yang melingkari ruang tamu.

"Apa yang Ibu lakukan disini, apa Ibu bersama Naruto? Dimana dia sekarang?" Itachi menghampiri wanita cantik itu. Sedikit heran karena sang Ibu yang seharusnya berada diatas tempat tidur kini sendirian duduk diruang tamu.

Mikoto menggeleng, lalu tersenyum samar.

"Aku akan menemuinya sebentar—"

"Itachi." Mikoto meraih tangan si sulung untuk menghentikan langkahnya.

"Naruto baik-baik saja." Wanita itu berkata lembut. Tapi Itachi bisa menyadari ada yang ganjil. Alisnya yang tebal berkerut tidak mengerti.

Mikoto mengulurkan tangan kanannya, memberi syarat. Itachi dengan sigap membantu sang Ibu untuk berdiri. Dengan gerakan hati-hati ia menuntun wanita rapuh itu menuju belakang rumah untuk menemui Naruto.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Saat sampai dipintu kaca lebar bergaya tropis yang sebelah daunnya terbuka, Mikoto mencegah Itachi untuk mendekati kolam renang.

"Ibu aneh sekali sih." Itachi berkata bingung. Masih menahan perasaannya untuk tidak berderap langsung untuk berjumpa dengan pemuda yang ditinggalkannya tidak lebih dari sejam itu.

Mikoto tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi khusus.

Saat melewati pintu, dari serambi lebar beralas marmer warna krem, Itachi bisa mendengar suara cipakan air. Hampir saja ia melepaskan kedua tangannya dari bahu sang Ibu untuk beranjak pergi jika ia tidak mendengar suara yang tak asing.

Itachi bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok-sosok yang membuat suara kecipak itu dari arah kolam. Kedua matanya menyipit, bahunya tiba-tiba tegang.

"Mereka sudah seperti itu sejak kau pergi." Mikoto berkata lirih. Dia ikut menatap apa yang dilihat anak pertamanya.

Dikolam, dengan posisi agak dipinggir, Sasuke tengah menuntun Naruto yang memakai pelampung. Kakinya berkecipak tapi tubuhnya diam ditempat. Si bungsu Uchiha tengah menggurui bagaimana cara menggerakan kaki supaya tubuh tidak tenggelam didalam air. Beberapa kata digunakan pemuda itu untuk menyemangati si pirang yang terlihat masih kaku. Tak jarang, Naruto akan protes lalu berseru jengkel agar si raven tidak menjelaskan cepat-cepat.

"Aku pikir, Sasuke tidak menyukai Naruto." Itachi berkata dengan nada yang sulit diartikan.

Mikoto menatap sedih dua orang yang tengah berkecipak di dalam air itu. Dia bisa merasakan genggaman sang sulung pada bahu-bahunya menguat. Ingin dia berkata sesuatu, tapi sudah tidak perlu. Itachi pasti juga telah mengerti.

Sang Ibu hanya bisa berdiri saja. Dia tahu apa maksud kalimat Itachi mengenai Sasuke tadi. Tentu saja bukan hanya dia yang heran dengan sikap sang bungsu, mengingat Sasuke tidak menyukai kehadiran anak pirang itu namun sekarang mereka terlihat sangat dekat. Tapi, dari semua itu, hanya dengan tatapannya saja, Mikoto tahu.

Tatapan kelam sang bungsu pada si pirang, dia mengerti. Naluri seorang Ibu tidak pernah salah. Dia tahu.

Tatapan itu, adalah sama seperti tatapan anak sulungnya pada Uzumaki.

Tatapan jatuh cinta.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Makan malam telah usai beberapa jam yang lalu. Sasuke baru saja selesai dengan tugas sekolahnya tepat pukul 00.06. Ia keluar kamar menuju dapur untuk mengambil sebotol air mineral. Isi rumahnya sepi karena semua orang tengah terlelap. Lampu-lampu yang biasa terang, sebagian telah dimatikan, sebagaian lagi berganti dengan lampu yang sedikit remang berwarna kekuningan.

Saat berbalik setelah mengambil barang yang dibutuhkan dari dalam kulkas, betapa terkejutnya ia saat menyadari ada sosok asing yang berdiri diambang pintu.

Ternyata Itachi.

Kakaknya tengah berdiri sambil bersedekap tangan. Sebelah bahunya bersandar pada sisi kanan pintu.

"Sejak kapan?" Itachi bertanya. Mengulang kembali seperti apa yang pernah adiknya tanyakan padanya dulu.

Sasuke berhenti melangkah sebelum mencapai pintu.

"Pasti menyenangkan telah menjadi guru renang hari ini." Itachi berkata datar.

Sang adik menyadari kemana arah pembicaraan sang kakak.

"Kau cemburu?" Sasuke balas bertanya—nadanya mengikuti nada datar sang kakak saat bicara.

"Kau tidak perlu menanyakan hal itu padaku Sasuke. Walaupun jawabanya sudah jelas iya, tapi kau adalah adikku. Aku hanya ingin tahu sejak kapan kau akrab dengan Naruto setelah tiga hari lalu kau mengatakan hal-hal hina padanya saat di halte bus."

Sasuke memberi tatapan enggan.

"Aku masih berpikir positif. Menduga-duga bahwa saat acara kemping musim panas lalu mungkin kau telah mengenal Naruto lebih jauh, apalagi kalian satu kelompok. Rasa marahmu waktu itu—saat mendengar rencanaku, mungkin karena ekspresi diri. Lalu, sekarang kau mencoba untuk mengalahkannya dan mencoba untuk menerima." Itachi mengerutkan kening ragu. "Walaupun aku tidak yakin dengan sekenarioku, tapi aku harap itu adalah kenyataannya."

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab.

"Aku akan melamarnya, secepat mungkin. Naruto sudah tahu niatku dan kami telah bicara bertiga bersama nyonya Uzumaki. Aku tidak ingin kau mengacaukannya."

Sasuke mengeluarkan dengus sarkas.

Itachi mengerutkan kening.

"Naruto memang menyukaimu kakak." Sasuke berkata datar. "Tapi dia tidak pernah mencintaimu. Aku sadar bahwa kau sebenarnya tahu akan hal itu, tapi kau memaksa. Kau sengaja ingin memiliki Naruto untuk dirimu sendiri. Kau juga mengambil perhatian semua orang—Ayah, Ibu, Nyonya Uzumaki—mengatakan pada mereka bahwa kau ingin melindungi Naruto. Itulah alasanmu ingin menikah dengannya. Tapi aku tahu apa sebenarnya niatmu."

"Aku mencintai Naruto." Itachi berkata dengan penekanan.

Sasuke mengangkat alis, tidak percaya. "Dalam tubuh kita, mengalir darah yang sama. Darah Uchiha. Kesempurnaan dan keinginan adalah hal mutlak bagi Uchiha."

Itachi mendengus geli. "Jika nyatanya kau tidak menyukaiku karena ingin menikah dengan Naruto, aku bisa menerimanya. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengizinkanmu untuk mengganggu Naruto. Kau hanya perlu menjauh dan mengurus kekasihmu sendiri. Jangan pernah ikut campur kehidupanku."

"Naruto menyukaiku." Sasuke memberi senyum remeh.

Itachi terdiam sebentar, alisnya berkerut sebelah. "Naruto pernah mengatakannya padaku. Tentu saja aku tahu akan hal itu." Dia lalu terkekeh.

Alis-alis Sasuke saling menukik tajam. Wajahnya berubah kaku.

"Kau pikir, dengan kau mengatakan hal itu, aku akan menyerah dan kalah? Tentu tidak adikku sayang. Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Naruto pada siapapun, termasuk padamu. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa memisahkan kami." Itachi terhenti sebentar. "Asal kau tahu saja, saat aku mengutarakan niatku untuk melamarnya, dia juga mengatakan perasaannya tentangmu. Dia berkata bahwa aku dianggap seperti kakak sendiri olehnya. Naruto berkata jujur supaya aku tidak kecewa nantinya. Kau lihat betapa bersih hatinya? Tapi aku tidak marah, aku malah bersyukur karena aku mencintai orang yang tepat." Itachi menghela nafas panjang. "Aku berjanji akan membuat Naruto bahagia Sasuke, dengan caraku sendiri. Sebagian yang kau katakan bahwa aku ingin memiliki Naruto untuk diriku sendiri memang benar, tapi aku tidak akan pernah melarang orang lain untuk dekat dengannya—sepertimu misalnya—dari situlah akhirnya kami sepakat untuk menikah. Aku tidak akan melarang dia untuk hidup seperti sekarang. Aku hanya ingin mengikatnya, untuk menyatakan pada semua orang bahwa dia adalah milikku."

Tanpa ia sadari, Sasuke tengah mengeratkan gigi-gigi dalam mulutnya yang tertutup rapat.

"Aku berharap, perubahanmu pada Naruto sungguh-sungguh. Aku harap kau bisa bersikap seperti tadi pada Naruto untuk selamanya. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau menyakitinya lagi. Kau sadar bukan, bahwa dia begitu baik padamu setelah semua sikap buruk yang kau lakukan padanya—dan niat jahatmu. Pernahkah dia dendam atau membalas marah. Jawabannya tidak. Naruto tidak pernah sedikitpun membecimu atau membenci orang lain yang telah menyakitinya." Itachi bersiap hengkang, tapi tertahan. "Naruto tahu bahwa kau sudah mempunyai kekasih yang sangat mencintaimu. Dia tidak akan pernah menyakiti perasaan seorang gadis. Jika kau berpikir kau bisa memonopolinya karena perasaannya padamu, lagi-lagi kau salah. Naruto akan memendam rasa cinta untuk dirinya sendiri. Lagipula, dia masih polos. Walaupun cinta pertamanya adalah kau, aku akan mengganti posisi itu dengan cepat."

Setelah mengatakan kalimat penutup tadi, Itachi berbalik pergi.

Sasuke masih berdiri. Bergeming dengan pikiran melayang. Semua kata-kata sang kakak tadi berulang kembali, memantul-mantul disetiap sudut kepalanya.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Saat tahu dulu kakaknya jatuh cinta, sebenarnya Sasuke sudah sadar dari tatapan lembut itu. Serta ucapan tentang orang yang paling berharganya, mengatakan bahwa dia bukanlah gadis cantik, tapi dia lebih cantik dari gadis manapun di dunia ini. Ia juga sudah tahu dengan siapa orangnya.

Seorang Uchiha Itachi jatuh cinta. Itu adalah keajaiban. Bukan berarti dia tidak pernah berkencan atau bersama seorang gadis. Tapi jatuh cinta? Itu adalah hal lain. Para keturunan Uchiha mungkin memiliki sifat yang sama secara turun temurun. Saat jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya dan orang itu bisa membuat nyaman, tidak butuh waktu lama lagi untuk meminang.

Sasuke mungkin juga begitu. Pertemuannya dengan Naruko di sekolah Kage membuat mereka menjadi pasangan paling serasi. Gadis itu sempurna, dengan kulit putih susu yang merona segar, rambutnya pirang halus panjang dikuncir dua, dan sangat berani. Gadis itu tidak cengeng atau manja seperti gadis-gadis lain. Perlahan, Sasuke mulai membuka diri sampai akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Keluarga Namikaze adalah konglomerat yang berbeda tingkatan dengan keluarga Uchiha. Bukan bermaksud membanding-bandingkan jumlah kekayaan, namun, kenyataannya adalah Namikaze adalah penguasa bisnis dan ekonomi di kota Konoha. Derajat itu sama sekali tidak membuat Naruko sombong, dia tetap menjadi gadia baik dan ceria. Dari situ, timbullah simpati si raven, hingga hubungan mereka—tanpa disadari telah mendapat restu dari kedua orang tua masing-masing. Masa depan mereka telah terencana tanpa diminta. Jika mereka ingin menikah, kedua belah pihak tidak perlu lagi menimbang-nimbang. Mereka akan langsung setuju.

Tapi, benarkah selama ini semua perasaanya pada gadis itu adalah cinta?

_" .. aku ingin menyatakan pada semua orang bahwa Naruto adalah milikku."_

Sasuke tidak bisa mengatakan seperti yang Itachi katakan mengenai Naruko. Ia tidak bisa.

Milikku.

Dalam kegelapan kamar yang hanya diterangi lampu hias berwarna-warni, tatapan Sasuke terarah pada foto-foto Naruto dalam ponselnya. Foto-foto itu adalah saksi bisu, dimana ia merasa nyaman bersama si pemuda pirang. Bukan hanya nyaman, kelereng birunya yang penuh dengan keingintahuan, yang polos menatap dunia yang belum pernah dilihatnya karena bertahun-tahun dikekang didalam rumah, adalah hal baru yang membuat dada Sasuke menghangat. Rasa sesak ingin melindungi dan mendekap sosok itu.

Jika Naruko sangat berani dan mempunyai kelebihan bela diri untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri. Naruto hanya punya senyum menawan tanpa kebencian. Senyum hangat yang siapapun tidak akan tega untuk menyakitinya. Bahkan mungkin malah berbalik untuk melindungi.

Naruto, tidak seperti Naruko.

Persis kata Itachi, dia tidak cantik dan tidak memiliki kelebihan secara signifikan. Dia hanya pemuda lemah yang punya penyakit jantung. Tapi, dia adalah yang terbaik diantara semuanya.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Acara lamaran dan pertunangan yang akan dilakukan Itachi tinggal menghitung hari. Semua persiapan telah direncanakan dengan baik, semuanya tinggal menunggu waktu. Acara itu sendiri hanya akan dihadiri oleh keluarga dekat saja.

Hari itu, Itachi harus pergi keluar kota untuk pekerjaannya. Walaupun hanya dua hari, tapi ia merasa sangat berat untuk berpisah dengan Naruto. Ia telah berpesan pada anak itu untuk hati-hati saat pulang sekolah selama ia tidak ada.

Naruto hanya menertawakan sikapnya yang berlebihan itu.

"Kau mirip sekali dengan Ibuku, memangnya selama belum mengenalmu, aku naik apa."

Jawaban dari si pirang yang bernada setengah protes karena telah diperlakukan bak anak kecil membuat Itachi mengembangkan senyum hangat. Ia lalu memberi kecupan dikening pemuda itu saat pamit pulang—sekaligus berangkat besok.

"Tunggu aku." Itachi berkata lembut, lalu akhirnya berjalan menjauhi rumah kecil Namikaze.

Dari kaca spion mobil, Itachi masih melihat Naruto berdiri tegak didepan pintu gerbang, senyumnya tidak lepas. Semakin jauh, sosoknya semakin mengecil, lalu tidak terlihat sama sekali. Saat itu, ia merasa ingin menangis sekaligus bersyukur bahagia karena mencintai orang yang sangat lembut dan polos seperti Naruto.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

"Kau tidak mendapat jemputan lagi?" Shikamaru bertanya saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Naruto ikut berjalan bersama dirinya dan Kiba. Karena biasanya si pirang sudah ditunggu mobil hitam tak jauh dari gerbang sekolah seperti hari-hari kemarin, namum hari ini malah berjalan sendirian dan ikut bergabung, tentu saja hal itu memacu rasa penasaran si rambut nanas.

"Hmm, Itachi sedang pergi keluar kota." Naruto menjawab seadanya.

Shikamaru dan Kiba adalah sahabatnya, tapi ia tidak menceritakan apa yang akan Uchiha Itachi lakukan padanya bulan depan nanti pada mereka berdua. Kedua belah pihak keluarga sudah setuju untuk merahasiakannya dulu sebelum acara pernikahan. Dengan begitu, Naruto masih nyaman bicara dengan dua sahabat terbaiknya di sekolah itu.

"Kapan-kapan, kau akan kuajak kerumahku." Kiba berkata saat memberitahu bahwa anjingnya telah memiliki anak.

Enam. Jumlah yang tidak tanggung-tanggung.

"Aku pikir anjingmu laki-laki." Shikamaru berkata.

"Akamaru memang laki-laki, tapi aku telah mendapat betinanya." Kiba bercerita dengan tampang berbinar-binar.

"Apa warnanya putih semua?" Naruto ikut bertanya. Ia mengingat akamaru kembali, dimana anjing itu memiliki warna putih sempurna.

"Kiba mengangguk, empat putih dan yang dua lagi ada totol-totol hitam dipunggungnya."

"Kau tidak mengambil foto mereka?" Naruto terlihat antusias.

Kiba menjentikkan jarinya lalu merogoh saku celana untuk mengambil ponsel.

Mereka lalu membanding-bandingkan anak-anak anjing yang lucu didalam gambar.

"Aku yakin, betinamu selingkuh dengan pejantan hitam anjing tetangga. Dan, dua anak ini adalah anak hasil perselingkuhan itu. Betinamu sendiri warnanya putih. Itu sedikit aneh menurutku." Shikamaru berkata datar dengan wajah malas andalannya. Ekspresi, sekaligus kalimat yang aneh itu terdengar sangat keterlaluan menurut Naruto, ia tertawa keras-keras.

Kiba mendengus protes.

"Aku tidak percaya. Aku yakin ini adalah keturunan dari buyut akamaru." Kiba memberi alasan yang tidak masuk akal, tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia tidak terima betina anjing kesayangannya dituduh selingkuh.

Naruto tertawa semakin keras melihat dua temannya berdebat tentang perselingkuhan anjing. Ia sadar, ia akan sangat merindukan suasana itu saat nanti mereka harus berpisah dipersimpangan ujung jalan. Saat ini, ia akan menikmati baik-baik waktu bersama dua sahabat yang paling disayanginya itu.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Bus tak kunjung datang padahal hampir dua puluh menit berlalu. Naruto masih menunggu sendirian dihalte tempat ia biasa menunggu kendaraan itu untuk pulang. Musim panas akan segera berakhir. Sisa-sisa samarnya telah digerus oleh hujan yang telah menampakkan wujudnya—dimana itu merupakan tanda musim gugur akan segera tiba. Angin bertiup menerbangkan hawa dingin. Naruto merapatkan jaket yang membalut seragam sekolahnya. Mobil-mobil pribadi lewat hilir mudik acuh tak acuh. Duduk sambil memainkan ujung sepatunya, Naruto terkejut saat sebuah mobil berwarna hitam berhenti didekat halte. Pintu kaca turun terbuka saat ia mendongak.

"Masuk."

Orang itu memerintah.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Angin dingin tadi nyatanya membawa pengaruh buruk bagi cuaca. Sebentar saja awan-awan hitam telah beriringan rendah bergumpal-gumpal. Gemuruh terdengar dikejauhan. Tapi hujan tidak kunjung turun. Suasana begitu kelabu dan dingin. Orang-orang yang berjejer ditrotoar jalan mulai berjalan cepat agar sampai ditempat tujuan sebelum hujan.

Sasuke memacu mobilnya dalam kecepatan sedang. Mulutnya terkunci rapat. Sejak kedatangan penumpang disebelahnya yang tidak bicara, ia juga tetap menutup mulut.

Tapi, keheningan dan ketenangan berubah saat Naruto terlonjak kaget sambil menatap jalanan.

"Sasuke, kita akan kemana, ini bukan jalan yang biasa kulalui untuk pulang." Naruto menghadap ke arahnya.

"Kau pikir, kita akan kemana?" Sasuke balas bertanya.

"Aku pikir kau akan mengantarku pulang .." Alis-alis Naruto saling bertaut bingung.

Sasuke membisu. Ia fokus pada jalanan.

"Aku tidak bisa pergi kemanapun karena Ibuku melarangnya. Aku harus sampai dirumah sebelum pukul empat." Naruto berkata lagi. Kali ini, terselip nada cemas dikalimatnya.

Sasuke masih belum bicara, ia hanya memasang wajah datar saja. Sikapnya behenti membuat si pirang bertanya-tanya lagi. Pemuda pirang itu lebih tenang. Tapi, melirik dengan ekor matanya, Sasuke bisa melihat wajah karamel itu gelisah. Dari jemari-jemari yang saling terpaut dan decakan samar, ia juga bisa tahu bahwa Naruto tengah menahan diri.

"Apa kau baru pulang sekolah?" Naruto mengalihkan pertanyaan.

Ya. Seperti itu. Persis. Seperti yang pernah Itachi katakan. Naruto tidaklah akan menunjukkan perasaan aslinya. Pemuda itu akan menutupinya, lalu memilih untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia akan membuat kamuflase dan tidak ingin membuat orang lain merasa tidak nyaman saat berada didekatnya.

Tapi kali ini Sasuke tidak akan tertipu. Sudah jelas terlihat raut gelisah dan bingung diwajah Naruto saat tahu bahwa ia tidak akan mengantarnya pulang. Ketakutan akan omelan sang Ibu nanti pasti tengah terbayang-bayang dikepalanya saat ini.

Lihat, seperti kata Itachi lagi, Naruto—hanya begitu baik.

"Bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku?" Sasuke tiba-tiba membuka mulut, senyum tipis terkembang dibibirnya.

"Apa?" Naruto menatapnya.

"Apa yang terjadi, jika aku menaikkan kecepata mobilku sampai 100, atau 120km .."

"Apa—" Ucapan Naruto terputus saat tiba-tiba saja Sasuke memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi—melesat begitu saja menembus jalanan yang tidak bisa dibilang sepi. Membuat deretan-deretan bangunan seperti kilatan flash kamera yang berslide-slide cepatnya.

Kelereng biru Naruto membulat. Tanpa sadar ia berpegangan erat pada permukaan kursi yang didudukinya. Wajahnya pucat dan panik.

"Sas—" Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya karena tidak kuat melihat mobil yang ditumpanginya meliuk-liuk diantar mobil yang berjalan dengan kecepatan normal.

Salah setir sedikit saja, Sasuke bisa menyebabkan malaikat maut datang.

Wajah Naruto pucat pasi. Perutnya mual, dia merasa bisa jatuh pingsan kapan saja.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Mobil kembali berjalan normal saat jauh meninggalkan kota. Pemandangan telah berganti, dari bangunan, rumah-rumah, dan gedung menjadi deretan pohon hutan. Jalanan aspal lurus, tidak ada mobil yang lewat dan sedikit gelap karena pohon-pohon dikedua sisi jalan merunduk seperti membentuk lorong.

Sasuke meilirik Naruto yang masih memejamkan mata. Keringat bermunculan dipinggir pipi. Wajahnya masih pucat. Nafasnya juga masih cepat dengan dada naik turun. Tapi ia tahu pemuda itu tengah pingsan sekarang. Ia terus membisu saat berbelok beberapa kali, memasuki sebuah pintu gerbang tua, lalu masuk kedalam lebih jauh, kemudian menghentikan mobilnya didepan sebuah rumah berdinding batu bata merah yang memiliki cerobong asap dibagian barat bangunan.

Sasuke membuka selt belt, keluar, memutari bagian depan mobil, membuka pintu penumpang, membuka selt belt yang Naruto pakai, lalu mengangkat tubuh yang lemah itu ala bridal style.

"Mulai sekarang, kau akan tinggal bersamaku." Sasuke berkata lirih. Ia memeluk erat tubuh itu seperti tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Hujan turun saat Kushina sampai dirumah. Ia menyerukkan nama Naruto tapi tidak ada jawaban.

"Pasti masih tidur." Wanita itu bergumam lalu buru-buru masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri untuk mengganti pakaiannya yang basah.

Suasana rumah tuanya yang sederhana masih sepi saat ia keluar kamar lalu berjalan menuju dapur. Suara deras hujan memukul-mukul jendela kaca yang terbuka didekat tempat cuci piring.

"Belum bangun juga." Kushina geleng-geleng kepala sambil menutup jendela itu. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju kompor untuk memasak air.

Saat membuka pintu kulkas dan meraih jus jeruk dalam boks karton, tiba-tiba saja, sebersit rasa tidak nyaman menelusup relung hatinya. Ia menutup kulkas dan mengabaikan jus jeruk tadi. Setengah berlari, ia berhambur keluar dapur menuju kamar anaknya.

**TBC**

#

Pertama, izinkan blue buat peluk kalian yang udah ripiu chap kemarin, yang fav/pollow, kita hug kiss duyu cini :3 (trms atas sambutan positif tentang M-preg :D)

**Miau, Monster Danau Toba, namikaze yuki, nasusay, hyun, GiyuriJeon, Kawaii Aozora, uzumakinamikazehaki, auliasyura, Akasuna no Akemi, alta0sapphire, rikarika, aryaahee, lomi, megajewels2312, OnyxShapphireLovers, gici love sasunaru, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, Vianycka Hime, SNlop, ueshima-sama, hanazawa kay, ms Chuuw, kimjaejoong309, Nayuya, widi orihara, Akane-Rihime, SN addict, leni, Himawari Wia, 0706, No Alen, akara katsuki, intanpandini85, OnyxNaru sky, mifta cinya, RisaSano, sivanya anggarada, SN, Kagaari, ming cantik, efiastuti1, FujoshiFujo, SuzyOnix, AKane Moe MoE, Ryuusuke583, Yuki, AprilianyArdeta, tinamarliani1, Yukayu Zuki, Kuro to Shiroi, versetta, aikhazuna117, Xiaooo, thytwofy, reiasia95, Runriran, Dark deay, xxxSN, aradeandra, 77bcd, Cherry blosoom, shine, TitanMilikHeichou, Akashi Tetsuya-chan, lovelywin758, ichigoStrawberry-nyan, NaluCacu CukaCuka, yuuki, Haru54, Fap-kun, QueenChan15, krisTaoPanda01, Ichiro Makoto, zukie1157, zadita uchiha, AquaIta, nin nina, Yun Ran Livianda, RhaLucifer, ilma, irnalee96, ayugita484, shim nael, shflynie, Fuuin SasuNaru, MaudiRein, **

Liat ripiu yang kalian itu bikin blue semangat buat update, hehe :3 Kebanyakan dari kalian pasti bingung sama Sasuke, but, karena tema yang blue ambil yaitu psikologi, pandangan tiap yang baca pasti beda satu sama lain, Sasuke jahat atau Sasuke baik—kalian yang ambil bagian mau pilih yang mana (dan mungkin saja kalian bisa lebih tahu bagaimana sikap asli Sasuke dibanding blue sendiri) :3

Oke, blue tunggu ripiu kece kalian tentang chap ini, apakah _crazy_nya udah keliatan, hihi

Jaa, nee

*Chuu


	6. Chapter 6

Suara telpon yang berdering memecah keheningan rumah besar keluarga Uchiha. Didalam kamar, Mikoto tidak mendengar dering itu lagi beberapa detik kemudian saat seorang pelayan rumahnya pasti telah mengangkat benda itu.

Tak berapa lama, tiba-tiba Iruka muncul tergopah-gopah dengan wajah panik.

"Ada apa?" Mikoto bertanya was-was.

Pria berwajah lembut itu menggeleng. "Nyonya Uzumaki." ia lalu menyerahkan telpon ditangannya pada nyonya rumah.

Mikoto, ragu-ragu, mendekatkan benda dingin itu ketelinganya.

"Halo .."

_"Halo .."_ terdengar isakan samar. _"Maaf karena telah menganggu anda Mikoto, tapi—saya hanya ingin bertanya apa anak saya sedang berada di rumah anda?"_

"Naruto?" Mikoto tiba-tiba dipenuhi kekhwatiran. Ia menatap pada Iruka dimana pria itu hanya berdiri dalam diam disamping tempat tidurnya.

"Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi?" Mikoto meminta.

Disebrang sana, wanita yang ia tahu Ibu dari pemuda pirang kesayangan anak sulungnya menangis. Bercerita bahwa Naruto belum pulang ke rumah. Padahal seharusnya si pirang sudah ada dirumah saat ini.

_"Saya sudah menelpon teman dekatnya untuk bertanya apa hari ini ada pelajaran tambahan atau kegiatan ekstrakulikuler .. tapi mereka bilang bahwa tadi mereka pulang bersama, lalu berpisah seperti biasa .."_

"Kushina, tenanglah .. aku akan membantumu." Mikoto berkata lembut, walaupun raut wajahnya penuh kekhwatiran.

_"Biasanya, Naruto tidak seperti ini .. ta-tapi .."_

"Aku akan meminta supirku untuk menjemputmu sekarang. Kau tunggu dirumah." Mikoto berkata tegas. Ia mendapat isak tangis sebagai balasannya.

"Iruka .." nyonya Uchiha menahan nafas setelah menutup sambungan telepon. "Tolong kau jemput Kushina di rumahnya dan beritahu Kakashi untuk mencari Naruto disekolahnya. Aku akan menghubungi suamiku."

"Baiklah." Iruka mengangguk, siap undur diri.

"Satu lagi Iruka .." Mikoto kembali berkata saat Iruka telah mencapai pintu kamar. "Tolong, jangan beritahu Itachi tentang hal ini. Aku tidak ingin dia cemas dan terjadi hal-hal buruk padanya. Aku yang akan memberitahunya sendiri nanti."

Iruka mengangguk lagi, lalu menghilang cepat dibalik pintu.

Mikoto menggenggam erat telpon ditangannya. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia menguatkan diri untuk bicara pada suaminya.

.

.

**Crazy Sick**

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: ****Diutamakan ****SasuNaru, ****slight SasukexNaruko, ItachixNaruto**

**Warning****: Lime/Lemon implist, Rape, Yaoi, ****Dram****a, Dark/Psikologi, Typo (s)**

**Ps: Chap 6 ini blue ngga yakin kalian suka atau ngga cz blue masih amatir buat bikin **_**scene**_** ttg culik menculik/penyekapan, mohon dimaklumi :3 but, i hope you enjoy it :D**

.

**.**

_Karena mereka, hanya anak-anak .._

Chapter 6

#

"Kau tahu, apa yang kau lakukan bisa mendapat masalah serius."

Sasuke membisu. Warna matanya yang hitam memantul warna api didalam perapian. Kedua tangannya menggenggam mug berisi coklat hangat, acuh tak acuh pada sosok berrambut jingga bertubuh tinggi besar yang merupakan teman lamanya.

"Jika terus kau lanjutkan, kau bisa terancam pidana dan berurusan dengan polisi."

Derak-derak kayu yang terbakar menjawab setiap ucapan sosok itu karena si raven tak kunjung bersuara. Lidah apinya yang melikuk-likuk liat membawa hawa hangat keseluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin bicara sekarang. Lebih baik aku pergi ke dapur untuk membuat makan malam." sosok itu bangkit dari sofa, berdecak pelan, lalu mulai bergumam jengkel karena tidak kunjung ditanggapi.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Saat terbangun dan mendapati kamar asing yang tidak dikenalnya, Naruto langsung melompat berdiri dan berderap ke arah pintu. Ia sadar sepenuhnya apa yang terjadi sebelum ia jatuh pingsan. Sensasi mengerikan karena baru pertama kali ngebut naik mobil, membuat jantungnya berderak lebih cepat dari biasannya. Ia ketakutan.

"Sasuke."

Naruto memanggil saat keluar kamar. Lantai kayu yang terlihat kusam mengarah pada lorong yang ujungnya terang. Ia segera berjalan cepat ketempat itu.

Hawa hangat langsung menyambutnya saat ia tahu bahwa ruangan terang tadi adalah ruang perapian. Raut wajahnya yang kaku lebih cerah saat melihat Uchiha Sasuke tengah duduk disofa sambil menatap api yang berkobar-kobar dalam tempat pembakaran.

"Sasuke." Naruto berlari ke arahnya.

"Kita ada dimana, sekarang pukul berapa, aku harus pulang." si pirang langsung merentet dengan banyak tanya.

Sasuke mendongak. "Apa?"

"Kita harus pulang." Naruto kembali berkata. Ia mencuri-curi pandang ke sekeliling ruangan yang sederhana namun senyap itu. Ia bergidik saat menatap sekilas potongan kepala rusa terpajang didinding diatas perapian tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kita tidak bisa pulang." Sasuke berkata singkat.

"Kenapa, apa karena diluar hujan? Tapi kau membawa mobil bukan?" Naruto beralih kearah dinding yang sebelahnya terbuka tanpa pintu, ia yakin itu adalah jalan keluar. Tapi Sasuke tetap bergeming. Dia sama sekali tidak menatap wajahnya.

"Jika kau tidak ingin pulang, aku akan pulang sendiri." Naruto putus asa, diacuhkannya Sasuke dengan langkah kaki yang menjauh.

Isi rumah, terpisah dengan sekat-sekat dinding yang terbuka disana-sini, membagi ruangan demi ruangan tanpa pintu—kecuali kamar tidur.

Saat memutari bagian-bagian sekat tersebut, Naruto sampai diruangan luas dengan sofa yang mengelilingi meja. Tatapannya terarah pada pintu berwarna hitam, lalu cepat-cepat dibukanya.

Terkunci.

Naruto memutar lagi kenopnya, menyantaknya dengan kasar, tapi pintu itu tetap bergeming. Ia berlari kesisi lain ruang tamu dimana disana ada jendela kecil yang tidak memiliki pembuka. Dari kaca yang buram dan berdebu itu, ia bisa melihat pohon-pohon wilow berjejer dengan daun-daun yang merunduk seperti rambut penyihir.

Tidak ada rumah sepanjang mata memandang, hanya ada pohon-pohon hutan yang lebat. Daun-daunnya yang telah gugur, kering berserakan diatas tanah disekeliling halaman rumah, kotor dan tidak terawat.

Naruto berbalik dan terpekik pelan saat mendapati Sasuke telah berada dibelakangnya.

"S-sasuke, pintunya." Naruto mengerling pada pintu yang tidak bisa dibuka tadi. "Pintunya terkunci."

Sasuke tidak memberi tanggapan dari ucapan itu, dia hanya meraih kedua tangan si pirang lalu menuntunnya menjauhi jendela.

"Kita harus pulang Sasuke, aku harus pulang. Ibuku pasti khwatir—"

"Kita tidak akan pulang." Sasuke memotong cepat.

"Tapi—"

"Sudah kubilang kita tidak akan pulang! Kau tidak dengar?!"

Naruto terlonjak kaget dengan teriakan Sasuke. Ia bisa merasakan tangan-tangan si raven mencengkram erat pergelangan tangannya.

"Sasuke .." Naruto memanggil dengan bisikkan.

Sasuke menatapnya. Tajam. Bibirnya rapat.

"Jangan banyak bicara." ujarnya dingin.

Naruto menelan ludah. Ia membiarkan Sasuke menuntunnya masuk, menjauhi pintu keluar.

Saat kembali ke ruang perapian tadi, Naruto melihat sosok pemuda berrambut oranye tengah berdiri diujung ruangan sebelah kiri. Dia memakai celemek, dengan pisau yang tergenggam ditangan kanan. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak.

"Makan malam sudah siap."

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Saat usai makan malam dengan menu ikan kalengan yang dipanggang dan diberi bumbu, Sasuke mengajak Naruto masuk kedalam kamar dimana tadi si pirang tertidur.

"Ganti pakaian sekolahmu." Sasuke berkata singkat. Sosoknya beralih pada lemari dua daun berwarna kecoklatan yang terletak tepat diujung kaki ranjang. Ia kemudian mengaduk-aduk isinya.

"Sasuke, sebenarnya apa yang sedang kita lakukan disini?" Naruto bertanya saat Sasuke mendekatinya. Pemuda raven itu mulai bekerja, membuka jaket yang dipakai si pirang, lalu melepas dasi sebelum kemejanya.

"Aku saja." Naruto mundur selangkah, lalu menyelesaikan membuka kancing-kancing seragamnya.

"Pemuda tadi, namamya Jugo. Dia adalah pemilik rumah ini, usianya dua puluh empat tahun. Bekerja malam hari sampai pagi, lalu tidur seharian saat matahari bersinar." Sasuke menjelaskan sambil mengibas-ngibaskan sebuah kaos yang hendak dipakai Naruto.

"Apa malam ini menginap dan besok pulang? Kau sudah menelpon Ibumu dan meminta izin?" Naruto banyak bicara.

Sasuke menatapnya.

"Kita tidak akan menginap."

"Huh?"

"Kita akan tinggal disini."

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Memakai kaos melewati atas kepala, gerakkan Naruto melambat.

"Apa maksudmu dengan _kita akan tinggal disini_? Bagaimana dengan keluarga kita—dan sekolah? Kita tidak akan pulang ke rumah?"

"Berhentilah menyebut kata pulang." Sasuke kesal. Ia kembali ke lemari dan mulai mencari baju untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi Sasuke, aku tidak mau."

Sasuke acuh saja.

"Aku tidak ingin Ibuku khwatir, lagipula, jika Ibu khwatir, Ibu pasti akan memberitahu Itachi karena aku pergi tanpa bilang-bilang—"

Naruto terbelalak saat secepat kilat Sasuke telah berada dihadapannya lalu kedua tangan pucat itu memegang sisi-sisi wajahnya.

"Jangan. Menyebut. Namanya. Saat. Bersamaku." Sasuke berkata satu-satu. Tegas, dan penuh ancaman.

Melihat kelereng biru itu terkejut dan ketakutan, perlahan raut wajah pucatnya melunak. Tangannya perlahan terlepas, menyisakan tangan kiri, yang kemudian merambat ke kening dan menyibak helaian pirang itu disana.

"Jangan .. aku mohon."

Naruto bergeming. Setengah syok, ia membiarkan Uchiha muda itu memerangkap tubuhnya dalam pelukkan.

"Sasuke .." kerutan dikening Naruto terlihat jelas.

"Aku mohon .."

Naruto terdiam. Ia tidak mengerti kemana arah permohonan Uchiha bungsu itu. Tapi, nadanya yang terdengar kesakitan itu membuat ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa diam saja.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

"Lebih baik kau tidak mencoba untuk kabur darinya."

Naruto terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara si pemilik rumah. Ia yang tengah mencoba membuka pintu dapur dengan susah payah karena terkunci terpaksa menjauh dua tiga langkah dari tempat semula. Safirnya terarah pada pemuda berrambut mencolok yang tengah membuka kulkas lalu meraih sebotol minuman—yang Naruto tahu—adalah alkohol.

"Dia sedang memasuki masa-masa sulit. Perang batin, dan penyakit psikis. Bisa saja dia kehilangan arah lalu hilang akal. Dia bisa gila dengan paranoidnya serta opini-opini tentang dirinya sendiri." Jugo menatap Naruto dengan mata merah karena kurang tidur.

"Aku bisa mengeluarkanmu dari sini jika kau mau."

Naruto langsung memberi reaksi tertarik setelah Jugo mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Ia memang sengaja bangun lebih pagi untuk mengecek apakah ada jalan keluar dari rumah ini atau tidak sebelum Sasuke bangun. Dengan begitu, ia bisa pergi diam-diam untuk pulang kerumah karena si raven masih terlelap.

"Tapi, kau juga harus siap untuk kehilangan Sasuke."

Alis-alis Naruto saling bertaut bingung. Kelereng birunya sedikit melebar.

Jugo menegak lagi isi botol ditangan kanannya.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti masalah apa yang tengah melanda Sasuke sekarang, yang membawa-bawa serta kau. Aku hanya tahu sedikit. Jika kau memutuskan untuk kembali seorang diri, kembali kekeluargamu dan meninggalkan Sasuke. Kau tidak akan bisa menemuinya lagi setelah itu."

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Naruto memberi tatapan tidak suka pada pemilik rumah yang bicaranya seolah-olah tahu segalanya itu.

"Jika kau pergi, berarti kau telah menolaknya. Dengan begitu, langkah yang Sasuke ambil akan sia-sia. Daripada dia harus menanggung malu dan dibenci oleh keluarganya, aku yakin dia akan memilih jalan kematian. Memang seperti itu jiwa muda."

Naruto terbelalak, ia mendengus keras. "Jaga bicaramu." ujarnya ketus.

"Kau pikir, apa yang Sasuke lakukan membawamu ketempat ini selain menculikmu dan menyekapmu? Kau tidak diperbolehkan pulang olehnya, dan dia memaksamu. Kau seharusnya sadar bahwa Sasuke tengah bermain dengan taruhan harga diri dan nyawa. Mungkin saja sekarang, keluargamu dan keluarganya telah tahu bahwa kau diculik, dan disini, Sasukelah yang akan mendapat posisi pertama sebagai tersangka. Satu kali dua puluh empat jam kau tidak ditemukan, Sasuke akan langsung masuk ke dalam daftar penjahat dikepolisian. Wajahnya akan terpampang dimana-mana, televisi, koran, media sosial."

"Kau bohong." Naruto memotong cepat. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya menggigil karena takut.

"Percayalah padaku." Jugo meneguk lagi minumannya, bersendawa, lalu mengerjapkan matanya yang memiliki kantung hitam.

"Kau ingin pergi sekarang, Sasuke mati. Entah bagaimana caranya tapi dia akan mati, entah karena bunuh diri, atau aku yang akan membunuhnya." Jugo tersenyum saat melihat wajah si pirang memucat. "Dia yang meminta sendiri padaku. Dia bahkan telah merencanakannya sendiri: ditembak tepat dikepala. Selesai."

Naruto tidak tahan lagi. Ia berlari keluar dapur dengan wajah pucat tanpa ingin menatap lagi sang pemilik rumah.

Jugo menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil menguap. Dia merasa terlalu berlebihan dalam mengarang cerita ketika tadi dia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah si pirang menyorotkan raut ketakutan. Tapi dia tidak peduli karena sebagian kata-katanya benar.

"Yeah, yeah .. begitulah cinta. Benar-benar rumit jika harus membawa-bawa Uchiha Sasuke."

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Uchiha Itachi menampakkan wajah kaku sejak kembali dari perjalanan dinas kerjanya. Tidak dipedulikannya sang Ayah yang sejak tadi memberi tatapan ingin bicara. Ia tetap membisu.

"Nyonya Uzumaki mengalami syok berat. Dia tengah berada dirumah sakit untuk perwatan. Ibumu yang menemani." Fugaku memulai percakapan.

"Naruko bilang, kemarin, Sasuke bersikap normal. Tapi saat bel pulang sekolah, dia memang telah menghilang padahal biasanya dia menemui gadis itu untuk pulang bersama."

Itachi masih membisu.

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Melaporkan adikmu sendiri pada polisi?"

Kali ini Itachi mau menatap sang Ayah. Wajahnya masih kaku.

"Aku marah pada Ayah dan Ibu karena tidak segera memberitahuku padahal Naruto telah hilang seharian." ia berkata. "Seharusnya kalian tahu bagaimana perasaanku. Kenapa aku begitu bodoh peduli pada pekerjaan sialan itu."

"Itachi .." Fugaku memotong dengan nada lembut seorang ayah.

"Kami mengerti, kami minta maaf. Semua demi kebaikan kita bersama. Tidak tahukah kau bahwa kami juga khwatir, sedih dan kecewa. Kami harus berbuat apa diantara pilihan dua orang yang sama-sama kita sayangi."

"Semua ini salahku." Itachi berkata dingin. Ia mengeratkan gigi-giginya sampai berglemutuk saat Ayahnya langsung menyinggung ke masalah utama.

Memilih antara adik kandung, dan orang yang dicintai. Bukanlah perkara mudah.

"Andai saja aku mau mendengarkan Sasuke Ayah .." Itachi bergumam. Ia ingat, terakhir kali ia bicara pada adiknya adalah saat didapur. Saat mengatakan bahwa ia tidak peduli jika Sasuke tidak akan mau lagi menganggapnya seorang kakak. Tapi, tentu saja itu bohong. Itachi sangat menyanyangi adiknya. Ia tidak pernah sungguh-sungguh mengatakan semua itu.

Sekarang, semuanya telah terlambat karena Sasuke dan Naruto sudah pergi entah kemana. Naruto yang malang, diantara semua orang, dialah yang paling tidak mengerti akan semua ini. Membayangkan wajah polosnya yang tidak tahu menahu dan hanya bisa bertanya dengan nada yang selalu diingatnya, membuat Itachi mati rasa.

"Jika memang Sasuke tidak setuju aku menikah, aku akan membatalkannya sebelum terjadi hal seperti ini."

"Itachi .." Fugaku memberi pandangan sedih. Ia lalu menghampiri anak sulungnya, duduk didekatnya lalu menepuk-nepuk lembut punggungnya.

"Ayah mengerti. Lebih baik, sekarang kita cari mereka oke .. Ayah yakin mereka tidak pergi jauh-jauh dari kota ini. Mereka pasti baik-baik saja."

Itachi mengagguk. Ia mengusap hidungnya dengan punggung tangan. Ia berharap, apa yang dikatakan Ayahnya benar. Ia ingin Sasuke dan Naruto baik-baik saja. Walaupun ia masih ragu, mengingat bagaimana adiknya bersikap pada si pirang seperti hari-hari yang lalu.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

"Kenapa?" Sasuke bertanya saat Naruto sama sekali tidak menyentuh sarapannya.

Sereal dan susu dingin dalam mangkuk dihadapan si pirang terongkok begitu saja padahal si raven hampir menghabiskan miliknya sendiri.

"Jika kau tidak ingin memakannya, kau bisa membuangnya."

Naruto menggeleng. Ia lalu memasukkan sendoknya kedalam gumpalan sereal yang layu akibat susu.

"Jugo tengah tidur sekarang, mungkin dia akan bangun saat sore nanti atau jika merasa lapar. Kau boleh melakukan apapun nanti, sesukamu."

"Apa aku boleh keluar."

Sasuke menurunkan sendoknya dengan gerakan _slow motion_.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat rumah ini dari luar. Aku janji tidak akan pergi kemana-mana."

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

Naruto memasukkan sesendok penuh sereal kedalam mulutnya sebagai tanda protes karena tidak diberi tanggapan.

"Nanti kita keluar. " Sasuke tiba-tiba berkata.

Perubahan cepat itu membuat Naruto susah payah menelan makanannya karena kebanyakan. Ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya agar makanan itu turun dan tidak tersangkut ditenggorokannya.

Sasuke memandangannya dengan kerutan dikening.

"Dobe." dia bergumam dalam bisikkan.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Naruto yakin, apa yang dikatakan Jugo tadi pagi adalah omong kosong. Pemuda itu sengaja berbohong agar ia tidak mencoba kabur. Semua yang dikatakannya tentang Sasuke juga pasti bohong. Tidak mungkin si raven akan mati hanya karena ia pergi. Tapi katika menyadari keanehan-keanehan sikap Uchiha bungsu, Naruto sadar apa yang Jugo katakan sepenuhnya bukan kebohongan.

Sejak pertama mengenal Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto memang menyadari bahwa pemuda itu mudah sekali berubah-ubah mood. Terkadang berwajah dingin seperti ingin membunuh atau tiba-tiba berubah drastis terkekeh-kekeh. Tapi membayangkan kematian pemuda itu adalah hal yang tidak bisa ia lakukan.

"Aku tidak ingin kau menikah dengan kakakku." Sasuke berkata saat mereka berdua berada dihalaman depan rumah Jugo.

Rumah itu sendiri tidaklah besar jika dilihat dari luar. Tua, dan berdebu. Halamannya yang berantakan karena daun-daun kering yang gugur dari pohon-pohon membuat orang berpikir apakah rumah itu berpenghuni atau tidak.

"Kenapa?" Naruto bertanya saat angin menerbangkan daun-daun kering dibawah kakinya.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku hanya kecewa padamu. Kau bilang kau menyukaiku, tapi kau tetap menikah dengannya."

Naruto terdiam.

Sasuke duduk diundakan tangga yang terbuat dari kayu didepan rumah. Pemuda itu memainkan rumput ilalang ditangan kanannya. Membisu.

"Itachi hanya ingin melindungiku. Bukankah dengan begitu kita bisa menjadi saudara?"

"Tapi, setelah itu kau adalah miliknya." Sasuke menatap ujung sepatunya.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau melakukan semua ini. Jika alasanmu hanya karena marah dan kecewa, bukankah lebih mudah jika diselesaikan dengan bicara baik-baik. Kau sudah mempunyai semuanya, keluarga utuh, pacar yang cantik, sekolah, punya banyak teman, lalu apa yang membuatmu merasa kurang?" semilir angin membuat Naruto bergidik karena dingin. Sasuke tidak membalas perkataannya. Dia menatap langit kelabu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita masuk kedalam? Aku rasa akan turun hujan."

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Dua hari berikutnya, saat malam sebelum tidur, Naruto akan menangis diam-diam ketika mengingat sang Ibu. Ia rindu dan ingin bertemu dengan wanita itu. Ia juga ingin sekolah, bertemu Shikamaru dan Kiba. Ia juga ingin bertemu Itachi yang pasti telah kembali dari pekerjaannya. Ia telah berjanji menunggu. Ia merasa sedih karena tidak bisa menepati janjinya. Ingin rasanya ia meminta Jugo untuk membawanya keluar dan pulang. Ia yakin ia tidak bisa pulang sendiri dari rumah yang sekelilingnya adalah hutan itu.

Tapi, jika pulang adalah keputusannya, ia juga harus siap untuk kehilangan Sasuke. Ia gamang. Ia jatuh tertidur dengan pemikiran itu.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Saat jatuh tertidur karen kelelahan menangis, Naruto bermimpi. Dalam mimpinya Itachi datang dan membawanya pulang. Ia juga bertemu dengan Ibunya. Beliau baik-baik saja, menangis, sekaligus mengomel karena telah membuat semua orang khwatir. Naruto tersenyum dan merasa senang karena bisa sekolah kembali dan bertemu dengan dua sahabatnya.

Gambaran-gambaran itu kemudian berganti dengan sosok Sasuke. Kulit pucatnya tetap sama, wajahnya pun tetap dingin seperti biasa. Tapi kali ini terlihat berbeda karena si raven tengah tersenyum padanya. Ia berkata tanpa suara, dengan bibirnya saja yang bergerak-gerak.

_"Selamat tinggal, Naruto."_

Berikutnya, Naruto melihat kepala Sasuke yang berlumuran darah. Darah yang merah dan sangat banyak, tercecer dimana-mana. Sosok itu lalu terjatuh dibawah kakinya. Tidak bergerak lagi.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Naruto terbangun dengan wajah pucat dan keringat dingin. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan mendapati Sasuke masih terlelap dengan wajah menghadap ke arahnya.

"Sasuke." Naruto menelan ludah. Tenggorokkannya terasa kering.

Sasuke bergeming.

"Sasuke." Naruto memanggil lagi, kali ini sambil mengguncang tubuh itu agar terbangun.

Awalnya, Sasuke tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin bangun karena tengah nyenyak-nyenyaknya tidur. Tapi si pirang terus saja mengguncang keras tubuh itu.

"Mmm .. dobe, apa yang kau lakukan." Sasuke berdecak sekali. Dia meregangkan tubuhnya, lalu mengucek kedua matanya dengan punggung tangan.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Naruto berbohong. Ekspresi lega ia sembunyikan dalam ruangan yang remang itu karena mimpinya tadi hanya mimpi sialan yang tiba-tiba datang dan membuatnya ketakutan sampai terbangun.

"Apa?" Sasuke berdecak lagi. Tapi Naruto tidak peduli, ia hanya ingin si raven tetap terjaga.

"Sebelum tidur, biasanya aku dan Ibuku berbagi cerita." Naruto berkata datar, berharap Sasuke tidak akan tidur lagi.

"Kau ini bocah atau apa?" Sasuke terlihat jengkel, tapi telah membuka lebar kedua matanya lalu menyandarkan kepala pada bantal yang posisinya lebih tinggi.

Naruto beringsut kedekatnya, lalu merebahkan kepalanya dibawah lengan kiri si raven.

Sasuke berdecak-decak sambil menggaruk kepalanya karena masih lesu.

"Langsung tidur saja oke. Aku ngantuk." pemuda raven itu kemudian menurunkan sedikit tubuhnya sampai sejajar dengan Naruto, lalu menutupi tubuh mereka berdua dengan selimut sebatas dada.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Naruto keras kepala.

"Tidur." Sasuke, dengan matanya yang setengah tertutup karena mengantuk menyadari kelereng biru Naruto masih terbuka lebar.

"Aku ingin tidur." Sasuke berkata, lalu menutup kedua matanya.

Lima detik berikutnya, dia membuka mata kembali, berdecak sekali, lalu meraih belakang leher Naruto. Dia membungkam bibir si pirang dengan bibirnya. Persis. Sama seperti apa yang mereka berdua lakukan saat kemping dulu didalam tenda saat semua orang terlelap. Berciuman, tanpa ingin melepasnya lagi. Seperti kecupan-kecupan itu tidak akan memenuhi kepuasan akan kebutuhan konkrit. Dengan begitu, mereka akan jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan. Tapi sepertinya tidak seperti dulu. Kali ini sedikit berbeda karena Sasuke tidak lekas menjauhkan wajahnya lalu jatuh tertidur.

Naruto bernafas dengan mulutnya yang terbuka saat Sasuke tidak berhenti mengulum bibir bawahnya, lalu lidah itu kemudian menelusup masuk menyapa rongga mulutnya yang hangat, menjilat lidahnya. _French kiss_ si raven membuat si pirang kewalahan. Kedua tangan karamelnya menahan bahu-bahu pemuda itu agar tidak menekan tubuhnya. Entah sejak kapan Sasuke telah berada diatas tubuhnya, mendominasi. Dia bahkan tidak habis-habis menciumi bibir yang telah membengkak itu.

"Umn, Sas—" Naruto terlonjak kaget saat tangan kanan Sasuke meraba selangkangannya, meremas milik pribadinya yang paling sensitif. Tapi si raven acuh saja dengan protes itu, tangannya semakin mendesak, memaksa menurunkan resleting celana, lalu menelusup masuk kedalam sana.

Rasa dingin dan asing karena kejantanannya disentuh oleh orang lain otomatis membuat Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke untuk menjauh.

"Jangan."

"Kau tidak menyukainya?" Sasuke berbisik—keras kepala, dia kembali mengecupi cuping hidung Naruto, berlaih ke pipi, kening, telinga, dagu, semuanya dia jamah dengan bibir merahnya.

Naruto memejamkan mata. "Aku—"

"Aku ingin mencobanya." Sasuke mengecup-ngecup leher si pirang, menjilatinya, lalu memberi tanda dengan hisapan. Tangannya kembali menjamah selangkangan itu lagi.

"Tapi—" Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan kiri. Tubuhnya gemetar ketika mendapat rangsangan aneh yang membuat perasaannya campur aduk. Jantungnya bertalu-talu sampai telinga.

Sasuke memanfaatkan kelemahan itu, dia dengan sigap melucuti celana yang membungkus area pribadi si pirang. Digenggamnya kejantanan pemuda itu untuk memberikan eraksi.

"Nggh, Sasuke .." kelereng biru yang telah sayu itu menatap sang dominan, memohon untuk berhenti. Tapi si raven mengartikannya lain, tatapan itu sendiri membuat punggungnya seperti dialiri listrik. Dia lalu memberi ciuman-ciuman panjang dan dalam pada bibir plum itu.

Belum. Selama ini belum pernah dia membayangkan sedikitpun fantasi untuk bercinta dengan Naruto. Bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke adalah seorang _straight_. Dia adalah pemuda bersih yang bertanggung jawab. Dia tidak melakukan hubungan seks secara sembarangan. Dengan kekasihnya yang sekarang, dia pun belum pernah tidur bersama. Tapi kali ini, hanya karena melihat wajah pemuda yang membuatnya setengah gila itu dia langsung bergairah. Dia tidak pernah. Sasuke belum tahu bagaimana cara dua orang anak laki-laki melakukan hubungan badan. Tapi dia tidak peduli. Dia punya pemikiran lain. Dia akan melakukannya. Dia ingin Naruto menjadi miliknya. Ya. Benar. Dengan bengitu, kakaknya tidak akan pernah memiliki Naruto. Kakaknya yang egois. Yang menginginkan Naruto untuk dirinya sendiri. Sasuke tidak akan mengizinkannya. Naruto adalah miliknya. Dia tidak peduli jika akhirnya nanti dia akan mengekang Naruto seperti yang dilakukan Nyonya Uzumaki. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Naruto pergi dari sisinya. Tidak akan pernah.

"Sas—nnh."

Sasuke bisa merasakan otot-otot kejantanan si pirang semakin tegang, licin, dan berkedut-kedut. Dia sadar bahwa tak lama lagi pemuda itu akan klimaks.

"Ah!—mm."

Sasuke tersenyum puas saat cairan kental dan hangat membasahi tangannya. Dia menikmati wajah manis Naruto saat pemuda itu mencapai titik kepuasan. Dia berjanji tidak akan mengizinkan orang lain menikmati apa yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu. Cepat-cepat dia membuka kancing celananya sendiri lalu menurunkannya sampai kejantanannya menyebul keluar. Dia langsung membuka kedua paha si pirang lebar-lebar.

"Sasuke, a-apa yang kau—" kelereng birunya terbelalak saat daging hangat dan besar itu menerobos titik mungil bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Naruto menjerit, ia menangis sejadi-jadinya saat Sasuke menyentak batang kejantanannya hingga masuk sempurna—tanpa pelumas, tanpa rangsangan-rangsangan tertentu agar lubang itu siap menerima, dia menerobos begitu saja. Benda itu seperti berdenyut-denyut dan hidup didalam rektumnya. Rasanya perih dan sakit. Membuat kepalanya pening dan pandangannya mengabur putih. Ia terisak pelan.

"H-hentikan, mm— Sasuke, sakit .." Naruto meminta dengan air mata yang terburai.

Sasuke mengusapnya dengan hidung mancungnya. Nafasnya memburu. "Aku disini, tenanglah." Dia berbisik pelan sebelum membungkam mulut Naruto dengan bibirnya saat tubuhnya bergerak. Kedua tangannya meraih tangan-tangan si pirang yang memberontak, menahannya diatas kepala. Gerakan pinggulnya maju mundur tanpa irama, dia terus mencumbu bibir plum itu dengan rakus. Kebutuhan akan jasmani nyatanya membuat si raven lupa akan segalanya. Dia tidak peduli apapun lagi. Satu hal yang dia inginkan hanya memiliki tubuh karamel yang liat itu. Dia mendesah puas. Telinganya yang normal jelas mendengar tangis Naruto. Isakannya bercampur dengan desahan yang tidak dapat disembunyikan.

"Naruto .." Sasuke mengulum bibir bawah si pirang. Tangan kanannya yang bebas mengangkat sebelah kaki pemuda itu, meletakannya dipundak lalu tubuhnya kembali memompa dengan random.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Pagi saat kembali dari pekerjaannya, Jugo mendapati Sasuke tengah memasak omelet di dapur.

"Bersemangat, eh?" pemuda itu terkekeh. Dibukanya kulkas lalu diambilnya botol minuman biasa miliknya.

"Bisakah kau membeli sesuat yang berguna? Makanan dan yang lainnya untuk dapurmu yang miskin ini. Rotipun tidak ada."

Jugo terkekeh lagi saat melihat wajah datar si raven seolah berkata jika-saja-ada-tempat-lain-aku-pasti-aku-meninggalkan-rumah-ini-sekarang-juga.

"Baiklah, nanti malam, aku akan mampir ke toserba."

Sebenarnya, Sasuke tidak ingin merepotkan lebih sosok yang lebih tua darinya itu. Tapi, walaupun begitu, Jugo tidak akan keberatan dengan permintaannya. Mungkin, dia juga akan suka rela melakukan apapun yang si raven suruh.

"Apa anak itu sudah mulai jinak?" Jugo bertanya sebelum benar-benar keluar dapur. "Hati-hati, jangan sampai kau menyakitinya atau kau akan kehilangan anak itu."

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Saat masuk kembali kedalam kamar, Sasuke mendapati Naruto tengah duduk dengan punggung menyandar pada dinding karena posisi ranjang yang memang terletak mepet dipojok sana. Seluruh tubuhnya terbungkus selimut sampai kepala. Menyisakan wajah yang sembab karena semalaman menangis.

Sasuke meletakkan nampan berisi jus jeruk dan sepiring omelet keju di atas lemari pendek lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Kau ingin makan, atau mandi dulu?" Ia membuka percakapan.

Naruto bergeming.

"Naruto .." Sasuke mendekat, berikut dengan penolakkan yang jelas terlihat saat si pirang semakin menyembunyikan dirinya dalam gumpalan selimut berwarna kelabu yang berkerut disana-sini. Tubuhnya semakin melesak masuk tak ingin dijamah.

"Kau menyakitiku." Naruto berkata dengan suara kecil dan serak. Dia kembali menangis saat mengingat kembali bagaimana semalam si raven memuaskan hasrat pada tubuhnya berulang kali.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Ia bergerak pelan, beringsut menaikkan dua kakinya lalu bersimpuh disamping pemuda yang tengah meringkuk ketakutan.

"Maafkan aku."

Sasuke ingat ketololannya. Sebuah kesalahan yang tidak akan pernah dilupakannya adalah semalam. Semalam dimana ia telah memperkosa Naruto karena nafsu.

"Bisakah aku pulang .." Naruto bertanya lirih.

Sasuke buru-buru mendekat. Ia menggeleng cepat lalu mendekap sosok itu.

"Jangan, kau harus tetap disini. Maafkan aku, aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Semalam adalah kesalahanku, aku yang memaksamu .."

"Tapi, aku ingin pulang .."

Sasuke mendekap lebih erat sosok itu. Tidak sepatah katapun ia keluarkan. Tatapanya kosong.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Setelah apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya, Naruto mengalami trauma. Raut takut jelas terlihat dari wajahnya ketika berada didekat si raven. Jugo menyadarinya setelah tiga hari dua orang itu bersikap canggung saat dimeja makan. Ia yang biasa melihat dua pemuda itu bersikap normal tapi sekarang tak saling bicara mulai curiga.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya?" Jugo bertanya saat pagi baru pulang kerja, ia bertemu Sasuke diruang perapian. Seminggu sudah dua tamu itu tinggal dirumahnya. Jika ia menghormati Sasuke karena dulu pernah membantunya membiayai neneknya saat dirumah sakit, kali ini, ia merasa sedikit keberatan dengan sikap dingin dan ganjil si raven. Ditambah, sikapnya yang aneh terhadap si pemuda pirang.

"Kau terlihat berbeda sejak pertemuan terakhir kita dulu. Sekarang kau aneh Sasuke, aku tidak tahu apa sebabnya. Tapi, kau seharusnya tidak memaksakan kehendakmu pada anak itu. Kau menakutkan, dan kau membuatku cemas." Jugo menghela nafas. "Kau membuat anak pirang itu mengalami trauma dan—kau lihat, dia kurus dan pucat sekarang. Kau tidak berniat untuk membunuhnya pelan-pelan bukan?"

Sasuke membisu. Iris malamnya bergeming menatap nyala api.

Jugo menggeleng pelan, merasa kesal namun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Sadarlah Sasuke .." ia berkata, putus asa. "Semuanya belum terlambat. Jika kau memang menyayanginya, kau tidak perlu memaksanya. Jika dia tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertimu, seberapa keras kau berusaha, apalagi dengan cara seperti ini, kau tidak akan pernah menang. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa memilikinya. Bukankah lebih baik melihatnya bahagia bersama orang lain dibanding harus melihatnya menderita saat bersamamu."

Jugo yang sejak tadi berdiri, memilih untuk menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa kosong. Rasa lelah karena semalaman telah bekerja, dan rasa ngantuknya, hilang karena semua itu tergantikan dengan kejengkelan pada bungsu Uchiha.

"Aku mencari tahu secara diam-diam apa yang dilakukan oleh keluargamu. Mereka memang melapor pada polisi atas kehilangan kalian berdua. Tapi mereka tidak membuat tuduhan padamu." Jugo menghela nafas panjang.

"Mereka menyayangimu Sasuke. Ayahmu, Ibumu, dan Kakakmu. Mereka membuat laporan pada polisi sebagai kasus penculikkan anak. Mereka masih menginginkanmu untuk kembali."

Sasuke tetap bergeming dengan pandangan kosong. Ia mengerjap ketika Jugo tidak lagi bicara.

"Kau tahu, seburuk apapun tindakanmu, aku akan tetap berada dipihakmu." sang pemilik rumah berkata untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia menguap, lalu perlahan mulai memejamkan mata.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Saat malam, ketika Jugo telah berangkat kerja, saat Sasuke masuk kedalam kamar, Naruto akan pura-pura tidur. Ia sudah melakukan hal itu setelah malam Sasuke membuat tubuhnya sakit semua dan bagian bawah tubuhnya berdarah. Ia juga tidak banyak bicara seperti sebelum-sebelumnya pada si raven.

Tapi, malam ini, ada perbedaan yang signifikan saat si raven tidak langsung ikut tidur dengan posisi saling memunggungi. Naruto yang tengah memejamkan mata bisa mendengar derit ranjang saat Sasuke naik ke atasnya.

"Aku tahu kau belum tidur." Sasuke tiba-tiba bicara. "Kemarin-kemarin juga demikian."

Jantung Naruto bertalu saat mendengar baritone itu bersuara padahal hampir tiga hari ini pemuda raven itu tidak membuka mulut.

"Aku mengerti."

Naruto tetap pada posisinya. Matanya tetap terpejam.

Sasuke tidak bicara lagi.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Pagi harinya setelah membersihkan badan, Naruto mendapati pakaiannyanya tergeletak diatas kasur. Seragam sekolahnya, lengkap dengan baju dan celana. Ia yakin Sasuke yang menyiapkannya karena selama ini apa yang ia pakai si ravenlah yang telah menentukan. Melihat seragam sekolahnya, bukan kaos atau celana pendek seperti biasa, ia dilanda heran.

Naruto menyentuh kemeja putihnya yang telah rapi disetrika, bahkan dasinyapun lurus tanpa kerutan.

'Apa yang—'

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Naruto terlonjak kaget lalu bergegas menoleh kebelakang. Ia yang hanya memakai handuk sebatas pinggang kebawah mundur selangkah saat tahu bahwa Sasukelah yang datang. Pemuda itu menatapnya singkat, lalu berpaling ke arah lain.

"Pakai pakaianmu sekarang." Si raven berkata datar, wajahnya nyaris tanpa ekspresi.

Naruto melihat tas sekolahnya tergenggam dikedua tangan pemuda itu. Alis-alis pirangnya saling bertaut bingung. Ia hanya bisa mematung.

"Cepat."

Satu kata itu dibarengi dengan sambaran tangan pucat pada kemeja sekolahnya setelah meletakan tas diatas ranjang.

Naruto mundur saat tahu Sasuke hendak memakaikan pakaian itu pada tubuhnya.

"Kau bisa pakai sendiri bukan? Lakukan sekarang. Jugo sudah menunggu."

Naruto, dalam kebisuan, meraih cepat kemejanya dari tangan si raven. Sasuke tidak menatap wajahnya.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Naruto akhirnya bertanya saat Sasuke berjalan menjauh untuk keluar kamar.

Suara pintu yang ditutup dari luar menjadi jawabannya.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Naruto semakin tidak mengerti saat keluar rumah, Jugo telah berdiri di dekat mobil. Mobil yang Sasuke pakai ngebut dulu saat bersamanya. Dilihat dari merek dan kondisi mobil itu, sudah jelas bahwa itu bukan mobil Sasuke.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Naruto bertanya saat Jugo mendekatinya. Wajah sang pemilik rumah tetap sama seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang khusus, hanya datar, dengan mata yang bergulir kesana-kemari.

"Ayo cepat, aku ingin istirahat." Jugo berkata singkat. Meraih lengan Naruto menuruni undakan tangga kayu rumahnya.

"Sasuke belum keluar. Kita harus menunggunya." Naruto menoleh ke arah pintu depan, dimana daunnya masih tertutup rapat.

"Kau ingin pulang bukan, jangan banyak bicara." Jugo berdecak sekali. Ia mendorong pinggang Naruto.

"Tapi Sasuke—"

"Tidak ada Sasuke." Jugo memotong, kesal, diakhiri dengan umpatan samar. Ia mencekal lengan kiri Naruto, membuka pintu penumpang, lalu memasukkan paksa sosok itu kedalam mobil.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku belum selesai bicara." Naruto marah, ia menahan pintu yang hendak ditutup oleh Jugo. Ia memberi tatapan menantang pada pemuda itu.

Jugo menatapnya. Dengan tatapan seolah-olah memberitahu Naruto tanpa harus membuka mulut.

"Sudahlah Uzumaki .." Jugo berkata dengan nada lelah. "Cukup. Tolong jangan membuat masalah ini semakin panjang. Kau ingin pulang bukan, sekarang kau bisa pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu."

Safir Naruto terbelalak. "Aku memang ingin pulang." ia berkata dengan alis-alis menukik tajam. "Tapi aku ingin pulang dengan Sasuke."

Jugo mengumpat lagi. Ia mengusap keningnya seolah tengah kebingungan.

"Dengar." Dia berkata, menelan ludah, lalu menggeleng. "Sasuke tidak akan pulang. Tidak sekarang—tapi kau harus pulang."

Naruto menatap sang pemilik rumah. Wajahnya berkerut ragu, bibir bawahnya ia gigit.

"Percayalah, ini untuk kebaikanmu sendiri." Jugo bergerak cepat, hendak menutup pintu mobil. Ia merasa terlalu banyak bicara. Tapi ternyata Naruto keras kepala, pemuda itu masih menahan pintu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun jika Sasuke tidak ikut."

Jugo hampir marah. Dibelalakannya mata merah itu kehadapan si pirang.

"Dengar! Aku tidak ingin menggunakan cara kekerasan. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang Sasuke minta. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, kerumahmu, dan kau bisa bertemu dengan Ibumu lagi. Aku akan melakukannya hari ini."

Naruto mengeratkan gigi-giginya. Walaupun ngeri melihat mata merah kurang tidur itu melotot penuh ancaman, tapi ia tidak akan gentar. Ia menggeleng.

Jugo menjauhkan wajahnya. "Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu dulu Uzumaki. Ini bukanlah perkara mudah. Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu, apa yang kau lakukan hanya akan berakhir sia-sia. Sasuke sudah gila sekarang, dia berbeda. Kau sudah lupa apa yang dia lakukan padamu!"

Jugo bisa melihat safir biru itu terbelalak lebar. Dia memanfaatkannya untuk mendorong tubuh Naruto masuk lalu secepat kilat menutup pintu.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Saat pagi tadi, Sasuke memang tidak bicara banyak. Pemuda itu juga tidak membuat sarapan seperti biasa. Seragam sekolah telah Naruto pakai atas permintaan si raven, berikut dengan tasnya. Saat keluar kamar, ia mendapati Sasuke tengah duduk disofa ruang perapian.

_"Keluarlah, Jugo telah menungumu."_

Saat Sasuke mengatakan kalimat itu, Naruto sama sekali tidak menjawab. Ia hanya bergegas keluar rumah.

Dan sekarang, ia menyesali tindakannya. Seharusnya ia tidak langsung keluar dan menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke. Perkataan Jugo membuat ia syok sekaligus berpikir, menyambungkan sikap-sikap aneh Sasuke akhir-akhir ini, serta ucapan Jugo saat ia pernah mencoba kabur lewat pintu dapur dulu dan si pemilik rumah memergokinya.

"Kau akan aman mulai dari sekarang." Disebelahnya, Jugo berkata sebelum menyalakan mesin mobil.

Naruto mengerjapkan mata, tersadar. Ia berbalik ke belakang, melihat ke rumah tua dan kotor itu dimana Sasuke masih berada didalam sana. Perlahan, kendaraan yang ia tumpangi bergerak, menjauh dari bangunan batu-bata itu. Keadaannya masih tetap sama, kotor, dengan daun-daun kering berserakan dan terlihat menyeramkan dibingkai pohon willow. Pintu depannya yang berwarna hitam tetap rapat.

_"Jika kau memilih keluar dari sini, kau juga harus siap untuk kehilangan Sasuke."_

_".. setelah itu, kau tidak akan pernah melihatnya lagi."_

Naruto menelan ludah gugup. Safirnya mengerjap berulang kali, suhu tubuhnya tiba-tiba turun. Ia menggigil kedinginan.

_"Aku mengerti."_

Adalah apa yang ucapkan Sasuke semalam. Tapi mengerti apa? Naruto tidak tahu. Ia tidak mengerti. Sekelebat, tiba-tiba saja potongan-potongan mimpi buruk itu berputar di dalam kepalanya. Mimpi buruk dimana ia terbangun dan akhirnya terjadi adegan itu. Adegan dimana Sasuke menyetubuhinya.

"Hentikan." Naruto berucap lirih. Tersadar. Ia beralih kearah Jugo. "Hentikan mobilnya."

"Berhentilah bersikap menyebalkan." Jugo berseru jengkel. "Jika kau berulah, aku tidak segan-segan memukulmu hingga pingsan agar kau diam."

"Hentikan mobilnya! Aku ingin melihat Sasuke." Naruto balas berseru.

"Diam!" Jugo membalas. "Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau bertemu Sasuke sekarang."

"Aku tidak peduli. Hentikan mobilnya atau aku akan melompat keluar." Naruto meraih pembuka pintu. Terkunci.

Jugo mendengus. "Kau tidak akan bisa kemana-mana. Diamlah dan jadi anak baik."

Nafas Naruto terpacu, susah payah ia mendorong pintu yang tetap bergeming dengan tubuhnya. Ia menatap pohon-pohon hutan yang berjejer dipinggir jalan, berlalu begitu saja dengan cepat. Ia beralih pada Jugo yang tetap menatap jalan, menoleh kearahnyapun tidak. Safirnya terarah pada kemudi. Ia menelan ludah ketika sebuah ide gila tiba-tiba terlintas dikepalanya.

"Hentikan mobilnya atau aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk." Naruto mengancam.

Jugo tidak teralihkan.

Naruto menggeser tubuhnya—

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan!"

—lalu meraih stir hingga Jugo kehilangan arah.

"Hentikan begundal kecil. Kau ingin membuat kita celaka hah!" Jugo mendorong Naruto dengan bahunya.

Si pirang tidak mau kalah, kaki-kakinya dengan liar menginjak rem atau gas, atau kopling dibawah sana—bertarung dengan kaki-kaki si rambut oranye.

Mobil bergerak liar, mendecit-decit, oleng kekanan dan kekiri, keluar jalur dan hampir menabrak jejeran pohon-pohon.

Jugo menyumpah-nyumpah. Mata merahnya terbelalak ngeri karena bocah pirang disampingnya terus saja keras kepala. Didorongnya tubuh itu sampai terpental menabrak pintu. Buru-buru ia menginjak rem dengan decit yang memekakan telinga, membanting stri kekanan sebelum menabrak sebuah pohon besar, lalu menghentikan laju mobilnya yang melintang keluar jalur.

"_God damn!_ Kau ingin membunuhku?!" Jugo menjerit sambil memukul kemudi. Tatapan matanya beralih pada Naruto yang tengah mencoba membuka pintu.

"Keluarkan aku!" Naruto berseru marah.

"Astaga!" Jugo meraih lengan kiri si pirang lalu membenturkan tubuh itu kekursi.

"Hentikan! Hentikan!" Naruto mendorong tubuh si rambut oranye keras.

"_God_." Jugo memegangi kepalanya yang terbentur kaca.

"Dengarkan aku dulu!" Jugo berkata saat Naruto memukul-mukul kaca.

"Astaga, kumohon." Jugo memegangi kepalanya saat si pirang tidak berhenti berteriak-teriak minta keluar.

"Oke, oke, oke, kita akan keluar." Jugo bernafas satu-satu. Sadar sepenuhnya bahwa bukan Sasuke saja yang gila. Tapi anak yang duduk disebelahnya kini juga demikian.

"Kita bicara. Kau dengarkan aku bicara. Setelah itu kita keluar." Jugo kembali meminta dengan nada rendah saat Naruto lebih tenang walaupun safirnya masih menyalang marah.

"Astaga .." dia mendesah, bingung.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Mobil hitam Jugo terparkir dipinggir jalan. Dua penghuninya tetap berada di dalam, membisu.

Jugo masih saja bergumam-gumam karena syok bisa selamat dari maut. Jika saja ia telat menginjak rem, sudah pasti sekarang mobilnya hancur dan dia terkapar dengan luka parah karena menabrak batang pohon dengan kecapat tinggi.

Naruto duduk sambil bersedekap tangan. Wajahnya pucat dan kaku, tubuhnya gemetar. Jugo sadar bahwa pemuda itu sama takutnya seperti dirinya. Sudah jelas bahwa tingkah gila tadi sama sekali tidak memiliki pemikiran panjang.

"Sasuke ingin kau pulang, atas kemauannya sendiri. Kau menantikan saat seperti ini bukan? Lalu kenapa kau mengacaukannya." Jugo bertanya, nadanya tidak lembut, tapi juga tidak marah-marah.

Naruto menjawab dengan kebisuan.

"Kau tidak menginginkannya karena Sasuke tidak ikut?"

Kepala Naruto bergerak.

"Sasuke sudah menyakitimu. Kau tidak akan aman jika bersamanya."

"Kenapa?" Naruto memotong dengan nada gemetar. "Kenapa Sasuke melakukannya?"

Jugo menghela nafas. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut.

"Kau sama sekali tidak peka. Aku tidak akan meyalahkannu karena hal ini. Tapi, kau yang telah membuat Sasuke seperti itu." Jugo berkata tenang.

Naruto menatapnya. Nafasnya masih cepat, raut wajahnya tidak mengerti.

"Aku mengenal Sasuke sebelum tinggal di rumah yang kutempati sekarang. Dua tahun lalu, nenekku sakit dan aku butuh biaya .."

Jugo lalu bercerita tentang pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sasuke. Dulu, dua tahun lalu, dimana ia akan merampok anak sekolah itu karena tahu bahwa anak itu anak orang kaya.

"Aku tahu ini memalukan, tapi aku kalah saat berkelahi dengannya. Saat itu Sasuke akan membeli sesuatu di pusat kota. Bukan menghajar, aku yang kena hajar sampai babak belur. Tapi dia tidak melaporkanku pada polisi. Dia hanya bertanya, kenapa aku bisa memiliki pemikiran untuk merampok seorang anak sekolahan. Saat itu aku ceritakan semua masalahku, tentang rasa putus asa karena tidak punya uang. Aku pikir, setelah bercerita dengan keadaan paling burukku itu, Sasuke akan jijik padaku karena orang sepertiku hidup, tapi ternyata tidak. Dia bertanya untuk apa uang yang akan kugunakan nantinya. Saat aku mengatakan bahwa uang itu akan kugunakan untuk biaya operasi nenekku, dia tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya." Jugo terhenti. Ia ingat lagi bagaimana raut stoic seorang keturunan Uchiha didepannya waktu itu.

"Dia memberiku sebuah nomor telpon."

Naruto telah benar-benar tenang sekarang.

"Sasuke lalu memberiku pinjaman uang. Aku lalu mulai mencari kerja. Nenekku selamat, beliau tinggal dirumah bibiku sampai sekarang. Aku bekerja siang malam setelah itu untuk membayar hutang." Jugo menggeleng. "Kau tahu pekerjaan kasar dikota ini hanya menghasilkan beberapa uang saja bukan? Hidup dikota ini tidaklah mudah bagiku yang tidak punya pendidikan tinggi dan seorang gelandangan. Tapi akhirnya aku berhasil mengumpulkan uang dengan jumlah yang sama seperti yang Sasuke pinjamkan padaku. Hampir setengah tahun lamanya, tapi aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun atau kabur."

Naruto menatapnya.

"Rumah yang sekarang kutempati adalah hasil dari kerja kerasku untuk membayar hutang. Sasuke tidak mau menerimanya saat aku ingin mengembalikan uang-uang itu. Dia hanya berkata, bahwa suatu saat mungkin aku akan dia butuhkan. Dia juga memintaku untuk membeli tempat tinggal dengan uang itu."

Jugo mengakhiri ceritanya. Ia terdiam untuk beberapa lama. Ingat bahwa apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya dulu adalah kejadian yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan olehnya. Dari sana, ia belajar bahwa Uchiha Sasuke, kelas tiga junior school bukanlah anak sekolahan biasa. Ia berjanji akan melakukan apapun yang anak itu minta jika dia meminta bantuannya.

"Sekitar dua bulan lalu, Sasuke menghubungiku. Dia memang pernah bicara—walaupun tidak banyak. Terakhir dia membicarakan tentang kakaknya. Tentang kekecewaannya karena dia tidak bisa mewujudkan mimpinya untuk sang kakak."

"Mimpi .." Naruto menyela dengan suara serak.

"Sasuke ingin kakaknya menikah dengan seorang gadis. Dia sangat mencintai Uchiha Itachi sebagai seorang adik. Sejak dulu kakaknya selalu melindungi Sasuke dan membahagiakannya. Uchiha Itachi adalah kakak paling ideal didunia ini."

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke .. kecewa padaku." Naruto menautkan alisnya lemah.

"Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu. Sasuke hanya terobsesi. Kakaknya adalah penggila kerja sebelum mengenalmu. Sasuke ingin sang kakak istirahat, mempunyai istri dan anak. Dia ingin sang kakak menikmati hidup dengan keluarga kecilnya yang baru." Jugo menarik nafas panjang. "Tapi sebelum keinginanannya terwujud, kau datang. Dan semuanya berubah. Sasuke mungkin kaget. Apalagi ketika tahu bahwa cinta itu ditunjukkan kepadamu. Tentu saja dia membencimu. Kau merebut kakaknya, kau merebut impiannya." Jugo bisa melihat kedua telapak tangan Naruto terkepal.

"Sasuke marah, dan dia membencimu. Dia ingin menghilangkanmu dari hadapan kakaknya. Dia tidak ingin kau ada untuk kakaknya. Tapi, lagi-lagi takdir berkata lain. Kebencian itu menjadi bumerang bagi dirinya sendiri."

Naruto menunduk.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti apa yang Sasuke rasakan padamu. Aku yakin dia tidak sungguh-sungguh membencimu. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa menyukaimu. Dia mengalami perang batin. Satu sisi, dia ingin kau pergi, dia tidak ingin kau bersama Uchiha Itachi. Disisi lain, saat mengenalmu, dia mulai berubah. Itachi pernah bilang padanya bahwa tidak peduli Sasuke membencinya, si sulung akan tetap bersamamu. Sementara kau .. Sasuke tahu bahwa kau menyukainya."

Naruto membasahi bibirnya yang kering.

"Aku—" si pirang ragu-ragu. "Aku pikir Sasuke membenciku. Tapi aku tidak pernah membencinya. Aku tidak tahu jika dia tidak ingin aku bersama Itachi. Aku pikir, aku bisa menjadi saudaranya dengan keputusanku menerima Itachi."

"Disitulah masalahnya." Jugo berdecak sekali. "Kau terlalu baik. _Sikapmu bagi Sasuke sangat menyebalkan_. Kau tahu bahwa dia membencimu tapi kau tidak demikian. Aku sadar mungkin memang sudah sifat dasarmu seperti itu, baik pada semua orang. Tapi seharusnya kau tidak melakukannya pada Sasuke. Kau menyukai Sasuke, tapi kau ingin menikah dengan Itachi, sementara Sasuke membencimu."

"Tapi Sasuke tidak membenciku." Naruto memotong, sedikit ragu.

Jugo terdiam.

"Apa kau berpikir aku telah membuat hubungan Sasuke dan Itachi buruk? Dimana mereka seharusnya saling menyayangi. Apa aku telah menghancurkan hubungan itu?" Naruto bertanya.

Jugo membisu, tapi tatapan matanya seolah mengiyakan.

"Apa tujuan Sasuke membawaku pergi agar aku tidak menikah dengan Itachi? Jika demikian, kenapa sekarang Sasuke berubah pikiran."

Tidak ada jawaban, Jugo hanya menghembuskan nafas panjang dengan tatapan teralih pada jalanan.

"Kau tidak bisa menjawabnya atau memang jawabanya seperti apa yang kupikirkan?" Naruto bertanya kesal, suaranya gemetar.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi yang aku tahu, Sasuke sangat menyayangi keluarganya dan kakaknya." Jugo berkata singkat. Ia menggeleng.

"Jika kau tidak tahu alasannya, aku akan menanyakannya langsung pada Sasuke. Jadi sekarang keluarkan aku dari sini."

Tatapan Jugo terarah pada dashbord mobil.

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa. Kau berkata seperti itu terus. Tidak bisa. Tidak bisa." Bibir Naruto gemetar, tangan-tangannya terkepal semakin erat.

"Seharusnya, kau berpikir juga Naruto. Kau memikirkan bagaimana pandangan orang lain terhadapmu. Kau juga seharusnya tidak egois. Kau bilang kau menyukai Sasuke, tapi kau menikah dengan kakaknya."

"Tapi aku bisa menghilang dari hadapannya jika dia tidak ingin melihatku. Lagipula, aku menyayangi Itachi .. selama ini dia selalu membantuku, aku hanya ingin membuat Itachi bahagia." Naruto hampir menangis. Dia benar-benar bingung. Apa yang dikatakan Jugo secara tidak langsung seperti mengarahkan tuduhan padanya. Tuduhan bahwa—semua ini adalah salahnya. Tuduhan yang sangat jelas mengatakan bahwa dia telah mencuri Itachi dari adiknya dan bersikap munafik karena tetap mau menerima lamaran pemuda itu padahal tidak ada rasa cinta layaknya pasangan yang akan menikah. Padahal dia sendiri telah berkata jelas bahwa Sasukelah yang dia sukai.

Saat menerima lamaran Itachi dulu, Naruto tidak pernah berpikir bahwa ternyata masalahnya serumit ini. Itachi sendiri tidak banyak menuntut harus ini itu, dimana pemuda itu hanya ingin melindunginya. Dia mungkin naif karena menutup mata tentang perasaan. Tapi Naruto tidak pernah sedikitpun tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak mau dia menikah dengan kakaknya karena perasaannya bertolak belakang dengan sang kakak. Sebagai adik, mungkin saja Sasuke sadar bahwa menikah adalah pilihan buruk jika tidak saling mencintai—dan dia tidak ingin melihat kakaknya tersakiti atau mendapat penderitaan.

"Sasuke menyanyangi Itachi. Dia adalah adiknya. Bagaimana perasaannya saat tahu bahwa kakaknya diambil oleh orang yang dibencinya, lalu menikah padahal orang itu tidak mencintainya?" Jugo menggeleng pelan.

"Tapi—" Naruto terhenti. Tidak ada satupun kata yang bisa dia gunakan sebagai penyangkalan.

"Mungkin, Sasuke berpikir, andai saja kau tidak ada, mungkin segalanya bisa lebih baik. Kau hidup berdua bersama Ibumu bukan? Selama ini, kau dikekang olehnya, kau tidak tahu bahwa dunia ini tidak seindah yang kau pikirkan—" Jugo terbelalak ngeri ketika tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba lunglai.

"Hei—"

Tubuh itu merosot jatuh tepat saat Jugo menahanya.

"Uzumaki, hei—"

Jugo meraih pergelangan tangan si pirang. Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Sial." Ia memaki sebelum menyalakan mesin mobil lalu menembus jalanan dengan kecepatan tinggi.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Dering suara telpon dirumah tua dan sepi itu menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunan. Ia ragu, haruskah ia angkat benda itu. Nalurinya berkata iya, sementara dilain sisi mencegah. Mengingat waktu, ia yakin Jugo sudah mengerjakan tugasnya.

Mau tidak mau, dengan perasaan ragu, setelah menyeret tubuhnya yang seperti zombie itu kedekat dapur, ia mengangkat telpon dengan tarikan nafas panjang.

"Sasuke, aku dirumah sakit—"

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Itachi berdiam diri dengan kedua tangan saling bersedekap didepan dada. Sekali dua kali ia akan menghela nafas panjang dan berat. Iris hitamnya menghadap pada sebidang kaca berukuran tiga puluh kali empat puluh sebuah ruang rawat inap. Dibalik sana, terbaring sosok pirang yang tengah gelisah dalam tidurnya dengan selang infus.

"Istirahatlah."

Suara Ayahnya memecah keheningan. Tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana. Koridor nampak sepi. Hanya ada Itachi yang berdiri disana. Fugaku ikut berdiri disebelah putra sulungnya.

"Besok dia pasti akan siuman." katanya dengan nada bijak.

Itachi belum ingin bicara.

"Sasuke sudah berada di rumah sekarang. Tadi sore Ayah yang menemaninya saat ditanyai oleh pihak polisi. Dia tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Ayah langsung meminta pihak kepolisian untuk menghentikan kasus ini karena mereka berdua telah selamat."

"Nyonya Uzumaki sangat gembira karena anaknya telah kembali. Dia juga berada di rumah kita sekarang. Aku mencegahnya saat dia ingin menunggu sampai anaknya sadar." Fugaku kembali berkata. Sang sulung tidak memberikan respon yang berarti.

"Kau pasti syok Itachi .. kita semua demikian. Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menelpon nomor rumah kita, memberitahu bahwa Naruto dan Sasuke berada dirumah sakit ini .."

Pikiran Itachi melayang saat dimana ia diberitahu sang Ayah mengenai ditemukannya Sasuke dan Naruto tadi pagi. Ia yang dalam perjalanan sepulang dari kantor polisi untuk menanyakan kelanjutan pencarian dua anak itu langsung memacu mobilnya ke rumah sakit ini. Saat itu, ia pikir, dua orang yang disayanginya mengalami hal buruk. Tapi betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati Sasuke tengah berdiri kaku didepan ruang ICCU. Tidak ada kata yang diucapkan adik semata wayangnya itu saat ia bertanya apa terjadi. Ia langsung sadar bahwa hal buruk itu ternyata hanya menimpa satu orang—Naruto.

Itachi tidak bicara lagi setelah itu—setelah ia mengguncang-guncang kedua bahu Sasuke agar pemuda itu membuka mulut, namun tetap bergeming dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ia lalu hanya bisa terdiam dengan raut wajah pias sampai kedua orang tuanya dan nyonya Uzumaki datang.

Itachi melihat dokter bicara pada Ayahnya, lalu dokter itu membawa nyonya Uzumaki entah kemana. Ibunya tengah memeluk Sasuke, menangis, lalu tak berapa lama, kedua orang tuanya membawa adiknya pergi.

Lemah jantung. Itachi ingat perkataan dokter yang terdengar samar ditelinganya tadi. Denyut nadi Naruto melemah, asupan oksigen diotak kurang—mungkin karena syok, lalu pingsan—sampai sekarang. Andai telat sedikit saja dibawa ke rumah sakit, entah apa yang terjadi.

Itachi terus membisu setelahnya. Naruto telah dipindahkan dari ruang ICCU ke kamar inap karena kondisinya telah stabil. Nyonya Uzumaki telah diberi kesempatan untuk melihat putranya tadi sore walaupun si pirang belum siuman. Itupun hanya beberapa menit saja. Setelah itu, dokter melarang Naruto untuk dikunjungi oleh siapapun sampai kondisinya benar-benar membaik dan sadarkan diri.

"Apa kau mau mencoba bicara dengan adikmu?" Fugaku kembali memecah keheningan. Kepala keluarga itu menghela nafas berat. "Mereka berdua tidak diketahui keberadaannya selama menghilang. Ada perawat yang mengatakan bahwa bukan Sasuke yang membawa Naruto kemari, tapi seorang laki-laki tinggi besar. Dia menghilang saat Sasuke datang. Kau tidak ingin mencoba bertanya apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada adikmu?"

Itachi bergerak. Ia mengulum bibir sambil menatap jam tangannya. 1.17 pagi.

"Aku akan bicara padanya Ayah." Ia akhirnya berkata. "Tapi nanti. Aku ingin melihat Naruto sadar, setelah itu baru menemui Sasuke. Jika sekarang aku bertanya ini itu padanya, aku yakin tidak akan berhasil. Dia akan tetap membisu seperti tadi."

Fugaku menunduk.

"Pilihan untuk meminta polisi menghentikan kasus ini tepat. Sekarang, kita yang akan menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri. Kuncinya adalah mereka berdua. Jika Naruto akan ikut membisu. Biarlah. Aku tidak akan memaksa mereka untuk bicara." Itachi melanjutkan. Ia lalu berpaling ke Ayahnya.

"Aku pikir, Sasuke perlu mendapat perawatan Ayah. Aku ingin tahu kondisi psikisnya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi .." Itachi menelan ludah. "Dia seperti orang lain."

Fugaku memejamkan mata sejenak. "Ayah mengerti. Besok Ayah akan membawanya ke rumah sakit."

**TBC**

#

Buat kamu-kamu yang kece yang udah ripiu di chap kemarin, ngga ada kata lain selain ketchupan dan ucapan trms banyak dari blue :D— ceritanya jadi semangat edit, jadi update tiap minggu :3 (blue terharu cz ada yang ampe nangis gegara terlalu larut ma cerita, blue bikinnya pake perasaan sih *ceritanya lebai :3*, seneng deh kalian bisa masuk ke dunia imajinasi *ala spongeboob* :3)

**User31, SNlop, kimjaejoong309, 85, SuzyOnix, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, gdtop, Akasuna no Akemi, MaudiRein, TitanMilikHeicho, Akashi Tetsuya-chan, Fuuin SasuNaru, Nagaru Yukitatsu, efiastuti1, uzunami yuki, hanazawa kay, Nayuya, RisaSano, gici love sasunaru, Hyull, zukie1157, reiasia95, Akane-Rihime, Ryuusuke583, The Greatest Archer, dahliaiis333, Namikaze Yuki, mifta cinya, sivanya anggarada, SaNaru, uzumakinamikazehaki, krisTaoPanda01, desuka yorena, FujoshiFujo, witchsong, Kagaari , vakara katsuki, Kagaari, No Alen, 0706, nasusay, Vianycka Hime, lovelywin758, Yun Ran Livianda, aikhazuna117, xxxSN, irnalee96, guestttttttt, NaluCacu CukaCuka, marsya, Joongie97, megajewels2312, shflynie, versetta, lomi, Aradea, Daisy Faustian Panthomhive, Haru54, ms Chuuw, November With Love, beat, Runriran, auliasyura, OnyxShapphireLovers, shin nael, Red-Roslyn, Suke, GiyuriJeon, RhaLucifer, yamamura sayuri, julihrc, Dako Chan, InmaGination, SN Lovers, aqizakura, choikim1310, Ilma, shinsakura11, 77bcd, **  
** maya hideyuki, nin nina, **  
** Yumi Kagura, shiroi144**

#semoga ga ada nama yang kelewat :3

Oke, awal edit chap 6 ini, jujur blue berasa bikin fic _horror_ :3 maaf kalo—yah, mungkin chap ini agak bau-bau _dark _and surem *ala indro* :3. Btw, blue boleh minta koreksi, atau _flame_ juga boleh buat chap ini cz blue pikir ini rada-rada _gloomy_ :D atau mungkin kalau kalian kurang puas dengan chap ini (but, no flame about pair :3)

Sekali lagi terimakasih telah membaca :))

Jaa nee

*Chuu


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

**Crazy Sick**

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: ****Diutamakan ****SasuNaru, slight SasukexNaruko, ItachixNaruto**

**Warning: Drama, Lime/Lemon implist, Yaoi/BxB, Romance, Typo (s)**

**Fiksi ini jauh dari kata sempurna, segala kurang dan lebihnya mohon dimaklumi :D**

.

**.**

_Envy,_

_Is that a pieces of love?_

Chapter 7

#

Saat tahu bahwa bungsu Uchiha telah kembali, banyak rekan dan kerabat Fugaku datang ke rumah. Mereka datang untuk melihat kondisi Uchiha Sasuke, menanyakan apakah penculiknya sudah ditangkap atau belum, atau hanya ingin ikut memberikan doa untuk keselamatan.

Sasuke tidak keluar dari kamar walaupun ia tahu dibawah, di ruang tamu tengah banyak orang. Ia hanya ditemani oleh Naruko. Gadis itu tidak berhenti memeluknya dengan mata sembab karena kebanyakan menangis.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Sasuke berkata saat Naruko terus saja mengusap air matanya yang jatuh di pipi.

"Bodoh. Aku masih khwatir. Kau tahu berapa hari kau menghilang? Itu adalah hari-hari yang membuatku sangat ketakutan." kedua pipi gadis itu memerah. Matanya yang jernih masih menyisakan kesedihan.

"Sekarang aku ada disini. Aku sudah selamat." Sasuke berkata pelan.

Naruko bergerak, lalu kembali memeluk si raven yang tengah bersandar pada tumpukkan bantal. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut.

"Ayah mengizizinkanku menginap jika kau tidak keberatan."

Sasuke menggeleng. "Kau seorang gadis. Seorang Namikaze harus menjaga kehormatanya."

Naruko menggigit bibir bawahnya sekilas, terlihat kecewa, tapi kemudian angkat bahu.

"Oke .." gadis itu patuh, lalu mencium bibir Sasuke untuk beberapa lama.

"Apa kau melihat Itachi?" si raven bertanya saat ia melepas ciumannya.

Naruko menggeleng. "Sejak tadi pagi aku tidak melihatnya. Tidak mungkin dia bekerja bukan, atau dia sedang di kantor polisi .."

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. "Apa keluargaku tidak mengatakan apapun padamu, mengenai kehilanganku?"

Naruko menautkan alis-alisnya—tidak mengerti.

"Seperti aku hilang dengan siapa atau—teman .."

Si gadis pirang menggeleng. "Seminggu yang lalu saat hari itu kau menghilang, paman Fugaku bertanya apa aku pulang bersamamu atau tidak. Saat itu aku belum tahu maksudnya, lalu, akhirnya paman memberitahuku bahwa kau menghilang. Keesokkan harinya Itachi-san bertanya ulang padaku, mengenai apa saja yang kau lakukan satu hari sebelumnya. Kemudian dia langsung membuat laporan orang hilang pada polisi. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Apa kau di culik bersama orang lain—semacam perdagangan anak begitu?"

Sasuke terdiam, Naruko menatapnya.

"Apa kau ingin cerita sekarang mengenai apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Gadis itu bertanya.

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Tidak. Nanti saja."

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Kantin rumah sakit Konoha sedikit ramai saat jam menunjukkan pukul 12.34 siang. Meja-meja bundar berwarna putih dengan bangku yang mengelilinginnya telah diisi oleh dua tiga orang yang hendak makan siang. Diantara orang-orang itu, ditempat sedikit agak jauh dari keramaian, dipojok kanan, Kushina duduk berhadapan dengan Itachi. Beberapa kali wanita itu menyelipkan rambutnya yang terjatuh kebelakang telinga.

"Aku minta maaf, Itachi." Kushina menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tidak pernah berpikir semua hal buruk ini akan terjadi pada kita."

Itachi, dengan jemari tangan kanan menelusur pinggiran cangkir berisi kopi hitam terdiam.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika semua rencana kita akan ditunda. Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaan anda nyonya Uzumaki." Uchiha sulung itu kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Naruto sudah sadar pagi tadi, dan sekarang dia tengah tertidur. Aku ingin setelah ini dia beristirahat dirumah. Trauma mungkin akan membuat anak itu menjadi pendiam seperti adikku. Sekarang, yang perlu kita lakukan adalah membuang trauma itu dan menyemangati Naruto."

Kedua mata Kushina berkaca-kaca. Kedua tangannya yang saling bertaut diatas meja menguat erat.

"Maafkan aku .." wanita itu berkata dengan suara yang gemetar menahan tangis. Tidak dikatakan olehnya bahwa pria tanggung didepannya benar-benar seperti lelaki dewasa.

"Bukan salah anda."

Kushina mengulum bibir, ia mengangguk beberapa kali.

"Terimakasih banyak karena kau mau memahamiku. Aku tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana padamu Itchi. Kau benar-benar orang baik."

Itachi menghela nafas lega. Diseruputnya kopi dua sendok gula itu perlahan.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini." ia berkata.

Kushina menatap Itachi. "Aku ingin Naruto pulang dari tempat ini secepat mungkin setelah kondisinya benar-benar baik. Mungkin dua hari lagi dia menginap. Hari ini dua temannya akan datang. Shikamaru dan Kiba, mereka berdua ingin melihat Naruto."

Itachi terlihat berpikir. Mengingat nama yang tidak asing itu dikepalanya.

"Hmm, teman sekolah ya .." ia mengangguk. "Nanti aku yang akan menamani mereka."

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Sasuke bersikap sebelas dua belas dengan sang Ibu. Sisa waktunya lebih banyak ia habiskan diatas ranjang. Untuk mengecek bagaimana kondisinya, dokter keluarga juga telah datang ke rumah. Sudah dua hari berlalu dan si raven telah mendapat izin untuk tidak masuk sekolah sampai pasca trauma. Selama dua hari itu pula, Itachi tidak pernah terlihat di rumah. Fugaku dan Mikoto tidak pernah membahas kemana perginya sang kakak. Sasukepun tidak ingin bertanya. Ia sudah tahu.

Sore harinya sebelum makan malam. Sasuke duduk di serambi samping rumahnya di gazebo. Naruko baru saja pulang, dengan supir pribadinya sendiri. Kedua orang tuanya entah kemana. Mungkin sedang di rumah sakit bersama Itachi. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Tangan kirinya meraih ponselnya yang tergletak begitu saja diatas meja kecil saat benda itu bergetar.

"_Halo, Sasuke, bagaimana keadaanmu?_"

Sasuke menahan nafas.

"_Kau tahu, aku juga mencemaskan bagaimana keadaan Uzumaki. Apa kau sudah mendapat kabarnya?_" suara disebrang sana terus saja bertanya.

Sasuke menggenggam erat ponselnya.

"Aku tidak tahu." ia berkata dingin.

Terdengar helaan nafas berat . "_Aku minta maaf. Kau tahu, aku sudah memberitahumu kalau itu bukan kesalahanku. Saat itu Naruto terus saja meminta turun untuk menemuimu. Aku bersumpah aku tidak menyakitinya._"

Sasuke berdehem. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau katakan padanya."

" ... "

"Aku tahu kau pasti bicara yang tidak-tidak pada Naruto saat itu. Kau membuatnya banyak berpikir dan mungkin saja kau mengatakan kalimat yang membuatnya syok."

"_Aku—_" Jugo terhenti. Lalu terdengar umpatan samar. "_Oke, dia __memang __bertanya__tentang sikap anehmu. Tentu saja aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Aku berkata bahwa kau tidak ingin dia menikah dengan kakakmu. Atau—mungkin saja dia seharusnya menghilang dari lingkungan keluargamu._"

"Kau mengatakan semua itu?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya.

"_Aku tidak punya pilihan._" Jugo berkata, setengah jengkel. "_Aku mengatakan seperti apa yang aku pikirkan tentangmu. Salahkan dirimu sendiri karena tidak bicara jujur padanya. Kau tahu Sasuke, aku menghormatimu, aku selalu berada dipihakmu. Tapi kali ini, aku rasa tidak. Bisakah kau mengatakan padanya bagaimana perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya. Uzumaki hanya ingin dekat denganmu, dan dia tulus menyayangi kakakmu. Kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa Ibunya menyukai Itachi. Mereka hanya hidup berdua bukan? Jika ada orang lain yang bisa membut orang tuanya bahagia, kenapa harus disia-siakan? Aku pikir Uzumaki juga demikian. Dia tidak ingin bahagia sendirian, tapi bersama keluarganya juga._"

"Naruto mencintaiku. Dia lebih menyukaiku dibanding dengan Itachi."

Jugo berdecak tidak sabaran. "_Jadi kau ingin ikut menjadi gay begitu? Atau apa? __Bisakah kau menjelaskannya? __Kau sendiri sudah memiliki seorang gadis sempurna. Apa kau berniat untuk memiliki Naruto juga? Astaga. __Sebenarnya apa maumu. __Kau pikirkanlah baik-baik semua itu._" terdengar helaan nafas berat. "_Tolong pikirkanlah Sasuke, aku berterimakasih padamu karena kau tidak memberitahu tentang campur tanganku pada polisi. Aku yakin mereka semua masih berpikir kau dan Naruto telah diculik. Jangan kau ulangi perbuatan gilamu itu. __Sekarang, lebih baik kau d__atangi Naruto dan bicara__lah__ padanya._"

Setelah itu, telpon ditutup sepihak oleh Jugo. Sasuke bertahan dengan ponsel ditelinga kiri untuk beberapa lama sebelum menurunkan benda itu lalu meletakkannya diatas meja. Samar-samar, ia mendengar suara mesin mobil dari halaman depan rumah.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Mikoto tersenyum saat Fugaku menuntunnya masuk kedalam rumah. Mereka baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit tempat Naruto dirawat.

"Aku bisa berjalan sendiri. Kau masih berpikir aku sakit parah." Wanita itu berkata saat sampai di ruang tamu, sang suami tidak melepas genggaman tangannya.

Fugaku terkekeh pelan ketika mendengar penuturan sang istri yang dibuat seolah-olah tersinggung. "Aku hanya ingin kau selalu aman." Pria paruh baya itu berkata dengan senyum lembut.

"Apa Naruto baik-baik saja?"

Langkah dua orang tua itu terhenti ketika mendengar suara anak bungsunya. Tatapan mereka teralih pada Sasuke yang berdiri dikaki tangga.

Mikoto menatap suaminya sekilas. Wanita itu kemudian berderap kearah si raven lalu memberi pelukan erat. Diusapnya helaian rambut itu dengan penuh kasih.

"Naruto baik-baik saja sayang." Mikoto berkata dengan suara lembutnya. Sang suami telah ikut berdiri disebelahnya, ikut mengusap-usap rambut sang bungsu.

"Sore ini dia sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Sebenarnya Kushina yang meminta padahal baiknya Naruto tetap berada di rumah sakit untuk beberapa hari lagi. Tapi wanita itu berikeras ingin merawat anaknya sendiri." Mikoto berkata lagi setelah melepas pelukannya. Dikecupnya sebelah kiri pipi pucat anak itu.

Sasuke terdiam. Ragu.

"Kau ingin melihatnya?" Fugaku tiba-tiba berkata.

Sasuke masih bersikap gamang, ia menatap Ibunya.

"Itachi tengah mengantar Naruto pulang saat ini. Dua hari lalu dia memang sengaja menjaga anak itu, jadi dia tidak pernah pulang. Kau pasti mengerti."

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Naruto belum banyak bicara. Sama sepertimu." Ayahnya berkata. "Tapi, jika kau ingin datang menjenguk, besok Ayah akan mengantarmu ke rumah Uzumaki."

Sasuke terdiam. Ibunya menunggu, dengan wajah harapan disana. Ia lalu mengangguk samar.

"Baiklah."

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

"Kau sudah bangun?" Kushina berkata riang saat pagi dimana hari itu adalah hari pertamanya sang anak kembali ke rumah. Wanita cantik itu tersenyum sambil membuka horden dan jendela kamar Naruto.

"Pukul berapa sekarang bu?" Naruto mengucek kedua matanya dengan punggung tangan.

"Baru jam setengah delapan." Kushina menghampiri Naruto lalu memberi kecupan dikening. "Kau ingin sarapan apa? Ibu akan membuatkannya untukmu. Kau ingin minum susu dulu?"

Naruto menarik bibirnya keatas. "Aku baik-baik saja bu. Aku juga ingin Ibu bersikap seperti biasa."

Kushina menjewer pipi kanan Naruto. "Kau tahu bahwa Ibu masih ketakutan dan marah. Jadi sekarang turuti saja apa yang Ibu katakan."

Melihat sang Ibu berkacak pinggang, Naruto meringgis sambil mengusap pipinya yang memerah bekas cubitan.

Kushina menatapnya, alis-alisnya saling bertaut tajam, tapi kemudian dia memeluk si pirang.

"Jangan pernah membuat Ibu khwatir lagi, anak nakal." Suaranya bergetar.

Naruto mengangguk dalam pelukannya. "Maafkan aku bu .."

Kushina menggeleng, dia melepas pelukannya. "Sekarang, Ibu akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu sebelum membuat sarapan. Jangan malas-malasan. Kau juga harus belajar. Kau pikir sudah berapa lama kau tidak masuk sekolah?"

Naruto tersenyum kikuk saat Ibunya meraih beberapa pakaian kotor dan merapikan buku diatas meja belajar.

"Awas kalau kau tidur lagi." Wanita itu kemudian keluar kamar.

Naruto masih tersenyum saat Ibunya telah menghilang dibalik pintu. Ia ingat lagi bagaimana reaksi wanita itu saat ia siuman tiga hari lalu di rumah sakit. Ibunya menangis, hampir meraung karena begitu bahagia karena anaknya berhasil ditemukan. Ia juga melihat Itachi dibelakang sang Ibu, berdiri, dengan kedua mata berkaca-kaca.

Kemarin, dua hari lalu, Shikamaru dan Kiba datang juga ke rumah sakit, menjenguknya. Dua temannya itu membawa buah tangan, dengan Kiba yang paling konyol karena memberinya bingkai berisi foto akamaru dengan keluarga barunya yang anaknya enam itu. Shikamaru—simple, dia memberi fotokopi catatan pelajaran yang tertinggal selama ia tidak masuk. Walaupun hanya mereka, Ibunya, Itachi, dua temannya, serta Nyonya dan Tuan Uchiha yang datang dihari terakhir ia dirawat, Naruto sudah merasa sangat bahagia karena masih banyak yang peduli dengannya. Ia menyayangi mereka semua. Ia memang belum banyak bicara, dan mereka-mereka itu juga tidak bertanya macam-macam padanya. Sama sekali tidak keluar kata culik menculik, polisi dan lain sebagainya. Naruto merasa sedikit tenang. Tapi, ia tahu hatinya menghianati. Diantara rasa senangnya, ia masih memikirkan satu orang. Satu orang yang ingin sekali ia tahu keadaannya-keberadaannya, tanggapannya.

_"Sasuke baik-baik saja. Dia menjadi lebih dari pendiam sekarang, tapi dia pasti kembali seperti biasa nanti."_

Nyonya Uchiha berkata seperti itu saat kemarin datang. Sebenarnya Naruto ingin bertanya lebih, tapi ia tidak tahu kenapa karena ia merasa sangat ragu. Ia takut salah bicara. Pada Itachipun demikian, padahal ia yakin kakak si bungsu itu pasti tahu bagaimana keadaan adiknya. Sama seperti Mikoto, Itachi hanya berkata bahwa Sasuke baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang lain. Padahal Naruto ingin tahu, apa Sasuke sudah bicara? Apa saja yang dikatakannya? Lalu bagaimana dengan polisi? Apa Sasuke akan dipenjara? Dan masih banyak lagi.

Naruto ingin. Ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Sasuke.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

"Kau tidak keberatan jika Ayah membawa Sasuke untuk bertemu Naruto bukan?" Fugaku bertanya saat setelah sarapan pagi ini, Itachi akan langsung berangkat ke kantor.

Sang sulung menggeleng, digenggamnya tas kerja ditangan kanan erat-erat.

"Aku yakin mereka berdua pasti ingin bicara. Sendirian, tanpa ada yang mengganggu."

Fugaku mengangguk. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan Itachi, tapi aku tidak akan memihak siapapun. Ayah mengerti kau masih bertanya-tanya kenapa Sasuke harus bersama Naruto saat diculik, atau mungkin sebaliknya. Tapi kini mereka telah kembali, Ayah harap kau tidak banyak pikiran."

"Tidak Ayah. Aku mengerti. Aku hanya masih memikirkan siapa yang membawa mereka berdua ke rumah sakit." Itachi menggeleng.

"Mungkin saja mereka berhasil kabur. Lalu saat dijalan, tiba-tiba saja Naruto pingsan, Sasuke panik lalu meminta tolong pada orang lain untuk membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit." Fugaku angkat bahu.

Itachi menyambut sekenario sang Ayah dengan senyum geli. "Ayah terlalu sering menonton film drama action." ia berkata.

Fugaku terkekeh. "Ayah pikir itu jalan cerita yang bagus. Jika memang seperti itu kenyataannya, bukankah seharusnya kita berterimakasih pada pengantar misterius itu?"

Itachi tersenyum. "Yah, mungkin ada baiknya aku mengikuti apa yang Ayah pikirkan, sampai mereka berdua mau bicara apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Fugaku berjalan kehadapan sulungnya. Diulurkannya tangan kanan lalu ditepuknya bahu Itachi tegas. "Kami menyayangimu. Bekerjalah dengan baik lalu pulang secepatnya."

Itachi mengangguk, lalu berbalik.

Fugaku tetap berdiri di tempat sampai anak sulungnya masuk kedalam mobil, lalu kendaraan itu melaju menuju gerbang.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Jam baru saja melewati angka dua belas siang ketika Naruto mendengar suara mesin mobil. Ia yang tengah membaca salinan catatan dari Shikamaru saat di rumah sakit, mengerutkan kening. Heran. Berpikir siapa yang bertamu siang-siang seperti ini?

'Mungkin mobil tetangga sebelah.'

Naruto angkat bahu lalu kembali melanjutkan acara bacanya.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Melihat wanita itu lagi, sama seperti presepsi awal ia bertemu dengannya. Cantik, ramah dan lembut. Dia tidak ubahnya seperti Ibunya sendiri. Wanita-wanita penyayang yang tangguh dan cinta keluarga—terutama cinta pada anak-anaknya.

Saat tahu bahwa ia dan Ayahnyalah yang datang bertamu, Sasuke langsung mendapat pelukan hangat nyonya Uzumaki dengan raut wajah seperti ingin menangis.

"Tuhan, kau terlihat baik-baik saja, syukurlah .."

Ia dan sang Ayah kemudian dibawa masuk ke dalam rumah. Ke ruang tamu yang sederhana. Dimana lapisan dindingnya masih sama seperti saat ia datang untuk pertama kalinya ke rumah ini—pudar dengan warna biru yang telah hilang menjadi putih.

"Aku tidak akan lama Kushina." Fugaku berkata, tetap berdiri ketika wanita berambut merah itu menawarinya duduk. "Sasuke ingin bertemu dengan Naruto. Aku hanya ingin mengantarnya. Nanti aku akan menjemputnya saat dia ingin pulang."

Sasuke bisa melihat nyonya Uzumaki mengangguk maklum. Mengerti bahwa sikap Ayahnya adalah menghormati wanita yang tinggal sendirian di rumah. Sang Ayah bersikap bijak untuk tidak berlama-lama di rumah itu bukan karena tidak suka, tapi tidak ingin ada fitnah. Walaupun kedua orang tuanya sangat dekat dengan nyonya Uzumaki, mereka masih memikirkan pandangan orang lain. Jika Ayahnya egois, Sasuke yakin beliau pasti tidak peduli pada tetangga sekitar. Tapi nyatanya tidak demikian. Kepala Uchiha itu telah mengambil sikap sopan santun terlebih dahulu.

"Kita bisa bicara sebentar diluar setelah aku mengantarnya ke kamar Naruto." Kushina bergerak ke arah Sasuke, meraih lengan pemuda itu, lalu membawanya masuk ke dalam.

"Aku akan menunggu di luar." Fugaku berkata singkat.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

"Apa yang bisa aku buatkan untukmu?" Kushina bertanya saat Sasuke tidak kunjung membuka mulut. Nadanya ramah, lebih cenderung seperti dia bicara pada anaknya sendiri—kekanakan.

"Aku tidak ingin apa-apa."

Kushina tersenyum mendengar nada datar dari Uchiha bungsu.

"Baiklah, anggap saja rumah sendiri. Kau bisa ke dapur jika kau ingin sesuatu."

Sasuke mengangguk.

Mereka berdua sampai didepan sebuah pintu dengan cat warna putih yang tidak lagi cemerlang. Didepannya, tempelan-tempelan gambar dan nama Uzumaki Naruto terpampang di kertas warna yang ditempel seadanya. Stiker-stiker rubah berwarna oranye terlihat lebih mendominasi.

"Naruto, kau tidak sedang tidur bukan sayang?" Kushina masuk begitu saja tanpa mengetuk pintu yang tertutup rapat itu.

Didalam sana, tepat dipinggir ranjang ukuran satu orang, Sasuke bisa melihat kelereng biru si pirang melebar.

"Sasuke datang menjengukmu." nyonya Uzumaki tersenyum. Dia menyeret sang bungsu Uchiha karena hanya diam saja diambang pintu masuk.

"Kalian bicaralah, Ibu akan tinggalkan kalian berdua disini."

Sasuke berdiri dekat ranjang saat Kushina kembali memberi pelukan padanya—kali ini lebih singkat.

"Jangan bertengkar." wanita itu berkata seperti pada dua anak kecil. Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke sama-sama menampilkan raut tidak suka. Tingkah mereka mendapat senyum geli dari nyonya rumah.

"Sampai nanti."

Pintu ditutup. Kushina telah keluar kamar, berjalan kedepan rumah untuk bertemu Fugaku. Sementara dikamar, dua pemuda itu saling berdiam diri dalam keheningan.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Tidak ada rasa yang bisa menggambarkan bagaimana perasaan Sasuke saat ini. Rasa yang meluap-luap campur aduk tidak karuan. Antara senang, rindu, bingung, dan kaku. Ia hanya bisa terpaku pada dua kelereng biru yang dikenalnya. Safir yang menyala-nyala polos dengan raut wajah penuh tanya. Warna biru langit yang sangat lama ia rindukan. Warna yang terlihat berbeda walapun ia pernah melihatnya di rumah Jugo berkali-kali. Warna kali ini, adalah warna biru seperti saat di Seaworld, saat di kincir angin, atau saat di rumah hantu.

Sasuke kini mengerti bahwa tindakannya—seperti kata Jugo—adalah salah. Sekarang, apa yang akan ia lakukan. Ia tidak tahu. Ia ingin pergi saja karena tiba-tiba rasa malu dan menyesal menelusup hatinya.

"Sasuke." Naruto bersuara.

Sasuke mundur selangkah.

"Jangan pergi." Naruto melompat dari ranjang saat menyadari si raven hendak berbalik menuju pintu. Pemuda pirang itu melangkahkan kaki sampai dihadapan Uchiha bungsu.

"Kau datang." dia berkata. Nada suaranya seperti menunjukkan bahwa dia telah lama menunggu kedatangannya.

"Aku pikir, aku tidak akan pernah bertemu denganmu lagi."

Mereka berdiri berdekatan. Dengan Sasuke yang masih membisu.

"Aku senang kau baik-baik saja. Aku senang karena kau mau pulang, dan kita pulang bersama." Naruto tersenyum kecil. Senyum yang sama sekali tidak akan pernah membuat Sasuke membenci anak pirang itu.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke terperanjat ketika Naruto telah menyentuh kedua tangannya. Kedua tangan tan itu kemudian menelusur lengannya, menelusup kebawah lengan sampai punggung, dengan tubuh yang semakin merapatkan diri. Pemuda pirang itu tidak bersuara, tinggi badannya lebih pendek hanya sebatas hidung si raven. Perlahan, kepala itu bersandar pada dada bidang Uchiha bungsu—memeluknya.

_"Aku pikir, aku tidak akan pernah bertemu denganmu lagi."_

'Bodoh.'

Sasuke mengangkat kedua tangannya. Ia meremas kaos belakang Naruto saat mengeratkan pelukannya. Ditenggelamkannya tubuh yang lebih kecil itu pada tubuhnya sendiri.

"Aku yang berpikir mungkin aku tidak bisa melihatmu lagi." Sasuke bersuara. "Siapa yang memintamu pingsan sampai harus dibawa ke rumah sakit." ia mengeluarkan rasa bersalahnya.

Naruto melepas pelukannya, tapi tubuh mereka masih bersentuhan erat. Kelereng birunya menatap si raven dengan alis-alis saling bertaut lemah.

"Maafkan aku .. saat mobil Jugo meninggalkan rumah sementara kau masih berada didalam sana, aku sangat takut dan panik. Aku terus berpikir kau tidak akan keluar dari rumah itu, lalu kau benar-benar tidak akan pulang."

Sasuke mendecih. Tangan kanannya menelusur belakang leher Naruto sampai helaian pirangnya.

"Kau tahu, aku paling benci ketika kau meminta maaf padahal bukan salahmu. Kau seolah-olah memberiku semua kesalahan itu."

Naruto memandang dengan raut wajah tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak seperti itu—"

"Hei." Sasuke memotong terlebih dahulu, menghela nafas. "Bisakah aku menciummu?"

"Hm?" kelereng biru itu mengerjap, detik berikutnya, seolah tersadar, wajah tannya yang menawan merona merah dipipi, menjalar sampai telinga.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau katakan?"

Sasuke menggeleng cepat. Memotong protes si pirang.

"_Please._"

Naruto membuang pandangan ke arah lain. Ragu, dia menggenggam kuat serat kemeja belakang si raven.

"Sasuke, aku—" lagi-lagi ucapan Naruto terputus saat si raven telah mendekatkan wajahnya sampai nafas mereka beradu.

Pertama, Sasuke hanya mengecup ujung bibir disebelah kiri. Perbuatanya cukup membuat sentakan kaget dan jemari-jemari itu semakin kuat mencengkram kemejanya.

"Aku tidak bisa." Naruto bergumam. Tubuhnya gemetar ketika lidah Sasuke menjilat bibir bawahnya. Si raven tidak membiarkan pemuda itu menolak, ia membawa tubuh itu semakin merapat.

"Maafkan aku .." Sasuke berbisik lembut ditelinga kanan sekaligus mengecupinya.

Naruto hilang kendali, tubuhnya semakin gemetar. Rasanya ingin menolak, tapi apa daya tungkai-tungkai kakinya melemah.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Naruto memejamkan erat kedua matanya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang Jugo katakan padamu."

Sasuke mengecup hidung si pirang. "Tapi bukankah lebih baik jika kau langsung bertanya padaku?"

Tangan-tangan karamel itu lalu bergelayut keleher pucat si raven. Bibirnya yang mirip buah plum matang setengah terbuka, merintih. Bisik-bisik dengan nada berat Uchiha bungsu nyatanya bisa membuat Naruto kalah. Aroma mint memenuhi indra penciumannya saat pemuda itu bicara tepat didepan wajahnya.

"Kau membenciku, kau menginginkanku untuk menjauh darimu, dari keluargamu, serta Itachi .." kedua safir biru itu terbuka sedikit, berkaca-kaca dengan wajah merah dan hangat.

"Aku tidak membencimu, aku membenci diriku sendiri." Sasuke mencium bibir itu sekilas, ciuman ringan, tanpa tuntutan.

"Aku membenci diriku sendiri karena rasa egois ini, karena rasa cemburu ini, karena rasa iri ini." Sasuke kembali menciumnya. Matanya terbuka, tangan-tangannya beralih pada kedua sisi wajah Naruto.

"Aku tidak bisa menghentikan—" Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya lalu mundur selangkah. Tiba-tiba ia sadar bahwa ia telah bertindak terlalu jauh.

"Aku tidak bisa menghentikan niatmu untuk menikah dengan kakakku." Ia melanjutkan dengan nada pelan.

Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Setelah semua yang kulakukan, tidak bisakah sedikitpun kau membenciku?" Sasuke bertanya, ia merasa ingin marah sekaligus ingin berteriak. "Sampai saat ini, polisi masih mencari tahu siapa yang menjadi penculik kita. Kau tahu artinya bukan. Tidak peduli Ayahku sudah mencabut laporan orang hilang untuk kita berdua, mereka tetap bekerja secara profesional. Dengan cara itu, kau bisa menghukumku, Naruto. Kau bisa mengatakannya, apapun, pada mereka tanpa membawa nama Jugo. Katakan bahwa aku telah membawamu pergi, menyekapmu berhari-hari, melarangmu keluar rumah .. lalu memperkosamu."

Kelereng biru itu terbelalak. Pandangannya berubah sedih. "Apa kau datang kemari hanya untuk mengatakan hal itu?"

Sasuke tersentak kaget, seolah tersadar ia mengerjapkan mata saat Naruto mundur lalu akhirnya duduk dipinggir ranjang. Raut wajah karamelnya menampakan kekecewaan yang sangat.

"Aku pikir, kita bisa melupakannya. Berharap saat-saat itu hanya mimpi buruk, lalu sekarang kita bangun dan semuanya akan sama seperti sebelum mimpi itu datang. Kita tidak perlu mengingatnya lagi." Naruto menatap Sasuke. "Jadi Sasuke, apa yang kau inginkan sekarang? Ibuku bilang, bahwa saudara kandung harus saling melindungi dan menyayangi. Aku tahu—seharusnya aku sadar sejak awal bahwa kedatanganku hanya mengganggu hubunganmu dengan Itachi. Itachi menyayangimu, kau adalah adiknya yang paling berharga. Kau juga sangat menyayangi Itachi, sepertiku. Aku tidak ingin persaudaraan kalian terganggu hanya karena ada aku."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan Itachi lakukan jika aku benar-benar akan membatalkan semuanya. Seperti diawal, aku, hanya hidup bersama Ibuku. Hanya kami berdua."

Sasuke terdiam. Narutopun demikian. Kini ruang kamar yang tidak seberapa besar itu hening.

"Aku ingin istirahat." Naruto berkata lirih. "Bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri."

Sasuke bergerak dari gemingnya. Ia berjalan menuju ranjang lalu duduk disebelah Naruto.

"Itachi adalah teman pertamaku. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk merebutnya darimu Sasuke .." Naruto melanjutkan dengan nada sedih.

_"Dia tidak cantik seperti pacarmu, dia hanya pemuda pinggir kota yang tidak mempunyai Ayah .. Tapi aku mencintainya Sasuke, aku tidak menyesal walaupun nantinya aku akan dianggap aneh oleh orang lain seperti caramu memandangku."_

Nafas Sasuke tercekat. Ia bingung dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Saat Jugo mengantarmu ke rumah sakit, dia langsung menelponku. Aku berlari sepanjang hutan untuk mendapatkan kendaraan." Sasuke memecah keheningan. Bisa dilihatnya alis-alis Naruto saling bertaut. Mungkin dia terkejut dengan kalimatnya.

"Aku sampai saat kau tengah ditangani dokter si ruang ICCU. Jugo langsung pamit dan berjanji akan menelpon. Saat itu, aku pikir aku telah membunuhmu. Andai saja aku tidak melihatmu disini sekarang, aku pasti sudah gila. Aku sadar bahwa, membawamu bersamaku adalah salah besar. Aku pikir, seharusnya, kau menghukumku, walaupun hanya sedikit saja. Tapi kau tidak. Kau tidak melakukan apapun dan bersikap biasa saja, bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa." Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua tangan. Naruto beralih ke arahnya.

"Aku pikir, inilah hukuman yang aku dapatkan karena semua perlakuan burukku padamu. Ketika aku membencimu dan ingin berbuat jahat padamu, semua yang kulakukan menjadi bumerang. Aku menderita, aku bingung dengan apa yang kulakukan. Aku merasa seperti—aku tidak bisa melihatmu bersama Itachi tapi aku juga tidak ingin kau pergi." Sasuke beralih pada Naruto. "_Aku menginginkanmu._"

Safir Naruto membulat ketika sepasang iris kelam si raven terarah padanya dengan raut serius.

"Ta-tapi .." si pirang tergagap, ragu. "Maksudmu menginginkan apa, aku pikir kau membenciku. Lagipula, kau sudah memiliki pacar dan—"

Suara pintu yang dibuka membuat dua orang itu sama-sama dilanda kaget.

"Aku membawa dua gelas jus jeruk dan sepiring biskuit." nyonya Uzumaki tiba-tiba muncul.

"Apa aku mengganggu acara ngobrol kalian?" wanita itu tersenyum kecil saat melihat raut kecewa sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Ibu, kau membuatku kaget." Naruto protes saat sang Ibu meletakan nampan diatas meja kecil dekat ranjang.

"Ayah Sasuke baru saja pulang. Ibu ingin pergi ke toserba untuk membeli susu dan gula." Kushina menatap Naruto, lalu beralih cepat pada si raven. "Bisakah kau tinggal sebentar lagi disini Sasuke?"

Jawaban 'hn' aneh yang sangat singkat dan sumbang ditelinganya membuat Kushina mengerutkan kening.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian berdua bicarakan." wanita itu menatap Sasuke, bertanya-tanya dalam hati seperti apa kira-kira jika anak terakhir Mikoto itu bicara banyak dengan ekspresi datarnya itu? Sayang sekali Kushina tidak seberuntung anaknya sendiri yang bisa melihat banyak ekspresi di wajah stoic itu. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum sambil melenggang keluar, pintu dibiarkannya terbuka lebar.

"Oke, Ibu pergi dulu."

"Bohong sekali." Naruto berkata saat Ibunya tidak terlihat lagi. Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya.

"Toserba itu lumayan jauh, aku tidak percaya Ibu hanya sebentar perginya. Aku pernah sekali ikut dengannya, dan kau tahu Sasuke, Ibuku selalu bicara ingin beli ini saja dan itu saja, tapi jika sudah didalam sana, dia membeli apapun diluar daftar. Bahkan terkadang barang yang tidak terpakai ikut dibeli."

Hening seketika. Naruto buru-buru tersadar, lalu beralih menatap pemuda raven disebelahnya.

"Um—"

"Aku menyukaimu saat seperti itu." Sasuke berkata frontal. "Kau berbicara apa adanya. Aku tidak tidak tahu alasannya tapi aku menyukainya."

Wajah Naruto memerah.

Ah, ya. Kini Sasuke mengerti apa yang ia inginkan. Naruto, dengan segala sikap naturalnya yang tidak dibuat-buat. Terlihat kekanakan tapi tidak berlebihan karena pribadinya yang polos. Jika ia boleh menunjuk, _Sasuke akan menunjuk nyonya Uzumaki atas semua yang terjadi pada pribadi anaknya_. Seumur hidup selama enam belas tahun dikekang dirumah, _hidup hanya antara rumah dan sekolah_. Naruto pasti tidak mengerti tentang banyak hal. Banyak dunia yang belum si pirang tahu. Tapi, dari didikan itu pula, Sasuke sadar bahwa telah tumbuh jiwa tanpa dendam, hati bersih tanpa benci. Senyum polos dengan kelereng biru cemerlang. Sasuke menyukainya, cara bicara itu, tatapan itu, _sikap pemaafnya yang menyebalkan_, betapa lemah tubuhnya, Sasuke menyukainya. Ia menyukai Uzumaki Naruto.

"Kau ingin minum?" Naruto meraih segelas jus lalu menyodorkannya pada Sasuke yang disambut dengan gelengan. Suasan telah berubah kembali. Ketegangan tadi telah hilang dan kini dua orang itu nyaman dengan kebisuan. Bahkan mereka berdua seperti lupa tentang pembicaraan sebelumnya yang-entah-mengenai-apa.

"Itachi bilang kau pernah mengatakan padanya bahwa kau menyukaiku."

Naruto tersedak minuman yang tadi dia tawarkan untuk si raven. Batuknya mengerikan. Sasuke buru-buru meraih gelas itu lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung si pirang dengan decakan.

"Kau minum dan bernafas lewat mana." Sasuke kesal, raut wajahnya panik sekaligus prihatin.

"Maaf .." Naruto mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Sudah kubilang jangan ada kata maaf jika sedang bersamaku." Sasuke menepuk punggung itu terlampau keras.

"Baiklah, ma—" Naruto menutup mulutnya.

Sasuke meletakan gelas itu diatas nampan kembali.

"Jika aku tidak boleh mengucapkan kata maaf, lalu apa yang harus kukatakan?" Naruto berdecak tidak setuju.

Sasuke menerawang sekilas. "Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf." ia berkata lirih.

Naruto menatap pemuda di sampingnya dengan raut sendu.

"Jugo bilang kau seperti orang gila, tapi aku tidak berpikir demikian." Naruto bicara. "Saat aku bilang pada Itachi bahwa aku menyukaimu, dia hanya tersenyum lalu berkata 'aku pikir memang demikian'. Dia lau mengatakan bahwa kau suka berubah-ubah mood. Katanya kau sedang bingung dan gengsi untuk mengakui perasaanmu sendiri. Itachi bilang padaku bahwa aku tidak boleh menjauhimu. Dia bilang bahwa kau—mungkin menyukaiku."

Tatapan Sasuke beralih pada jemari-jemari si pirang dipangkuan.

"Aku bilang pada Itachi bahwa itu tidak mungkin karena sikap dinginmu padaku. Tapi aku berjanji padanya untuk tidak menjauhimu. Saat melihatmu dengan tatapan kosong seperti di rumah Jugo, aku takut, tapi aku juga merasa sedih." Naruto mengecap bibirnya yang kering. "Aku yakin—tidak seperti yang Jugo katakan bahwa kau gila—aku berpikir kau tengah kebingungan Sasuke. Kau tidak tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan lalu kau memendam semuanya seorang diri."

"Mungkin seperti itu." Sasuke berpaling ke arah lain.

"Kau tahu seharusnya kau bicara pada orang lain. Kau sangat dekat dengan Itachi saat kecil, dia mengatakan padaku bahwa sekarang kau selalu membuat jarak dengannya setelah masuk SMA. Itachi menyayangimu. Aku dan Itachi akan menunggumu sampai kau mau terbuka." Naruto menambahkan. Dia kemudian meraih tangan Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya, meremasnya.

"Sasuke, aku tetap menyukaimu. Tapi aku juga sangat menyayangi Itachi."

Sasuke berpaling pada Naruto lagi. Ia bisa melihat kelereng biru itu bersinar.

"Apa kau tidak pernah cerita pada siapapun mengenai kita yang pernah jalan-jalan saat liburan musim panas?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Tidak, aku akan menyimpannya sebagai kenangan yang paling indah sepanjang musim panas yang pernah kulalui."

Hati Sasuke seperti teriris saat mendengar penuturan jujur itu. Padahal ia masih ingat dengan jelas saat malam di rumahnya, dimana ia mengatakan bahwa ia tidak pernah sungguh-sungguh menjadi teman seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

"Jadi, maukah kau melupakan apa yang telah terjadi pada kita seminggu yang lalu?" Naruto melanjutkan.

"Kau akan melupakannya?"

Safir Naruto menerawang jauh, terdiam. Dia lalu menautkan alis-alisnya. "Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin aku juga akan menyimpannya—tapi aku akan mengambil bagian terbaiknya selama delapan hari bersamamu."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis—sangat tipis. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto saat pemuda itu tengah memikirkan entah apa. Ia mencium lagi bibir plum itu.

"Sa-suke .." Naruto terkejut. Ia mengerutkan kening saat kedua tangan si raven berada disisi masing-masing tubuhnya—memerangkapnya. Wajah mereka yang berdekatan membuat Sasuke mengulangi perbuataannya. Dia mencengkram bahu-bahu si raven saat pemuda itu mendorong tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Ciuman yang dilakukanya bahkan lebih menuntut—menutup semua kata protes.

"Sas—" lidah Naruto menggeliat ketika lidah Sasuke masuk kedalam mulutnya. Dia bisa merasakan rasa basah dan kasar permukaan daging tak bertulang itu bergerilya sepanjang mulut dan gigi-giginya.

"Sa-suke, tunggu dulu." Naruto kepayahan saat tangan kanan Sasuke merambati dadanya. Tanpa tahu aturan, jemari itu mencubiti puting dadanya yang masih terbalut kaos.

"Ngh, Sasu— _please_."

Sasuke sengaja menulikan telinga, ia terus saja bergerak, lidahnya menjilati bibir, turun ke dagu, lalu membasahi leher karamel itu dengan saliva.

"Aku mengingikanmu." Sasuke berbisik pelan, dengan suara dalam ditelinga si pirang.

"Tapi—" Naruto merintih ketika Sasuke menghisap lehernya. Kedua kakinya yang menggantung dipinggir ranjang jari-jarinya tertekuk ke dalam karena gelanyar asing telah menguasai setiap sendi tubuhnya. Ia terbelalak saat tangan yang tadi memanja dadanya kini turun menelusur perut sampai selangkangan. Kedua tangannya dengan sigap menahan tangan pucat Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau .." ujar Naruto gemetar.

"Aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak menyakitimu. Percayalah. Apa yang terakhir kali kulakukan salah. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya lalu berujung menyakitimu. Aku ingin mencoba lebih baik lagi untuk menghilangkan traumamu." Sasuke mengecup kening yang telah berkeringat itu.

"Aku takut .."

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu lagi jika aku menyakitimu."

"Tapi Sasuke—"

"Shhh." ia menatap kelereng biru yang telah berkaca-kaca itu. "Biarkan aku masuk. Kau selalu percaya padaku bukan?"

Bibir plum yang berkilap dan basah karena saliva itu terbuka. Desahan samar lolos keluar saat tangan si raven dengan trampil masuk kedalam celana kolor yang dipakai si pirang. Tangan dinginnya menelusur masuk melewati celana dalam, menyentuh gundukkan yang hangat dan sangat primitif.

"Sasuke—" Naruto kembali protes, tidak mau tahu dan tidak ingin kalah dengan birahi.

Sasuke menciumi bibirnya, rakus, tak henti-henti sampai lupa nafas. Mengalihkan tangannya yang telah membawa kejantanan itu keluar dari persembunyiannya, memijiatnya perlahan.

"Mmn. Nggh!"

"Aku berani bertaruh." Sasuke kembali berbisik dengan nada beratnya yang sukses membuat tulang belakang si pirang seperti meleleh. "Kau tidak pernah mastrubasi atau melakukan hal yang biasa anak laki-laki lakukan."

"Nnh." kedua tangan Naruto berpegangan pada bahu-bahu Sasuke, kedua matanya terpejam erat.

"Sasuke, sebentar—"

"Aku merasa terhormat menjadi yang pertama." Sasuke memotong. Diangkatnya tubuh itu ketengah ranjang.

"Kita akan melakukannya lagi sambil menunggu Ibumu kembali."

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Naruto tahu Sasuke gila. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa pemuda itu kembali melakukan hal itu. Di rumahnya, di kamar pribadinya pula. Ingin ia menolak, tapi Sasuke selalu bersikap seperti itu—menguasai, tidak sabaran, dan memaksa. Hanya dalam beberapa menit saja kini tubuh dengan warna kulit putih mendekati pucat itu telah diatasnya. Ia kepayahan dengan gerakan tubuh si raven. Saliva menuruni dagunya. Klimaks pertama telah ia dapatkan hanya dengan pijatan tangan.

Naruto pikir, Sasuke akan menyakitinya seperti saat terakhir kali pemuda itu menidurinya. Tapi kali ini, gerak gerik si raven begitu lembut, penuh perasaan, dan tidak tergesa-gesa. Ia memang sempat panik saat ia klimaks pertama tadi tiba-tiba saja satu jari Sasuke memasuki bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ia menangis karena takut. Tapi Sasuke terus menghiburnya, memberikan kata-kata dengan bisikan lembut, menciumi wajahnya dengan sayang, sampai ia terlupa begitu saja rasa sakit dibawah sana. Ia tidak sadar bahwa ternyata jumlah jari itu terus bertambah dan kejantanannya kembali bereraksi saat jemari itu menyentuh titik dimana muncul gelenyar asing yang langsung membuat tubuhnya menggelinjang gemetar.

"Titik lemahmu ada disini."

Sasuke berkata seperti itu sambil menyentuh terus titik tersebut. Naruto hanya merintih dan mencengkram erat-erat helaian raven si bungsu Uchiha saat rasa nikmat mengalir ke setiap sudut tubuhnya. Ia yang terus meminta untuk berhenti tidak diindahkan. Sosok si raven semakin agresif, jemari-jemarinya bergerak keluar masuk dengan liar, lalu kemudian jemari itu tiba-tiba saja berganti dengan sesuatu yang lebih besar, lembut namun keras, menyentak begitu saja sampai pangkal.

Pandangan Naruto berkunang-kunang, memutih lalu mengabur. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan desahan yang keluar dari sela bibirnya.

"Aku akan bergerak sepelan yang kubisa." Sasuke berkata lagi ketika si pirang kembali meminta dirinya untuk berhenti. Air mata bersimbah diwajahnya yang penuh peluh.

Naruto tahu ia payah. Kebutuhan seksual untuk kepuasan jasmani mungkin belum pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Setelah mimpi basahnya dengan Sasuke saat kemping dulu, ia pikir tidak mungkin dua orang pria melakukan hubungan badan. Di sekolah, ia tahu hubungan seks hanya bisa dilakukan oleh pria-wanita dalam pelajaran biologi, tentang perkelaminan dan sebagainya. Tapi tidak pernah sekalipun terbesit dipikirannya untuk melakukan dengan laki-laki. Baginya, semua hal itu adalah tabu. Kenikmatan itu hanya dibutuhkan saat nanti menikah. Ia juga tidak memikirkan hal itu saat Itachi melamarnya. Uchiha sulung hanya berkata bahwa dia ingin menikah karena ingin melindunginya. Tidak. Sama sekali tidak pria tanggung itu ingin melakukan ritual seperti yang Sasuke lakukan terhadapnya sekarang. Berbicara tentang ranjang dan lain sebagainya. Memompa tubuhnya yang bercucur keringat, dengan nafas yang bertemu desahan. Naruto ingat Itachi tidak pernah menyinggung hal itu. Ia tidak tahu alasannya kenapa tapi ia tidak bisa menolak perlakuan sang bungsu. Ia memang menyukai Sasuke—atau mungkin mencintainya seperti yang Jugo bilang. Tapi bukankah seks adalah perihal lain. Namun entah kenapa ia susah sekali untuk menolak segala perlakukan si raven padanya—seburuk apapun itu.

"Nhh, Sas—!" kedua mata Naruto mengerjap ketika lagi-lagi Sasuke masuk terlalu dalam. Tubuh pucat itu bahkan tidak berhenti bergerak, berulang-ulang. Ia yang tidak memakai apapun dibagian bawah telah membuka lebar pahanya dan melingkarkannya pada pinggang Sasuke, tersentak-sentak mengikuti irama pinggul si raven.

"Aku ingin melakukannya lebih lama lagi, dengan berbagai macam posisi—" Sasuke menggeram ditelinga kirinya. Nafasnya pendek-pendek dan berat seperti habis berlari keliling lapangan bola.

Naruto tersenggal. Kejantanan Sasuke didalam sana terasa seperti menggelembung.

"Sasuke—Aw. Mmn."

"Sebentar lagi." Sasuke berkata, kembali memotong ucapannya lalu membungkus bibir basah itu dengan ciuman kasar. Irama pinggulnya naik dua kali lebih cepat, membuat ranjang berderit samar, selimut dan kain sprai telah tergletak tak beraturan dibawah kaki mereka berdua.

Naruto tidak tahu apa yang terjadi karena tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya berubah lemas. Ia klimaks untuk kedua kalinya. Tangan-tangannya yang bergelayut pada bahu Sasuke terjatuh diatas kasur. Nafasnya masih memburu. Ia merintih saat sesuatu yang hangat membuat perutnya terasa penuh.

"Maaf, aku keluar didalam." Sasuke mengecup bibirnya singkat.

Naruto mengerjap lagi, beberapa kali. Ia menatap wajah Sasuke yang biasa pucat kini merona merah. Walaupun tubuhnya lemas, ia masih bisa menggerakkan tangannya. Diangkatnya tangan kanan itu untuk meraih pipi itu.

"Aku akan membersihkan tubuhmu." Sasuke berkata dengan senyum teduh, meraih tangannya yang terulur, lalu mengecup telapaknya.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Kushina kembali dari toserba saat hujan deras turun mengguyur kota. Saat ia kembali ke kamar anaknya untuk menyapa dua bocah yang ia tinggalkan hampir satu jam itu, ia melihat pemandangan yang membuat hatinya tersentuh. Naruto tengah tertidur, dengan selimut rapi sebatas pinggang. Sementara Sasuke dipinggir ranjang, menggunakan kursi meja belajar, pemuda itu tertidur dengan nyaman hanya dengan kepala bersandar dipinggir kasur.

Kushina hampir menangis melihatnya. Ia masih tidak percaya orang macam apa yang tega menculik anak-anak itu sampai berhari-hari. Mereka berdua tak ubahnya anak sekolahan. Bocah, anak-anak dari dua wanita yang tidak akan pernah menyadari anaknya telah tumbuh dewasa dan tetap memperlakukan mereka seperti anak kecil.

"Aku menyayangi kalian berdua." Kushina berkata lirih sebelum menutup pintu. Ia merasa sangat bersyukur karena bisa mengenal keluarga Uchiha. Menurutnya, keluarga itu adalah keluarga terbaik di dunia ini.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

"Sasuke belum masuk sekolah?" Haruno Sakura bertanya saat melihat Naruko tengah berdiri melamun didekat jendela sambil menatap hujan turun.

Gadis Namikaze itu menghela nafas panjang. "Pasca trauma, Sasuke mungkin akan masuk minggu depan."

Sakura ikut menatap air yang turun dari langit membanjiri lapangan sekolah. Bulir-bulirnya menyatu seperti benang dimata hijaunya yang cemerlang. Lurus dari atas kebawah lalu pecah diatas aspal.

"Kau terlihat lebih murung." gadis itu berkata.

Naruko menatapnya sekilas. Lalu berpaling lagi ke jendela.

"Sakura, dulu kau pernah menyukai Sasuke bukan? Aku yakin sampai sekarang kau masih menyukainya."

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan." Sakura memotong, nadanya tidak suka. Ia bisa melihat senyum cantik Namikaze.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang cara Sasuke memandangku. Kami memang telah berpacaran selama setahun ini, tapi entahlah, akhir-akhir ini aku merasa Sasuke sedikit berbeda."

"Apa?"

Naruko terdiam.

"Aku tidak pernah mengerti Sasuke, sampai sekarang. Bagaimana jalan pikirannya, atau pendapatnya tentang orang lain. Banyak yang menyukainya, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak menyukai siapapun. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu cara membedakan apakah Sasuke benar-benar menyukai seseorang atau tidak." Sakura berkata.

"Aku pikir, hubungan kalian masih seperti biasa. Kau cerewet, dan dia muka tembok. Aku tidak melihat ada perubahan disana." gadis itu melanjutkan sambil angkat bahu.

Naruko tersenyum. Ia meraih pinggang si rambut merah muda lalu memeluknya dari samping.

"Kau benar-benar gadis baik."

"Lepas, dari dulu aku memang baik, bodoh." Sakura mendorong si gadis pirang untuk menjauh.

"Kau benar Sakura, aku pikir, Sasuke tidak akan mungkin mendapat gadis lain yang lebih dariku." Naruko tertawa saat melihat wajah Sakura berubah ketus.

"Terserah apa katamu."

Tawa Namikaze muda semakin geli saat melihat raut wajah cemburu yang jelas terlihat diwajah Sakura.

Ah, gadis berrambut merah muda itu memang masih menyukai Uchiha Sasuke.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Naruto menggaruk pipi kanannya yang terasa gatal. Ia mendesah sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan kaki kanannya diatas lantai.

Hari ini, ia telah kembali ke sekolah. Berkat catatan Shikamaru, ia tidak kerepotan untuk ikut pelajaran selanjutnya. Kemampuan belajarnya memang agak lambat, tapi ia akan berusaha supaya tidak mengecewakan Ibunya.

Berikut dengan kejadian yang menimpanya, mulai hari ini juga, ia tidak diperbolehkan pulang sendirian. Jika berangkat, Ibunya yang mengantar, begitu juga dengan pulang sekolah. Naruto harus menunggu Ibunya pulang kerja lalu datang menjemputnya. Ia sendiri harus menunggu didalam gedung dan tidak boleh keluar gerbang sebelum Ibunya datang. Persis. Rutinitas itu kembali lagi seperti saat ia duduk dibangku sekolah dasar sampai sekolah menengah pertama.

Naruto ingat dulu ia sering diejek hanya karena pulang pergi dijemput oleh Ibunya. Banyak yang memperoloknya, mengatakan anak mami, anak manja, anak tidak becus, dan lain sebagainya. Pernah Naruto mencoba pulang sendiri tanpa perlu menunggu sang Ibu—untuk membuktikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja walaupun pulang sendiri. Tapi sesampainya dirumah, ia mendapat omelan dan Ibunya bertambah protektif. Semenjak itu, Naruto tidak ingin melanggar apa yang diucapkan sang Ibu. Lagipula, saat Ibunya marah, Ibunya pasti akan menangis dan merancau aneh. Naruto tidak ingin melihat wanita yang disayanginya seperti itu lagi.

_"Kau hanya boleh pulang jika ada temanmu yang mengantar, dan tentu saja Ibu harus kenal baik orang tersebut."_

Kushina berkata seperti itu pada sang anak semalam.

Naruto mengerti maksud kalimat itu. Ia hanya bisa pulang jika Itachi datang menjemput. Tapi itu tidak mungkin karena Itachi pulang kerja saat sore. Kecuali jika anak pertama Uchiha itu sedang tidak ada pekerjaan, maka dia bisa pulang cepat.

Naruto tidak mengharapkan hal itu. Ia hanya ingin naik bus seperti biasa dan pulang sendirian. Tadi Shikamaru dan Kiba juga menawarinya untuk mengantar—mereka seolah lupa betapa jauhnya rumah si pirang, atau ikut menemaninya menunggu sang Ibu datang. Ia langsung menolaknya karena ia merasa baik-baik saja menunggu sendirian. Lagipula, Naruto tahu jadwal Ibunya pulang kerja. Ia bisa menunggu sekitar satu jaman. Naruto tidak ingin dua temannya pulang telat dan membuat keluarga mereka khwatir hanya karena telah menunggunya. Ia tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain.

Tatapan Naruto terarah pada gerbang sekolahnya dari tempat ia berdiri disamping pintu gedung. Nafasnya tercekat ketika melihat mobil hitam yang sangat ia kenal masuk kehalaman sekolah. Bibirnya melengkung keatas.

"Itachi." ia bergumam dengan senyum manis.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Itachi bersyukur karena semua masalah seperti hilang begitu saja. Naruto kini sudah kembali ke sekolah dan sehat. Sasuke juga demikian. Adiknya sudah mau bicara sepatah dua patah kata padanya walaupun masih kaku. Ingin sebenarnya Itachi bertanya pada mereka berdua apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat mereka di culik, tapi ia tidak ingin membangkitkan traumatik itu lagi. Ia berpikir, mungkin begini lebih baik.

Tapi hari itu, tiga hari setelah ia menjemput Naruto dihari pertamanya masuk sekolah lagi, ia mendapat telepon dari seorang gadis. Tangisnya yang bernada kesediahan langsung menjungkir balikkan kenyataan sulung Uchiha.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Fugaku bersedekap tangan. Beberapa kali, umumnya orang tua ketika sedang ada masalah, pria itu menghela nafas berat dan panjang. Ia berdiri disebelah istrinya. Membisu.

"Apa Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun kenapa dia melakukannya?" Mikoto bertanya dengan raut sedih.

Fugaku menggeleng.

"Tapi, Namikaze tidak seharusnya melakukan hal itu—mengancam ingin menarik saham dari perusahaan kita dan memutus hubungan kerjasama."

"Mereka yang mempunyai kuasa Mikoto .." Fugaku menghela nafas. "Aku tidak biasa berbuat apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa alasan Sasuke mengakhiri hubungannya dengan putri Namikaze."

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

"Kau masih belum ingin bicara?"

"Bicara tentang apa?"

"Alasanmu putus dengan Naruko."

Sasuke, yang tengah sibuk menyalin soal tugas ke buku tulisnya hanya mendengus. Itachi baru saja muncul ke kamarnya, tapi dia telah bertanya ke inti permasalahan.

"Aku pikir, kami tidak bisa lagi bersama." ia menjawab singkat.

"Boleh aku tahu kenapa kau memiliki pemikiran seperti itu? Kau tahu bukan bahwa kalian berdua adalah kebanggaan keluarga Namikaze dan Uchiha. Secara tidak tertulis, kalian telah diramalkan bersama sampai jenjang pernikahan."

"Apa karena hubungan itu juga bisnis Ayah dan perusahaan Namikaze berjalan baik, berikut dengan pekerjaanmu." Sasuke memotong dengan nada kesal.

Itachi menghela nafas. "Jika boleh jujur, itu memang salah satunya. Tapi tentu saja tidak Sasuke, kedua orang tua kita sangat bahagia ketika kau bersama Naruko. Dia cantik, dari keluarga terhormat, pintar, baik, apa yang kurang dari sosoknya. Kami semua tidak mengerti kenapa kau berpikir untuk memutuskan gadis itu."

"Jika dia begitu sempurna dimatamu, kenapa tidak kau saja yang pacaran dengannya." Sasuke berkata asal, tangannya terus saja menulis.

"Sasuke!" Itachi menahan nafas. Dari dekat pintu, dia berjalan tegas ke arah tempat duduk sang adik yang tengah menghadap meja belajar.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu. Apa kau lupa bahwa jika kau bahagia, akupun demikian. Aku pikir Naruko sudah cocok denganmu. Dia gadis yang ceria sementara kau selalu berwajah datar seperti itu. Kalian pasangan yang sempurna. Aku tidak memihak siapapun. Aku hanya ingin tahu alasanmu apa."

Sasuke sengaja menulikan telinga.

Itachi menahan nafas. Ditatapnya wajah sang adik dari samping kiri. Wajah yang dia tahu adalah keteguhan—sekaligus ketidakpedulian.

"Apa karena Naruto?"

Itachi bisa melihat tangan Sasuke berhenti menulis ketika pertanyaan itu keluar. Bahu-bahunya yang terbalut polo hitam menegang.

"Apa kau menyukai Naruto?" Itachi bertanya tanpa tendeng aling-aling. Dia mendecih saat Sasuke kembali acuh tak acuh padanya lalu melanjutkan menulis.

"Jawab apa yang kutanyakan padamu." nada suara Itachi meninggi. Dia merampas pulpen di tangan sang adik agar pemuda itu menatap wajahnya.

"Aku sedang belajar—" Sasuke meringgis saat tangan-tangan Itachi meraih kedua sisi kepalanya—memaksa agar pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangan.

"Jawab pertanyaanku." Itachi mengulang dengan nada rendah. Sasuke menggeliat protes dan melepaskan tangan-tangan itu dari wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sasuke berseru kesal.

Itachi meraih kaos dekat leher adiknya, menariknya sampai melar, lalu mengangkat dagunya keatas.

"Kau melakukannya?" Itachi menarik kasar kaos itu.

"Hentikan!" Sasuke mencoba mendorong tubuh sang kakak agar menjauh.

"Jawab!"

"Hentikan sialan!" Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya. Kursi dia biarkan jatuh begitu saja membentur lantai, nafasnya memburu. Itachi tengah menatapnya dengan tajam dan dingin.

"Kau merebut Naruto dariku." Itachi berkata dengan desisan, kedua matanya menyipit. Sasuke berpaling ke arah lain dengan raut marah, dia membetulkan letak kaosnya.

"Aku melihatnya Sasuke, tanda di leher bawah kulit karamel itu." Itachi bicara dengan desisan. "Kau melakukannya. Kau bertindak kurang ajar—"

"Aku memang bercinta dengannya!" Sasuke memotong cepat, nadanya tinggi, nafasnya memburu. Dia bisa melihat tatapan nanar dan terkejut sang kakak.

"Kau ingin jawaban bukan?" Sasuke menantang. "Ya. Jawabannya adalah iya. Aku mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Naruko karena Naruto. Aku tidur dengan Naruto, tidak hanya sekali."

Suara tamparan menggema ke setiap sudut kamar. Sasuke berpaling dengan pipi kanan memerah bekas tangan sang kakak.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan melakukan hal rendah itu Sasuke. Aku tidak tahu apa alasanmu melakukannya karena yang kutahu kau sangat membenci Naruto— walaupun dia sangat menyukaimu." suara Itachi gemetar karena amarah.

"Lalu sekarang apa? Kau melakukannya karena kau menyukainya atau kau hanya ingin memonopoli perasaannya?"

Sasuke membisu. Dadanya masih naik turun cepat. Tatapannya teralih ke arah lain, tajam, dengan alis-alis yang menukik.

"Kau tidak ingat saat di rumah sakit Naruto berjuang untuk hidup. Lalu kau ada hanya untuk menyakitinya? Apa salah Naruto padamu sampai kau melakukan semua ini!"

Sasuke mengeraskan rahangnya sampai gigi-giginya berglemutuk. Dia ingin berteriak. Berkata pada Itachi bahwa apa yang diucapkan sang kakak tidak benar. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa kakaknya selalu berpikir buruk padanya jika menyinggung masalah Naruto. Dia sadar, pertama kali dia mengenal anak pirang itu, dia memang tidak menyukainya. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, semuanya bisa berubah bukan?

"Apa yang terjadi?!"

Suara Fugaku menggema dari ambang pintu. Sasuke tetap membisu. Itachi berdecak sekali, mengusap kasar wajahnya lalu berderap keluar kamar. Dilewatinya sang Ayah tanpa kata.

"Sasuke .." Fugaku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi sang kepala keluarga sadar bahwa itu sudah bukan zonanya lagi. Dia memilih untuk meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri untuk mengejar sang sulung.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Pagi keesokkan harinya, Mikoto harus mengerutkan kening sedih karena anak-anaknya tidak ada yang datang untuk sarapan. Fugaku hanya mengangguk, berisyarat bahwa mereka butuh waktu sendiri. Wanita itu menatap meja makan yang lenggang. Sepenuhnya ia mengerti berkat cerita sang suami mengenai pertengkaran kakak-adik Uchiha itu. Kedua anaknya sedang berselisih, sebagai orang tua ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Mereka berdua sudah dewasa bukan anak kecil lagi, dan terkadang, nasehat orang tua jarang didengar. Ia hanya bisa berharap agar kedua anaknya bisa kembali akur.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Hari ini, Itachi yang menjemput Naruto sepulang sekolah. Berbeda ketika harus menunggu Ibunya, si pirang hanya perlu menunggu sekitar 10 menitan sampai Itachi datang. Bahkan sebelum-sebelumnya, sulung Uchiha telah datang terlebih dahulu sebelum bel berbunyi. Naruto akan mendapati Itachi didalam mobilnya yang terpakrir tak jauh dari gerbang sekolah.

Hari ini, Naruto merasa gembira karena Itachi baru saja membeli film baru. Ia ingin langsung menontonnya. Saat membuat minuman dengan sepiring biskuit, ia tidak mendapati Itachi diruang keluarga. Ia mendapati pemuda itu dibelakang rumahnya, duduk diundakan yang terbuat dari marmer warna putih yang ujung-ujungnya telah pecah.

Senyum Naruto lenyap saat melihat pria muda Uchiha yang biasanya berwajah lembut dan penyuka humor itu berubah sendu, wajahnya penuh kesedihan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan berdiri disana?" Itachi memergokinya tengah melamun didekat pintu. Segera saja ia berjalan cepat dan duduk disebelah pemuda itu.

"Kau ingin menonton sekarang?" Itachi bertanya, tidak lupa dengan senyum manisnya itu. Naruto terdiam.

"Sebentar lagi musim gugur, kau tahu tempat yang paling indah di kota ini, aku akan mengajakmu ke taman kota. Disana kau bisa melihat jejeran pohon-pohon mapel—"

"Itachi .." Naruto memotong ketika Itachi sama sekali tidak menatapnya. Sejak tadi tatapan hitam mata itu terarah pada langit.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Itachi teralihkan. "Apa yang tengah kupikirkan?" ulangnya.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Aku .." Itachi mendesah. "Aku tengah memikirkan, seminggu yang lalu seharusnya dijari manismu melingkar cincin dariku."

Kelereng biru Naruto mengerjap. Ia kini mengerti. Seminggu yang lalu, tepat dibulan baru, acara lamaran dan pertunangan seharusnya sudah diadakan. Ia ingat bahwa minggu dimana Sasuke menyekapnya adalah minggu terakhir ia sendirian. Setelah itu, Itachi akan datang dan memilikinya. Tapi semua rencana itu harus ditunda entah sampai kapan. Setelah dua minggu berlalupun tidak lagi terdengar Ibunya membahas tentang pernikahan.

"Banyak masalah yang menghampiri kita, tapi aku bersyukur karena kita semua baik-baik saja."

Itachi beralih pada Naruto.

"Kau tahu Naruto, aku sedang memikirkan lagi mengenai rencanaku dan mengenai masa depan kita."

Jantung Naruto tiba-tiba berdetak dua kali lebih cepat saat senyum sang Uchiha sulung terlihat lain dimatanya.

Itachi meraih tangan kanan si pirang, meremasnya perlahan, lalu menghela nafas berat.

"Kau tahu aku menyayangimu bukan?" bola mata hitam jernih itu menatap kelereng biru Naruto. "Aku selalu berpikir, mungkin kau akan bahagia jika bersamaku. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku terus berpikir dan bertanya-tanya, benarkan Naruto ingin hidup bersamaku? Lalu aku mengerti bahwa aku telah egois. Aku sadar bahwa tidak sepatutnya aku memaksamu seperti ini."

"Itachi .." Alis-alis pirang Naruto saling bertaut lemah.

Itachi mengusap pipinya dengan tangan satunya yang bebas sekilas.

"Apa sampai sekarang kau masih menyukai Sasuke?" Itachi bertanya pelan—hati-hati, tapi Naruto tetap saja merasa terkejut. Tiba-tiba saja lidahnya kelu.

"Aku tidak meminta jawabanmu. Hanya dari kedua matamu saja aku sudah tahu Naruto, aku tidak marah." Itachi menggeleng pelan saat belah bibir Naruto terbuka—hendak berkata, tapi tidak ada yang keluar dari sana.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan dengan adikku. Aku sudah mengerti."

"Itachi, aku—" dada Naruto bergemuruh.

Wajah sedih Itachi ia yakin ialah penyebabnya. Ia juga menyadari bahwa Itachi tahu apa yang ia lakukan dengan Sasuke beberapa hari lalu. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa takut. Ia takut Itachi kecewa padanya. Ia takut Itachi tahu bahwa Sasukelah yang telah menculiknya. Ia takut Itachi akan membencinya. Harus bagaimanakah ia sekarang?

Naruto kini merasa jijik dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia benar-benar bingung. Ia memang menyukai Sasuke, tapi ia juga tidak ingin kehilangan Itachi. Ia sadar bahwa seharusnya ia menolak Sasuke waktu itu—walaupun ia tidak yakin apa ia bisa melakukannya atau tidak. Lagipula, Sasuke juga sudah mempunyai kekasih. Ia munafik. Ia merasa lebih dari seorang rendahan. Tanpa ia sadari, ia telah menyakiti banyak orang. Itachi terutama, Ibunya juga pasti akan kecewa dengan kelakuan buruknya, keluarga Uchiha, serta—pacar Sasuke.

Naruto berpikir, apa yang sudah ia lakukan untuk Itachi? Kebaikan apa yang telah ia buat untuk pemuda itu selama ini? Siapa lagi yang bisa membuat Ibunya tertawa nanti?

"Aku menyayangimu." Itachi berkata singkat sebelum memberi kecupan dikening.

Naruto terus terdiam, lidahnya masih kelu.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian berdua?" Suigetsu, dengan permen lolipop jarahan, mendatangi tempat duduk Uchiha Sasuke saat jam istirahat berbunyi.

Sejak kemarin, gosip tidak menyenangkan dan menggelitik telinga membuat rasa penasarannya memuncak. Jelas saja. Pasangan paling favorite dikelas—atau bahkan mungkin disekolah—Uchiha dan Namikaze dikabarkan putus. Suigetsu langsung turun gunung. Sekarang ia bersiap bertanya banyak hal pada sahabatnya itu.

"Aku merasa gerah dengan gosip-gosip murahan itu." Siugetsu duduk dibangku depan si raven. Bungsu Uchiha sama sekali tidak teralihkan, dia tetap saja bergeming dengan buku dihadapannya—membaca.

"Kau bisa cerita padaku." Suigetsu berkata lagi, tidak peduli bahwa sejak tadi Sasuke mengacuhkannya.

"Kau tahu Sasuke, Naruko cantik. Banyak anak laki-laki yang ingin menjadi pacar gadis itu. Kau tahu kakak kelas yang populer dan kaya itu, dikelas 3D, dia masih mengincar Naruko walaupun kau sudah menjadi pacarnya. Jika sekarang gosip itu terus beredar, posisimu akan mudah tersingkir."

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menggubris.

Suigetsu mendecih pelan. "Kau pikir gadis mana lagi yang bisa menandingi Naruko. Menurutku sih tidak ada. Tidak mungkin Haruno bukan? Aku rasa kau tidak akan cocok dengannya. Sakura memang cantik dan kuat, _tapi dia sangat sentimentil_, lain dengan Naruko, dia kuat luar dan dalam."

Ocehannya tidak juga ditanggapi. Suigetsu mengulum lolipopnya lalu angkat bahu.

"Kau memang keras kepala." ia berkata. Sasuke masih setia dengan bukunya. Matanya yang terpaut pada tulisan-tulisan tidak tergiur dengan Suigetsu yang terus mengoceh sampai berbusa.

**TBC**

**#**

Hai, apa kabar? Semoga ga bosen sama cerita blue :D trms bagi yang udah fav, pollow, dan pembaca baru, hai :D

Berikut deretan ripuwer-ripiuwer kece yang udah sempetin ngasih blue coretan (maaf banget blue belum bisa bales satu-satu :3)

**intan****pandini85****, ****mifta cinya****, ****uzumakinamikazehaki****, ****SNlop****, ****Akasuna no Akemi****, ****kimjaejoong309****, ****RisaSano****, ****melmichaelis****, ****Fuuin SasuNaru****, ****Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii****, ****sivanya anggarada****, ****0706****, ****Ryuusuke583****, ****aulia****syura****, ****Joongie97****, ****Alen Witch****, ****efi****astuti****1****, ****xxxSN****, ****hanazawa kay****, ****Oh Dhan Mi****, ****megajewels2312****, ****unya puu****, ****Kagaari****, ****rikarika****, ****MaudiRein****, ****Hyull****, ****SN Lovers****, ****gdtop****, ****FujoshiFujo****, ****reiasia95****, ****witchsong****, ****Zen Ikkika****, ****chanisha****chatyline****, ****Namikaze Asyifa****, ****michiiend****, ****A-Drei****uzunami yuki**** , ****versetta****, ****irna****lee****96****, ****dianarositadewi4****, ****Lee Muti****, ****julihrc****, ****aokiaoki95****, ****ayurifanda15****, ****Namikaze Yuki****, ****RevmeMaki****, ****anita****indah****777****, ****zukie1157, Akashi Tetsuya-chan****, ****shim nael****, ****SuzyOnix****, ****istiartika****, ****OnyxShapphireLovers****, ****gici love sasunaru****, ****zadita uchiha****, ****NaluCacu CukaCuka****, ****aikhazuna117****, ****AprilianyArdeta****, ****aqizakura****, ****Kitsune****, ****shflynie****, ****Red-Roslyn****, ****Haru54****, ****goodnight****, ****mifta9723****, ****nin nina****, ****babyln9090****, ****Suke****, ****Aradea****, ****Vianycka Hime****, ****akara katsuki****, ****sasunaru fan****, ****nasusay****, ****Arum Junnie****, ****Dovyqueensan****, ****shin****sakura****11****, ****Joonie Kim Kyusung****, ****InmaGination****, ****ellandaallen****, ****Arruka Terlucky-nanodayo****, ****GiyuriJeon****, ****CiaSintiaIMAKC****, ****choikim1310****, ****NaDei****, ****AntonErl****, ****Ruki99****, ****Akane-Rihime, **  
**lomi**

I love you guys, terimakasih buat partisipasinya :3

Btw, m-preg chap depan, walaupun udah tau itu si jabang bayi anak Sasuke, but who know will mary Naruto, hehheh :D

_Ps: Pstt, karena ini chap udah mau mendekati akhir, kalian udah tahu belum gimana perasaan Sasuke yang sebenarnya. Jika chap kemarin rada surem cz itu buat ngungkapin bagaimana perasaan galau Sasuke, semoga chap ini jadi pencerahan, hihihi, dan kalau disambungin, blue harap kalian bisa menarik kesimpulannya :3_

Jaa, nee

*Chuu


	8. Chapter 8

Hai kawan, apa kabar? Trms telah mengikuti cerita ini sampai chap delapan. Dimana chap ini adalah ending dan akan disambung dengan epilog nantinya. Untuk ripiuwer-ripiuwer ketceh di chap kemarin, dan yang udah PM blue, makasih banyak yah :3

**AntonErl, shin sakura 11, intan pandini85, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, goodnight, Namikaze Asyifa, fujoshinaehyuk yaoishiper, Akane-Rihime, reiasia95, Ryuusuke583, Naru, Kagaari, akara katsuki, sivanya anggarada, Alen Witch, Himawari Wia, hanazawa kay, SN Lovers, uzumakinamikazehaki, megajewels2312, julihrc, RisaSano, zukie1157, istiartika, Nagaru Yukitatsu, aradeandra, manize83, kka katshu, Arruka Terlucky-nanodayo, afifah kulkasnyachangmin, michiiend, 0706, efi astuti 1, aqizakura, irna lee 96, GiyuriJeon, ellandaallen, MaudiRein, AprilianyArdeta, Arum Junnie, yola yaoi, zadita uchiha, yo, kimjaejoong309, aulia syura, lomi, SNlop, Akashi Tetsuya-chan, Haru54, Kris hanhun, nin nina, Oh Dhan Mi, anita indah 777, FujoshiFujo, SuzyOnix, versetta, Cherry blosoom, o O rambu no baka, Arin, melmichaelis, mifta cinya, Uchikaze Miizuiiro, SN, ayurifanda15, shflynie, Reika Chitanda, NaluCacu CukaCuka, Joongie97, xxxSN, Yuzuru Nao, gici love sasunaru, Vianycka Hime, Growing Pains, Namikaze Yuki, Back-total yaoi addict, rikarika, MueeZa, Dovyqueensan, kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, choikim1310, Yue, unya puu, sam hatake ajja, **  
**Kucing Gendut, Fuuin SasuNaru**

Sesuai janji awal, cerita ini hanya mengambil sudut pandang Sasuke. Permasalahan keluarga Namikaze sebenarnya blue ga mau ekspose. Tapi karena banyak yang tanya, sekali lagi blue tegaskan kalau mamah Kushi and papah Minato ga bakal bareng lagi :") Apa mereka bakal ketemu—padahal mereka pernah jadi suami istri and anak-anak mereka ga kenal satu sama lain padahal kembar? Pertanyaan itu mungkin blue sisipin jawabannya nanti di epilog. Intinya, di chap ini, konflik apa yang si tokoh utama (Sasuke) alami, selesai and clear.

Oh iya, dichap ini, blue juga pengin ngajak kalian buat ikutan jadi Author, hehe. Diantara kalian yang mau coba nulis boleh kok bikin lajutan fic ini menurut ide kalian (tapi ini ga ada pengaruhnya sama epilog yang udah blue buat) semacam alternativ ending mungkin namanya, hihi :3 maklum, blue berasa nulis sendirian cz fic SN jarang banget sekarang. Walaupun blue bukan seorang reader tapi kalo ada updatean atau fic SN dari Auhor-author lain di FNI blue jadi ikut semangat *berasa ada temen ceritanya :3* - nasip telat kenal fandom :D #boleh abaikan yang ini bila kurang berkenan :")#

Hadduh maaf jadi kebanyakan ngoceh nih, kebiasaan :3 hihi

I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you very much :*

.

.

**Crazy Sick**

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

!bluebird fallen story

Special thanks for my fav chara in Naruto, Uchiha Itachi :")

.

**.**

_Do you believe in fate? _

_No one know your destiny and your future. And, if someday you meet person who can change your opinion about life, what do you do?_

* * *

Chapter 8

#

Naruto terbangun pagi berikutnya tanpa harus didatangi oleh sang Ibu. Setelah mandi dan memakai seragam sekolahnya, ia berderap ke dapur untuk sarapan. Disana, ia mendapati Ibunya tengah tepekur dengan kertas-kertas diatas meja. Dari samping, Naruto bisa melihat kilau air mata di pipi wanita itu.

"Ibu." Naruto buru-buru berderap ke dekat sang Ibu.

"Oh, hai sayang. Kau sudah rapi. Ibu akan mengambil sarapanmu." Kushina merapikan kertas-kertas itu dengan gerakan tergesa setelah mengusap pipinya yang basah dengan punggung tangan.

Naruto bisa melihat satu kata yang tidak asing. Satu kata yang membuat jantungnya nyeri.

Swiss.

"Ibu hanya melihat proposal yang pernah Itachi berikan pada Ibu dulu. Mengenai pengobatan jantung di Swiss dan metode hidup disana." Kushina berkata sambil berdiri dari duduknya. Wanita itu lalu bergerak ke lemari untuk mengambil mangkuk.

Naruto menatap kertas yang telah ditata menjadi tumpukkan diatas meja. Tatapannya beralih pada punggung Ibunya yang bergerak-gerak dimuka kulkas.

"Itachi berkata bahwa dia akan tetap menyayangi kita walaupun tidak harus bersamamu."

Naruto masih berdiri ditempatnya.

"Seperti yang Ibu bilang, orang-orang baik tidak akan pernah melupakan janji mereka. Tapi kau tahu sayang, Ibu hanya merasa sangat sedih." Kushina meletakan mangkuk putih, sekotak sereal dan sekotak susu diatas meja.

"Nyonya Uchiha mengatakan padaku bahwa dirumah mereka sedang ada masalah kecil. Aku turut prihatin, mungkin Itachi tidak akan datang ke rumah kita untuk sementara waktu. Ibu nanti yang akan menjemputmu sepulang sekolah."

Naruto membisu.

"Kau duduklah dan sarapan."

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Apa yang Ibunya katakan ternyata benar. Itachi tidak kunjung datang walaupun akhir pekan telah berlalu dan hari telah masuk ke minggu baru. Sesekali pemuda itu memang menelpon, bertanya tentang sekolah dan tugas. Nada bicaranya tetap sama, dan tidak lupa juga dengan humor yang selalu terselip disela pembicaraan mereka. Naruto tahu mungkin Itachi sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya atau mungkin sedang menyelesaikan masalahnya dirumah seperti kata Ibunya. Tapi si pirang terus saja was-was. Ia memang tidak tahu apa masalah itu, namun ketika mengingat kembali pertemuan terakhir saat Itachi datang kerumah, ia yakin semua masalah itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

Mengingat Sasuke, Naruto belum bertemu lagi dengan pemuda itu sejak kejadian dikamarnya. Pemuda itu juga tidak pernah menelponnya atau datang lagi ke rumah. Sasuke seperti pergi begitu saja. Dan sekarang Itachi juga demikian. Naruto berpikir lain. Ia yakin Itachi memang sengaja tidak datang karena dia tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. Persis seperti dugaannya. Itachi pasti kecewa karena ia telah tidur bersama Sasuke. Seperti kata Ibunya, Itachi adalah orang baik. Biarpun dia marah dan kecewa, tidak mungkin dia akan menunjukannya. Dia akan tetap mengatakan bahwa dia menyayanginya. Tapi, masih samakah rasa sayang itu setelah tahu apa yang telah ia lakukan? Atau mungkin saja kini pemuda itu tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengannya lagi. Seperti kata Sasuke, mungkin saja kini Itachi telah mendapat gadis cantik untuk dinikahi, seorang gadis yang akan membuat keturunan. Ya, seorang gadis.

Naruto gamang. Tiba-tiba ia merasa takut dan sedih. Bagaimana jika Itachi tidak ingin menemuinya lagi? Bagaimana jika Itachi tidak akan datang ke rumah ini lagi, menemui Ibunya, nonton film baru atau menjemputnya pulang sekolah? Bagaimana jika semua itu berhenti sekarang?

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Jam-jam sibuk dikantornya sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari bagi Itachi. Seperti hari ini, bertemu klien, meeting, mengecek dokumen, menandatangani ini-itu. Masalahnya harus bertambah karena hari ini ia harus meeting lagi sebelum pulang. Ia baru bisa bernafas lega saat jam menunjukkan pukul lima lebih sepuluh. Ketika hendak memasuki ruang kerja pribadinya, Kakashi datang sambil membawa kabar diluar pekerjaan.

"Tadi ada telpon untukmu." Pria bermasker itu berkata.

"Telpon?" Itachi mengerutkan kening. Ia buru-buru merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponsel yang sejak tadi di _silent_. Disana, ia melihat banyak sekali panggilan tak terjawab dari nomor tanpa nama. Ia membuka salah satu pesan suara.

"Itachi, ini aku, umm—maaf jika aku mengganggumu. Tapi aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu, umm, aku akan menunggu dirumahmu. Terimakasih."

"Ada apa?" Kakashi bertanya ketika melihat raut wajah bosnya tegang.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang." Itachi berkata. "Tolong kau bawa tasku nanti." Ia menambahkan sambil menjauhi pintu ruang kerjanya. Ia berbalik dengan jemari sibuk diatas layar ponselnya. Kakashi hanya mengangguk tanpa bicara.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Setelah memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tidak biasa, Itachi sangat terkejut ketika ia mendapati Naruto didekat pintu gerbang rumahnya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat, rasa bersalah langsung melanda hatinya. Ia bergegas turun dari mobil yang tepat berhenti dimuka gerbang.

"Naruto." Itachi memanggil dengan kening berkerut. Bocah pirang yang terbalut seragam sekolah dan jaket biru itu terlihat sama terkejutnya dengan dirinya sendiri ketika melihat ia datang.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk?"

Naruto mengigit bibir bawahnya sekilas. "Maaf tadi aku meninggalkan pesan suara dengan telpon umum pada ponselmu."

"Kau datang bersama Ibumu?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Ibu mengantarku sampai halte bus didepan jalan."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak masuk, apa tidak ada yang membukakan gerbang untukmu?" Itachi meraih bahu Naruto untuk membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil. Gerbang rumahnya memang tinggi menjulang, dengan pagar pembatas yang panjangnya bermeter-meter mengelilingi tanah keluarga Uchiha. Dari pintu gerbang, untuk menuju ke rumah, butuh jarak hampir satu lapangan bola. Biasanya, penjaga gerbang didalam sana yang memiliki pos sendiri di bagian dalam akan membukakan pintu jika ada orang yang hendak masuk, atau Naruto bisa masuk melalui pintu disebelah kiri gerbang yang dikhususkan bagi perorangan tanpa kendaraan.

"Ibumu tidak mampir?"

"Ibu harus memasak untuk makan malam, dan umm—Itachi, aku hanya ingin melihatmu." Naruto berhenti tepat sebelum masuk kedalam mobil. Langkahnya otomatis membuat sang sulung Uchiha ikut terhenti.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu." Naruto berpaling ke arah lain, tidak sedikitpun dia berani menatap wajah Itachi langsung. Bibir bawahnya dia gigit lebih sering.

"Kita sudah bertemu, Naruto. Ayo kita masuk dan bertemu dengan Ibuku."

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu."

Itachi bisa mendengar getar suara dari bibir si pirang. Ia meraih dagu anak itu agar berpaling padanya.

"Hei .. ada apa? Ayo masuk mobil. Kita bicara didalam."

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Dilihat dari raut wajahnya, sepertinya Naruto sudah mulai tenang. Itachi sengaja memarkir mobilnya dekat pintu gerbang namun belum ingin masuk. Ia ingin tahu kenapa si pirang bersikap kaku seperti itu.

"Ibuku bilang kau sedang ada masalah dan untuk beberap hari tidak akan datang ke rumahku. Aku pikir mungkin sekali-sekali aku yang datang adalah ide bagus." Naruto berkata, menelan ludah, kikuk dengan jemari-jemari yang saling bertaut diatas pangkuan.

Itachi menggembungkan kedua pipinya sekilas. "Hanya masalah kecil—dan sedikit pekerjaan yang menumpuk."

Serileks apapun ia bicara, Itachi sadar bahwa Naruto belum mau menatap langsung wajahnya.

_"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau__katakan?"_

Ingin sekali Itachi berkata demikian, tapi ia tidak mau memaksa bocah sekolahan yang kini tengah bersikap kaku. Ia akan menunggu.

"Terakhir kau datang ke rumahku, kau terlihat berbeda. Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi aku terus berpikir, kau mungkin akan berubah jika aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Itachi menunggu.

Naruto berdehem, tatapannya kemudian terarah pada sulung Uchiha. "Itachi, aku pernah tidur dengan Sasuke. Aku ingin mengatakannya langsung padamu. Aku yakin kau sudah tahu dari kata-katamu waktu kemarin. Aku menyesal telah berbohong dan—"

"Kau akan berbohong jika menyangkut Sasuke." Itachi memotong. Ia bisa melihat kelereng biru itu tertekan.

"Itachi, aku menyesal .. saat itu, aku hanya memikirkan Sasuke. Aku bahkan melupakan diriku sendiri. Sekarang aku tahu semua itu salah. Tapi aku masih belum mengerti."

Itachi meraih wajah Naruto agar sejajar dengan wajahnya. Ia bisa melihat sepasang kelereng biru itu berkaca-kaca.

"Kau tahu Naruto, aku menyayangimu, begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa memilih salah satu diantara kalian berdua. Bukan salahmu, ini—salahku sejak awal."

Naruto menatapnya dengan raut wajah sedih, setetes air mata turun ke pipi. "Apa kau juga akan membatalkan tentang pernikahan?" dia bertanya lirih.

"Aku sedang memikirkannya." Itachi menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Apa kau datang kemari karena takut aku tidak akan menemuimu lagi seperti biasa?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, tapi Itachi tahu itulah kenyataannya.

"Aku takut kau marah, membenciku, lalu kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku lagi. Kemarin aku melihat Ibu menangis dan mengatakan bahwa kau akan tetap menyayangiku walaupun kita tidak harus bersama."

Itachi terdiam. Ia ingat, setelah pertengkarannya dengan Sasuke, ia memilih untuk menenggelamkan diri pada pekerjaan. Ia juga sempat menghubungi nyonya Uzumaki mengenai dirinya yang mungkin tidak akan datang ke rumah untuk beberapa waktu. Ia sengaja menghubungi wanita itu agar ia tidak bicara langsung pada Naruto. Jika ia melakukannya, lihatlah apa yang terjadi. Naruto pasti berpikir macam-macam seperti sekarang.

"Aku selalu menyayangimu." Itachi berbisik.

"Kau selalu mengatakan hal itu." Naruto berkata dengan alis-alis saling bertaut lemah. Dia mengusap air mata dengan punggung tangannya, kaku. "Kau tidak marah padaku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku dan Sasuke, kau tidak akan membiarkannya begitu saja bukan?"

Itachi menggeleng. Ia meraih tubuh Naruto lalu memeluknya.

"Masalahmu dan Sasuke terlalu rumit, maka dari itu aku ingin meminta waktu untuk berpikir. Jika kita menikah sekarang, aku bisa saja melakukannya, tapi aku tidak ingin menyakiti Sasuke."

Itachi bisa merasakan tangan-tangan Naruto berglayut pada punggungnya. "Jadi, maukah kau bersabar dan menunggu."

Kepala Naruto bergerak menjauhi leher Itachi. "Tapi kau tidak membenciku bukan—dengan kelakuanku yang telah menodai tubuhku sendiri."

"Hei .." Itachi meraih si pirang agar lebih dekat. Ia membawa pemuda itu pada pangkuannya. Diusapnya sisa-sisa air mata yang berhambur di pipi yang kini memerah. "Aku tidak akan pernah membencimu. Sampai kapanpun. Aku hanya butuh penjelasan dari Sasuke dan masalah ini akan cepat selesai."

Naruto menyembunyikan wajahnya pada leher si raven panjang.

"Aku menyayangimu Itachi."

Itachi tersenyum. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Naruto menghangat dalam pelukannya. Dia hanya seorang anak-anak. Dia tidak ubahnya seperti Sasuke. Kini Itachi sadar bahwa ia merindukan pelukan sang adik seperti ia memeluk Naruto saat ini. Sudah berapa hari ia tidak dekat seperti dulu dengan Sasuke? Ia merasa itu sudah lama sekali. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya jika ia mulai membuka diri dan bicara dengan adiknya.

Sibuk memikirkan Sasuke, Itachi tersadar saat tiba-tiba Naruto mencium ujung bibirnya disebelah kiri.

"Untuk apa ciuman itu?" Itachi berkata dengan alis sebelah naik. Wajah karamel Naruto bersemu.

"Apa Sasuke yang mengajarimu?"

Naruto terdiam. Padangannya bergulir ke arah lain.

Itachi mendengus geli. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mencium bibir buah plum matang itu. Naruto terkejut dengan balasan tersebut, tangan-tangannya merayapi jas bagian depan sang Uchiha sulung—tidak menolak. Bulu romanya meremang saat permukaan lidah kasar dan basah si raven panjang menjilat bibir bawahnya—membuat belah bibirnya terbuka dengan kelereng biru yang sayu saat lidah sang dominan melesak masuk kedalam rongga mulutnya yang hangat, bergerilya, menyapa lidah dan deretan gigi-giginya.

Itachi menahan belakang kepala Naruto dengan tangan kanan, sementara tangan kirinya merayap kepunggung yang lebih kecil, mengusap sepajang tulang belakang sampai pangkal. Ia bisa merasakan sentakan kaget yang samar saat tangannya menelusur bongkahan kembar milik si pirang. Gumaman lolos dari bibir yang saling bertaut rapat. Ia melepas ciumannya lalu beralih ke leher karamel yang hangat berdenyut.

"Naruto .." Itachi berbisik lembut, dikecup telinga kanan itu. "Kau tahu aku tidak bisa melakukannya bukan?"

Saat menjauhkan wajahnya untuk melihat raut wajah si pirang, Itachi terkekeh saat ciuman panjang tadi menghasilkan deru nafas tersenggal dan saliva yang menuruni pinggir dagu karamel itu. Ia mengusap wajah Naruto yang memerah dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

"Maaf .." Naruto berkata dengan mimik menyesal, merasa tidak tahu malu karena telah hilang kendali didepan orang dewasa.

"Aku yang minta maaf. Jika aku tidak bisa menahan diri, aku pasti akan menyakitimu." Itachi berkata dengan senyum kalem.

Naruto mengangguk, dia lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang itu—memeluknya lagi, dengan lembut. Hasrat yang sempat berkobar tadi perlahan-lahan memudar.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Malam hari, karena tidak ikut berkumpul di meja makan, Sasuke datang sendiri ke dapur untuk mengambil beberapa lembar roti dan membuat susu. Rumahnya sepi tapi ia tahu keluarganya belum tidur. Setelah mengambil apa yang ia butuhkan, langkah kakinya berbelok ke ruangan dibagian agak kebelakang. Ruangan itu pintunya terbuka sedikit, dengan cahaya lampu berwarna terang memantul di lantai lorong yang gelap—menyelinap begitu saja dari balik celah pintu tersebut.

Saat ia membuka pintu, ia mendapati kakaknya tengah berkutat dengan gunungan kertas-kertas pekerjaan. Wajahnya terlihat lelah saat dia mendongak.

Sasuke mendengus saat melihat Itachi tersenyum.

"Kelaparan, huh." Dia berkata—kalem.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat. Ia meletakan gelas susunya diatas meja kerja sang kakak lalu menghempaskan diri diatas kursi empuk yang berhadapan dengan meja—tepat bersebrangan dengan kursi yang kakaknya duduki.

"Tuan Namikaze mendatangi kantor Ayah dan dia membicarakan putrinya yang telah kau campakan." Itachi berkata dengan fokus mata terarah pada kertas. "Bagaimana kalian bertemu di sekolah, kalian satu kelas bukan?"

Sasuke merobek sedikit demi sedikit roti pada tangannya, tidak menjawab.

"Kau tahu bahwa keluarga itu menjunjung tinggi nilai kehormatan. Kepala keluarga itu tetap bersikeras agar Ayah bicara denganmu dan kau menghentikan sikapmu yang seperti anak kecil itu. Naruko baik-baik saja selama menjadi kekasihmu, dia bahkan menolak banyak laki-laki karena telah jatuh padamu. Tapi sayang sekali kau meminta putus. _Cinta anak sekolahan memang seperti musim, cepat berganti._"

Itachi meletakkan kertas-kertas dihadapannya lalu menatap sang adik yang tengah menegak susu coklat.

"Aku akan mendengarkanmu jika kau ingin bicara."

Sasuke menatap sang kakak. Dengan kunyahan terakhir, ia menelan rotinya lalu berdehem.

"Katakan jika kau memang menyayangi Naruto dari hatimu. Apa yang kau lakukan semata-mata karena kau memang ingin dan sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk membuatnya sakit hati." Itachi memulai. "Kau tahu aku sangat menyayangimu Sasuke, sejak dulu—sampai sekarang. Aku menyayangi kalian berdua. Aku telah memikirkannya matang-matang, mengenai kalian berdua. Aku pikir aku akan lebih bahagia jika kalian bisa bersama."

Sasuke berhenti menyobeki rotinya. Alis-alisnya yang hitam saling bertaut.

"Aku ingin kau menjaga Naruto untukku." Itachi berkata yakin.

Onyx hitam itu melebar, tatapannya asing, tertuju pada sang kakak.

"Itu jika kau mau berkata jujur mengenai perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya." Itachi tersenyum—senyum yang sama sekali tidak dibuat-buat.

Sasuke mendecih. "Kau bilang kau menyukainya, mencintainya, ingin menikah dengannya, lalu sekarang kau ingin menyerahkannya padaku?" nadanya penuh dengan ketidakpercayaan.

Itachi terdiam untuk beberapa lama. Ia lalu menghela nafas panjang dan berat.

"Aku menyayangi Naruto, Sasuke. Tapi aku tidak buta dan tuli. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Bisa saja aku bersikap egois dan mengabaikan semuanya—seperti katamu dulu, aku akan langsung menikahinya—tapi aku tahu Naruto mencintaimu. Mungkin dia bisa menahan rasa itu saat bersamaku, tapi dengan begitu aku merasa menjadi manusia jahat." Itachi memberi jeda. "Lagipula, aku tidak ingin membuat adikku patah hati."

Sasuke menatap sang kakak, tajam.

"Kakashi memberitahuku bahwa kau pernah menanyakan alamat Naruto dulu, saat kau baru pulang kemping. Saat itu aku pikir kau mungkin hanya ingin tahu. Tapi hari berikutnya, aku cukup terkejut saat ingat ketika Naruko mengirimiku email bahwa kau tidak bersamanya, itu tepat bersamaan setelah kau bertanya alamat Naruto. Aku cukup heran karena biasanya kau selalu bersama gadis itu, apalagi saat itu masih hari libur. Saat melihat mobilmu ada digarasi, aku semakin penasaran. Lalu aku mulai mencari tahu karena sikapmu juga aneh."

"Kau memata-mataiku?" Sasuke bertanya ketus, tidak suka.

"Tidak. Kau pasti tahu bahwa Naruto tidak pernah berbohong. Tapi pengecualian jika tentangmu. Kau tahu betapa hebatnya dia menyembunyikan rahasia-rahasia antara kalian berdua? Aku bahkan terkejut, entah mantra apa yang kau berikan padanya sampai dia mau menuruti semua yang kau katakan."

Sasuke masih memberi tatapan menyelidik.

"Aku tidak pernah mengikutimu atau memata-mataimu. Kecuali pada hari itu—saat kau bolos sekolah. Saat itu, Naruko mengatakan bahwa kau tidak masuk sekolah hampir seminggu. Kau bertingkah seperti orang gila padahal dari rumah kau pamit untuk belajar. Aku tidak sengaja menemuimu karena saat itu aku ingin ke rumah Naruto. Dari kaca mobil, aku melihatmu— berdua bersama Naruto dihalte bus. Aku tidak akan melanjutkan apa yang terjadi karena pasti kau sudah tahu. Dari kejadian itu, aku berpikir, kau sangat jahat telah mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tidak pantas untuk Naruto dengan tuduhan-tuduhan tanpa arahmu." Itachi terhenti, tatapannya menerawang sekilas. "Tapi kau adalah adikku Sasuke, aku lebih tahu tentangmu dibanding dengan dirimu sendiri. Apa yang kau ucapkan, berikut dengan tatapan matamu, itu sama sekali tidak sejalan."

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan tentangku, dalam kacamatamu?" Sasuke mengunyah potongan roti tanpa selera.

"Kau berpura-pura membenci Naruto. Dugaanku diperjelas saat kau mengajarinya berenang. Bahkan Ibu juga sudah tahu."

"Apa?" Kali ini Sasuke memasang wajah serius. "Apa yang Ibu katakan?" dia bertanya gusar.

Itachi angkat bahu."Ibu kita adalah wanita hebat. Dari tatapanmu saja—dari caramu menatap Naruto, beliau sudah tahu bahwa kau jatuh cintanya, sama sepertiku."

Sasuke menahan nafas.

"Yang masih menjadi misteri bagiku adalah saat kalian berdua diculik. Aku berpikir mungkin hari itu kau mendatangi Naruto seperti kejadian di halte tempo hari, lalu kalian diculik. Dari sana aku mulai bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi karena aku merasa ada yang masih ganjil. Tapi aneh sekali penculik itu tidak meminta tebusan atau apapun—lalu aku mengambil kesimpulan, mungkin saja penculik kalian adalah mafia perdagangan anak lalu disambung dengan sekenario Ayah, jadi aku tidak lagi memikirkan tentang tebusan dan uang. " Itachi menghela nafas. "Tapi aku tidak akan pernah bertanya padamu kejadiannya seperti apa. Tidak akan pernah. Intinya, sekarang kalian berdua aman, dan aku tidak ingin mengungkit hal-hal yang telah berlalu."

Sasuke melipat bibir.

"Dan, masalah kau tidur dengan Narutopun, aku tidak akan banyak bicara." Itachi berkata lagi.

"Lalu sekarang, apa kau akan tetap menikah dengannya?" Sasuke bertanya. Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Itachi terkekeh.

"Apa yang lucu." Sasuke tersinggung.

Bahu-bahu Itachi masih terguncang. Ditutupnya mulut dengan tangan kiri agar tawanya tidak keluar.

"Jika aku menjawab iya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Sasuke berpaling ke arah lain sebagai jawabannya.

"Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya tadi. Naruto akan tetap melakukan apa yang aku mau karena dia menyayangiku. Dia memang mencintaimu, tapi dia tahu kau tidak—padahal sebenarnya iya—dan lagi, dia belum tahu tentang putusnya kau dengan Naruko. Aku bisa langsung membawa dia dan Ibunya ke Swiss untuk memulai metode perawatan jantungnya."

Mendengar kalimat terakhir sang kakak, raut wajah Sasuke berubah.

"Dia masih muda Sasuke, sama sepertimu, dia juga memiliki mimpi dan masa depan. Mungkin kau sudah melihat bagaimana polos hidupnya dan hal itu membuatmu jatuh cinta. Mungkin kau juga tahu apa maksud yang selalu kugembar-gemborkan bahwa aku ingin menjaganya—melindunginya .. aku hanya ingin dia tetap hidup. Aku ingin menunjukkan dunia padanya, dunia yang belum ia jamah, lihat dan rasakan." Itachi menghela nafas berat. "Aku menyayanginya seperti aku menyayangimu. Namun, alangkah baiknya jika kita berdua bisa menjaganya bersama-sama. Aku akan merelakan dia untukmu, asal kau bisa membuat senyum itu tidak pudar dari bibirnya."

Sasuke membisu.

"Pilihan ada ditanganmu Sasuke. Semua itu kulakukan karena aku melihat jika kalian berdua bersama, kalian terlihat bahagia." Itachi kembali meraih kertas-kertas kerjanya, pandangannya terpaut pada deretan huruf dan angka disana.

"Jika kau ingin bersama Naruko, kau bisa kembali padanya dan ketegangan antara Ayahnya dan Ayah kita mereda. Tapi .." Itachi menelan ludah. "Jika kau memilih Naruto, aku akan dengan senang hati menyambutmu. Aku yakin Naruto bisa lebih bahagia jika bersamamu. Tapi kau juga harus siap dengan konsekuesinya. Dan lagi, Naruko masih mencintaimu, tuan Namikaze tidak akan mudah melepaskanmu begitu saja."

Sasuke terus saja diam.

"Kau boleh memikirkannya sebelum mengambil keputusan. Aku harap kau tidak akan menyesali keputusan yang akan kau ambil nantinya."

Sasuke bergerak, dia mengambil gelas susu yang isinya tinggal setengah.

Itachi menatap sang adik yang tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, beranjak dari duduknya lalu membelakanginya.

"Ngomong-ngomong." Itachi berdehem sebelum sang adik benar-benar hengkang dari hadapannya. "aku baru tahu kalau bibir Naruto sangat lembut dan manis."

Langkah Sasuke terhenti. Dia berbalik, menatap kakaknya dengan mata menyipit tajam, lalu menghantamkan tangan kanannya yang bebas pada kertas-kertas kerja Itachi.

"Apa yang kau—" Itachi berseru, tatapannya horor saat melihat kertas yang tertumpuk satu sama lain dengan susunan menggunung yang telah rapi sesuai urutannya diatas meja itu berhambur begitu saja keatas lantai.

"Sialan. Sasuke!" Itachi memaki saat sang adik berlari cepat ke arah pintu lalu sosoknya menghilang begitu saja. Rasa jengkelnya tertutup dengan senyum yang tersungging dibibir. Semakin lama, senyum itu semakin lebar.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Kushina pulang cepat hari ini. Ia baru saja mendapat telepon dari wali kelas anaknya bahwa Naruto terlihat sakit saat di sekolah. Keluar dari gedung kantornya, buru-buru ia berderap ke pinggir jalan, lalu menyetop taksi menuju Konoha high untuk menjemput anaknya pulang.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Naruto gelisah diatas tempat tidurnya. Kepalanya pening, perutnya mual. Sepulang sekolah, Ibunya langsung menawarkan untuk pergi ke dokter tapi ia beralasan hanya masuk angin. Terpaksa ia tidak mengikuti dua mata pelajaran terakhir saat guru di kelas tadi memergokinya berwajah pucat. Ia akhirnya pulang cepat.

Setelah pulang dan meminum obat sakit kepala, keadaannya sedikit lebih baik. Tapi rasa mual membuat mulutnya penuh liur. Berkali-kali Naruto mengunyah biskuit susu yang tadi Ibunya siapkan, berikut dengan teh hangat. Saat ini, wanita itu tengah membuat bubur di dapur.

Sibuk memikirkan bagaimana besok apakah ia bisa masuk sekolah atau tidak, mendadak, kedua matanya berkaca-kaca, perutnya bergejolak. Kunyahan biskuit didalam mulutnya berubah pahit. Ia melompat dari atas ranjang kemudian berlari menuju kamar mandi.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Semilir angin menerbangkan daun-daun kering dibawah kakinya. Sasuke membisu saat ia tengah berada di halaman samping gedung perpustakaan. Didepan, dengan jarak sepersekian meter, Naruko tengah menatapnya dengan warna mata biru yang tergambar kekesalan.

"Bukan Haruno." gadis itu berkata, mendengus pelan, lalu tatapannya beralih pada tangan-tangan si raven yang tersembunyi dibalik saku celana.

"Kau tahu bahwa kita butuh waktu. Aku ingin memikirkannya, baik-baik."

"Aku hanya ingin tahu siapa." Naruko membalas ketus. "Selama ini, apa yang belum pernah kau dapatkan dariku. Aku sudah mencoba semuanya Sasuke, berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk bisa menandingimu."

"Kau terlalu baik untukku." Sasuke membalas.

"Itu adalah alasan yang paling jahat yang selalu orang katakan jika ingin menolak orang lain secara lembut." Naruko memeluk dirinya sendiri, menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Percayalah padaku, aku bukan orang yang tepat untukmu Naruko. Aku bahkan merasa tidak pantas bersanding denganmu. Mungkin banyak yang mengatakan bahwa kita adalah pasangan yang sempurna, tapi aku tidak demikian." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain—ke rumput-rumput dibawah kakinya.

"Aku—mungkin hanya perasaanku saja tapi—" Naruko menelan ludah. "Kau berubah. Aku kenal kau sejak pertama kali masuk sekolah ini, dengan dirimu dan sikap-sikapmu itu. Kau memang tetap dingin, menyebalkan, ketus, dan tanpa senyum. Terkadang, aku bisa beberapa kali melihatmu mengeluarkan ekspresi selain dari itu jika beruntung. Aku pikir kau bahagia saat bersamaku, sikapmu baik dan perhatian, kau bahkan sama sekali tidak pernah marah padaku. Tapi akhir-akhir ini, kau bukanlah orang yang sama."

"Tidak ada orang yang selalu sama didunia ini. Mereka pasti berubah, sekecil apapun, entah menjadi baik— atau buruk." Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. "Aku menyayangimu Naruko."

"Apa aku begitu menyebalkan?"

"Kau menyenangkan."

"Apa aku terlalu memaksamu?"

"Tidak ada paksaan dalam hubungan cinta."

"Tapi kau tidak mencintaiku."

Sasuke membisu.

Terdengar dengusan berikut dengan tarikan nafas panjang lagi dari Naruko.

"Aku tahu, aku mungkin baru menyadarinya akhir-akhir ini. Aku pun sempat bertanya pada Sakura, mengenaimu—mengenai kita." Gadis pirang itu menyelipkan poni pada belakang telinganya. Rambut panjangnya yang pirang dikuncir dua bergoyang karena angin.

"Mungkin—selama ini, kau hanya bersimpati padaku, atau semacam kagum dan sayang. Tapi cinta adalah perkara lain."

"Aku tidak mengatakan aku tidak mencintaimu."

"Tapi aku bisa melihatnya Sasuke. Dari sorot matamu, gesturmu—" Naruko angkat bahu. "Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menyembunyikannya."

Sang gadis bersiap hengkang. Merasa putus asa dan sedih.

"Kau tahu, kau tidak akan pernah mendapat gadis lain yang lebih baik dariku."

Naruko bergerak, mengambil jarak sampai tidak terbatas. Setelahnya, Sasuke hanya ditemani angin.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Kushina memijit pangkal hidungnya dengan mata terpejam. Wajahnya sembab karena kebanyakan menangis. Ia tidak sadar bahwa Mikoto datang sambil menyampirkan selimut pada punggungnya.

"Dimana anakku?" Wanita itu bertanya dengan nada gemetar.

"Ada dikamarnya bersama Itachi." Mikoto berkata sambil duduk disebelah wanita itu.

Kushina menegakan leher lalu menarik nafas berat.

"Kemarin, dia hanya mual dan pusing. Aku pikir itu sudah biasa karena memang dia sering masuk angin." Kushina menyeka hidungnya yang merah. Punggung tangannya menelusur ke pipi dimana air mata jatuh disana.

"Aku tidak—selama ini kami baik-baik saja. Kami hanya hidup berdua dan kami sudah bahagia. Aku berharap Naruto juga bahagia. Kami tidak pernah merpotkan orang lain atau mencoba dekat dengan mereka. Mereka selalu memandang Naruto sebelah mata. Selalu curiga padaku. Mereka menghina anakku. Aku—"

Mikoto mengusap lembut bahu wanita muda itu. Raut wajahnya menyendu. "Kami mengerti, tolong jangan bicara seperti itu. Kami menyayangi Naruto."

Mendengar getar suara yang sama dari nyonya Uchiha, Kushina tahu bahwa kali ini ia tidak sendirian. Ada seorang Ibu, sama sepertinya, yang bisa ia bagi sedikit beban hidupnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti Mikoto .. Naruto adalah laki-laki. Bagaimana bisa semua ini terjadi. Apa ini hukuman untukku?"

"Kau Ibu yang hebat. _Dia_ mencintaimu, mencintai kalian berdua. Tidakkah kau merasa gembira bahwa kau akan mendapat kehidupan baru dari sosok yang akan datang nanti." Mikoto berkata bijak.

Kushina menggeleng pelan. "Apa yang akan dikatakan orang tentang anakku nanti." tangisnya pecah lagi. Mikoto memeluk wanita itu, mencoba menenangkan.

"Kami akan melindungmu. Aku, suamiku, dan anak-anakku. Kami akan menjaga Naruto bersama-sama."

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Akhir pekan, seperti biasa rumah keluarga Uchiha lenggang. Pintu-pintu dibiarkan terbuka agar angin leluasa masuk. Tukang kebun dan pelayan rumah tidak sesibuk hari kerja.

Uchiha Itachi berjalan lambat-lambat ke halaman belakang rumah. Ke arah dimana sang adik tengah duduk bersandar di gazebo sambil malas-malasan memejamkan mata. Ia berhenti, lalu bersandar pada salah satu tiang penyangga bangunan, tangannya dilipat didepan dada lalu berdehem.

"Kau sudah tahu mengenai bisnis Ayah yang sekarang tidak lagi bergabung bersama Namikaze _Corp._?"

Dengan posisi bersadar pada bantal bersarung putih bersih diatas kursi rotan, Sasuke menoleh ke arah sang kakak.

"Aku tahu."

"Aku dengar dari Ayah kau membuat Naruko menangis lagi kemarin."

"Aku tidak."

Itachi menunggu.

Sasuke mendesah, dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hari jumat kemarin, Naruko memintaku bicara. Dia bertanya kenapa aku menyudahi semua ini. Dia sudah tahu aku tidak mungkin bisa bersamanya lagi lalu dia mengakhiri dengan— berkata bahwa aku tidak akan pernah mendapat gadis lain yang lebih baik darinya."

Itachi menatap Sasuke serius. "Jadi kau sudah memutuskannya?"

"Memutuskan apa?"

Terdengar tarikan nafas panjang. Itachi tidak menghembuskannya lagi.

"Aku yakin Ibu tidak cerita mengenai apa yang terjadi kemarin, tapi aku akan memberitahumu." Itachi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal—bingung. Ia mendapat tatapan heran sang adik.

"Ayah dan Ibu mungkin belum tahu bahwa aku ingin kau yang menjaga Naruto. Tentang rencana pernikahan yang tidak bisa kulanjutkan. Tapi sesuatu yang lain terjadi. Aku tidak bisa menyebut ini buruk—tapi dibilang baik juga bukan."

"Apa yang ssbenarnya ingin kau katakan?"

Itachi mengambil nafas dari mulutnya lalu dihembuskan kuat-kuat.

"Naruto hamil."

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Sasuke bisa menyadari kepalanya seperti kosong setelah sebelumnya telinganya berdenging. Ia duduk dari posisi tidurannya. Mendadak dadanya berdesir, punggungnya dingin. Ia menatap Itachi dengan tajam, memberi isyarat bahwa lelucon itu sangat buruk. Ia berharap Itachi akan berkata 'kena kau!' lalu 'salahmu sendiri tidak jujur dengan perasaan' dan lain sebagainya. Tapi sang kakak bergeming. Raut wajahnya serius. Ia melihat wajah itu berpaling dengan bibir terlipat.

"Ayah dan Ibu memintaku untuk segera menikah dengan Naruto, lalu kami akan segera pindah."

"Apa?"

Ucapan kata itu seolah menyadarkan Sasuke. Ia terlalu syok. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut nyeri. Tenggorokannya kering.

"Aku harus menikah dengan Naruto."

Belah bibir Sasuke terbuka. Wajahnya yang pucat bertambah pasi.

"Kau mencoba untuk membuat lelucon bukan—kau tahu aku tidak suka lelucon seperti ini dan—"

"Tidak ada lelucon." Itachi memotong cepat. Ia merogoh saku celana panjangnya. "Lihatlah ini." Dia menyerahkan sebuah kertas yang telah lusuh—terlipat-lipat begitu saja membentuk segi empat tidak beraturan.

Sasuke meraihnya dengan tangan kiri. Dibukanya kertas itu dengan sedikit termor.

"Aku tidak ingin berkata banyak. Ada hal yang tidak bisa kukatakan padamu sekarang. Intinya, itu adalah keajaiban. Kau tahu ini mungkin sulit—sangat—tapi aku ingin agar kau tidak banyak bicara dan bertanya macam-macam." Itachi menatap Sasuke yang tengah mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan kanan.

"Awalnya nyonya Uzumaki sangat terkejut dan takut—tapi sekarang dia lebih baik. Aku tidak akan menyebut hal ini kelainan atau kutukan. Nyonya Uzumaki tidak bercerita banyak mengenai Naruto saat masih dalam kandungan. Beliau hanya mengatakan bahwa Naruto adalah bayi prematur saat lahir dulu. Jantungnya sendiri ada kelainan, dimana bilik jantung sebelah kanan lebih kecil dan berat dari kebanyakan orang normal, bukan hal mustahil jika dia memiliki sebuah rahim." Itachi mendecih, ujung-ujung jemarinya mendingin. "Aku percaya sains, hanya saja—ini diluar pemikiranku."

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto?" Sasuke bertanya dengan suara yang jelas terdengar getarnya.

Itachi menggeleng. "Nyonya Uzumaki—wanita itu semakin protektif pada anaknya. Dia tidak mengizinkan Naruto sekolah. Mungkin anak itu tidak akan pernah sekolah lagi."

Sasuke kembali mengusap kasar wajahnya.

"Dia tahu?"

Itachi tidak langsung menjawab.

"Hari kamis Naruto pulang cepat karena merasa sakit. Anak itu pikir dia masuk angin. Tapi nyonya Uzumaki langsung membawanya ke dokter saat sore harinya Naruto muntah-muntah. Pagi harinya nyonya Uzumaki menelpon Ibu dan meminta untuk datang kerumahnya. Dia lalu menceritakan semuanya pada Ibu dan aku yang mengantarnya. Ayah juga ikut, tapi beliau menunggu diluar." Itachi terdiam sejenak. "Naruto belum tahu mengenai hal ini."

Sasuke menarik nafas untuk mengurangi degup jantungnya yang bertalu-talu. Beberapa kali ia menyentuh keningnya dengan iris mata yang bergulir tak tentu arah.

"Naruto tidak pernah melakukannya dengan siapapun. Kecuali denganmu, kau pasti tahu itu." Itachi menelan ludah. "Tadi aku bertanya padamu mengenai pengambilan keputusanmu—tentang pilihanmu—karena aku, Ayah dan Ibu akan ke rumah Naruto nanti sore. Aku ingin kau cepat ambil keputusan itu."

Sasuke terdiam.

"Keberatankah kau jika aku menikahi Naruto?"

Sasuke menatap Itachi ketika mendapat pertanyaan tersebut. Bibirnya rapat.

"Kau masih belum yakin." Itachi mendengus sarkas. "Padahal kau tahu bahwa anak itu adalah anakmu."

Sasuke mengeratkan gigi-giginya sampai berglemutuk. "Kau pikir apa yang bisa aku lakukan?" ia mendesis.

Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya sampai tubuhnya membungkuk ke depan. "Katakan kau memang mencintainya dan kau akan bertanggung jawab. Lalu kau akan menikah dengannya."

Itachi menjauhkan wajahnya. "Aku tidak memaksamu. Aku menyayangi Naruto dan tidak akan membuatnya ketakutan dan menangis. Katakan Sasuke, buatlah keputusan. Aku tahu kau mencintai Naruto. Kau sendiri bahkan hampir gila karena tidak ingin mengakui perasaanmu sendiri dan melakukan perlawanan untuk mencoba menutup hatimu, tapi kau gagal. Atau kau akan terus membisu seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Sasuke berkata. Tangannya meremas kertas tadi dalam kepalan erat. Ia mendunduk untuk menutupi raut wajahnya yang nanar.

"Hei .." Itachi menghampiri adiknya, lalu memeluk sosok itu.

_Damn_. Itachi telah melupakan sesuatu. Dia menyadari kebodohannya.

"Aku hanya anak sekolah kelas sebelas. Usiaku bahkan belum genap tujuh belas tahun. Apa yang bisa kulakukan." Sasuke berkata dengan suara yang teredam didada kakaknya.

"Aku tahu, maaf aku telah memaksamu. Aku mengerti saat ini kau masih bingung Sasuke." Itachi berkata lirih, menyesali tindakannya karena sejak tadi dia sadar bahwa dia terus mendesak adiknya untuk mengambil keputusan. Ketika masih sekolah dan mendapati berita bahwa dia akan mempunyai bayi, hal itu bukanlah berita baik. Apalagi pasangannya adalah laki-laki.

"Tidak apa, kau boleh menangis." Itachi menepuk-nepuk punggung adiknya lembut. Senyumnya terkembang lebar karena sekarang, adalah saat-saat dimana dia menginginkan sang adik bersandar padanya seperti itu. Dia merasa sangat bangga karena di butuhkan. Walaupun situasinya tidak bisa dibilang baik, tapi entah kenapa semua masalah ini berhasil membuat sang adik kembali padanya seperti dulu.

Seperti menyadari sesuatu karena Itachi tak kunjung melepaskan dekapannya, Sasuke buru-buru melepas pelukannya dengan gaya kikuk.

"Sudah lama aku tidak memeluk adik kecilku yang tampan." Itachi menjauhkan diri.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menangis dalam pelukanmu." Sasuke berkata ketus. Bisa dilihatnya sang kakak malah semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

"Oh ya? Hmm, aku sadar bahwa itu memang sudah lama sekali. Apalagi ketika mengingat kejadian dulu dimana saat malam-malam ingin ke toilet yang jaraknya hanya dari sini ke situ kau minta antar karena takut hantu."

"Aku tidak melakukan apa yang kau katakan." Sasuke mendelik.

Itachi terkekeh. "Jadi, apa nanti sore kau akan ikut bersamaku dan Ibu? Mungkin dengan melihat Naruto, kau bisa kembali berpikir jernih." dia langsung beralih kembali ke topik awal.

Sasuke memberi dengusan keras, tapi ia tidak membalas perkatan sang kakak.

"Karena kau selalu diam dengan ekapresi menyebalkan itu, mulai hari ini aku anggap diammu sebagai ekspresi dari persetujuan."

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Hari ini, Naruto sudah merasa baikan. Walaupun terkadang ia merasa mual dan pening saat mencium bau-bau asing yang menerobos hidungnya, tubuhnya tidak lemah seperti hari jumat kemarin. Ia berharap hari senin nanti ia diperbolehkan berangkat sekolah. Ibunya tidak banyak bicara sejak kemarin. Dari raut wajahnya yang sedih dan mata yang bengkak, ia tahu bahwa wanita itu pasti kebanyakan menangis.

Naruto merasa ikut sedih. Ia merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Ibunya menangis lagi. Ini adalah untuk yang kesekian kali. Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, Ibunya akan menangis seperti itu saat saat ia sakit padahal hanya flu saja. Tapi sekarang Ibunya bersikap aneh. Dia tidak banyak bicara atau ngomel seperti biasa saat ia sakit. Wanita itu hanya membisu, dengan tangan yang bergerak cekatan saat membuat makanan atau menyuruhnya minum obat.

Ah, ya. Sikap Ibunya telah berbeda sepulang dari dokter hari kamis malam kemarin. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Ia yakin ia sehat, hanya masuk angin dan dadanya tidak nyeri, sesak nafas atau tiba-tiba kepalanya sangat sakit seperti dulu ketika penyakitnya kumat.

Kali ini, Ibunya tidak mengizinkan ia keluar kamar kecuali jika ingin ke kamar mandi. Beliau melarang ia nonton tivi, bicara ditelpon, duduk di ruang tamu, keluar untuk duduk di belakang rumah atau hanya sekedar melihatnya memasak. Ia hanya bisa diam didalam kamar. Iseng, merapikan baju dilemari, buku-buku diatas meja belajar, pajangan foto, kasur yang telah ia sentuh puluhan kali dan memastikan tidak ada kerutan diselimutnya. Kamarnya bahkan bisa dibilang sangat rapi. Sempurna. Dan ia mulai bosan. Beberapa kali ia mondar-mandir sambil sesekali mengunyah biskuit ketika rasa mual samar-samar melanda. Ia ingat kemarin Itachi dan nyonya Uchiha datang menjenguknya. Putra sulung Uchiha membawakannya sebuah buku baru untuk dibaca. Itachi bersikap sama, ceria, lembut dan penuh humor. Cukup lama ia ditemani pria tanggung itu sampai jatuh tertidur. Sebelumnya, Itachi berjanji bahwa nanti sore akan datang lagi. Ia berharap Sasuke akan ikut serta.

Pintu yang dibuka mengalihkan Naruto yang tengah tiduran dengan kaki-kaki menggantung dipinggir ranjang sambil mengunyah biskuit.

"Apa kau masih merasa mual?" Ibunya bertanya datar. Wanita itu membawa nampan berisi makan siang.

"Apa aku tidak boleh makan dimeja makan?" Naruto bertanya sambil duduk. Ibunya menatapnya, singkat.

"Makan sekarang juga setelah itu minum obat." lanjut sang Ibu.

"Tapi aku sudah tidak sakit lagi bu, kau lihat, aku sudah sehat seperti semula—" Naruto terhenti saat Ibunya meletakan nampan diatas meja belajarnya lalu beralih ke arahnya dengan pandangan ganjil—datar dan dingin.

"Kau telah berjanji untuk menuruti semua perintah Ibu bukan?" Kushina mendekatinya, membuat sang anak hanya mengangguk tanpa kata.

"Sekarang Ibu tanya padamu, apa yang kau sembunyikan dari Ibu?"

"Aku tidak—" Naruto menelan ludah saat Ibunya duduk disampingnya, lalu meraih kedua tangannya di pergelangan dengan cengkraman erat.

"Katakan kau tidak pernah bohong pada Ibu."

Tatapan itu—yang ganjil dan membuat ia takut, Naruto ingat itu adalah tatapan yang paling ia tidak sukai dari sang Ibu. Tatapan itu sama saat ia dulu kelas satu sekolah menengah pertama, saat ia tidak sengaja bertanya tentang Ayahnya—dimana dulu ia membutuhkn tanda tangan kepala keluarga untuk acara perpisahan. Ibunya, tiba-tiba saja menjadi diam, berwajah datar dan asing. Wanita itu kemudian melarangnya untuk ikut jalan-jalan atau perpisahan. Dia juga meminta untuk tidak menyebut-nyebut kata Ayah. Saat ia bertanya kenapa, Ibunya marah dan mengurungnya dikamar sampai tidak mengizinkannya keluar untuk pergi ke sekolah selama dua hari. Tapi kemudian, tiba-tiba saja sore harinya dihari kedua, Ibunya berubah lagi menjadi Ibu yang baik dan penyayang, dengan nada suaranya yang riang, lembut dan kekanakan. Beliau juga meminta maaf karena telah mengurungnya, dia berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Sampai saat ini Naruto tidak pernah mengerti alasan sang Ibu melakukannya. Ia tidak pernah bertanya dan tidak ingin. Ia hanya bisa memendam gambaran sosok asing berwujud Ibunya itu. Ia menyimpan ketakutannya sendiri.

Sekarang, Naruto tahu ia yang salah karena kurang menjaga kesehatannya. Tapi ia yakin ia hanya masuk angin. Ia juga tidak mengucapkan kata-kata aneh yang Ibunya larang seperti Ayah, kepala keluarga, saudara, dan lain sebagainya. Entah apa salahnya kali ini. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Ibunya mengeluarkan ekspresi itu lagi.

"Kau laki-laki bukan?" Ibunya bertanya sambil meraih pipinya, mengusapnya kasar dari kening sampai helaian pirangnya.

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong pada Ibu." Naruto menelan ludah. Ia tahu Ibunya tidak pernah memukulnya. Ibunya adalah wanita baik dan lembut. _Tapi, Ibunya pernah menyekapnya didalam kamar selama berhari-hari_.

"Kau pernah mencium seorang gadis?"

Naruto menggeleng.

"Berpacaran? Minum? Pergi bersama teman wanita?"

Gelengan lagi.

Kushina menatapnya dengan kantung mata membengkak.

"Kau pernah pergi dengan seseorang selain Itachi, laki-laki? Siapapun?"

Alis-alis Naruto saling bertaut ragu, kemudian menggeleng lagi. Ia bisa mendengar Ibunya menghela nafas panjang sebelum tangannya kembali mencengkram pergelangan tangan karamelnya.

"Ibu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Naruto bertanya bingung.

Kushina memejamkan mata, kuku-kuku jarinya terbenam pada kulit karamel anaknya.

"Kau tahu kalau Ibu bukanlah Ibu yang sempurna?" Kushina bertanya lirih, kelopak matanya terbuka.

"Tidak. Ibuku sempurna." Naruto menggeleng. Tidak dipedulikannya bahwa kuku-kuku itu telah membuat luka.

"Tapi tidak Naruto, kau adalah anakku. Kau laki-laki. Sejak lahir kau memang banyak memiliki kelainan tapi aku membuatmu tumbuh menjadi remaja sempurna .."

Tangan-tangan Kushina beralih pada wajah anaknya, mengusapnya—kasar.

"Kau bisa jujur pada Ibu sekarang. Katakan siapa yang melakukannya, Ibu mohon padamu .."

Kening Naruto berkerut bingung. Ia menelan ludah.

"Ibu—"

"Kau hamil." Kushina memotong terlebih dahulu.

"Apa—"

"Kau hamil!" Nada suara Kushina naik. Dia terkekeh lalu tiba-tiba menangis secara bersamaan. Direngkuhnya sang anak untuk masuk kedalam pelukannya. Tidak dipedulikannya si pirang yang terus bertanya ada apa dengan nada tidak mengerti. Dia terus terisak-isak dengan nada kepedihan.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Itachi bersedekap tangan. Diruang tamu rumah sederhana itu, ia bisa melihat Ibunya, Ayahnya, dan nyonya Uzumaki sama-sama membisu. Sang adik yang berdiri didekatnya juga ikut diam.

"Oke, mungkin kita harus mengakhiri acara bisu-bisuan ini." tiba-tiba ia berkata, berjalan perlahan kedekat sofa lalu tegak disana. Ia otomatis menjadi pengalih perhatian semua orang.

"Kita semua menyayangi Naruto. Aku rasa kita harus menghentikan semua kecemasan kita dan mulai membuat rencana." Itachi memulai. "Tidak ada yang perlu orang lain tahu. Naruto manis, mungkin jika dia melakukan _crosdresser_, banyak yang tidak akan menyangka bahwa dia adalah laki-laki, tapi umm—maaf, itu hanya peumpamaan." Itachi melihat nyonya Uzumaki memalingkan wajah.

"Apa ada yang tidak aku tahu mengenai penyebab lesunya suasana ini?" Itachi menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Ia sadar kini semua orang telah berpaling darinya.

"Jika bukan kau yang melakukannya? Lalu siapa lagi. Itulah yang masih kami cemaskan Itachi." Fugaku bersuara.

Itachi memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak. Ia benar-benar telah melupakan sesuatu. Ia memang tahu semuanya, tapi ia lupa bahwa para orang tua itu belum tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Hari ini, sore hari sebelum makan malam, keluarganya memang datang ke rumah Uzumaki dikhususkan untuk membuat rencana. Si pirang sendiri tidak masuk hitungan karena dia belum tahu apa-apa. Dia sengaja tidak diberitahu agar tidak syok dan depresi. Dia sedang tidur sekarang, mungkin nyonya Uzumaki sengaja melakukan itu agar sang anak tidak ikut campur.

"Aku sudah memberitahu Naruto." Tiba-tiba Kushina bicara. Terdengar keluhan terkejut samar dari Fugaku dan Mikoto. Itachi sendiri hanya bisa memijit keningnya—menyesali tindakan wanita itu.

"Aku minta maaf .. tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi—aku hilang kendali." Nyonya Uzumaki menatap jemari tangannya yang saling terpaut dipangkuan. "Aku pikir tidak apa. Naruto tidak akan syok seperti yang kalian pikirkan—"

"Tapi seharusnya kau memikirkan sisi buruknya bagi psikis Naruto." Mikoto memotong.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah, begitu juga dengan Naruto. Kami akan menghadapinya bersama. Hanya saja—" Kushina menelan ludah. "Hanya saja aku ingin tahu siapa yang melakukannya pada anakku. Itachi tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu pada anakku. Dia pria yang baik, aku tahu dia tidak akan menyentuh anakku. Aku punya pemikiran—andai saja seseorang melakukannya dengan paksaan, Naruto pasti berubah. Walaupun sedikit, aku pasti akan melihat tandanya—keanehan-keanehan itu atau traumatis. Tapi aku tidak melihat semua itu selama ini, bahkan setelah penculikan itu."

Itachi menghela nafas panjang. "Itu—" Ia terhenti, ragu.

"Aku hanya berpikir, betapa baiknya Itachi jika dia mau menikahi anakku dan menjaganya. Aku yakin dia benar-benar menyayangi Naruto." Kushina melanjutkan, tatapannya tetap terarah pada tangannya—menunduk. "Aku memang bingung saat ini, tapi tidak lagi. Aku mengerti bahwa hidup kami tidak akan selalu berjalan baik. Kami akan menerima apapun itu—seburuk apapun. Kami tidak peduli dengan apa yang orang katakan."

"Kushina .." Mikoto yang duduk disebelahnya mengusap punggung wanita berrambut merah itu.

Suasana mendadak hening. Tidak ada yang bicara. Itachi terdiam karena semua kata-katanya tertelan begitu saja. Ia menyadari bahwa Sasuke yang sejak tadi kehadirannya seperti hantu kini mulai bergerak kedekatnya.

Sekonyong-konyong, suara yang Itachi tahu nada ketegasannya itu membuat ia terbelalak. Ia juga sadar bahwa kedua orang tuanya dan nyonya Uzumaki sama terkejutnya seperti dirinya—menatap ke arah sosok pucat pemuda belasan tahun. Bibirnya yang tipis bergerak-gerak, tatapannya tetap kelam, dengan gesture tegak—tak ragu sedikitpun.

"Aku ingin menikah dengan Naruto pada akhir bulan ini. Segera. Secepatnya."

Hal terakhir yang Itachi ingat adalah saat Ayahnya berdiri perlahan dengan raut syok, berikut disusul oleh Ibunya dan nyonya Uzumaki. Bertiga-tiga, mereka menatap ke arah Sasuke dengan mulut terngangga dan mata melebar.

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Fugaku mengusap wajahnya seolah-olah tengah bingung. Tapi kali ini dia memang bingung. Ditatapnya sang sulung yang tengah duduk berdiam diri diatas sofa, terpisah, dengan Sasuke disebelahnya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan pada Ayah apa maksudmu mengatakan kalimat tadi Sasuke?" Fugaku bertanya saat sekarang suasana lebih tenang dibanding beberapa menit yang lalu saat anak bungsunya tiba-tiba mengajukan diri dengan sikap tidak masuk akal.

"Aku ingin melakukan apa yang kukatakan tadi." Sasuke menjawab datar. Disebelahnya, Itachi hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan Sasuke?" Kushina berkata dengan nada tidak percaya. Mungkin, diantara semuanya, wanita itulah yang paling syok. Mikoto lebih banyak membisu.

"Jika anda bertanya siapa yang membuat Naruto seperti sekarang, anda tidak perlu mencari tahu siapa orangnya karena saya adalah pelakunya."

"Apa?!"

"Sasuke!"

"Tidak!"

"Stop."

Kushina, Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Itachi berkata bersamaan.

"Oh, Sasuke jangan sekarang .." Itachi mengeluh. Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya sampai rambutnya acak-acakkan saat nyonya Uzumaki bangkit dari duduknya lalu menghampiri sang adik.

"Bisa kau katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Kushina berkata lirih, tapi raut wajahnya terlihat menakutkan karena bersimbah air mata dan bengkak.

Itachi bisa melihat adiknya menelan ludah saat diberi tatapan intimidasi nyonya Uzumaki.

"Sasuke .." Mikoto terlihat was-was ditempat duduknya. Beberapa kali dia menatap sang suami dengan gelisah.

"Bisa kau ceritakan padaku apa yang kau tahu." Kushina meraih bahu-bahu Sasuke saat pemuda itu masih diam saja.

"Aku—" Sasuke terhenti, ragu.

"Katakan." Nyonya Namkiaze mengguncang bahu itu. "Katakan padaku sekarang." guncangannya semakin keras bersamaan dengan terus diamnya bungsu Uchiha.

"Kushina tenanglah." Fugaku tiba-tiba saja sudah ada dibelakang wanita itu, memeganginya untuk menjauhkannya dari sang anak sebelum hilang kendali.

Suasana mendadak berubah kaku saat Kushina mulai menangis lagi. Fugaku membawa wanita itu ke dekat istrinya untuk ditenangkan. Kepala Uchiha itu lalu berbalik ke arah Sasuke.

"Katakan semuanya sekarang Sasuke. Jelaskan semuanya." Pria itu berkata tegas.

Sasuke menatap permukaan meja. Bisa didengarnya Itachi berdecak-decak terus sejak tadi.

"Ayah, mungkin lebih baik kita membicarakan hal ini saat suasana sedang dalam kondisi dingin—"

"Kau diam saja dan ikut dengarkan." Fugaku beralih pada sang sulung. "Kau sebenarnya sudah tahu tentang ini bukan? Kalian berdua. Kalian pikir ini masalah main-main. Kalian tidak tahu bagaimana bingungnya kami saat ini?"

Itachi menyentuh keningnya—hal yang biasa dia lakukan saat sedang bingung dan mati kutu.

"Ayah masih ingat saat mengantarku menjenguk Naruto dimana hari itu dia baru pulang dari rumah sakit." Sasuke memulai. Wajahnya sejak tadi tidak menampakkan ekspresi khusus, hanya datar dan tenang. "Dan saat nyonya Uzumaki pergi ke toserba." Sasuke terhenti. "Hari itu kami melakukannya."

Terdengar desah kaget dan kekecewaan dari para orang tua.

"Sebenarnya bukan kami, tapi aku yang melakukannya." Sasuke mengoreksi. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan saat itu ternyata berakhir seperti ini. Saat itu, aku hanya sangat senang karena Naruto selamat dan aku bisa melihatnya lagi. Aku tidak memikirkan apapun selain kami berdua. Naruto memang sempat menolak, tapi aku memaksanya. Aku tahu dia tidak bisa menolak apapun yang aku katakan dan lakukan karena dia mencintaiku. Aku minta maaf karena kelakuanku telah menyebabkan kalian seperti ini. Jadi sekarang aku memutuskan untuk menikahinya untuk mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatanku."

Itachi tepekur. Dia bisa merasakan keheningan setelah Sasuke berhenti bicara. Dalam setengah menit kemudian, Ayahnya berjalan pelan ketempat semula dia duduk. Nyonya Uzumaki tidak lagi menangis, sementara Ibunya sejak tadi membisu.

"Mungkin kalian semua heran kenapa aku melakukannya sementara aku sudah tahu bahwa Naruto akan menikah dengan Itachi. Aku sendiri masih bingung—sampai saat ini." Sasuke melanjutkan, lalu tiba-tiba saja terdiam. "Tapi, aku sadar, seberapa keras aku menutupinya, aku tidak akan pernah bisa membohongi perasaanku sendiri. Aku mencintai Naruto."

Tidak ada seorangpun yang angkat bicara setelahnya. Masing-masing diri sibuk dengan pikiran yang tak terpaut, berpecah dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan dan harapan. Namun, tak berapa lama, Itachi mendengar Ayahnya berdehem.

"Seperti yang Sasuke katakan, dia yang akan mempertanggungjawabkan hasil yang telah dia buat. Kita akan menyiapkan pesta pernikahan secepatnya, akhir pekan ini."

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

"Ayah." Setengah berlari, Itachi menghampiri Ayahnya yang hendak masuk ke dalam mobil. Mereka baru saja keluar dari rumah Uzumaki. Pemuda itu menghela nafas dengan hembusan keras sesampainya di depan pria itu.

"Kau ingin mengatakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi bukan? Nanti di rumah, kau jelaskan semuanya. Apa yang Sasuke lakukan benar-benar tidak pernah Ayah sangka, dia membuat Ayah malu."

Itachi menoleh ke belakang dimana mobilnya sendiri terparkir disisi yang lain dan Sasuke telah duduk dikursi penumpang. Ia tidak melihat dengan jelas wajah adiknya itu, entah ekspresi apa yang tengah dikeluarkannya sekarang. "Aku rasa Ibu bisa menjelaskannya."

Fugaku tersentak kaget. "Ibumu—"

Itachi mengangguk. "Jangan cemas Ayah, Sasuke akan menjadi pria yang bertanggung jawab seperti kita Uchiha. Dia tidak akan pernah mempermalukanmu. Oh, mungkin dia telah membuatmu malu didepan tuan Namikaze." Ia mengoreksi dengan kening berkerut ragu.

"Astaga, Ayah hampir melupakan itu." Fugaku mengeluh, lalu mengusap keningnya.

"Mereka sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi Ayah. Kau sendiri yang telah membuat keputusan bahwa apa yang Sasuke ingin kau tidak boleh ikut campur. Kita akan memikirkan masa depan Sasuke. Lagipula aku tidak akan membiarkan tuan Namikaze memaksa Sasuke untuk kembali pada anaknya."

Melihat Ayahnya tidak lagi bicara, Itachi menjauhkan diri.

"Itachi."

Panggilan Ayahnya menghentikan langkah sang sulung, ia lalu berbalik menghadap pria itu.

"Apa—kau akan baik-baik saja?" Fugaku bertanya, ragu dengan gestur salah tingkah.

Itachi tertawa kecil. "Aku mencintai keluargaku. Ayah pasti tahu bagaimana aku menyayangi Sasuke."

Fugaku tersenyum tipis, lalu masuk kedalam mobil saat anak pertamanya berjalan kembali menuju mobil.

"Sekarang kau sudah mengerti bukan?"

Fugaku baru saja menutup mobil dan menyalakan mesin ketika istrinya bicara.

"Jadi, kau dan putra sulungmu telah bersengkongkol dibelakangku." Fugaku mengangkat alis lalu memutar kemudi menjauhi rumah Uzumaki.

"Melihat Itachi jatuh cinta adalah impian kita semua. Tapi dia tidak akan pernah bisa mengacuhkan Sasuke." Mikoto menatap jalanan dari kaca depan. Rumah-rumah yang berderet tampak lampunya telah menyala karena hari telah malam. Langit diufuk barat berwarna oranye kemerahan. Dari kaca spion, dibelakang, wanita itu bisa melihat mobil yang dua anaknya tumpangi.

"Kau tahu, seharusnya mereka bisa satu mobil dengan kita. Tapi mereka egois, inginnya selalu berdua dan membicarakan sesuatu seolah takut kita akan ikut campur."

Perkataan sang nyonya disambut senyum oleh Fugaku.

"Jadi, seperti apa yang Itachi katakan, sejak kapan kau tahu mengenai Sasuke dan perasaannya."

Mikoto menghela nafas, ditatapnya sang suami sejenak sebelum kembali menatap jalanan yang lampunya remang. Beberapa ratus meter di depan, jalanan akan berubah menjadi ladang luas yang tidak berpenghuni disisi kanan-kirinya.

"Saat Itachi mengajari Naruto berenang. Saat Sasuke pulang dan mengajak Naruko datang ke rumah. Lalu saat sore harinya Itachi mengantar gadis Namikze pulang karena Sasuke tengah menjalani hukuman darimu. Naruto sama sekali tidak mau turun ke kolam padahal Itachi sudah puluhan kali membujuknya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja keajaiban terjadi." Mikoto memulai. "Aku kaget saat mendengar suara kecipak air lalu langsung keluar kamar. Aku takut Naruto tercebur atau tenggelam karena tidak bisa berenang. Namun, nyatanya aku tidak mendapati dia sendirian."

"Sasuke." Fugaku memotong.

Mikoto mengangguk. "Aku memperhatikan mereka sejenak. Aku tahu anak-anak kita karena aku adalah Ibu mereka. Ketika melihat wajah Itachi yang bersemu karena telah jatuh cinta dan bahagia pada Naruto, aku melihat hal yang sama pada wajah Sasuke saat itu."

"Apa Itachi kemudian tahu?" Fugaku bertanya sambil tetap konsentrasi pada jalan. Ia memacu kendaraannya dalam kecepatan sedang.

"Tentu. Setelah mengantarkan Naruko, Itachi kembali dengan cepat. Aku mengajaknya untuk melihat Sasuke dan Naruto dikolam secara diam-diam untuk meminta pendapatnya. Saat itu, kita tahu, Sasuke tidak menyukai Naruto dan kesal pada Itachi mengenai acara pernikahan mereka berdua bukan? Dari situ aku dan Itachi akhirnya bicara. Aku lalu memberitahu dia bahwa anak Namikaze juga sering mengeluh dengan perubahan yang terjadi pada Sasuke. Saat aku bertanya sejak kapan—dimana dugaanku mungkin itu akibat dari pertanyaan Itachi, namun ternyata aku salah. Naruko mengatakan bahwa Sasuke berubah sejak pulang dari acara kemping dulu."

"Astaga." Fugaku menyadari sesuatu. "Sasuke dan Naruto bersama saat acara itu. Kau akan mengatakan bahwa mungkin saja telah terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka saat kemping?"

Mikoto angkat bahu. "Aku tidak bisa menebak sejauh itu. Anak-anak begitu membingungkan karena mereka tidak mau bercerita, tapi berkat Itachi—dan semua yang dugaannya, bisa saja hal itu terjadi."

"Itachi mengatakan bahwa sampai keluarga Uzumaki makan malam dirumah kita malam itu, Sasuke masih membenci Naruto. Tapi dia bilang Sasuke tidak pernah sungguh-sungguh."

Fugaku mengernyitkan kening. "Sasuke berusaha menutupi perasaannya karena tahu bahwa Itachi akan menikah dengan Naruto."

Mikoto tidak langsung menjawab.

"Astaga, oh .." Fugaku menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali. "Anak-anak .." dia mengeluh.

"Semakin hari berlalu, akhirnya Itachi tahu bagaimana perasaan adiknya. Beberapa kali dia bertanya pada Sasuke tapi anak itu terus mengelak." Mikoto menatap ke arah spion lagi. Kedua anaknya masih dibelakang.

"Apa aku sudah pernah bilang padamu bahwa Naruto lebih menyukai Sasuke daripada Itachi."

Fugaku hampir mengerem mobilnya dengan kejutan jika saja dia tidak melihat senyum simpul sang istri.

"Sebenarnya, berapa banyak yang kau tahu dan aku tidak?" Pria itu terlihat jengkel.

"Jangan salahkan aku. Aku tahu semua ini dari Itachi, lagipula anak-anakmu keras kepala sepertimu. Mereka berbuat semaunya dan tidak pernah memberitahu kita." Mikoto bersedekap tangan.

"Aku tidak menyangka masalah ini sangat rumit tapi kau dan Itachi terlihat santai-santai saja. Apalagi Sasuke tiba-tiba memutuskan begitu saja dan tidak bicara terlebih dahulu dengan kita. Yang lebih parah Itachi sama sekali tidak protes padahal dia yang akan menikah." Fugaku frustasi. Sikapnya malah membuat istrinya senyum-senyum.

"Kau ini Ayahnya atau bukan? Seperti tidak tahu bagaimana Itachi. Sejak dulu dia seperti apa pada Sasuke, memukul pun tidak pernah. Hal apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk sang adik selain menyerahkan Naruto yang ternyata telah dicintai bungsu kita diam-diam." Mikoto mengusap pipinya yang gatal. "Itachi rela berkorban untuk mereka berdua. Setelah tahu bahwa Sasuke memang benar-benar mencintai Naruto, begitu pula sebaliknya, dia memilih mengalah. Lagipula, dengan begitu, dia tetap bisa menjaga Naruto sekaligus Sasuke."

Fugaku menarik nafas panjang.

"Aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan bagaimana bangganya aku pada Uchiha Itachi." Mikoto tersenyum. "Dia memang anakku yang terbaik."

"Dia juga anakku." Fugaku tidak mau kalah.

Mikoto tertawa kecil. "Jadi, sekarang kau sudah mengerti bukan? Tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan. Aku akan menceritakan apa yang kutahu pada Kushina besok agar dia lebih tenang. Sekarang, fokus utama kita adalah menikahkan mereka dan menjaga Naruto serta calon bayinya."

Fugaku tersenyum tipis. Kegundahan dan beban dihatinya seperti terlepas begitu saja setelah mendengar semua penuturan sang istri. "Aku tidak menyangka ternyata masalah ini bisa diselesaikan dengan mudah seperti ini."

"Tentu saja tidak." Mikoto langsung berkata.

"Apa lagi?" Fugaku mengerutkan kening. "Apa ceritamu belum selesai?"

Mikoto menatap galak ke arah sang suami. "Kita memang sudah tahu masalah ini bisa selesai dengan mudah, berikut dengan Kushina. Tapi Naruto belum tahu bahwa dia akan menikah dengan Sasuke, bukan Itachi."

Fugaku mengeluh lagi—entah untuk yang keberapa kali. Ditatapnya jalanan yang sepi karena telah memasuki ladang jagung. Lampu-lampu yang berderet menerangi jalan raya membias ke setiap sudut tanah-tanah kosong tak tertanam.

"Itu bukan urusan orang tua. Sasuke yang akan bicara sendiri pada Naruto. Bagaimanapun juga, anak dalam kandungannya adalah anak Sasuke. Itachi mungkin akan membantu sedikit nanti."

"Apa akan berjalan lancar?" Fugaku mulai was-was lagi.

Mikoto menatap refleksi dirinya sendiri dari kaca mobil samping. Tatapannya sendu.

"Kita hanya bisa berdoa, semoga semuanya baik-baik saja."

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Melewati lorong rumah Namikaze yang luas, Sakura sampai di depan sebuah pintu lebar dan tinggi kamar Naruko. Gadis itu membukanya begitu saja tanpa ketukan. Ia hamparkan pandangannya ke ruangan luas yang mirip kamar tidur putri kerajaan itu. Di tengah-tengah, diatas ranjang yang memiliki empat pilar dimasing-masing sisi dengan kelambu yang terikat, ia melihat gadis pirang yang biasa ceria itu murung. Wajahnya yang selalu merona segar itu kini sedikit kusut.

"Nona Namikaze yang baru putus cinta ternyata seperti ini." Sakura berkata sambil bersedekap tangan—menatap sang gadis yang tengah duduk dipusat ranjang dengan kumpulan buku novel dan snack, sebelah alisnya terangkat.

Namikaze Naruko menatapnya sekilas dengan lirikan mata yang terbalut kacamata bundar.

"Menjadi kutu buku atau sengaja memakainya untuk menyembunyikan matamu yang bengkak karena banyak menangis." Sakura terkekeh ketika ditatapan kedua, ia mendapat plototan tajam dari sang Namikaze muda.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa alasan Sasuke melakukan semua ini, apa karena aku tidak memiliki keluarga utuh seperti keluarganya?" Naruko melempar novelnya kepinggir ranjang. Wajahnya cemberut menatap Sakura.

"Kau punya Ibu, tapi dia meninggal karena telah melahirkanmu." Sakura mengoreksi. "Lagipula, kau sempurna walapun hanya berdua dengan Ayahmu. Kau bisa mendapat Ibu baru. Dari gosip yang kudengar, ayahmu tengah dekat dengan seorang wanita cantik."

"Kau datang untuk membahas Ayahku atau Sasuke." Naruko memotong.

Sakura tersenyum manis lalu duduk dipinggir ranjang. Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum menatap ke arah buku-buku Naruko.

"Kau tahu, biasanya saat akhir pekan seperti sekarang, kita sedang dirumah Sasuke, atau ke rumah Neji—yah, intinya kita akan bersenang-senang."

"Jangan mulai." Naruko berpaling dari Sakura.

"Jangan sok seperti itu. Aku yakin kau pasti sedih Naruko. Kita semua—bahkan hampir satu kelas, tahu bahwa kau dan Sasuke adalah sepasang kekasih yang paling fenomenal."

"Aku bukan artis."

"Tapi kalian berdua sempurna. Kenapa kita tidak coba tanya kakaknya atau orang tuanya."

"Ayahku sudah melakukannya." Naruko memotong cepat.

"Wow, Ayahmu memang Ayah terhebat." Sakura geleng-geleng kepala, lalu angkat bahu. "Kau tahu seharusnya kau tidak melibatkan masalah ini dengan para orang tua. Walaupun aku tahu itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi karena tuan Namikaze sangat menyayangi putri tercintanya dan tentu saja dia tidak akan pernah menerima putrinya dicampakan oleh orang lain."

"Kau mengerti seperti apa Ayahku bukan. Aku tidak mengatakan apapun padanya tapi dia tiba-tiba tahu, lalu dia langsung mendatangi tuan Uchiha untuk bertanya ini itu." Naruko membalas dengan kening berkerut, dia mengusap hidungnya yang memerah.

Sakura terdiam cukup lama. Ia ingat bagaimana keluarga Namikaze membesarkan Naruko. Penuh kehormatan dan kasih sayang. Ia memang tidak begitu dekat dengan gadis itu—tidak bersahabat mengingat ia pernah menyukai Uchiha bungsu namun ternyata gadis pirang itu yang beruntung, tapi ada saat dimana mereka dekat seperti sekarang. Namikaze Minato dalam pandangan Sakura adalah pria dan Ayah yang luar biasa. Tidak mempunyai istri alias single parents karena sang istri dikabarkan meninggal saat melahirkan Naruko. Sampai hari ini, Sakura tidak pernah melihat foto wanita itu. Dan jika ia bertanya pada Naruko, gadis itu akan mengatakan bahwa Ayahnya tidak ingin memajang foto Ibunya karena tidak ingin teringat akan masa lalu. Cukup aneh memang, dimana menurutnya itu sah-sah saja sebagai memori yang tidak harus di lupakan. Tapi Sakura yakin mungkin tuan Namikaze adalah orang yang berpikir ke depan—terus maju dan tidak akan pernah melihat ke belakang lagi. Sedikit kaku, tapi itulah Namikaze. Penuh kehormatan. Keluarga yang secara turun-temurun hanya menghasilkan satu keturunan. Keluarga kaya raya yang dihormati banyak orang termasuk keluarga Haruno sendiri.

Apa yang Uchiha Sasuke lakukan dengan memutuskan hubungan dengan sang putri Namikaze mungkin terlihat biasa saja seperti umumnya kisah percintaan anak sekolah. Kebanyakan orang pasti akan berpikir itu hal yang wajar. Tapi lain jika harus berhubungan dengan Namikaze. Sang kepala keluarga pasti tidak akan menerima begitu saja. Apa yang dilakukan anak itu mungkin seperti mencoreng arang ke muka tuan Namikaze.

Hubungan Namikaze dan Uchiha telah terjalin erat semenjak dua keturunan mereka dekat. Dan masing-masing pihak pasti berharap hubungan itu akan terus berlanjut sampai jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Ke pernikahan mungkin. Namun, siapa sangka hubungan mereka telah kandas dengan alasan yang tidak jelas dari bungsu Uchiha. Lagipula, kurang apa sih mereka. Sama-sama cantik dan tampan, kaya, dan sangat sempurna. Banyak yang tidak menyangka hubungan itu bisa putus begitu saja.

"Aku mendapat nama-nama anak yang kemarin ikut kemping musim panas dari guru Gai." tiba-tiba Sakura berkata. Kalimat itu langsung disambut dengan keheranan oleh Naruko, wajahnya berkerut-kerut dengan kerjapan mata.

"Kau ingin mencari tahu siapa yang telah merebut kekasihmu bukan?" Sakura mendengus halus.

"Astaga." Naruko menempelkan kedua tangan pada masing-masing pipinya. "Astaga Sakuraaa, aku tidak menyangka kau sangat pintar."

"Bodoh. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat kalian berdua seperti ini terus. Lagipula sekarang kelas tidak asik tanpa tingkah konyolmu." Sakura berpaling ke arah lain. Ia meraih sebungkus snack yang masih utuh lalu melemparkannya pada si gadis pirang. Naruko tertawa kecil, wajahnya merona.

"Aku mengerti. Dengan begitu, kita bisa tahu gadis mana yang telah menarik perhatian Sasuke. Padahal aku pikir, klub pecinta alam itu membosankan dan berisi anak-anak kutu buku dan pendiam."

"Jangan bicara sembarangan." Sakura berkata ketus, mata zambrudnya melotot.

Naruko terkekeh. "Jadi kapan kita akan melakukan penyelidikan ini. Aku merasa ini akan sangat menyenangkan."

"Terserah padamu."

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Konoha Central Park adalah taman kota yang luas di Konoha. Selain taman yang areanya bisa menampung ribuan orang tersebut, beserta dengan bangku dan lampu-lampu cantik, disana juga ada hutan buatan, kolam dan danau, tempat bermain anak, dan hiburan lain. Diantara semua tempat itu, tempat yang paling menarik di musim gugur adalah taman yang dipenuhi pohon mapel. Karena pada musim itu, daun-daun yang hijau akan berubah warna. Warna ajaib dan menawan dari mulai kuning, oranye, merah, dan coklat. Warna tersebut akan berbaur dengan warna hijau tumbuhan lain. Daun coklat dan merahnya sendiri akan jatuh ke atas tanah dan aspal. Tapi disitulah letak keindahannya.

Pada musim itu, banyak orang akan datang saat akhir pekan. Keluarga kecil yang telah mempunyai anak lebih banyak menghabisakan waktu dilapangan terbuka, bermain bola dengan si kecil, berjemur atau pasangan muda-mudi yang berlarian. Cuaca cenderung dingin karena angin yang bertiup membawa bau-bau musim salju, tapi tidak ada yang peduli karena mereka masih membunyai coat dan jaket-jaket tebal.

Selembar daun berwarna coklat kemerahan turun tepat di depan wajah Sasuke saat pemuda itu berdiri saja di dekat sebuah bangku kayu bercat putih. Warna matanya yang hitam membias orang-orang yang tengah berkumpul dalam gerobolan dan cekikian. Sekilas, memori tentang acara kemping dulu kembali terbayang di kepalanya.

Hari ini, Sasuke baru saja pulang sekolah. Hari senin dimana hari ini ia telah memutuskan untuk bicara. Ia telah mendapat izin dari Ayahnya untuk kembali membawa mobil. Tidak ada alasan lain selain ia ingin menjemput Naruto dan membawa anak itu ke Konoha Central Park.

"Aku pikir, kau sedang menjalani hukuman dari Ayahmu."

Sosok itu, dengan jaket tebal membungkus seragam sekolah serta syal bercorak kotak-kotak yang melilit leher, bicara. Dia tetap duduk nyaman di tengah-tengah bangku kayu. Safir birunya terarah pada Sasuke yang tegak disamping kanan.

"Hn. Aku masih dihukum." Sasuke akhirnya bicara setelah bermenit-menit yang lalu tidak berucap sepatah katapun. Saat menjemput Naruto tadi, ia hanya mengatakan 'ikut aku ke taman dan kita bicara' dengan singkat dan jelas. Awalnya—tentu saja si pirang menolak, mungkin apa yang ia lakukan mengingatkannya pada saat drama penyekapan dulu. Tapi saat si raven berkata bahwa ia telah mendapat izin dari nyonya Uzumaki, akhirnya Naruto mau ikut.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Terpisah dengan gesture kaku diantara pohon-pohon mapel yang sekali-sekali akan mengugurkan daunnya.

Sasuke tahu ia bodoh jika berurusan dengan perasaan. Akhir pekan kemarin ia memang telah berjanji pada Itachi untuk bicara langsung pada Naruto. Mengingat anak itu belum tahu menahu mengenai acara pernikahan. Itachi yang memintanya bicara baik-baik dan menjelaskan semuanya. Ia telah menyiapkan semuanya, kata-kata telah ia susun sedemikian rupa. Tapi kini, saat melihat kelereng biru yang biasa berkilat-kilat terlihat redup langsung membuat ia dilanda perasaan bersalah. Hatinya langsung teriris-iris.

"Mungkin, kau sudah tahu apa yang terjadi padaku." Naruto berkata sambil memainkan jemari tangannya. "Ibuku bilang itu bukan masalah besar. Kami akan tetap mencari jalan terbaik. Aku tidak berharap kau akan menyukainya Sasuke .. atau mungkin saja kau jijik denganku .."

Sosok pucat itu bergerak, ia menunduk untuk meraih selembar daun berwarna kuning yang ujungnya kering diatas tanah. Ia lalu berjalan lambat-lambat sampai duduk disebelah Naruto.

"Untukmu." Sasuke menyerahkan daun itu dengan gaya kaku. Si pirang menyambutnya dengan kernyitan bingung.

"Aku sudah tahu, " Sasuke berkata. "Padahal seharausnya aku yang pertama tahu."

Pandangan si raven terarah pada jemari tangan kanan si pirang yang memutar-mutar daun pada tangkai mungilnya. Dapat ia lihat garis-garis halus dipipinya berkerut.

"Ibu bilang aku akan segera menikah beberapa hari lagi. Itachi bilang semuanya akan baik-baik saja, kedua orang tuamu juga tetap baik padaku. Tapi aku tidak—"

"Kenapa?"

Naruto terdiam.

"Apa kau menyesali apa yang terjadi padamu sekarang?" Sasuke bertanya.

Naruto sedikit gamang. Dia melirik ujung sepatunya.

"Aku sudah mengatakan pada Itachi tentang kita, tentang hubungan yang pernah kita lakukan minus tentang apa yang kau lakukan saat membawaku ke rumah Jugo. Aku hanya tidak mengerti—" Tenggorokan Naruto tercekat. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa Itachi tidak marah padaku, dia tidak kecewa, dia tidak melampiaskan perasaannya dan itu membuatku merasa sangat bersalah. Ditambah sekarang dia tetap mau menikahiku walaupun dia tahu bahwa anak ini adalah anakmu. Aku merasa sakit dan sangat jahat. Aku tahu aku sangat munafik. Aku menyukaimu Sasuke—mencintaimu, tapi aku tidak ingin kehilangan Itachi."

"Dan lagi .." Kali ini Naruto beralih pada Sasuke. "Aku merasa sangat jahat karena telah merebutmu dari kekasihmu. Aku—aku hanya berpikir lurus saja dan berharap. Sedikit saja mungkin kau bisa menyukaiku, walaupun hanya sedikit. Tapi aku tahu itu tidak mungkin saat melihat sekilas kekasihmu waktu itu sebelum kau mengajariku berenang. Dia sangat cantik, aku kalah jauh dengannya. Lagipula aku merasa tidak pantas membanding-bandingkan diriku dan dirinya. Maka dari itu aku memilih menyutujui lamaran Itachi sebelum kau membawaku ke rumah Jugo agar aku tidak terus berharap. Tapi aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan salah saat sadar bahwa kau sangat menyayangi Itachi dan membenciku."

Sasuke menelan ludah.

"Ibu bilang akhir pekan kemarin dia dan keluargamu sudah membuat keputusan untukku." Naruto bicara lagi, nada suaranya memaksa untuk tegar. "Ibuku sempat marah padaku dan aku tidak boleh kemanapun. Tapi aku tahu Ibu tidak pernah benar-benar marah padaku. Aku menyayangi Ibuku, seperti yang pernah kau katakan dulu, beliau sudah susah payah kerja untukku maka aku tidak pernah membantah apa yang beliau katakan."

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Sasuke berkata saat Naruto berhenti bicara.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau menyesali semua yang telah terjadi?"

Naruto terdiam cukup lama sebelum menarik nafas panjang.

"Aku—tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Aku melakukannya dengan sadar, begitu juga denganmu, walaupun aku tidak tahu apa alasanmu melakukannya karena hari itu kau hanya berkata bahwa kau menginginkanku lalu akhirnya kita tidur bersama. Aku tahu aku salah, mungkin karena aku tidak pernah menyangka akhirnya akan seperti ini. Aku laki-laki dan kehamilan bukanlah sesuatu yang wajar." Naruto mengerjap. "tapi aku tidak menyesal. Aku hanya menyesalkan sikap Itachi yang tetap baik padaku."

"Itachi bukan semata-mata melakukannya untukmu, tapi juga untukku."

Sasuke bisa melihat sepasang kelereng itu menyipit saat ia mengatakan kalimat terakhir. Alis-alisnya saling bertaut.

"Itachi melakukannya karena dia menyayangimu. Tapi dia juga menyayangiku. Dia akan menjaga kita berdua. Aku yang akan menikah denganmu."

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

"Bisa kau ceritakan sendiri sejak kapan kau telah mendapat pemikiran seperti ini?"

Itachi tidak langsung pulang ke rumah sekembalinya dari kantor hari ini. Ia sengaja datang ke rumah Uzumaki untuk bertemu dengan nyonya muda itu. Pertanyaan tersebut keluar dari bibir Kushina saat ia membantu wanita itu merapikan barang-barang dan memisahkannya dengan yang sudah tidak terpakai untuk dibuang.

"Maksud anda?"

Kushina mendengus pelan sambil meletakan kemoceng yang dia genggam di tangan kanan ke atas meja.

"Sejak kapan kau tahu bahwa anakku menyukai adikmu." Kushina meraih buku-buku tua yang sudah berubah warna untuk kesibukkan, lalu menumpuknya menjadi satu. "kau tahu bukan bahwa kau yang setiap hari bersamanya. Naruto bahkan lebih dekat denganmu, aku memang sudah mendengar semua ceritamu dari Ibumu, mengenai kemungkinan Naruto dekat dengan Sasuke saat acara musim panas. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka hubungan mereka sudah sejauh itu."

Itachi menepuk-nepuk lengan bajunya yang terkena debu.

"Aku pernah mimpi buruk tentang Naruto saat dia kemping. Dimana di mimpi itu aku melihat peti mati—" Itachi menelan ludah, ia bisa melihat raut tegang nyonya Uzumaki. "dan didalamnya berisi Naruto. Aku melihat Sasuke tengah menangis dipinggirnya sambil menggenggam sebatang bunga lili kuning." Ia menghela nafas. "Dan keesokkan harinya aku langsung bicara pada Ibuku, meminta izin untuk menjaga Naruto."

"Lalu kau langsung datang melamar anakku."

Itachi tersenyum simpul—sedikit salah tingkah. "Saat itu aku begitu takut, aku mengira Sasuke akan berbuat hal buruk padanya. Bagaimanapun juga, semuanya berawal dariku. Dia sangat menyayangiku dan seperti tidak mengizinkanku bersama Naruto."

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya mungkin. Aku berpikir itu hanya kecemburuan sesaat." Kushina menimpali.

"Hum, aku pikir begitu." Itachi mengangguk. "Mereka hanya anak-anak. Buktinya sekarang Sasuke kena karma, sikap bencinya berbalik menjadi cinta. Awalanya saat tahu dia menutupi perasaannya pada Naruto karena tahu aku akan menikah dengannya, aku sedikit khwatir, dia menjadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya dan selalu berwajah tanpa ekspresi."

"Aku pikir wajah Sasuke memang sudah seperti itu, aku tidak bisa melihat perbedaannya." Kushina bergumam.

Itachi yang bisa mendengarnya terkekeh. "Hanya yang mengerti dirinya saja yang bisa melihat banyak perbedaan di wajah datar itu. Aku pikir Naruto lebih tahu dibanding denganku."

"Naruto?"

Itachi mengagguk. "Aku sadar bahwa adikku mencintainya saat melihat anak itu mengajari Naruto berenang. Aku tidak sehebat Sasuke sampai-sampai bisa membuat Naruto mau terjun ke kolam."

Kushina terdiam sejenak, keningnya berkerut.

"Naruto tidak pernah menunjukan perubahan apapun di depanku, jadi aku tidak pernah tahu. Dia bersikap biasa dan selalu membicarakanmu. Tidak pernah sedikitpun dia nenyinggung-nyinggung Sasuke kecuali saat bercerita tentang kemping dulu. Atau—" Kushina ragu-ragu. "Naruto sengaja menyembunyikannya dariku."

"Yah, itu adalah kenyataannya. Dia menyembunyikan kebenaran itu dari kita semua." Itachi bisa melihat Kushina menautkan alis-alisnya dengan ekspresi berani-sekali-anak-itu-berbohong-pada-ibunya.

"Sasuke mengaku padaku bahwa dia pernah mengajak Naruto pergi secara diam-diam ke SeaWorld dan Taman hiburan di minggu kedua liburan musim panas setelah acara kemping selesai. Lalu mereka berdua sepakat untuk membuatnya menjadi rahasia yang hanya mereka berdualah yang tahu."

Kushina mengusap keningnya dengan helaan nafas panjang.

"Aku harap anda tidak memarahinya. Sasuke menjaganya dengan baik. Kau tahu bukan, Naruto terus di rumah walaupun hari libur. Anda sengaja mengurungnya di rumah dan tidak mengizinkan anak itu keluar untuk pergi bersama temannya."

Kushina meraih kemoceng lalu berderap ke sisi lain ruangan. Jika sudah beres, dia akan menyewa tukang cat untuk memperbaiki dindingnya yang telah lusuh. Dia akan melakukan hal itu setelah bertahun-tahun bertahan dengan rumah tuanya. Tidak ada alasan lain selain karena beberapa hari lagi akan ada acara penting untuk anaknya.

"Aku yakin anda sengaja melakukannya. Padahal lebih baik jika Naruto mendapat banyak teman. Dia anak yang menyenangkan—"

"Tolong hentikan Itachi." Kushina tiba-tiba memotong sambil menyapu kemoceng pada lemari kaca. "Tolong jangan membahas hal itu. Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak membicarakan kepribadianku, keluargaku, dan peraturan yang kubuat untuk Naruto."

Itachi menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya. "Maaf." Ia salah tingkah. "baiklah, aku akan mengangkat buku-buku ini ke depan."

**.. blue becomes dark break ..**

Naruto tahu ia tidak tuli. Ia juga yakin suara berisik anak-anak dikejauhan yang tengah berlarian di lapangan sama sekali tidak mengganggunya. Ia masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang Sasuke katakan pada kalimat terakhir.

_" .. aku yang akan menikah denganmu."_

Kelereng birunya membulat. Nafasnya tercekat dan darahnya langsung berdesir dingin.

"Kau—" Ia mengerjap kaku. "Sasuke kau tahu itu tidak mungkin—"

"Ya." Sasuke memotong cepat. "Aku yang akan menikah denganmu. Kita akan menikah. Semua orang sudah tahu, Ibumu, Kedua orang tuaku, dan terutama Itachi. Para orang tua saat ini tengah menyiapkan pesta pernikahan untuk kita."

Tiba-tiba Naruto berdiri. Pandangannya tak tentu arah. Sikapnya otomatis membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"Aku—aku harus pulang."

"Apa?" Sasuke mengerjap ketika kini Naruto telah membuat jarak. Dia bangkit dari duduknya lalu mengejar pemuda itu.

"Tunggu sebentar, dobe—apa yang kau lakukan?"

Naruto membisu.

"Kita bicara sekarang dan kita selesaikan masalah kita."

"Aku sudah selesai." Naruto berkata cepat, bibirnya langsung tertutup rapat setelahnya.

"Ini sama sekali tidak lucu. Kau tahu aku sudah merencanakan hari ini sejak akhir pekan kemarin. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu."

"Kenapa Ibuku tidak bicara langsung padaku." Naruto tetap berjalan. Tidak dihiraukannya Sasuke yang mengekor di belakanganya. Ia melewati lapangan yang sedikit ramai.

"Itu karena—" Sasuke terhenti.

Karena apa? Dia sendiri tidak tahu apa. Apa yang dia lakukan dengan mengambil keputusan untuk menikah adalah karena tahu sekarang Naruto tengah mengandung anaknya. Saat malam itu di depan semua orang, dia mengatakan begitu saja ingin bertanggung jawab. Tapi karena apa? Karena dia tidak ingin Itachi yang mengganti posisinya atau karena anak itu adalah anaknya—atau mungkin karena dia mencintai Naruto?

" .. Aku mencintaimu."

Langkah Naruto tehenti seketika. Ia berbalik cepat dan langsung berhadapan dengan wajah pucat Sasuke.

"Aku memang tengah hamil dan itu adalah anakmu. Tapi yang aku tahu, aku akan menikah dengan Itachi, bukan denganmu." Nafas Naruto memburu, nadanya pelan tertahan, ia menatap Sasuke dengan alis-alis yang saling menukik tajam.

"Aku memang akan melakukannya. Aku akan menikah denganmu, dan itu adalah keputusanku yang telah disetujui oleh semua orang." Sasuke membalas. Tidak peduli bahwa kini mereka seperti tengah bertengkar dan menjadi lirikan mata orang yang lewat.

"Kau lucu sekali." Naruto mendengus sarkas. "Bukan berarti anak ini adalah anakmu lalu kau tiba-tiba menjadi orang yang bertanggung jawab. Kau tidak akan mungkin mau melakukannya. Lagipula kau sudah punya pacar dan kau harus tetap sekolah. Kau tidak akan mungkin membuang-buang waktu untuk mengurusi orang lain—"

"Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke berkata dengan nada rendah.

"Apa, kau ingin memintaku diam?" Naruto kesal. "Aku tidak mungkin marah jika kau mengatakan kalimat tadi. Aku mengerti kau Sasuke, tidak mungkin secepat itu kau berubah pikiran. Lagipula ini adalah yang pertama kalinya kita bertemu setelah kita tidur bersama di kamarku waktu itu. Kau menghilang dan tidak pernah menemuiku lagi lalu sekarang kau tiba-tiba saja datang dan berkata seperti tadi." Ia menatap Sasuke sengit, safirnya hampir berkaca-kaca karena perasaannya meluap membuat tenggorokannya sakit dan tercekat. "Aku tidak pernah meminta pertanggung jawabanmu karena aku masih punya Ibuku. Kami bisa mengatasinya bersama. Aku tidak akan menangis di kakimu. Aku tidak membutuhkan belas kasihanmu Sasuke. Aku menyayangimu, tapi aku tidak ingin kau bersikap seperti ini hanya karena aku tengah berada di posisi sulit lalu kau mengasihaniku."

"Naruto—"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan diam—"

"Dobe—"

"Apa—"

Safir Naruto membulat saat tiba-tiba saja Sasuke meraih tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan. Belah bibirnya terbuka saat kini wajahnya terbenam pada dada bidang itu.

"Jangan bicara lagi. Kau tahu suara cemprengmu membuat orang yang lewat menatap ke arah kita." Sasuke berbisik di telinga kirinya.

Tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun, wajah Naruto memerah, matanya basah namun ia buru-buru mengerjap sebelum air matanya jatuh ke pipi. Ia merutuki ketololannya karena telah lupa diri.

"Aku tahu kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik tanpa harus menarik perhatian banyak orang. Dan aku tidak ingin kau menangis." Sasuke tidak melepas dekapannya. "Aku minta maaf karena aku langsung memberitahumu dengan cara seperti ini dan tiba-tiba. Aku yakin kau sangat terkejut. Tapi kau tahu bukan kalau aku adalah orang kaku. Aku ingin melakukan apa yang kupikirkan tapi aku selalu bingung bagaimana caranya bersikap di depanmu. Orang tua kita telah membuat acara pernikahan untuk kita. Pekan depan, aku akan menikahimu. Tolong jangan berkata aku tidak peduli padamu karena sekarang aku tengah mencoba untuk berubah."

Naruto menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya saat Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Kau tahu bahwa memeluk laki-laki di depan umum sama-sama menarik perhatian." Ia berkata masih dengan nada kesal, safirnya bergulir ke arah lain.

"Itachi sudah lama tahu tentang perasaanku. Bahkan mungkin sebelum kau mengatakan langsung padanya." Sasuke berkata lagi. "Dan aku tidak terikat hubungan dengan siapapun saat ini."

"Kau tidak melakukannya dengan sengaja bukan .. " Ujar Naruto pelan.

"Tidak, kau tahu, dia lebih tahu dibanding dengan diriku sendiri. Lagipula aku yakin dia mau mengerti. Dia gadis baik."

"Apa kau juga mengatakan padanya bahwa kau akan menikah dengan laki-laki?"

"Yeah—eh, tentu saja aku tidak melakukannya." Sasuke buru-buru mengoreksi. "Walaupun aku ingin mengatakan kebenarannya, tapi aku yakin itu pilihan buruk."

Naruto terdiam, ia menunduk, menatap rumput dibawah kakinya. Pikirannya berputar.

"Kau merisaukan Itachi?" Sasuke menebak isi pikirannya. Ia mengangguk.

"Bukan bermaksud pamer tapi Itachi lebih menyayangiku dibanding dengan dirimu?"

"Maksudmu?" Naruto mendongak. Di tatapnya Sasuke dengan raut wajah tidak mengerti.

"Bahkan sebelum aku menculikmu, dia sudah tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu. Dia bilang dia ingin membicarakan lagi rencananya untuk bersamamu sebelum aku membawamu dulu. Tapi keegoisan mengalahkan akal sehatku sampai aku bertindak nekat."

"Jadi, sebelumnya Itachi memang telah membuat rencana untuk membatalkan rencana pernikahan kami?" Naruto bertanya ragu, sebersit rasa sedih hinggap di wajah karamelnya.

"Tapi itu bukan berarti dia tidak menyayangimu." Sasuke berkata yakin, mencegah si pirang agar tidak mengeluarkan raut terluka. "Kau pasti tahu bagaimana besar keinginannya untuk menjagamu. Mungkin dia berpikir jika dia bisa menjaga dua orang yang paling disayanginya, kenapa tidak sekaligus."

Naruto termenung di tempat.

"Kau bisa menemuinya jika kau ingin bicara langsung padanya. Aku pikir dia tengah berada di rumahmu sekarang." Sasuke angkat bahu. "Dia sedang membantu Ibumu untuk mengecet rumah dan lain sebagainya."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Naruto merasa sebal. Ia berpikir bahwa semua orang telah merahasiakan semuanya darinya. Bahkan Ibunya sendiri juga ikutan.

"Acaranya nanti akan diadakan di rumahku. Hanya keluarga besar saja yang datang. Tidak ada acara besar-besaran." Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto lalu membawa pemuda itu kembali berjalan.

"Kau tahu, kita masih sekolah dan—"

"Aku tahu." Sasuke memotong cepat.

Kening Naruto berkerut ragu. "Tapi pernikahan adalah hal lain Sasuke, apa kau tahu bahwa semua itu harus melewati jalan yang panjang."

Di depannya, si raven mengangguk. Naruto membisu.

_"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau berubah secepat itu."_ Batinnya, masih bingung.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik dari hari jumat kemarin?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" Naruto balas bertanya.

"Ibumu bilang kau mual-mual terus sampai demam. Kau tahu bahwa orang hamil memang—"

"Jangan membicarakan hal itu." Naruto membentak dibelakangnya.

Walaupun tidak melihat rupa itu, tapi Sasuke yakin warna merah pasti tengah menjalar di pipi sampai telinga si pirang. Dia mengeratkan genggaman ditangan kanan pemuda itu dengan senyum tipis yang terlukis di bibir.

"Hei, dobe, kau ingin langsung pulang atau kau ingin melihat semua lampu ini menyala?" Sasuke berkata sambil menatap deretan lampu di sepanjang kanan-kira jalan setapak aspal tempat mereka berpijak kini. Di belakang mereka, pohon-pohon maple, dahannya terayun karena angin, daunnya terus saja sibuk berguguran. Langkahnya terhenti lalu dia menjejerkan tubuhnya disamping si pirang dengan tangan yang saling terpaut. Mereka berdua membisu dan menikmati keheningan tempat itu. Matahari sore masih bersinar. Warna sinarnya kekuningan, berkilau-kilau menerpa dedaunan berbeda warna, membias pada tiap helaiannya dan menyeruak diantara ranting-ranting pohon sebelum jatuh ke atas tanah.

"Di musim gugur, tempat yang paling indah di kota ini adalah Konoha Centar Park—"

".. Karena di sana kau bisa melihat jejeran pohon-pohon mapel yang mengugurkan daun-daunnya." Naruto menyambung. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum pada Sasuke. Ia seakan lupa kekesalannya beberapa menit lalu. Saat ini, yang dirasakannya adalah perasaan tenang dan nyaman.

"Itachi .." Ia berkata pelan dan lembut. Daun yang Sasuke berikan tadi tanpa terasa masih berada ditangannya yang satu lagi. Digenggamnya erat daun tersebut pada tulangnya.

Sasuke terpana. Jika dulu dia selalu kesal saat Naruto membawa-bawa nama sang kakak saat bersamanya, entah kenapa, saat ini tidak. Dia merasa sangat senang mendengar nama itu, dadanya menghangat. Senyum tipis terkembang di bibirnya.

"Yah, Itachi .." Sasuke mengulang. "Dia selalu mengajakku ke tempat ini setiap tahun saat musim gugur. Menghabiskan waktu dengan obrolan tidak penting." Sasuke beralih lagi pada deretan pohon maple.

"Bisakah kita pergi bertiga kapan-kapan." tiba-tiba Naruto berkata riang. Sikap kekanakannya muncul. Entah karena tadi sibuk dengan suasana kaku dan tegang atau karena ia baru sadar bahwa mereka tengah berada di tempat menakjubkan.  
"Yah .." Sasuke mengecap bibirnya sekilas. "Kita akan datang lagi bersama Itachi."

Suasana mendadak hening. Mereka berdua seakan menikmati semburat matahari yang semakin lama semakin pudar dalam bisu. Tepat sebelum sang mentari hilang di ufuk barat, tiba-tiba Sasuke bergerak, dia menunduk, menghalangi pandangan Naruto lalu mencium bibir itu dengan kecupan lembut untuk beberapa detik lamanya. Tidak bisa dia lihat bahwa sepasang kelereng biru itu melebar terkejut.

"Kau gila." Naruto berkata saat si raven menjauhkan wajahnya kemudian sosok itu kembali pada posisi semula.

"Banyak yang mengatakan demikian, tapi aku tidak keberatan jika nyatanya kaulah penyebab kegilaanku." Sasuke melirik si pirang yang tengah beralih ke arah lain untuk menyembunyikan rona di pipinya.

' _.. dan aku akan menjagamu seumur hidupku.'_

"Kau memang gila." Naruto bergumam. "Sakit gila."

Sasuke mendongakkan kepala dengan bangga. Senyumnya lebar. Dadanya menghangat. Kedua pipi pucatnya merona saat tersenyum. Sepenuhnya dia sadar bahwa dia memang sangat mencintai pemuda pirang itu—sangat.

#

_**END**_

_Jakarta, in quiet night 22/03/2015 at: 1.12_


	9. Chapter 9

_Ps: Hai kawan, apa kabar? Tau ga sih kalo blue kangen kalian, hehe :3 Setelah menghilang beberapa minggu, blue akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan cerita ini. Maaf dan terimakasih bagi yang telah menunggu lama. Segala apa yang ada di cerita blue, baik kurang dan lebihnya, mohon dimaklumi. Trms bagi yang fav, foll, dan ripiu—yang ngikutin cerita dari awal, termakasih banyak atas kebersamaannya selama ini *berpelukan ala teletubis* :D Semoga kalian terhibur dengan epilog yang blue buat walaupun ceritanya jauh dari kata sempurna. Saa, sampai ketemu lagi di cerita blue yang lain, hihi_

_Jaa, nee_

_*Chuu_

* * *

.

.

**Crazy Sick**

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

!bluebird fallen story

.

**Warning**: Full of drama, percintaan antar pria, rate M for Lemon implisit, Typo(s)

**TIDAK SUKA, JANGAN BACA**

.

**.**

_Yesterday is gone, today is here. You'll never be alone, as long as I'm here. Althought even I'm is no one and don't want to be anymore_

**.**

**EPILOG**

**.**

* * *

**#**

Seperti yang direncanakan, hari rabu, Naruko telah tahu siapa saja anak-anak yang ikut kemping di sekolahnya. Mereka berjumlah lima dengan Sasuke, empat laki-laki dan satu lagi adalah anak kelas satu bernama Lily yang merupakan anggota baru klub pecinta alam. Naruko sudah melihat gadis itu secara langsung. Ia kemudian berkata pada Sakura bahwa anak itu sama sekali bukan tipe Sasuke, jadi tidak mungkin si raven tertarik. Dua gadis itu akhirnya menyerah. Mereka duduk di kafetaria, di tempat yang agak sepi dan saling membisu.

"Aku dengar kalian sedang melakukan hal yang menyenangkan."

Kedamaian mereka langung di rusak oleh kehadiran makhluk pucat penjiplak sosok Uchiha.

"Pergilah Sai, kami hanya ingin bicara berdua." Sakura berkata dengan kibasan tangan—mengusir.

Sai tersenyum. "Aku hanya mendengar sedikit pembicaraan kalian tadi di klub pecinta alam. Kalian lupa kalau aku adalah anggota itu?"

Naruko, yang tengah menyeruput sekotak jus apel mengerling Sakura.

"Oh. Sekarang aku ingat, kau yang telah memaksa Sasuke untuk ikut." gadis pirang itu seperti mengingat sesuatu. "Semua ini sebagian besar salahmu Sai. Sakura sekarang tanyakan padanya."

Iris hijau menawan Sakura menyipit. Ia menatap Sai yang tengah kebingungan karena tidak mengerti.

Sakura menarik nafas panjang. "Sebenarnya kami sedang ..." ia akhirnya bercerita mengenai Sasuke saat acara kemping dulu—yang mungkin ada hubungannya dengan permintaan putus anak itu dengan Naruko. Tentang mungkin ada atau tidaknya sesuatu yang bisa mereka jadikan petunjuk. Mereka sudah bertanya pada anggota klub yang ikut tapi tidak seorangpun diantara mereka yang melihat keanehan-keanehan atau gadis baru yang dekat dengan Sasuke.

" .. jadi begitulah. Akhirnya kami tidak menemukan apapun dan menyerah disini."

Sai mengusap dagunya sekilas. "Wow, aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata nona Namikaze yang terhormat memang cinta mati pada Uchiha Sasuke." pemuda itu berkat dengan senyum manis.

"_Yeah_, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana sikapnya. Dia masih percaya bahwa Sasuke hanya meminta waktu untuk sendiri dan kedepannya mereka bisa bersama-sama lagi." Sakura memutar mata.

"Aku hanya berpikir positif." Naruko cemberut. "Mungkin dia harus konsentrasi belajar dan mengurangi waktu bermain. Lagipula aku hanya penasaran saja siapa penggantiku. Jika dia lebih jelek dariku, aku tidak apa-apa, Sasuke pasti kembali padaku."

Sai terbahak. "Kau sangat percaya diri sekali Naruko. Tapi harus kuakui kalau sikap optimismu sangat bagus. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu sedikit. Bagaimanapun juga, kalian berdua adalah temanku."

"Aku tidak menerima perkataan aneh." Sakura berpaling dari Sai. Sementara pemuda itu tidak melepas senyumnya.

"Kalian berdua tidak akan pernah tahu siapa gadis yang Sasuke sukai karena memang tidak ada."

"Maksudmu?" Naruko memotong, tapi Sai telah terlebih dahulu menggeleng.

"Alasan kemarin Sasuke tetap mau ikut acara kemping adalah karena dia ingin bertemu dengan teman SMPnya—dan orang itu adalah laki-laki, sahabat sekaligus rivalnya dulu."

Naruko dan Sakura saling pandang-pandangan.

"Kalian tahu sendiri bukan orang seperti apa yang ikut klub pecinta alam. Tentu saja tidak modis dan keren seperti kalian berdua. Lagipula Sasuke tidak mungkin menyukai salah satu gadis di acara itu karena aku yakin dia sama sekali tidak menikmati kemping tersebut." Sai melanjutkan sambil bersedekap tangan.

Naruko tengah berkonsentrasi, kerutan di keningnya semakin banyak. "Jadi maksudmu Sasuke tidak sedang menyukai gadis lain saat ini?"

Sai mengangguk yakin. "Yep, dan kau harus tetap optimis seperti tadi."

"Tapi bagaimana jika tebakanmu salah? Bagaimana jika Sasuke telah dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tuanya." Sakura masih tidak yakin.

"Kakaknya saja belum menikah, kenapa mereka harus mencari jodoh untuk Sasuke yang masih sekolah?" Sai membalas dengan senyum kemenangan.

Sakura membisu.

"Kita lihat nanti saja, Sasuke pasti akan bersama kita lagi seperti biasa." pemuda pucat itu menambahkan dengan keyakinan.

Naruko melirik Sakura. Ia mendapati gadis itu hanya angkat bahu, tanda bahwa dia menyetujui ide tersebut.

**.. blue becomes ****light**** break ..**

Itachi sadar bahwa, dari semua sikap baiknya, ia telah membuat kesalahan pada satu orang dan ia telah melukainya. Keputusannya untuk merelakan Naruto untuk Sasuke bukan semata-mata karena anak pirang itu tengah mengandung benih adiknya. Bukan, tentu saja bukan karena itu. Ia tidak peduli bagaimana keadaan Naruto dan ia akan tetap menerima apa adanya. Tapi, satu sisi lain saat ia ingin melakukan hal itu, adalah rasa bersalah yang muncul. Saat ia telah menyadari perasaan Sasuke pada Naruto, ia langsung berubah pikiran. Ia tidak bisa melakukannya—ia tidak bisa menikah dengan Naruto walaupun ia sangat mencintainya.

Jika ditanya, kapan Itachi pernah menyakiti Sasuke, jawabannya pasti tidak pernah. Bahkan semua orang juga tahu akan hal itu. Ia menyayangi Sasuke, mencintainya dan menginginkan kebahagiaannya. Ia tidak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi jika ia sampai benar-benar menikah dengan Naruto sekarang. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Sasuke, maka dari itu keputusan tersebut muncul.

Itachi tahu semua itu tidak akan mudah di terima. Kedua orang tuanya dan nyonya Uzumaki mungkin sudah luluh. Ia berharap Sasuke juga telah membuang keraguannya. Ia ingin melihat anak itu bahagia walaupun caranya harus seperti ini dan mendadak. Tapi setelah dipikir ulang, tidak mungkin Sasuke tidak bahagia jika bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya. Itachi yakin Sasuke akan hidup bahagia dengan Naruto. Dengan begitu ia bisa menjaga mereka berdua secara bersamaan.

Hari ini, sore harinya, seperti hari kemarin, ia datang ke rumah Uzumaki untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya membantu sang nyonya rumah untuk mempercantik bangunan tua itu. Hari ini ia mendapat tugas merapikan halaman belakang yang tidak begitu luas—tapi sebenarnya tempat itu masih bisa digunakan untuk bermain bola. Memikirkan hal itu lagi, ia ingat Naruto. Senyumnya terkembang tanpa sadar. Tapi mendadak senyumnya langsung hilang saat pandangannya menangkap sosok pirang pencuri hatinya. Dia tengah berdiri di muka pintu sambil menatap ke arahnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

Itachi yakin kemarin Sasuke telah menjelaskan semuanya pada Naruto. Tapi, sorotan biru anak itu membuat perasaan bersalahnya kembali muncul. Ia tahu ia salah karena telah berjanji akan memberikan mimpi-mimpi pada anak itu namun sekarang kenyataannya jungkir balik. Ia ingin berkata bahwa ini semua bukan keinginannya—tapi ia tidak bisa. Itachi hanya bisa membisu.

Naruto menjauhi pintu, menuruni tangga lalu berlari ke arahnya sebelum memberi pelukan erat—menubruk begitu saja sampai tubuhnya limbung kebelakang. Sikapnya otomatis membuat sulung Uchiha terbelalak.

"Apa sekarang kau membenciku?" Naruto bertanya dipelukannya, bahu-bahunya terguncang.

Tatapan Itachi menyendu.

"Aku menyayangimu." ia berbisik lembut dan membalas pelukannya.

"Apa kau jijik padaku?"

"Tentu saja tidak Naruto .."

"Apa kau akan meninggalkanku?"

Itachi mempererat pelukannya.

"Aku akan selalu menjagamu sepanjang hidupku. Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, aku dan Sasuke akan menjagamu."

Itachi bisa merasakan jemari-jemari itu meremas punggungnya.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu." Naruto berkata dengan wajah terbenam di dada si raven panjang.

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana."

Naruto tidak bersuara lagi, tapi guncangan ditubuhnya semakin keras.

"Aku minta maaf .. bukan berarti kau tidak bisa kumiliki maka aku akan menjauhimu. Aku akan tetap bersamamu. Kau tahu bagaimana aku menyayangimu—dan kalian berdua." Itachi mengecup puncak kepala pirang itu. "Kita bertiga akan bersama. Sasuke sangat mencintaimu. Dia akan menjagamu dan tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menyakitimu."

Naruto tidak membalas kalimatnya, tapi guncangan bahunya tidak sekeras tadi.

"Kau sudah tahu itu bukan? Aku yakin pembicaraan kalian kemarin berjalan lancar."

Naruto mulai tenang, walaupun masih terdengar senggukan samar yang bisa Uchiha sulung tangkap.

"Tapi kau mencintaiku kan?"

"Aku mencintaimu, selalu. Kau adalah cinta pertamaku."

"Aku mencintaimu." suara Naruto serak.

Itachi melonggarkan pelukannya. Ia mendapati Naruto menunduk setelah menjauhi dadanya sedikit. Tangannya terulur untuk meraih dagu anak itu

"Wajahku kotor." Naruto berkata sambil melepas cengkraman tangannya pada punggung Itachi. Dia lalu mengusap wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata dan ingus dengan kerah baju.

"Kau baru bangun tidur atau sengaja bersembunyi di dalam kamar? Aku hampir dua jam disini tapi kau baru keluar sekarang?" Itachi berkata sambil ikut mengusap air mata si pirang dengan jemarinya.

"Maaf .." Naruto mendongak.

Itachi bisa melihat kedua mata itu sembab dengan hidung merona. Wajah karamelnya sendiri memerah dan berantakan.

"Aku takut kau tidak mau melihatku lagi." dia berkata lirih.

"Jika aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu, kenapa aku berani datang kemari?" Itachi menautkan sebelah alisnya.

Naruto berpaling ke arah lain, wajahnya memerah. "A-aku hanya—"

"Kau hanya tiba-tiba berlari dan memelukku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang Sasuke lakukan jika melihat calon _istrinya_ memeluk orang lain."

Itachi mendapati rona merah itu semakin menjalar sampai telinga.

"J-jangan berkata seperti itu .."

Itachi terkekeh. Ia mengusap lembut helaian pirang Naruto sebelum menunduk untuk mengecup keningnya.

"Apa sekarang kau sudah merasa lega?" ia berbisik.

Naruto mengangguk lalu mencoba tersenyum.

"Walaupun aku merasa seperti tengah bermimpi karena semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Tapi, aku harus memikirkan masa depanku demi—" dia menunduk dengan tatapan terarah pada perutnya.

"Keponakanku." Itachi menyambung.

Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya pada pemuda itu lagi. Dia tersenyum manis.

"Itachi bolehkah aku menciummu?"

"Huh—kau tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke bisa ngamuk—"

"Aku tidak akan cerita padanya." Naruto memotong cepat.

Itachi ragu-ragu. Apa mau anak itu sebenarnya? Ia menunduk sedikit dan terkejut saat tangan-tangan karamel itu langsung bergelayut pada lehernya. Bibirnya kemudian bertemu rasa manis dan lembut yang dulu pernah ia rasakan di dalam mobil sore itu. Wangi samar citrus yang sama. Hangat tubuh yang memabukan. Ia kini mengerti kenapa adiknya bisa langsung terjerumus ke dalam hubungan lembah hitam. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, mereka berdua hanya anak-anak.

Rasa manis dan sedikit basah masih membekas di bibir Itachi saat Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Kau tahu, kita tidak bisa melakukan itu lagi jika kau sudah bersama Sasuke." Itachi berkata dengan cengiran lebar.

Naruto berpaling ke arah lain. Hidungnya masih memerah bekas tangis. "Kau berpikir kita mungkin akan melakukannya lagi?"

Itachi akhirnya terbahak mendengar pertanyaan jebakan itu. Ia membawa Naruto kedalam pelukannya.

"Sasuke akan memilikimu seutuhnya. Aku tidak berhak untuk menyentuhmu lagi."

"Walaupun hanya kecupan?" Naruto bertanya iseng.

Itachi mempererat pelukannya. "Hmm, entahlah jika itu hanya sekedar kecupan."

Dalam pelukannya, Naruto tersenyum.

**.. blue becomes ****light**** break ..**

Hari-hari yang Sasuke jalani menuju hari H begitu menyiksanya. Rumah besar Uchiha telah disulap menjadi istana berhias macam-macam jenis bunga dan lampu warna-warni. Orang-orang yang disewa untuk menata semua itu hilir mudik. Kedua orang tuanya sibuk. Itachi yang biasa kerja pun ikut sibuk. Tapi dia tidak sibuk di rumahnya sendiri, melainkan di rumah Uzumaki. Disitulah letak penyiksaan bagi Sasuke.

Sebelum hari ikatan suci datang, demi kebaikan dan tradisi, Sasuke di larang bertemu dengan Naruto oleh kedua orang tuanya. Ini adalah hari ke tiga setelah ia berbicara dengan Naruto di taman kota. Ia kesal karena bukan hanya bertemu, bicara ditelpon saja ia dilarang. Ia mati kutu dan tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Sepulang sekolah ia hanya bisa tiduran di kamar atau melihat-lihat hasil para pekerja di rumahnya.

Bicara tentang sekolah, sejak terakhir Sasuke bertemu Naruko waktu itu, gadis itu tidak mendekatinya lagi. Dia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Sakura dan menurut gosip yang ia dengar, Naruko tengah dekat dengan salah satu siswa kelas dua belas yang terkenal. Entah siapa namanya ia lupa. Sasuke tidak terkejut dengan kabar tersebut. Entah kenapa hal itu malah membuat ia sedikit terbantu untuk mengurangi rasa bersalahnya. Ia berharap Naruko bisa melupakannya dan mendapat laki-laki baik—tidak seperti dirinya yang pengecut.

Beralih lagi pada Itachi yang bisa enak-enakan di rumah Uzumaki dan bisa melihat si pirang sesuka hati, Sasuke hanya bisa memendam rasa irinya. Ia ingin melihat dan bicara dengan Naruto seperti sang kakak. Lagipula, bukan bermaksud berburuk sangka, tapi yang ia tahu, kakaknya masih mencintai Naruto. Bagaimana jika anak itu tidak mau menikah dengannya lalu beralih pada Itachi?

Sasuke melampiaskan rasa paranoidnya dengan berjalan mondar-mandir di balkon lantai dua bangunan rumahnya disebelah utara, dimana tempat itu adalah tempat kosong diantara rumah besarnya—sekaligus nanti akan menjadi ruang pribadinya bersama Naruto. Disana telah tersedia kamar tidur, dua kamar mandi, ruang keluarga, perpustakaan, dan dapur. Sasuke tidak tahu apakah Naruto akan setuju atau tidak jika dia tinggal di rumah Uchiha. Tapi yang ia tahu, Ibunya bilang bahwa Naruto akan tinggal di rumah ini atas perintah nyonya Uzumaki. Tapi sebagai gantinya, setiap akhir pekan, ia dan Naruto harus menemani wanita itu di rumah Uzumaki.

Sasuke pikir itu ide yang bagus. Nyonya Uzumaki tidak perlu merasa kesepian karena dia akan tetap bekerja. Sementara jika libur, dia akan mendapat teman. Selain rencana tersebut, Sasuke juga mendapat tawaran dari Itachi mengenai metode perawaran jantung untuk Naruto. Dia berkata bahwa kehamilan si pirang mungkin bisa membawa pengaruh pada kesehatan anak itu.

Dilain sisi, menganai sekolah, Sasuke akan tetap sekolah seperti biasa, tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana dengan Naruto. Anak itu baru kelas sepuluh, jika dipikir, sangat disayangkan jika harus putus sekolah. Saat mendengar diskusi Ayah dan Ibunya kemarin siang, Sasuke ingat bahwa nyonya Uzumaki meminta Naruto untuk berhenti, tapi Ayahnya tidak setuju. Dia berkata bahwa pihak pemerintah bagian sosial pasti akan menanyakan apa penyebabnya. Perbedaan itu akhirnya diakhiri oleh keputusan Ibunya dimana Naruto akan sekolah lagi jika bayinya sudah lahir. Ayahnya dan nyonya Uzumaki akhirnya menyetujui saran tersebut.

Beralih dari masalah sekolah, orang-orang tua itu juga membahas masalah tamu undangan—dimana—lagi-lagi nyonya Uzumaki meminta untuk tidak mengundang siapapun. Sasuke tahu mungkin wanita itu merasa malu dan risih, atau mungkin dia tidak ingin mendapat hinaan. Ia sebenarnya setuju dengan hal itu. Tapi ternyata Ayahnya memiliki pemikiran lain, Fugaku berkata bahwa dia akan mengundang keluarga dekat Uchiha dan menjamin tidak akan ada yang menghina Naruto. Perbincangan sedikit alot, namun akhirnya mereka setuju dengan ide tersebut. Nyonya Uzumaki berkata bahwa dia tidak mengundang siapapun karena semua keluarga dekatnya yang sedarah sudah tidak ada. Dia mengaku sebagai keturunan terakhir Uzumaki.

Sibuk memikirkan semua rencana itu, Sasuke sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa Itachi telah berdiri didekatnya dengan senyum geli karena ia tidak berhenti mondar-mandir.

"Lumayan untuk olahraga." Itachi berkata dan sukses membuat adiknya tersentak kaget.

"Bagaimana Naruto?" Sasuke berkata sambil menghampiri kakaknya.

"Bagaimana apa? Dia baik-baik saja. Memangnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Itachi terbahak saat sang adik memalingkan wajah ke arah lain. Dia melangkah ke pagar balkon lalu bersandar dipinggirannya.

"Kau merindukannya?" Itachi bertanya.

Sasuke mendengus, lalu ikut berdiri didekat pagar tak jauh dari kakaknya.

"Aku tidak boleh melihat dan bicara dengannya."

"Karena itu tradisi."

"Tapi kau bisa leluasa. Aku tidak menyukainya."

Itachi merasa perutnya tergelitik. "_Well_, seharusnya kau tahu bahwa disana aku bekerja, merapikan rumah, mengikis tembok dan mengecatnya. Apa kau pikir aku seharian bersama Naruto?"

Sasuke memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Iris kelamnya terarah pada taman bunga yang biasa Ibunya jadikan tempat untuk bersantai ketika sedang bosan di dalam kamar.

"Aku senang kini kau bersikap normal." Itachi bersuara. Dia menatap adiknya. "Kau tahu, minggu-minggu yang lalu aku merasa kau begitu asing dan jauh, kau seperti orang tak waras. Tapi semua itu telah berlalu, sekarang kau dekat dan menyebalkan."

Sasuke mendengus lagi.

"Saat kau kembali dari penculikan itu, aku bahkan meminta Ayah untuk membawamu ke psikiater. Tapi tentu saja Ayah tidak melakukannya."

"Sialan, kau pikir aku gila."

Itachi terkekeh ketika pipi pucat adiknya merona.

"Salahmu sendiri karena bertingkah seperti orang gila. Hanya karena menyukai seseorang tapi kau tidak mau mengakuinya, kau sampai bersikap seperti itu. Kau juga memperolok kakakmu ini yang telah menjadi gay, lalu kau sendiri ketularan."

"Aku tidak menjadi gay." Sasuke menatap Itachi sekilas, lalu berpaling lagi ke arah taman. "Aku hanya mencintai Naruto."

Itachi terdiam beberapa detik sebelum hidungnya berkedut lalu tawanya pecah.

"_Man_, andai saja Ayah dan Ibu melihatmu sekarang. Kau berlagak seperti orang dewasa Sasuke, tujuh belas tahun saja belum, tapi baru kali ini kau mengakui cinta seperti pria sejati."

"Aku memang pria sejati, tidak sepertimu." Sasuke tidak mau kalah, tidak peduli bahwa kalimatnya malah membuat tawa sang kakak semakin membahana.

"Bicara denganmu tidak akan ada habisnya." Sasuke siap hengkang, tapi Itachi mencegahnya sambil batuk-batuk.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Itachi merogoh saku celana untuk meraih ponselnya.

"Kau tahu bahwa Naruto juga ingin bertemu denganmu. Tapi dia lebih tabah darimu. Jika merindukanmu, dia hanya perlu foto yang aku berikan padanya."

"Apa yang kau berikan padanya?" Sasuke hendak protes.

"Hanya foto." Itachi berkata sambil menyerahkan ponselnya ke Sasuke. "Kau pasti tahu dia tidak punya ponsel. Bukan karena tidak ingin, tapi Ibunya yang melarang. Kemarin aku memberi selembar fotomu untuk kenang-kenangan."

"Foto yang mana?" Sasuke berkata sambil mengernyit ke arah ponsel berlayar gelap itu.

"Yang mana saja boleh terserah padaku. Kau takut aku memberi Naruto foto terburukmu." Itachi terkikik. "Kau lucu sekali, benar-benar seperti anak kecil."

"Lalu untuk apa kau berikan aku ponsel ini."

Itachi tersenyum. "Buka dan lihatlah di video, disana ada kejutan." dia berkata—sok misterius dengan nada menjengkelkan.

Setengah hati, Sasuke mengikuti perintah kakaknya. Ia sapukan jemarinya pada layar lalu dipilihnya menu video.

"Tidak sepertimu yang santai, Naruto tidak demikian. Semakin mendekati hari H nanti, dia selalu gugup dan khawatir." Itachi bicara saat Sasuke tengah menatap layar ponselnya dengan ekspresi terkejut. Dia tahu sang adik pasti telah melihat video itu.

"Karena kalian tidak boleh saling melihat dan bicara saat ini, ditambah Naruto tidak punya ponsel dan kalian tidak bisa saling kirim pesan, aku merekamnya tadi sebelum pulang."

Belah bibir Sasuke terbuka saat dilayar ia melihat Naruto tengah menatapnya. Pemuda pirang itu terlihat sangat gugup dan malu. Dengan kelereng biru yang tidak mau fokus menatap kamera. Lalu, sekonyong-konyong, speaker ponsel menggemakan suara yang tak asing. Sebuah suara yang sangat ia rindukan pemiliknya.

_"Hai, Sasuke .."_

Di dalam rekaman, Sasuke bisa melihat Naruto kebingungan. Beberapa kali dia menatap ke depan tapi bukan ke kamera. Ia yakin Itachi pasti tengah memberi arahan untuk bicara .

_" .. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan tapi Itachi bilang mungkin ini bisa membantu kita .."_

_" .. bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Aku merindukanmu dan ingin melihatmu—aku harap kau juga demikian .."_

Sasuke, tanpa sadar, tengah tersenyum sendu. Ia terpaku pada video yang berdurasi beberapa menit saja itu. Saat selesai dan Naruto berucap 'sampai bertemu di rumahmu' dengan wajah merah, ia akan mengulanginya lagi dari awal. Ia tidak tahu entah sudah berapa kali mengulang karena saat tersadar untuk mengucapkan terimakasih pada sang kakak, sosok itu sudah tidak berdiri lagi di dekatnya.

Ternyata, Itachi telah minggat secara diam-diam saat ia sibuk dengan rekaman video.

**.. blue becomes ****light**** break ..**

Apa yang dikatakan Sai untuk tetap optimis semakin hari semakin membuat Naruko ragu. Jika memang benar seperti apa yang anak itu katakan, Sasuke seharusnya tidak terus mengacuhkannya sampai sekarang. Ditambah dengan gosip miring tentang kedekatannya bersama senior kelas tiga D, seharusnya Sasuke merasa sedikit terusik jika dia memang masih menyukainya.

Tapi ternyata semua itu tidak terjadi. Semenjak berpisah, Sasuke tidak lagi berkumpul bersama Suigetau dan Neji. Dia juga lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan dengan ponsel di depan mata saat jam istirahat. Sendirian.

Semenjak putus, Naruko sadar Sasuke tidak lagi dekat dengannya. Ia lebih sering bersama Sakura dan Sasuke duduk saja dalam diam ketika di kelas. Seisi kelas bahkan bisa menyadari perubahan drastis tersebut karena biasanya Naruko selalu iseng pada si raven lalu diakhiri dengan adu mulut. Naruko yang cerewet, dibalas dengan kata-kata datar Sasuke. Biasanya interaksi tak biasa itu menjadi tontonan sendiri bagi isi kelas. Atau jika tidak ada guru, Naruko mulai ribut dengan Sakura, dan hanya Sasuke yang bisa membuat gadis itu diam. Tapi sekarang, bicarapun hampir tidak pernah. Naruko menyapa Sasuke hanya saat-saat tertentu seperti ketika berpapasan.

Kali ini Naruko sangat yakin bahwa Sasuke memang telah berpaling darinya. Ia berani menyimpulkan demikian karena kemarin saat ia ke perpustakaan untuk meminjam buku, ia melihat Sasuke di salah satu bangku panjang. Anak itu memang tengah membaca, terbukti dengan buku-buku yang berserakan dihadapannya dengan kondisi terbuka. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat Naruko merasa dadanya nyeri.

Saat itu, Sasuke tengah memakai headset. Fokus pandangannya tidak terpaku pada serakan buku. Tapi pada layar ponselnya. Naruko tidak tahu apa yang sedang didengar atau dilihat oleh pemuda itu. Tapi saat melihat Sasuke tersenyum dengan pipi merona, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa punggungnya dingin. Uchiha Sasuke yang ia kenal sama sekali tidak pernah tersenyum seperti itu. Apa video lucu yang tengah dia tonton? Tentu saja bukan karena yang Naruko tahu, selama pemuda itu menjadi kekasihnya, Sasuke sama sekali bukan penyuka humor atau film lucu. Dia akan tertawa jika—tidak, bukan tertawa, hanya tersenyum. Itupun dulu saat Naruko jatuh ditangga karena rebutan majalah dengan Sakura. Dan kejadian itu sudah lama sekali.

Walaupun jarang tersenyum, tapi Naruko yakin Sasuke pernah tersenyum saat bersamanya. Senyum kecil, senyum meremehkan, atau hanya seringaian licik saat ia kalah taruhan bola dan harus makan siang hanya dengan roti isi daging—dimana itu adalah makanan yang paling ia benci—selama seminggu. Tapi kali ini, senyum dengan rona yang ia lihat belum pernah ia dapati dari wajah Sasuke. Ia semakin yakin mungkin saja disana Sasuke tengah menatap foto orang yang tengah disukainya atau sedang kirim-kirim pesan. Dari senyum itu, ia tahu bahwa Sasuke terlihat begitu semangat dan juga—mungkin sangat mencintai sosok barunya.

Naruko ingin menangis. Tentu saja. Ia sangat menyukai Sasuke. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia memikirkan anak laki-laki selain anak itu. Ia sudah banyak menangis saat Sasuke meminta putus sepulang sekolah dua minggu lalu. Dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Dia hanya berkata bahwa dia tidak bisa lagi bersamannya, dan dia tidak ingin menyakitinya. Tidak ada alasan lain. Naruko yakin Sasuke tidak membancinya. Tapi ia tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus memutuskan hubungan mereka yang baik-baik saja.

_"Aku hanya orang bodoh dan pengecut. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu atau siapapun. Aku menyayangimu Naruko, aku harap ini adalah keputusan yang terbaik untuk kita berdua."_

Terbaik? Naruko tidak tahu terbaik dari segi apanya. Hubungan mereka tidak ada masalah. Saat terakhir kali ia menghubungi kakaknya, Itachi, dia juga mengatakan bahwa Sasuke tidak sedang ada masalah. Lalu apa alasan sebenarnya dia minta putus. Ia merasa ingin marah pada Sasuke. Tidak bisakah dia jujur sedikit? Jika memang ada orang ke tiga, Naruko hanya ingin tahu siapa orangnya. Ia memang tidak bisa berjanji tidak akan marah atau kecewa, tapi ia hanya ingin tahu siapa.

"Melamun lagi, melamun lagi."

Suara Sakura membuyarkan semua pikiran Naruko. Ia langsung mengerjap lalu berpaling dari halaman sekolah ke arah gadis itu.

"Suigetsu berkata bahwa akhir pekan dia akan mengajak Sasuke berkumpul di rumahnya, apa kau mau ikut?" Sakura bersedekap tangan.

Naruko menggaruk keningnya yang tidak gatal—bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Dia akan membantu kita untuk mencari tahu masalahmu. Aku yakin kau tidak akan tenang sebelum tahu siapa yang telah mencuri Sasuke darimu."

Naruko mengerucutkan bibir sekilas. "Menyebalkan sekali." ia bergumam.

"Walaupun kalian sudah putus, kalian tetap berteman. Lagipula kau dekat dengan orang tuanya. Kau bisa mencari celah untuk bertanya pada mereka." Sakura kembali berkata.

"Aku hanya—" Naruko terhenti. "Apa kau pikir aku terlalu berharap? Oke lah memang maksudku hanya ingin tahu siapa, tapi bagaimana jika aku sudah tahu nanti, lalu aku marah?"

"Itu wajar." Sakura melihat Naruko menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kau mencintai Sasuke. Siapapun pasti akan marah jika ada orang lain merebut kekasih kita dari belakang. Kau bisa memberi pelajaran sedikit jika diperlukan saat tahu siapa orangnya nanti."

"Sebenarnya aku juga penasaran siapa gadis beruntung itu." Naruko berdecak sekali. "Tapi—"

Sakura menghela nafas panjang, memotong. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu, kau ikut." dia langsung memutuskan sepihak.

**.. blue becomes ****light**** break ..**

Sepasang kelereng biru itu menunduk, lalu sekali-sekali akan menatap jalanan dari balik kaca mobil dibangku belakang sebelah kiri. Kedua tangannya berada di pangkuan, dengan jemari saling bertaut satu sama lain dan licin karena keringat. Beberapa kali tangan kanannya akan beralih untuk memeriksa dasi kupu-kupu dan jasnya yang berwarna putih.

"Kau gugup?" Kushina bertanya saat melihat anaknya terus saja menarik nafas panjang lalu mengeluarkannya dari mulut.

Sang supir, yang tidak lain adalah Itachi, terkekeh.

"Aku harap kau tidak sakit perut."

Kelereng biru Naruto beralih pada Ibunya. "Bagaimana jika aku nanti sakit perut bu?" ia bertanya khawatir.

Tawa Itachi langsung meledak.

"Shh, bodoh. Jangan memikirkan hal aneh-aneh." Kushina berkata sambil mengusap keringat yang menuruni pinggir pipi anaknya dengan sapu tangan. "Dan jangan dengarkan Itachi." dia menambahkan.

Naruto menatap Itachi yang tengah senyum-senyum dari balik kaca spion.

"Kau tahu Naruto, Sasuke juga sama gugupnya denganmu. Tadi pagi karena gugup yang berlebihan, dia sakit perut dan di dalam toilet hampir berjam-jam." Itachi berkata sambil tetap fokus menyetir.

Naruto terlihat tersinggung. "Apa karena dia akan melihatku lalu dia mules-mules, menyebalkan sekali Sasuke itu."

Itachi tertawa lagi. Kali ini Kushina ikut tersenyum.

"Sasuke salah makan, tadi Mikoto memberitahu Ibu." Kushina akhirnya memberi penjelasan.

Naruto melirik Itachi sebal, lalu beralih pada langit yang hampir sore.

_"Sebelum matahari tenggelam, kalian akan melakukan janji suci."_

Ia ingat itu adalah apa yang Itachi katakan tadi sebelum menjemputnya dan sang Ibu menuju rumah Uchiha. Itachi tidak banyak berkata. Dia hanya memberitahu bahwa acara pernikahan anak di lakukan di halaman belakang rumah.

_"Kau pasti kan senang dengan desain yang ku buat."_

Itachi berkata seperti itu saat ia bertanya bagaimana bisa acara dilakukan di luar ruangan. Lalu pemuda itu melanjutkan agar ia tidak bertanya macam-macam lagi karena mobil harus segera melaju.

Naruto gugup, ia takut jika nanti acaranya kacau karena kegugupannya. Ia juga takut jika ia membuat kesalahan fatal. Walaupun Ibunya bilang semuanya akan baik-baik saja, tapi tetap saja tubuhnya menggigil karena gemetar.

_"Tidak banyak orang yang datang. Hanya beberapa dari keluarga dekat Uchiha. Kau tidak perlu cemas sayang."_

Ibunya berkata demikian sebelum berangkat tadi. Naruto hanya bisa patuh. Ia berdoa semoga semuanya akan berjalan lancar sampai acara selesai.

**.. blue becomes ****light**** break ..**

Halaman belakang rumah Uchiha, dengan rumput hijau menutupi tanah, telah di sulap menjadi pesta terbuka. Desain yang Itachi gunakan sederhana. Bangku-bangku telah dibungkus rapi menggunakan kain berwarna putih dan mawar putih sebagai hiasan dibagian belakangnya. Terdiri dari dua baris, dimana diantara celah itu telah terbagi ruang terbuka untuk jalannya sang mempelai. Kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar putih sengaja di sebar dijalanan tersebut sampai altar. Sinar matahari sore yang hangat menerpa altar yang merupakan sebuah meja dengan selimut kain putih—berdiri tepat didepan deretan bangku-bangku. Diatasnya, vas bunga dengan mawar sewarna sama tegak berdiri.

Tamu-tamu undangan bisa dihitung dengan jari. Kurang dari dua puluh orang, mereka telah duduk di bangku yang telah tersedia. Sasuke bisa melihat kedua orang tuanya duduk di bangku paling depan di sebelah kiri barisan. Di sebelah mereka adalah saudara Ayahnya, keluarga Uchiha yang tidak pernah ia lihat kecuali saat-saat acara penting. Di sebelah kiri, ada orang-orang kepercayaan keluarga Uchiha dibidang bisnis. Di deretan belakang, ia tidak tahu lagi siapa-siapa mereka. Ia tidak terlalu peduli.

Berdiri sambil menatap mereka dengan kedua tangan dibelakang tubuh dan wajah stoic, Sasuke bisa melihat sepasang mata-mata itu menatap balik ke arahnya dengan kagum. Jika boleh jujur, saat ini ia sangat gugup, tapi ia tidak menunjukkannya. Saat melirik Ibunya, ia melihat wanita itu tengah membuat isyarat tangan, menunjuk ke wajah terutama di bibir. Sasuke mengerti bahwa sang Ibu memintanya untuk tersenyum, tapi ia tidak melakukannya. Bagaimana ia tersenyum sementara calon mempelainya belum datang padahal matahari hampir terbenam. Sasuke risau. Ia berpikir apa saja yang Itachi lakukan? Bukankah dia yang bertugas untuk menjemput keluarga Uzumaki beserta calon _istrinya_. Tapi kenapa lama sekali.

Sasuke menelan ludah. Ia sadar bahwa pastur yang akan menikahkan dirinya dengan Naruto masih setia dengan buku ditangannya—entah buku apa itu, ia pun tak mau tahu. Pria itu tidak lagi muda, tapi raut ketampanan masih jelas tergambar dari wajahnya yang terbingkai rambut berwarna kelabu.

Beralih ke depan, dimana diakhir deretan bangku-bangku yang kebanyakan kosong, ke arah tiang mirip gapura dengan bunga mawar yang merambati setiap sisi-sisinya, Sasuke berharap Naruto akan segera muncul di sana, dengan Itachi sebagai pendamping sampai altar sebelum memberikan anak pirang itu padanya.

Ia kini gelisah. Pakaiannya, yang merupakan kemeja putih, rompi abu-abu, dan jas hitam tanpa dasi terasa seperti tali-temali yang menjerat tubuhnya. Ia hanya berdiri kaku, dan beberapa kali mengecap bibirnya yang kering. Para tamu terlihat sibuk saling bicara sendiri dengan nada pelan mirip dengungan tawon.

Sasuke tidak pernah tahu bahwa pernikahan akan membuat dirinya terasa seperti orang lain. Ia yang masih kelas sebelas, dengan berdiri diposisinya, bisa bersikap layaknya pria _gentelmen_ menunggu seseorang yang akan menjadi pendampingnya seumur hidup. Tidak akan bisa lagi ia bersikap seperti anak-anak. Ia begitu gugup bahkan sejak semalam—dimana ia tidak bisa tidur. Kedua matanya mungkin memiliki lingkarang hitam samar dibawahnya sekarang. Tadi pagi bahkan ia sakit perut karena cemas. Untung saja ia bisa mengatasinya dengan cepat dan berpikir bahwa ia tidak boleh mengecewakan semua orang. Terutama Naruto.

Naruto.

Suara-suara obrolan tiba-tiba terhenti. Sasuke yang tengah menyemangati diri sendiri tepekur menatap rerumputan mendongak. Ia menatap lurus kedepan dimana kakaknya tersenyum jauh di sana saat menatapnya.

Itachi terlihat tampan dengan setelan jas hitam yang tidak dikancingkan, sengaja memperlihatkan kemejanya yang berwarna putih. Disaku jasnya, terselip sebatang mawar putih mungil. Dia tengah bicara cepat pada Iruka, dimana pelayan keluarganya yang paling setia itu buru-buru menarik nyonya Uzumaki dari arena luar, lalu berjalan cepat melewati deretan bangku menuju tempat duduk dimana Ayah dan Ibunya berada. Ibu satu anak itu terlihat cantik dengan gaun panjang menutupi kaki, berwarna abu dan berenda-renda. Rambutnya sengaja digelung tinggi, menyisakan untaian-untaian yang menyeruak di dekat telinga. Wanita itu bergantian memberikan salam pipi pada kedua orang tuanya dan beberapa kerabat keluarga Uchiha.

Sasuke beralih lagi keujung sana, di mana tadi Itachi menghilang di balik rimbunan daun tanaman hias setelah Iruka muncul dengan nyonya Uzumaki. Matahari hampir tenggelam namun sinar-sinarnya masih memapar terang. Sinar itu seolah-olah ikut menanti orang yang tengah ia tunggu selama hampir setengah jam lamanya. Tak lepas ia memandang rimbunan itu dengan jantung bertalu-talu. Ia tiba-tiba merasa sangat gugup, lebih dari sebelumnya.

Sasuke bisa merasakan darahnya langsung berdesir hebat saat kakaknya muncul lagi. Namun, kali ini dia tidak sendirian. Disebelahnya, sosok pirang itu terlihat kecil dengan jas dan celana yang keseluruhannya berwarna putih. Dasinya kupu-kupu berwarna merah. Saat dua sosok itu berjalan melewati tiang-tiang rambatan mawar dan menginjakan kaki di serakan kelopak mawar putih itu, Sasuke bisa merasakan kapan saja jantungnya bisa melompat keluar.

Naruto, dia sangat tampan sekaligus menampakan raut menawan. Bukan. Bukan cantik. Tapi lebih mengarah pada raut manis laki-laki. Ditangan kanannya tergenggam seikat bunga mawar putih, dengan tangan yang satunya terpaut pada lengan Itachi. Kelereng birunya tak fokus, beberapa kali dia menatap Itachi seolah minta kekuatan agar tidak grogi. Sulung Uchiha itu sendiri hanya tersenyum, berbisik entah apa—mungkin kata-kata untuk menenangkan, tapi terus berjalan. Sepasang-pasang mata para tamu undangan dan keluarganya menoleh kebelakang, mengikuti setiap langkah sang mempelai yang ketara sekali kegugupannya.

Sasuke, tanpa sadar telah menahan nafas dengan mata tak berkedip sampai kakaknya dan Naruto tiba dihadapannya. Ia terpaku pada rambut pirang calon _istrinya_ yang berkilau tertimpa cahaya matahari sore. Wajah karamelnya bersemu. Terlihat sangat kontras dengan pakaiannya yang putih.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Itachi berkata dengan kekehan. "Aku lupa dimana meletakan cincinmu." dia menyerahkan kotak beludru berwarna merah yang dia ambil dari saku celananya dengan tangan kiri.

"Aku berpikir mungkin kau akan membawa kabur calonku." Sasuke membalas sambil menerima benda itu.

Itachi tertawa. Dia meraih telapak tangan Naruto. "Kau lihat, dia tetap saja berpikir buruk tentangku."

Naruto memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Dia sibuk dengan pipinya yang tiba-tiba merona dan berusaha keras untuk menutupinya karena ucapan Sasuke barusan. Calonku katanya? Entah itu terdengar sangat berlebihan atau kekanakkan.

"Sekali saja kau menyakitinya, kau akan berhadapan denganku." Itachi berkata pada sang adik. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum, tapi tidak sedikitpun kalimatnya terdengar main-main.

"Dan kau, kau boleh datang padaku kapanpun kau ingin." Itachi beralih pada Naruto, mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu mengecup kening anak itu untuk beberapa lama sebelum menyerahkannya pada Sasuke. Dia kemudian mundur dan berjalan cepat menuju bangkunya sendiri dibagian kanan depan.

Gelanyar seperti aliran listrik, samar, merambati jemari si raven saat tangan pucatnya menggenggam tangan karamel si pirang yang lembab dan hangat. Wajahnya yang sejak tadi datar berangsur-angsur melembut. Ia membawa sosok itu untuk menghadap sang pastur.

"Selamat datang." ia berbisik saat Naruto berdiri disampingnya dengan jarak dekat—sangat dekat.

"H-hai." si pirang ikut membalas dengan bisikkan, gugup. Safirnya yang cemerlang melirik malu.

Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Ia kini mengerti kenapa kedua orang tuanya tidak mengizinkan ia bertemu dan bicara pada Naruto sampai acara pernikahan datang. Nyatanya ia kini bisa merasakan efeknya. Rasa rindu yang meledak-ledak didada, sekaligus canggung seperti tidak bertemu dalam waktu yang sangat lama.

Ah, Sasuke benar-benar tidak sabar untuk menjadikan sosok pirang itu miliknya.

Miliknya, seutuhnya.

**.. blue becomes ****light**** break ..**

Minato tengah membaca majalah di ruang tamu saat mendengar langkah kaki dari aula depan. Ia mendongak dan mendapati anak gadisnya lewat.

"Bagaimana hari ini?"

Langkah Naruko terhenti. Gadis cantik itu menatap sang Ayah sebelum menggembungkan kedua pipinya sekilas.

"Sedikit membosankan."

"Bukankah kau bersama Sasuke?" Minato bertanya dengan kerutan heran.

Naruko menghampiri sofa tempat Ayahnya duduk lalu menghempaskan diri disana.

"Ayah bercanda. Aku dan Sakura dan yang lain berkumpul di rumah Suigetsu, tidak ada Sasuke disana."

Kerutan Namikaze senior semakin dalam. "Ayah dengar saat ini keluarga Uchiha tengah mengadakan acara tertutup, Ayah pikir kau sejak tadi siang disana bersama teman-temanmu—seperti pesta barbekyu misalnya."

Naruko bersedekap tangan, membisu.

"Hmm, apa Ayah salah dengar ya .." Minato mencoba mengingat-ingat. Di kantor kemarin, ia memang pernah mendengar seseorang yang dekat dengan keluarga Uchiha tengah membicarakan acara kecil yang hari ini keluarga itu adakan. Ia tidak berpikir jauh karena mungkin, seperti biasa acara-acara itu lazim dilakukan untuk perkumpulan keluarga berkelas seperti Uchiha.

Naruko tidak kunjung bersuara. Sikapnya otomatis membuat Minato menghela nafas panjang lalu menutup majalahnya.

"Ayah pernah mengalami masa muda, dan Ayah pikir memang tidak mudah melupakan seseorang begitu saja, apalagi orang tersebut pernah mewarnai hari-hari kita." Minato megusap helaian pirang anak perempuannya lembut. "Kau bisa mendapat pemuda lain sebagai pengganti Uchiha, yang yak kalah tampan, yang tak kalah baik –dan lain-lain."

Naruko menggigit bibir bawahnya sekilas. "Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya Ayah. Aku sudah tidak ingin lagi memaksakan kehendakku. Aku sudah menyerah dengan Sasuke. Hanya saja, aku ingin tahu siapa yang menggantikan posisiku sekarang."

Minato tersenyum. "Jika kau sudah tahu, lalu kau mau apa? Memarahinya dan memintanya untuk menyerahkan Sasuke padamu? Kita bahkan tidak tahu mungkin saja Sasuke sedang ingin sendirian saat ini."

Naruko mengangguk. "Aku hanya kesal karena Sasuke menjauhiku. Jika memang kami tidak bersama lagi, tidak bisakah kita tetap berteman. Tapi Sasuke begitu menyebalkan, dia malah semakin menjaga jarak denganku."

"Kau coba telpon saja jika tidak berani bicara langsung. Atau mencoba untuk mengirimi pesan. Kau belum pernah melakukan hal itu semenjak berpisah bukan."

Naruko melirik Ayahnya.

"Cobalah." Minato berkata dengan senyum lebar.

Wajah cantik putrinya berbinar saat tersenyum tipis. "Aku heran kenapa Ayah selalu saja lebih pintar dariku."

Minato terkekeh. Ia membuka kedua tangannya saat sang anak berhambur kedalam pelukannya.

**.. blue becomes ****light**** break ..**

Lampu-lampu rumah dan taman telah terang benderang saat matahari tenggelem. Kediaman Uchiha masih ramai dengan tamu-tamu yang berkumpul di halaman belakang. Mereka sibuk menikmati makanan yang telah disediakan diatas meja-meja panjang. Berderet-deret penuh berbagai menu dari daging, sayuran serta buah.

Sasuke melihat keluarga dari Ayahnya tengah ngobrol dengan nyonya Uzumaki. Mereka terlihat akrab. Ia bersyukur karena semua keluarga dekatnya baik dari pihak Ibu dan Ayahnya tidak mempermasalahkan pernikahan yang tidak biasa ini.

Sementara di sisi lain dekat meja tempat minum, ia melihat Naruto bersama Ibunya. Mikoto terus saja tersenyum dengan tangan yang tidak lepas dari bahu si pirang. Beberapa kali, wanita yang ia tahu selalu berada di atas kasur itu terlihat tertawa lebar. Raut wajahnya bahagia saat bicara dengan para tamu sambil mengenalkan menantu barunya. Sasuke, tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum.

"Ochh .."

Kedamaiannya hancur saat seseorang memukul belakang kepalanya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sang kakak tengah nyengir lebar.

"Apa-apaan tadi, sialan. Sakit .." Sasuke mengusap belakang kepalanya.

"Kau sendiri kenapa diam saja disini. Kau seharusnya membawa Naruto ke kamar—"

"Jangaan bicara keras-keras." Sasuke memotong sambil menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri, dimana di teras hanya ada seorang pelayan yang lewat.

Sikapnya otomatis membuat Itachi tertawa. "Semua orang sudah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan pengantin baru. Kau tidak perlu malu." tawanya semakin geli ketika dia mendapati wajah pucat sang adik merona.

"Kau lihat itu." Itachi menunjuk Naruto yang tengah bicara pada salah satu kerabat Ibunya. "Naruto lelah, dia butuh istirahat. Aku sarankan kau membawanya ke kamar. Para tamu biar aku yang urus."

Sasuke ragu-ragu.

"Kau pasti ingin bicara banyak dengannya bukan?"

Apa yang Itachi katakan memang benar. Sasuke ingin sekali bicara berdua—hanya mereka berdua saja—dan tidak ingin ada orang lain. Entah apa yang akan ia bicarakan nanti tapi ia ingin sekali menyentuh pemuda pirang itu walaupun hanya sekedar memeluk. Setelah melakukan janji suci dan berciuman tadi di depan semua orang, Naruto langsung dibawa oleh Ibunya untuk dikenalkan kepada saudara-saudaranya. Ia tidak bisa berkutik dan tidak ingin mengganggu saat-saat bahagia sang Ibu. Maka dari itu ia hanya bisa berdiam diri saja di teras rumah—sampai Itachi muncul tanpa diminta.

"Aku tidak ingin mengganggu mereka. Ibu terlihat sangat bahagia."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita bisa berkumpul lagi nanti kapan-kapan secara kekeluargaan." Itachi memotong.

"Tapi—"

"Aku akan mengambil Naruto. Itu jika kau mau. Jika tidak berarti aku yang beruntung malam ini."

"Jaga bicaramu." Sasuke bersiap meninju Itachi ketika dia telah melangkah cepat berjingkat-jingkat sambil cekikikan. Ia menahan nafas saat kakaknya benar-benar berjalan menuju tempat Ibunya dan Naruto berdiri.

**.. blue becomes ****light**** break ..**

Ruangan kamar telah di hias sedemikian rupa. Sasuke yakin Itachi adalah pelakunya. Ranjangnya ukuran _king_, dengan seprai putih yang menutupi _bed cover_ sewarna sama. Diatasnya, taburan kelopak mawar merah wanginya menjadi parfume. Beberapa buah lilin di dalam gelas bening, di tata di atas meja yang terletak di masing-masing sisi ranjang. Suasana remang dan sejuk, serta penuh dengan aroma mawar.

Sasuke belum membuka mulut walaupun kini ia telah berada di dalam kamar. Ia menutup pintu dibelakangnya setelah Naruto masuk. Pun pemuda itu sama-sama membisu.

"Aku bersyukur Itachi tidak memasang _turntable_ dengan lagu-lagu cinta klasik." Sasuke bergumam. Ia berjalan sampai dekat ranjang lalu duduk di pinggirnya. Saat mendongak, ia mendapati Naruto masih berdiri di dekat pintu. Wajahnya dipalingkan ke arah lain—belum mau membuat kontak mata.

"Kemarilah .." Sasuke mengangkat dua tangannya, terulur untuk menyambut sang pujaan hati.

"Ah, umm .."

Dia terlihat sangat gugup dan malu. Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum simpulnya. Naruto benar-benar manis.

Tanpa ia sadari, kini si pirang benar-benar telah berdiri dihadapannya. Pandangannya menunduk. Ia meraih tangan-tangan itu dengan lembut.

"Duduklah."

Naruto menurut begitu saja.

Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat untuk mengagumi wajah yang tertunduk itu. Ia kemudian melepaskan tangannya lalu beralih pada jas yang si pirang kenakan.

"Sasu—" Naruto yang terkejut akhirnya bertemu dengan iris hitam si raven, rasa gugupnya belum hilang.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, tidak bersuara. Tangan-tangannya tidak berhenti bergerak. Ia melepas jas itu perlahan dari tubuh Naruto, mengangkat tangan-tangannya bergantian, menariknya, lalu meletakan pakaian putih itu di atas lantai begitu saja. Tak lupa, ia melepas dasi kupu-kupu imut yang melilit leher orang terkasihnya.

"Sekarang, kau lakukan apa yang tadi kulakukan." Sasuke memerintah. Ia bisa melihat sepasang kelereng biru dihadapannya terpancar kebingungan. Tapi di luar dugaan, Naruto kembali menurut. Dia tidak bertanya atau bicara. Tangan-tangannya dengan trampil menelusur jas hitam Sasuke, membuka kancingnya lalu melepaskannya dengan gerakan hati-hati.

Kini mereka berdua hanya memakai kemeja putih. Saling membisu, dan bertatapan. Sasuke melihat cincin di jari manis si pirang. Cincin yang beberapa saat lalu ia sematkan sebagai pengikat diri. Warnanya yang perak berkilau tertimpa cahaya lilin.

"Umm—" Sasuke berdehem. Saat ini ia tidak tahu lagi akan melakukan apa. Ia melirik Naruto yang terus saja diam.

"Kau tahu aku bingung apa yang harus kita lakukan selanjutnya." ujar si rambut raven sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya—salah tingkah.

Hidung mungil Naruto berkedut sebelum bibir mungilnya dikulum untuk menyembunyikan senyum.

"Kau ingin melakukan sesuatu?" Sasuke bertanya, masih sedikit kaku, tapi ia berhasil menutupinya.

Tadi sang kakak memang telah berpesan untuk membawa Naruto ke kamar. Tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Oke, ia memang tidak bodoh. Tapi ia juga tidak akan langsung mau begitu saja mengikuti nalurinya.

Sasuke perang batin. Ingin rasanya ia langsung melakukan ritual yang biasa orang lakukan setelah menikah. Tapi ia pikir ia terlalu buru-buru. Lagipula, malam ini, entah malam yang keberapa ia bersama Naruto, tiga atau empat, ia lupa. Ia takut jika Naruto menolak mengingat kondisinya tidak lagi sama. Bagaimana jika si calon bayi terganggu dengan aktivitas yang akan mereka lakukan nanti?

"Bolehkah aku menyentuhmu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke terperanjat. Ia yang tengah melamun berpaling lagi ke wajah Naruto. Ia tidak salah dengar. Tadi itu memang si pirang yang meminta.

Eh tunggu—

Meminta?

"Dobe—" ucapan Sasuke terhenti saat ia bisa melihat keyakinan di warna biru itu. Ia terdiam untuk beberapa detik lamanya.

"Baiklah, lakukan apa yang kau inginkan." akhirnya ia berkata.

Awalnya, Naruto juga ragu. Tapi kemudian tangan karamel itu terulur perlahan ke arahnya, ke wajahnya. Sasuke menahan nafas ketika rasa hangat merayapi pipinya.

"Kau gugup dan terlihat seperti bukan Sasuke yang biasanya." Naruto berkata dengan senyum geli.

Seperti menyadari sesuatu, Sasuke segera tersadar dari keterpanaannya. Ia mendengus pelan.

"Apa mulai sekarang aku bebas menyentuhmu—seperti ini?" Naruto bertanya.

Sasuke mendengus lagi. "Tentu saja dobe."

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Apa aku boleh mengajukan persyaratan?"

"Syarat?" kening Sasuke berkerut sebelah.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Aku ingin kau tidak menyembunyikan apapun dariku, dan aku tidak akan menyembunyikan apapun darimu."

Sasuke meninggikan alis-alisnya. "Apa ini semacam janji seumur hidup?"

Naruto mengangguk lagi.

"Hanya itu?"

"Hanya itu." Naruto berkata mantap.

Sasuke mengangguk dua kali. "Baiklah, aku berjanji, aku tidak akan menyembunyikan apapun darimu."

Naruto tersenyum senang seperti anak-anak. Tangannya yang berada di pipi kiri si raven bergerak, menelusur hidung, dan bibir pemuda itu. Perlahan namun pasti, dia mendekat. Wajahnya sengaja disejajarkan dengan wajah Sasuke.

Perlakuan baru Naruto hanya bisa Sasuke sambut dengan diam. Ia bisa menghirup wangi citrus yang selalu membuatnya mabuk walaupun ia menahan nafas sekalipun.

Hembusan nafas hangat menerpa wajah bawahnya sebelum permukaan lembut menyapu bibir. Naruto mencumbunya. Seketika saja dadanya berdesir. Sasuke ikut bergerak lebih dekat. Tangan-tangannya yang bebas meraih bahu si pirang. Ia membuka belah bibirnya lalu melesakan lidahnya masuk ke dalam rongga hangat itu, menyapa lidah sang submisiv, menautkannya, menghisapnya. Dapat ia rasakan tubuh Naruto gemetaran. Dengan senang hati ia memperdalam ciumannya berikut dengan tangan kanan yang merambat kebelakang leher dan meraih helaian pirangnya dalam remasan.

"Hha .."

Sasuke sengaja memberi jarak untuk mengambil nafas sebelum kemudian ia yang mengambil alih. Dikecupinya bibir itu berulang kali sebelum kembali melumatnya dengan rakus.

Nafas mereka berdua berbaur dengan wangi mawar. Terengah, putus-putus dan terus bercumbu. Benang saliva telah meleleh di dagu, turun ke leher berikut dengan bibir Sasuke yang mengikuti tiap lekuk karamel itu. Dihisapnya kuat-kuat kulit leher sebelah kanan dengan hasrat.

"Nggh."

Rintihan yang dibarengi dengan desah nafas berat membuat Sasuke tahu bahwa Naruto menikmati perlakuannya. Ia sedikit menyesal karena tidak punya cara lain untuk memberi servise terbaik pada pengantinnya malam ini. Ia hanya bisa melakukan apa yang ia tahu saja.

"Sasuke .." Naruto menggumamkan nama itu dengan remasan jemari-jemari pada rambut si raven saat pemuda itu bergerilya dilehernya. Dia mengirup wangi shampo maskulin itu lalu mendesah lembut.

_"Can we do it now?"_ Sasuke, dengan nafasnya yang berat sengaja sekali berbisik di telinga yang telah memerah itu.

_"Please .."_

Naruto bisa saja langsung klimaks hanya dengan rangsangan tersebut. Tapi dia berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak mendesah seperti perempuan. Dia tahu celananya telah penuh. Perlakuan Sasuke telah membuat dia hilang kendali. Sejak awal, Naruto tahu pemuda itu selalu berkuasa atas dirinya. Ingin sekali saja dia mencoba untuk bersikap lebih dan lain dari biasanya. Tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa dan harus kalah di akhir.

"Apa, akan baik-baik saja." Naruto membalas, ikut berbisik dibarengi deru desah di akhirnya. Dia hampir terpekik saat Sasuke mengigit bahunya yang telanjang. Entah sejak kapan Sasuke telah melepas kancing-kancing kemejanya. Kini dia sadar bahwa dada dan perutnya telah terpapar.

"Hmm .. menurutmu."

Naruto hanya bisa mengigil saat Sasuke mengusapkan bibir dan hidungnya pada telinganya. Deru nafas beratnya seolah tengah dibakar hasrat. Dia mengerut saat jemari-jemari pucat itu mengelus perutnya yang telanjang, menyelinap ke belakang, ke area pinggul, ke punggung, lalu merayap naik ke dadanya.

"Nnhh." tulang belakang Naruto melengkung saat Sasuke merunduk untuk meraih nipplenya dengan mulut. Sempat dia tersentak kaget saat permukaan basah dan kasar lidah sang raven menjilat begitu saja sebelum mengulumnya.

"Sas—Ah! Hah .. Nggh." Nafas Naruto satu-satu saat gelanyar itu kembali membuat tulang belakangnya seperti meleleh. Dia meremas rambut Sasuke lebih erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada helaian hitam itu.

"A—ah, hah .. hah .. Sasuke, b-berhenti."

Sasuke melepas kulumannya lalu mendongak perlahan. Ia bisa melihat wajah terengah pengantinnya, merah, basah, lembab—dan sangat eksotis.

"Umm, t-terlalu berlebihan. " Naruto berkata, lirih, dan malu-malu.

Sasuke mendengus geli sebelum mengecup bibir yang membengkak itu. Tangan kanannya, iseng, meraba selangkangan Naruto.

"J-jangan." Naruto refleks. Sikapnya otomatis membuat Sasuke terkekeh.

"Tidak apa, aku juga demikian." Sasuke meraih tangan kanan Naruto lalu membawanya ke selangkangannya sendiri. Ia bisa merasakan sentakan kecil saat si pirang menyadari bahwa juniornya lebih dari keras.

"Kau keras." Naruto berkata spontan. Terdengar tolol dan sukses membuat Sasuke memiliki _swe__a__tdrop_ imajiner. Ia tidak berpikir Naruto tidak tahu. Sejak tadi ia juga mencari kenikmatan, tidak mungkin miliknya tidak bangun.

"Dobe." Sasuke mengeluh, ia memeluk sosok itu dengan sayang. Ah, biarpun bodoh begitu, ia sangat mencintainya.

_"Can we do it now?"_

Sasuke menjauhkan kepalanya dari perpotongan bahu dan leher itu. Ia melihat Naruto tengah tersenyum dengan wajah merah. Berani sekali anak itu mengulangi pertanyaannya. Untuk kali ini, ia harus mengakui bahwa si pirang memang nakal.

"_Sure._" Sasuke berkata yakin. Ia bergerak dari duduknya, mencondongkan tubuh, lalu menyerang bibir itu entah untuk yang kali keberapa.

**.. blue becomes ****light**** break ..**

Tubuh sintal itu berwarna karamel, tidak putih seperti dirinya. Sebuah perpaduan warna yang unik dan menawan saat terpaut menjadi satu. Sasuke yakin warna itu adalah warna terindah yang pernah dilihatnya. Apalagi ditambah kilatan dari keringat yang tertimpa cahaya lilin. Tanda-tanda cinta berwarna kemerahan tidak terhitung jumlahnya. Hampir di setiap sudut sensitif tubuh itu tidak luput dari hisapannya. Melihat Naruto telanjang secara utuh, dan dirinya yang polos tanpa sehelai benangpun, mungkin adalah pemandangan paling eksotis dan menggairahkan di dunia ini. Sekalipun tidak akan pernah Sasuke berpaling darinya. Ia berjanji.

Di bawah tubuhnya, nafas Naruto terengah-engah. Sasuke telah membuka lebar masing-masing paha untuk aksesnya masuk. Ia telah melakukan _forplay_, dan ia sukses membuat klimaks pertama si pirang. Cairan lengket telah membuat bagian bawah pemuda itu lembab—dan sesungguhnya posisi tersebut adalah persiapan yang sangat matang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke bertanya. Ia menunduk untuk mengecup perut yang terlihat masih rata padahal di dalam sana telah bersemayam kehidupan baru.

Naruto, dengan tangan-tangan meremas permukaan bantal dibawah kepalanya mengangguk.

"Lakukan .." suaranya bernada getar, pasrah, sekaligus ingin.

Sasuke mempoisiskan kejantanannya didepan lubang mungil yang berkedut-kedut. Ia yakin tidak akan terasa sakit saat ia masuk nanti karena tadi ia telah memasukkan beberapa jarinya ke dalam sana sebagai pelumas.

"Jika sakit, bilang padaku oke."

Naruto tidak merespon.

Terdengar ringgisan saat Sasuke memasukkan perlahan miliknya. Pelan, dan sangat hati-hati. Ia bisa melihat Naruto tengah memejamkan mata.

"Aku mencintaimu." Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya, memberi kecupan di kening, lalu turun ke bibir. Ciumannya dibarengi dengan dorongan pinggulnya secara langsung. Gumaman samar penuh hasrat dari bibir Naruto berhasil ia telan bebarengan dengan ciuman-ciuman dalam itu. Ia kini telah masuk sepenuhnya secara utuh. Berikutnya, setelah ia membuka akses bernafas, Naruto tidak berhenti mendesah. Tubuhnya bergerak, tidak cepat dan masih hati-hati. Sasuke terlalu takut jika ia menyakiti pemuda di bawah tubuhnya.

"Sasuke .." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya lalu meraih leher si raven. Didekapnya erat-erat sosok itu.

"Sasuke, aku mencintaimu. _Please do it_."

Tidak. Sasuke tidak salah dengar. Ia yakin Naruto pun masih sadar dan tidak sedang mengigau. Tapi permintaan itu sukses membuat ia merinding. Libidonya naik dan hasratnya kembali berkobar. Kini ia merasa sangat bergairah dan akan melakukan apapun pada tubuh itu sesuai keinginannya. Ia akan membawa Naruto ke puncak untuk klimkas sempurna. Ia akan membuat pemuda itu merintih, mendesah, dan menyerukan namanya dengan cinta. Ya, benar. Sasuke akan bermain sedikit kasar. Hujaman-hujaman tajam akan ia arahkan pada titik dimana tubuh liat itu akan melengkung penuh kenikmatan. Jangan salahkan ia karena Naruto yang meminta dengan nada manja seperti tadi.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Naruto menambahkan saat Sasuke tak memberi perubahan pada gerakan tubuhnya.

Ditelinganya, Sasuke bisa mendengar nafas si pirang memburu dan cepat ketika pinggulnya masih bergerak pelan maju mundur. Ia ragu, tapi ia yakin Naruto tidak bercanda—dan saat permintaan itu keluar, ia sadar bahwa pengantinnya sedang sangat bergairah—sama seperti dirinya. Apa yang ia bisa lakukan selain menurut?

Sasuke lalu mengatur lutut-lututnya sedikit menjauh. Ia membawa kejantanannya sedikit keluar lalu kembali menghujam masuk. Awalnya ia memang masih bergerak pelan, tapi dalam hitungan detik berikutnya, ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dalam kecepatan lebih.

"Mmh." Sasuke mendesah saat remasan-remasan di dalam sana semakin mengetat dan licin. Ia menikmatinya sampai larut dan tak sadar bahwa ia telah menghujamkan begitu saja kejantannaya sampai titik terdalam.

"Ahh!" Naruto melengguh.

Sasuke yakin ia telah mengenai titik itu. Ia mengulanginya lagi dan menghujam jauh sampai tubuh di bawahnya tersentak. Selimut yang tadi bertabur mawar kini telah berantakan tiada rupa. Bunga-bunganya sendiri telah berhambur panik bercerai berai.

"S-sasuke! Mnn, ahh .. ahh! hah, _please_."

Remasan jemari Naruto pada rambutnya sama kuatnya dengan dinding-dinding rektum yang membalut kejantanannya. Sasuke menyumpah dalam hati. Ia telah di penuhi nafsu. Sangat. Dan ia ingin mendengar lagi nada memohon tadi. Sengaja ia membebaskan diri dari dekapan Naruto lalu meraih tangan-tangan pemuda itu untuk menahannya diatas bantal. Wajahnya mendekat, membungkam bibir yang terbuka dalam ciuman kasar.

Tidak. Tidak cukup. Sasuke ingin yang lain. Ia ingin sesuatu yang lebih lagi.

"Sasuke—?" Naruto sedikit terkejut ketika si raven menjauhkan tubuhnya. Dan tanpa melepas miliknya yang masih menyatu, ia membalik tubuh karamel itu begitu saja sampai posisinya terbalik memunggungi.

Kelereng biru itu terbelalak dengan posisi baru yang membuat sang dominan lebih leluasa untuk menerobos masuk ke dalam. Naruto tahu dia telah berteriak, dan dia sadar bahwa Sasuke bergerak terlalu cepat. Pinggulnya sengaja ditinggikan oleh si raven sampai dia menungging. Lalu Sasuke kembali menghujam miliknya. Tubuh pucat itu melengkung, menempel dipunggungnya dengan bibir mengecupi tengguknya.

"Sas! I-ini terlalu—aagghh, ah, ahh hah."

"Kau bisa merasakan milikku." Sasuke mengusapkan wajahnya pada belakang kepala Naruto. Berusaha untuk tidak membuat pemuda itu panik. Ia mengecupi helaian pirangnya dan pundaknya. Dari belakang, melihat bongkahan kembar menawan dan berkilap itu, Sasuke hilang akal. Ia tahu ia terlalu terburu-buru, tapi ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Apa posisi ini tidak nyaman untukmu." Sasuke meraih tangan kiri Naruto dengan tangannya, meremas pada telapaknya.

"T-tidak." Naruto tersenggal. "Ha-hanya saja ini terasa aneh. Aku merasa sangat penuh .."

Tangan kanan Sasuke merayap ke perut Naruto, di usapnya perut itu lembut.

"Sasuke aku—"

Sasuke bisa merasakan kejantanan si pirang berkedut tak nyaman saat jemarinya menyapu permukaan licin itu. Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Tapi ia belum ingin permaian panas itu harus berakhir cepat.

"Hmm ..Tak apa. Lakukan apa yang kau ingin."

Selanjutnya yang Sasuke dengar adalah desahan yang tiada akhir dari bibir Naruto.

**.. blue becomes ****light**** break ..**

Seminggu. Adalah waktu yang cepat. Jika berada diawal hari, semuanya akan terasa lama. Tapi ketika telah berjalan melewatinya, melangkah satu demi satu, ratusan kejadian yang akan menjadi memori di kemudian hari akan terkumpul. Lalu tiba-tiba saja semuanya telah berada di ujung hari.

Pagi sebelum matahari keluar dari singasananya, Sasuke telah terbangun karena Naruto. Pasangan hidupnya itu merengek saat membuka mata. Meminta dibuatkan sarapan wafle dengan coklat stroberi. Ia yang semalaman telah bertempur di atas ranjang yang kini telah porak beranda, segera memakai celana pendeknya. Ia menggerutu dengan mata berat karena masih mengantuk. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa menolak apa yang si pirang mau.

"Kau tahu, Ibuku atau Ibumu bisa membuatkannya nanti. Kenapa kita tidak tidur lagi?" Sasuke bergumam sambil membuka pintu. Ia bergidik saat hawa dingin menelusup ke dalam kamarnya yang hangat dan menggelitik kulitnya yang telanjang.

"Tapi aku ingin kau yang buatkan." Naruto berkata sambil mencoba berdiri. Tubuhnya tertatih saat berjalan pelan.

Sasuke menoleh, mendapati Naruto dibalut selimut tebal.

"Kau akan ikut turun?"

Naruto mengangguk.

Sasuke menungu pemuda itu sampai di sampingnya sebelum menutup pintu kamar.

"Sebenarnya di dekat sini ada dapur, tapi tidak ada apa-apa karena belum diisi makanan. Kita akan membuat waffle di dapur yang biasa pelayan gunakan."

"Apa Ibumu memasak?"

Sasuke menguap. Ia membawa tangannya ke pinggang Naruto agar pemuda yang jalannnya tertatih-tatih itu tidak jatuh.

"Terkadang. Tapi lebih sering pelayan rumah. Iruka. Dia yang biasa memasak untuk kami. Masakannya tidak kalah dari koki restoran bintang lima."

Naruto mengangguk, lalu meringgis saat sebelah kakinya mulai menuruni tangga. Dia bisa merasakan sisa-sisa aktivitasnya semalam kembali bergelanyar di pinggul belakang dan bokongnya.

"Aku akan menggendongmu sampai bawah." Sasuke berkata begitu saja sebelum mengangkat tubuh Naruto ala bridal.

"Sas—"

"Maaf. Semalam aku melakukannya terlalu berlebihan. Pinggangmu pasti sakit."

Wajah Naruto merona. Tangan-tangannya bergelayut pada leher Sasuke. Wajahnya sendiri dapat mencium dengan jelas aroma khas dari tubuh yang tidak berpakaian itu. Dia lupa bahwa dibalik kain selimut, dia sendiri pun telanjang.

Sasuke akhirnya membawa Naruto sampai dapur dengan posisi yang sama.

Seminggu. Itu adalah apa yang terjadi minggu lalu saat untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke bangun pagi dan orang yang pertama ia lihat adalah orang yang ia cintai.

Saat itu ia berhasil membuat waffle walaupun hasilnya tidak maksimal dan berceceran. Belum pernah ke dapur, ia yang selalu bersikap tinggal-makan, harus memegang _maker_—alat yang digunakan untuk membuat waffle. Naruto duduk tenang di bangku meja makan. Sosoknya hampir tenggelam dalam buntalan selimut itu. Yang membuat Sasuke terus mengingat kejadian tersebut adalah: bukan tentang komentar Naruto mengenai masakannya, bukan tentang susu coklat yang ia buat, atau saat ia menyuapi si pirang dengan tangannya. Kenyataannya, saat ia di dapur bersama Naruto pagi itu, bercerita asik mengenai apa saja yang di lakukan masing-masing diri sebelum pernikahan, dari balik pintu dapur, ternyata Itachi, kedua orang tuanya, dan Ibu Naruto tiba-tiba muncul.

Sasuke sedikit keberatan dan kaget. Jika mereka melihat betapa hebatnya ia saat memasak waffle untuk si pirang, itu tidak masalah. Tapi yang ia sesalkan adalah saat mereka semua melihat bagaimana ia mencium Naruto dengn ciuman yang—yah, sangat tidak pantas untuk di pertontonkan.

Semenjak hari itu, Itachi selalu mengingatkan kembali bagaimana tampangnya saat ia ketahuan hampir berbuat nista pada Naruto di dapur. Sasuke yakin Itachi memang sengaja melakukannya. Mereka juga. Orang-orang tua itu. Mereka semua sekongkol. Mereka hanya ingin melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada dirinya setelah menikah.

Kasihan Naruto, anak itu pasti sangat malu karena telah melakukan ciuman panas dengannya dan terpaksa harus menjadi tontonan.

"Pengantin baru. Wajar saja." Ayahnya berkata seperti itu sambil tertawa lebar pagi-pagi.

Ibunya dan nyonya Uzumaki hanya tersenyum simpul.

Mereka semua memang sengaja. Apalagi Itachi. Pasti dia yang menjadi dalangnya. Sasuke yakin itu.

**.. blue becomes ****light**** break ..**

"Kau terlihat lebih baik."

Suara itu membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

Hari ini, tepat seminggu setelah ia izin tidak masuk dan menghabiskan waktu di rumah bersama Naruto, ia kembali ke sekolah. Jam istirahat baru saja berbunyi dan hampir semua anak keluar kelas. Ia tetap bertahan di dalam karena tidak ingin melakukan apapun.

Naruko menghampirinya. Duduk seperti biasa di bangku depan lalu menghadap ke arahnya. Raut wajahnya tidak lagi kaku seperti saat terakhir kali ia melihat gadis itu.

"Hn, kau juga." Sasuke menjawab pendek.

Naruko membuang nafas lalu tersenyum. "Jadi, apa kau akan ikut bersama kami sepulang sekolah—" dia terdiam sebentar. "Tapi itu jika kau ada waktu."

Walaupun sedikit, tapi Sasuke bisa menyadarinya. Ia bisa merasakannya. Sikapnya berbeda. Naruko berubah. Ia yakin karena ia telah bersama gadis itu selama setahun belakangan ini. Jika kemarin-kemarin mungkin dia masih keukeuh ingin tahu alasan sebenarnya ia meminta berpisah dan bersikap keras kepala, namun kali ini, semua rasa ingin tahunya hilang. Nada bicaranya yang terkadang mengintimidasi kini lebih ringan dan natural.

"Tentu."

Jawaban singkat Sasuke, Naruko sambut dengan kekehan.

"Kita masih bisa berteman bukan? Aku harap kau tidak mengacuhkanku atau tidak membalas pesan-pesanku lagi."

"Maaf .." Sasuke berkata spontan. Ia merilik sekilas wajah cantik Naruko sebelum menatap langit dari jendela kaca.

"Akhir-akhir ini ada beberapa urusan penting dan—sedikit berat. Aku hanya ingin bersama keluargaku, jadi aku tidak bisa keluar sepulang sekolah."

Naruko mengangguk beberapa kali. Bibir merah jambunya ia kulum. "Aku mengerti. Aku juga minta maaf karena telah bersikap egois. Kini aku mengerti. Walaupun aku tidak tahu siapa yang telah mengisi hatimu sekarang, tapi aku yakin kau sangat mencintainya."

"Kau berpikir demikian?" Sasuke mengerutkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tentu saja. Siapapun bisa melihat aura bahagia yang kau pancarkan dari wajahmu yang mirip tembok itu." Naruko menunjuk wajah pucat si raven dengan telunjuknya yang lentik, membuat pemuda raven itu menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

"Aku akan ikut bahagia jika melihatmu bahagia." tambah Naruko yakin.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Trms. Kau memang baik Naruko."

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan untuk beberapa lama.

"Aku juga ingin minta maaf mengenai sikap Ayahku pada paman Fugaku. Sampaikan salamku pada Ayah dan Ibumu. Ayahku memang masih kaku, tapi aku akan mencoba membujuknya lagu nanti." Naruko berpaling ke arah pintu kelas.

"Akan aku sampaikan."

Hening sebentar. Naruko melirik Sasuke lalu angkat bahu. "Kau tidak keberatan jika kita ke kafetaria dan makan bersama yang lain?"

Sasuke ragu.

"Sebagai teman." gadis pirang itu menambahkan.

Terdengar helaan nafas panjang sebelum Sasuke mengangguk. "Baiklah."

Ia kemudian bangkit dari duduknya, berdiri sebelum Naruko, lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya di depan wajah gadis pirang itu.

"Terimakasih."

Naruko mengecap bibirnya sekilas, berbaling ke arah lain, lalu meraih tangan itu untuk berdiri.

"Kau memang menyebalkan Sasuke. Tapi—tak apalah. Awas saja jika kau berani mengacuhkanku lagi."

Sasuke melepas tangan itu perlahan, lalu berjalan di depan.

"Aku hanya mengucapkan terimakasih." ia berkata, santai.

Naruko berderap sampai dia berjalan di sebelah Sasuke.

"Hari ini kau yang traktir." gadis itu menyenggol lengan kiri si raven, tersenyum dengan alis-alis ditinggikan.

"Hn."

"Selama seminggu."

"Hn."

"Awas jika kau berbohong."

Dan, Sasuke tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa saat itu Naruko merasa bahagia, sekaligus ingin menangis karena bisa bicara lagi dengan si raven.

**.. blue becomes ****light**** break ..**

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya saat melihat Itachi tengah membuat adonan kue dari tepung, susu, dan bahan-bahan lain. Pemuda raven berkuncir itu mengaduk-aduk isi tempat misker dengan sendok plastik. Ia mengangkat adukannya sampai adonan berwarna hijau itu melar mirip karet.

"Apa kau bisa mencium wangi pandan ini?" Itachi bertanya. Lagaknya mirip koki yang sering ada di acara-acara tivi tentang dunia masak-memasak.

Naruto tertawa geli. Dia menggeleng.

"Kau pasti bercanda anak muda. Adonan ini telah sempurna. Kita tinggal meletakannya di cetakan dan panggang. Selesai." Itachi berkata lagi, raut wajahnya serius, terarah pada si pirang.

"Setelah matang, apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto bertanya.

"Menghiasnya tentu saja." Itachi bergeser ke arah kanan. Tangan kirinya terulur ke atas lemari untuk mengambil cetakan kue.

"Jujur, aku tidak tahu kue apa yang akan kau buat." Naruto terkekeh. Dia yang tengah duduk di pinggiran bar, sementara si sulung Uchiha menuangkan adonan dalam cetakan, perlahan turun dari kursi tinggi.

"Ini kue kesukaanku. Aku menamainya 'tachi-tachi'."

Tubuh Naruto kembali menggigil karena geli saat melihat ekspresi datar yang Itachi keluarkan ketika mengatakan nama aneh tadi.

"Boleh aku mencobanya." Naruto mendekat ke arah Itachi.

"Baiklah, tapi hati-hati. Jangan sampai belepotan."

Naruto meraih tangan Itachi dengan kedua tangannya—menggenggam tempat adonan, lalu perlahan menuangkan isinya dalam cetakan.

"Menyenangkan?" Itachi bertanya di belakang tubuh yang lebih kecil.

"Mm."

Warna hijau itu mengaliri penuh cetakan berbentuk bulat. Naruto bergumam karena memang wangi dari ektrak pandan yang menjadi campuran bahan tercium pekat. Wangi itu bercampur dengan wangi manis yang membuat dia yakin kue itu pasti enak jika sudah matang nanti.

"Aku tidak sabar ingin mencicipinya." Naruto berkata sambil membalik tubuhnya sampai berhadapan dengan Itachi. Dia berhasil mendapati pemuda itu tengah melamun.

"Itachi .."

"Eh? Hmm, yah. Aku akan segera memanggangnya lalu kita akan memakan ini nanti malam."

Naruto terdiam saat Itachi meraih tempat adonan dari tangannya. Pemuda itu lalu menyelesaikan menuangkan isinya pada cetakan-cetakan lain.

"Kenapa?" Naruto bertanya dengan alis-alis berkerut.

"Kenapa apa?" Itachi balas bertanya dengan senyum lebar.

"Tadi kau melamun." Naruto memberi tatapan menuduh.

"Tidak."

"Bohong."

"Tentu saja aku tidak bohong. Aku hanya memperhatikanmu dari belakang." Itachi meletakan tempat adonan di atas meja, lalu ujung jemarinya mencubit pipi Naruto yang bergaris.

Naruto masih curiga.

"Ayolah .." Itachi yang bersiap bergerak menuju oven harus berjalan ke hadapan si pirang kembali agar lebih dekat.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan." ia bertanya.

"Wajahmu terlihat aneh tadi." Naruto menunjuk begitu saja.

Itachi melemaskan bahu-bahunya. Ia meraih tangan kanan yang terulur itu lalu mengecup sekilas telunjuknya.

"Nanti kau bicara pada Sasuke. Katakan padanya kenapa tadi aku melamun."

Naruto semakin bingung. "Memangnya Sasuke tahu apa yang—"

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari Naruto kakak."

Naruto terperanjat saat mendengar suara bass itu. Dia menoleh cepat ke arah pintu dapur dan melihat Sasuke di ambangnya. Sang raven baru saja pulang sekolah, seragamnya masih lengkap terpasang.

"Lihat apa yang kubilang." Itachi terbahak lalu menjauhkan diri. Ia berjalan menuju oven, membuka penutupnya masih dengan kekehan sampai bahu-bahunya terguncang.

"Sasuke kau sudah pulang." Naruto berderap ke arah pasangan hidupnya. Dia lalu memberi kecupan singkat di pipi. Semenjak tinggal di rumah keluarga Uchiha, Naruto memang selalu melakukan rutinitas itu jika Sasuke pulang sekolah.

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya dobe." Sasuke merenggut.

Sementara Itachi di sana masih terkekeh-kekeh.

"_Istri_ tercintamu ngidam. Dia ingin kue buatan tanganku." ucap sang sulung dengan nada bangga dibuat-buat.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Mama bilang Itachi bisa membuat kue dan rasanya enak. Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi tiba-tiba aku ingin mencicipinya." Naruto menautkan alis-alisnya, takut si raven marah.

Lain dengan cara Naruto menyebut Kushina Ibu, dia memanggil Mikoto dengan sebutan Mama. Sasuke juga melakukan hal demikian pada nyonya Uzumaki.

"Bukan salahmu." Sasuke mengusap lembut helaian pirang itu. Dia tersenyum tipis.

"Awas saja jika dia membuat makanan yang aneh-aneh." dia menambahkan sambil menatap punggung Itachi jengkel.

Jelas saja. Selama ini ngidam, Sasuke tidak pernah mendapat permintaan dari Naruto. Dia tidak melakukan apa yang-biasa-suami-lakukan-jika-istrinya-minta macam-macam.

Minggu kemarin, Naruto ngidam ingin makan ramen. Tapi dia hanya ingin dibelikan oleh sang papa, yang tidak lain adalah Uchiha Fugaku. Pulang dari kantor, pria itu mampir ke salah satu tempat penjual ramen dan membelinya untuk si pirang. Sendiri—tanpa menyuruh-nyuruh orang lain seperti biasa. Banyak seisi rumah yang berdecak kagum karena selain Mikoto, ternyata Naruto bisa memerintah kepala keluarga Uchiha.

Lain ceritanya ketika tiga hari kemudian Naruto ingin makan buah kesemek. Buah yang jarang itu butuh seharian mencarinya. Bukan karena jarang yang menjual, tapi Naruto mempersulitnya karena dia hanya ingin makan bersama Mikoto langsung di tempat. Atas saran teman Fugaku, akhirnya, bersama Itachi, mereka pergi ke pinggir kota, ke salah satu teman kerabat yang memiliki pohon buah tersebut. Akhirnya hasrat ingin anak itu kembali terpenuhi. Mikoto sangat bahagia karena bisa merasakan penuh menjadi seorang Ibu mertua. Wanita itu berjanji akan melakukan apapun yang Naruto minta.

Kemarin, Kushina datang hanya karena Naruto ingin dibuatkan susu coklat. Bayangkan saja. Segela susu coklat dia sampai memanggil-manggil sang Ibu. Fungsi Sasuke sebagai suami lalu apa?

Sasuke—jauh di dalam hati, tentu saja merasa iri. Dia ingin Naruto juga merepotkannya. Tapi hari ini dia harus kesal lagi karena pilihan si pirang jatuh ke kakaknya. Bukan dirinya. Meminta dibuatkan kue yang entah apa itu bentuk dan rasanya.

"Sambil menunggu matang, kau boleh bersama Sasuke dulu Naruto. Aku takut dia akan memasang raut cemburu itu."

Sasuke mendengus, tapi tidak bisa dia tutupi apa yang sang kakak katakan karena memang benar adanya.

"Sasuke, ayo ke kamar dan ganti pakaianmu." Naruto menarik tangan sang dominan—tidak sadar bahwa si raven tengah memasang raut merajuk.

**.. blue becomes ****light**** break ..**

Naruto baru saja selesai menelpon Ibunya ketika Mikoto berkata bahwa makan malam sudah siap. Ia menutup telpon dan berseru akan segera datang.

"Tolong panggilkan Sasuke juga sayang." nyonya Uchiha berkata lagi dari dapur.

"Iya, ma."

Naruto menatap telpon berwarna putih itu. Rasanya ingin sekali kembali bicara pada Ibunya. Tapi ia mengurungkan niat tersebut karena saat ini, fokusnya adalah menjadi anak seorang Ibu yang lain. Lagipula Ibunya sekarang baik-baik saja. Ia tidak perlu cemas dan khawatir.

Berjalan pelan menuju bagian utara rumah, Naruto memikirkan lagi bahwa kesehatan Mikoto berangsur-angsur telah membaik. Ia senang karena sejak ia tinggal di rumah Uchiha, nyonya cantik itu tidak berbaring seharian di atas ranjang seperti dulu. Pagi-pagi wanita itu sudah bangun, membuat susu coklat dan membuat makanan apa yang ia ingin untuk sarapan. Dia juga menyempatkan diri untuk berjalan-jalan di taman sebagai bentuk olahraga kecil bersamanya. Kini semua yang ada di rumah besar Uchiha terlihat hidup karena nyonya Mikoto sering mondar-mandir di hampir penjuru rumah. Fugaku yang biasa pendiam dan sibuk di kantor seperti anak sulungnya, juga memilih sering pulang cepat supaya bisa berkumpul dengan keluarga.

"Sasuke, makan malam."

Kamar tidur pribadi miliknya dan Sasuke sepi. Naruto mengerutkan kening saat tidak mendapati pasangan hidupnya di dalam sana. Samar-samar suara air yang mengalir terdengar dari kamar mandi.

"Dasar pemalas." ia bergumam saat tahu si raven baru mandi sesore ini.

Naruto bergerak menuju lemari untuk menyiapkan baju Sasuke. Bukan sekali dua kali ia melakukannya, tapi semenjak bersama, si raven selalu bersikap manja, mengatakan bahwa sebagai seorang istri ia harus menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang suaminya butuhkan. Awalnya tentu Naruto menolak, dan lagi, ia tidak begitu suka mendapat panggilan istri karena ia adalah laki-laki. Walaupun ia—hamil, tapi ia tidak terlalu menyukainya. Terdengar sedikit aneh menurutnya.

Bunyi pesan dari ponsel yang terletak di atas ranjang mengalihkan Naruto. Ia meraih pakaian Sasuke ke dalam pelukkan lalu membawanya ke dekat ranjang.

"Pesan." ia bergumam. Diangkatnya benda layar sentuh itu lalu dibukanya sebuah email baru.

Saat ia membaca isinya. Tiba-tiba saja punggungnya seperti disiram air es.

**.. blue becomes ****light**** break ..**

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan selembar handuk melilit bagian pinggang sampai atas lutut. Rambutnya yang basah ia usap dengan handuk kecil. Ia sedikit tersentak ketika pandangannya menangkap sosok si pirang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

"Dobe, kau membuatku kaget." Sasuke berjalan cepat ke arah Naruto lalu mengecup singkat puncak kepalanya.

"Mana bajuku." Sasuke berkata sambil mengeringkan rambutnya. Ia tidak mendapat balasan untuk detik-detik ke depan. Segera saja ia menyingkap handuk yang menutupi wajahnya lalu mengalungkannya di leher.

"Naruto, hei .." Sasuke duduk dengan gerakan hati-hati di sebelah si pirang yang diam saja. "ada apa?" nadanya lebih dari lembut. Ia mendapati Naruto tidak mau menatapnya. Yang ia dapat adalah sodoran tangan kiri yang mengulurkan ponselnya.

"Apa yang—"

"Makan malam sudah siap."

Sasuke sangat terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Naruto berdiri. Secepat kilat ia menyambar tangan sosok itu.

"Tunggu sebentar." Sasuke berdiri. Ia melangkah ke hadapan Naruto. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini."

"Tidak ada." Naruto membuang muka.

Sasuke mendudukan anak itu kembali ke pinggir ranjang sementara ia berjongkok di bawahnya. Tangan kirinya menggenggam sebelah tangan karamel itu agar sosoknya tidak kemana-mana. Tangan kanannya, tergesa-gesa membuka ponsel. Mengecek panggilan dan pesan. Keningnya berkerut ketika ia melihat nama itu tertera pada pesan barunya. Sebuah nama yang tak asing—dan mungkin—nama itu adalah penyebab sikap aneh Naruto.

Astaga. Sasuke baru menyadari ketololannya. Naruto dia ..

"Jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku tidak mempunyai hubungan lagi dengannya, apa kau akan mempercayaiku?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Naruto sibuk membuang muka. Bibirnya sengaja dirapatkan.

Sasuke menarik nafas sepanjang mungkin. Ia meletakkan ponselnya di atas lantai lalu meraih tangan-tangan karamel Naruto.

"Jangan marah." Sasuke berkata lembut. Ia mengecupi telapak tangan itu secara bergantian.

"Kau tahu .." Sasuke mendongak. Ditatapnya wajah yang berpaling itu. Ia tahu ia merasa takut jika si pirang ngambek. Tapi dilain sisi, ketika tahu penyebab merajuknya Naruto, diam-diam ia merasa bangga dan bahagia. Tentu saja ia bahagia jika tahu bahwa Naruto cemburu. Cemburu hanya karena mantan pacarnya mengirim pesan.

"Sekarang, dia mempunyai pacar baru. Aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku memiliki orang yang kucintai, yaitu kau. Sekarang kami tidak memiliki hubungan apapun selain teman sekelas. Menganai pesannya yang berisi traktiran itu, aku memang telah berjanji untuk membayar makan siangnya selama seminggu sebagai permintaan maaf."

Naruto tak teralihkan.

Sasuke memutar otak. Kaki-kakinya yang menahan berat tubuh berubah menjadi kaku dan mulai kesemuatan.

"Pacaranya yang sekarang lebih tampan. Walaupun aku tetap nomor satu dan tidak akan ada yang mengalahkannya, tapi aku akan mengakuinya bahwa—kali ini, dia mendapat penggantiku yang lebih baik."

Sasuke berhasil membuat Naruto meliriknya sekilas. Ia tersenyum, lalu mengecupi telapak tangan itu lagi.

"Apa kau ingin melihat siapa pacarnya sekarang? Rambutnya merah dan berwajah datar. Aku akan menunjukkan foto mereka berdua padamu."

Naruto terbatuk kecil, tapi bisu kembali.

Sasuke hampir menyerah. Ia yang masih telanjang mulai kedinginan.

"Pasti .. menyenangkan berada di sekolah."

Naruto tiba-tiba bersuara. Sasuke bisa menyadari nada rindu pada kalimatnya. Sebersit rasa sakit menelusup hati dan membuka lagi luka lama.

"Maafkan aku." Sasuke membawa tangan-tangan Naruto pada kedua pipinya.

"Maaf. Maaf. Maaf." ia menggumamkan satu kata itu berulang dengan mata terpejam.

Ah, bagaimana Sasuke bisa merasakan sakit itu lagi. Tentu saja karena ia ingat apa saja yang telah ia lakukan pada Naruto selama ini. Hampir semuanya buruk. Selama menjadi pasangan hidup pemuda itu pun, hampir dua minggu lebih ini, ia merasa belum memberikan apa-apa. Ia begitu menyesali dirinya sendiri. Tidak. Ia tidak akan pernah maafkan dirinya jika ia menyakiti Naruto lagi—sedikit apapun itu.

"Maafkan aku Naruto .."

"_Teme._"

Seberkas rasa hangat seperti menaungi tubuhnya. Sasuke membuka mata dan mendapati Naruto tengah mengecup keningnya.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf sampai seperti itu?" dia bertanya dengan wajahnya yang tidak lagi merajuk.

"Aku pikir kau akan marah." Sasuke menelan ludah saat tenggorokannya tercekat. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk sosok itu erat. Memeluk sebagai penyerahan dirinya. Andai saja ia bisa sedikit mengambil beban si pirang—seperti sekolah atau hidup normal layaknya remaja lain, ia pasti akan melakukannya. Tapi saat ini yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menjaga Naruto.

"Yeah, tentu saja aku marah. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya lalu mengecup permukaan perut Naruto yang semakin hari semakin terlihat bedanya.

"Apa dia yang membuatmu memaafkanku semudah itu?"

Naruto cemberut. Dia menarik tangan-tangannya lalu bersedekap di depan dada. Wajahnya kembali berpaling.

"Mentang-mentang tampan suka cari perhatian."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia berdiri perlahan, kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya, lalu memberi kecupan di ujung bibir sebelah kiri Naruto.

"Aku hanya mencari perhatianmu."

Nada pelan mirip bisikkan itu sukses membuat pipi karamel Naruto merona. Dia berpaling pada Sasuke dan merutuki kebodohannya karena kini wajahnya menjadi lebih dekat dengan si raven.

"Kenapa harus kau cari jika aku ada di depanmu?"

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya sekilas. "Karena kau lebih sibuk dengan Itachi."

Hidung Naruto berkedut. Ujung-ujung bibirnya lalu tertarik membentuk senyum.

"Memangnya kau ingin sibuk seperti apa denganku. Hampir setiap malam kau membuatku sibuk."

Naruto berhasil membuka kartu Asnya. Sasuke tersenyum kecut.

"Hn, mungkin sebaiknya kita melakukan sesuatu di luar sana. Kita pergi ke tempat yang menyenangkan. Tapi hanya berdua." ia bergerak semakin dekat lalu mengecup bibir si pirang untuk beberapa lama. "kau sendiri, apa yang ingin kau lakukan bersamaku?"

Naruto membuka belah bibirnya.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya dan ingin meminta pendapatmu."

"Hm? Mengenai?" kecupan itu turun ke leher.

Naruto bergumam pelan. Tangan-tangannya kemudian menahan bahu Sasuke agar pemuda itu tidak bertindak lebih jauh.

"Pertama, aku ingin bertemu dengan Jugo."

Kening Sasuke berkerut.

"Bagaimanapun juga, dia pernah menyelamatkan hidupku dan banyak membantumu."

Sasuke mengangguk samar.

"Berikutnya, aku ingin bertemu Shikamaru dan Kiba."

"Bersamaku?"

"Hm." Naruto mengangguk yakin. "Mereka berdua adalah teman terbaikku. Aku ingin jujur pada mereka. Walaupun tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi mereka berdua saat tahu aku seperti ini sekarang, aku tidak terlalu peduli karena aku tidak perlu berbohong lagi nantinya."

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk. "Baiklah. Aku akan menemanimu."

Naruto tersenyum.

"Itu saja?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Itu saja." si pirang mengangguk.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum lalu mencium bibir Naruto.

"Sasuke, aku pikir seharusnya kau memakai baju lalu kita turun untuk makan malam."

Hal yang paling Naruto benci adalah saat mendadak Sasuke tuli ketika tengah terjebak dalam keadaan seperti sekarang. Lihat saja. Bukannya berhenti, si raven malah semakin gencar membuat serangan-serangan panas. Tidak tahukah bahwa semua orang telah menunggu mereka di bawah?

"Sas—tunggu—"

Mereka berdua sama-sama kaget ketika pintu dibuka sampai daun belakangnya membentur dinding.

"Sudah kuduga."

Itachi mucul layaknya pahlawan bertopeng. Kepalanya menggeleng beberapa kali seolah telah tahu apa yang tengah dilakukan dua orang dibalik pintu.

"I-itachi." Naruto tergagap. Wajahnya merona menampakkan ekspresi malu.

Sasuke membetulkan handuknya yang hampir lepas. Ia mendelik pada sang kakak berikut dengan tubuhnya yang menjauhi Naruto. Ia menyambar kaos yang tadi si pirang sediakan di atas ranjang.

"Naruto harus makan. Kau ingin dia sakit?" Itachi berkata tegas, lalu terkekeh ketika mendapati raut ketidaksukaan dari wajah adiknya karena dia telah datang di waktu yang tak tepat.

"Aku akan turun."

Naruto buru-buru berdiri, setengah berlari ia menuju pintu. Itachi langsung meraih lengan anak itu untuk berhenti.

"Tidak boleh berlari." Si sulung menggeleng. "Bagaimana jika nanti kau terpeleset dan jatuh."

"Maaf." wajah karamelnya masih merah.

Itachi menoleh ketika mendengar Sasuke mendengus keras. Kaosnya telah terpasang dan ia tengah memakai celana pendek. Handuknya ia lempar asal di atas ranjang sebelum berjalan cepat menuju pintu.

"Kau belum sisiran." Itachi berkata dengan senyum jenaka.

Sasuke hanya berpaling. Tangan kanannya mengacak-acak rambutnya lalu meraih tangan Naruto.

"Biarpun tidak sisiran, aku tetap tampan."

Tawa Itachi langsung meledak. Dia bisa melihat Naruto sedikit terperangah. Sayang sekali anak itu tidak tahu bahwa Uchiha Sasuke sebenarnya—sering narsis.

"Coba katakan padaku Naruto." Itachi berdiri di sebelah si pirang yang kosong saat mereka bertiga telah berjalan di lorong. "menurutmu, diantara aku dan Sasuke, siapa yang paling tampan."

"Huh?"

Sasuke menjauhkan sedikit tubuh Naruto agar sang kakak tidak dekat-dekat. Tapi apa yang ia lakukan sia-sia belaka karena kini Itachi malah semakin lengket. Dia ikut bergeser padahal si raven telah menjauhkan Naruto darinya.

"Katakan saja. Ini hanya permaian kejujuran."

"Eh—" Naruto salah tingkah, dia menggigit sekilas bibir bawahnya. Bingung.

"Jangan dijawab." Sasuke berkata sambil memutar mata—berpikir bahwa kakaknya benar-benar kekanakkan. Lihat siapa sekarang yang mirip anak kecil.

"Aku tidak tahu." Naruto menjawab saat Itachi menertawakan sikap Sasuke yang tidak biasa. Semenjak ada si pirang di rumah, si raven memang sering membuat sikap yang belum pernah ia tunjukkan di depan orang lain sebelumnya. Hal itu dimanfaatkan sang sulung untuk menggodanya.

"Kau pasti tahu. Kau tinggal mengatakannya saja. Tidak perlu malu."

Tuh lihat. Sasuke semakin kesal karena Itachi mulai ikut menggandeng tangan kanan Naruto.

"Katakan padanya dobe, bahwa aku yang lebih tampan." Sasuke terbawa permainan. Naruto menatapnya dengan banyak kerutan di kening.

"Aku pikir, kalian sama-sama tampan, hanya saja—"

Baik Sasuke maupun Itachi menahan nafas dan menunggu.

"—lebih baik kalian tidak menarik-narik tanganku." Naruto melepaskan diri dari himpitan dua pemuda itu.

"Aku ingin turun sendiri saja." dia menambahkan sambil berjalan lebih cepat di depan.

Belah bibir Itachi terbuka. Dia menoleh dan beradu pandang dengan Sasuke.

"Semuanya gara-gara kau." Sasuke menunjuk wajah sang kakak, lalu ikut berjalan cepat mengejar Naruto.

"Kau sendiri tadi ikut penasaran." Itachi tidak mau kalah. Dia sengaja membarengi langkah sang adik.

"Jangan ikuti aku." Sasuke kesal.

"Bukan salahku. Aku hanya ingin turun dan makan." Itachi membalas kalem.

"Kau senang sekali membela diri walaupun salah."

Di depan mereka berdua, Naruto masih bisa mendengar perdebatan kakak-adik itu terus berlanjut sampai dia menuruni tangga. Dia menghela nafas panjang. Bukan hanya sekali ini saja mereka bersikap demikian, tapi sering.

**.. blue becomes ****light**** break ..**

_Empat bulan kemudian .._

Suara ketukan sepatu pantofel di atas lantai memantul-mantul sepanjang lorong lantai dua. Kushina berjalan cepat ke arah lift. Ia menekan tombol kemudian menunggu. Sekumpulan kertas laporan yang akan ia berikan pada sang atasan memenuhi kedua tangannya.

Suara lift yang terbuka membuat wanita itu mendongak dan melangkah.

"Kushina."

Seorang wanita menyapanya dari dalam lift. Rambut coklatnya terjuntai membingkai wajah mudanya. Hanya dia seorang yang mengisi ruang kecil itu.

"Shizune, kau ingin ke lantai berapa?" Kushina tersenyum lebar.

"Enam belas."

Seolah mengerti, Shizune mengangkat jempol kanannya. Mereka sama-sama menuju lantai tersebut.

"Mengenai berita itu, apa benar kau akan mengambil cuti panjang sampai berbulan-bulan?" wanita itu bertanya saat Kushina menunduk menatap kumpulan kertas membaca isi tulisan.

"Pengobatan anakmu di Swiss, apa aku benar?" Shizune membahkan.

Kushina mengangguk. "Ini laporan yang akan ku serahkan pada bos untuk orang yang akan menggantikanku nanti."

"Aku harap semuanya berjalan lancar. Anakmu kembali sehat dan kau kembali bekerja menemaniku."

Kushina tertawa. Ia bergumam kata terimakasih dan memendam rasa bersalahnya karena telah berbohong pada wanita lembut seperti Shizune. Tidak sepenuhnya bohong memang, tapi tetap saja ia merasa tidak enak.

"Lusa kau berangkat?"

"Ya."

"Andai saja aku bisa mengantarmu sampai bandara."

"Trms. Aku tidak ingin apa yang kulakukan seolah-olah kita akan berpisah selamanya. Aku hanya pergi beberapa bulan saja, lalu aku akan kembali."

Shizune menampakkan raut sedih. Dari lantai dua, kini mereka telah sampai di lantai enam belas.

"Aku pasti akan sangat kesepian jika tidak ada kau. Aku akan sangat merindukanmu." Shizune berkata sambil melangkahkan kaki keluar saat pintu lift terbuka.

Kushina tersenyum manis. "Kau masih bisa menghubungiku jika ingin curhat."

Shizune terkekeh, pipinya merona karena ketahuan bahwa dia memang sering mencurahkan hatinya pada Ibu berambut merah itu. Berkeluh kesah tentang pekerjaan—atau pria.

"Aku dengar perusahaan kita akan bekerja sama dengan investor baru dari keluarga kaya." Shizune mengalihkan topik.

"Aku belum mendengarnya." Alis-alis Kushina saling bertaut ragu.

"Menurut gosip sih. Oh iya, apa aku perlu membantumu membawa gunungan kertas itu?"

Kushina menggeleng. "Memangnya kau pikir aku tidak bisa membawanya sendiri."

Obrolan mereka terhenti saat dari arah berlawanan, beberapa orang berjalan ke arah mereka berdua.

"Psst, itu mereka, sang investor." Shizune berbisik pelan. Ia meraih lengan Kushina dan mengajak wanita itu untuk berjalan sedikit ke pinggir.

Dua wanita itu kemudian tidak bicara lagi saat enam laki-laki berjas hitam-hitam lewat. Orang-orang itu berjalan beriringan dua-dua. Saat melirik wajah mereka satu per satu dengan ekor matanya, otomastis langkah Kushina terhenti saat pandangannya bertemu dengan warna mata biru milik seorang pria berambut pirang. Belah bibirnya terbuka dengan sentakan kaget. Punggungnya dingin, jantungnya langsung berdetak berkali-kali lipat. Pria itu juga menatapnya, langkahnya melambat. Mereka berdua sama-sama saling tatap. Kushina bisa merasakan tubuhnya seperti tersedot waktu. Gambaran-gambaran akan kenangan yang telah ia tutup rapat seolah kembali menyeruak berhamburan. Sebuah memori dalam hidupnya yang sampai saat ini tidak akan ia kenang lagi, yang telah ia kunci rapat-rapat dan tidak akan pernah dibuka lagi sampai mati. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar ketika ia menyadari perasaannya tiba-tiba berantakan.

Tidak. Tidak boleh.

Ia harus memikirkan anaknya, Naruto. Ia tidak boleh goyah dan terpatahkan. Ia sudah melupakannya. Ia tidak boleh lagi kembali terhanyut dalam perasaan menyesal itu. Ia tidak bisa membuka kembali kenangan itu, bersamanya—

" ..—na"

"Kushina?"

"Kushina!"

"Ah!" Kushina tersentak kaget. Ia mengerjap dan tersadar. "Shizune—"

"Ada apa?" wanita coklat itu bertanya, sedikit khawatir.

"Aku—" Kushina menatap lagi pria pirang tadi yang telah berjalan menjauh. Ia sadar bahwa tatapan tadi itu seperti berlangsung sangat lama padahal hanya beberapa detik saja.

"Kau seperti melamun. Apa kau sakit?" Shizune bertanya cemas, alis-alisnya saling bertaut lemah.

Kushina tersenyum kecil lalu menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku hanya mengingat sesuatu tapi sekarang sudah tak penting lagi."

Ah. Benar.

Sekarang adalah waktu saat ini. Masa lalu biarlah menjadi masa dulu. Tidak. Tidak akan ada yang pernah sama karena semua orang pasti berubah. Waktu bisa membuat berbagai macam cerita, dan disini, Kushina tidak akan menyesali jalan yang telah ia buat dan ambil. Biarlah. Kini memang semua tidak lagi sama. Masing-masing pribadi telah mengambil jalannya. Kushina tidak perlu menyesalinya karena kini ia pun sudah bahagia. Pria itu terlihat baik-baik saja, dan cukuplah rasa lega itu menjadi rasa bahagianya.

"Jangan banyak perpikir. Kita lalui saja apa yang ada di depan kita saat ini. Aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja. Anakmu pasti akan sembuh dari sakitnya." Shizune berkata dengan senyum lebar. Berpikir mungkin si rambut merah tengah melamunkan anak semata wayangnya. Dia kemudian mengajak Kushina berjalan lagi.

"Kau benar." ia berkata. Senyumnya tipis terkembang.

Saat kembali berjalan, langka-langkah yang ia ambil lebih ringan. Jarak yang tercipta semakin membuat dadanya menghangat. Ia tidak perlu menoleh untuk memastikan bahwa pria itu memang dia karena ia telah yakin. Dia masih sama seperti dulu. Dan dia baik-baik saja. Ia yakin pria itu pasti telah menjadi Ayah yang baik bagi putrinya. Ia berdoa semoga keluarga mereka bahagia. Walaupun sampai saat ini Kushina tidak tahu bagaimana kehidupan pria itu, tapi ia berharap yang terbaik untuknya.

Belum saatnya. Untuk saat ini Kushina belum ingin terbuka pada Naruto atau bertemu dengan pria itu kembali. Biarlah seperti ini sampai waktu yang tepat nanti. Jika saatnya telah tiba, Kushina akan mencoba mengalah dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia akan menerima apapun konsekuesinya. Tapi tidak sekarang. Saat ini yang ada dalam prioritas utamanya adalah kesehatan dan keselamatan pangeran kecilnya.

Kushina berjanji. Jika nanti keadaannya lebih baik, jika Naruto telah sembuh dari sakitnya dan dia bahagia bersama Sasuke bersama anak mereka, ia akan menemui Namikaze Minato—dan putrinya, Namikaze Naruko.

**.. blue becomes ****light**** break ..**

Kiba melajukan sepedanya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia meliuk diantara jalanan sepi yang bergang-gang, berbelok, lurus dan menurun tajam. Nafasnya berbaur dengan sinar matahari pagi yang menyingsing di bagian timur. Sinarnya membias di keningnya yang penuh peluh.

Ia berbelok tajam ke kanan, mengayuh lagi cepat, kemudian mengerem dan membanting sepedanya di pinggir jalan.

"Shi-ka-ma-ru!"

Kiba berlari ke arah gerbang sebuah rumah berlantai dua bercat biru muda lalu menerobosnya.

"Kita kesiangan!" pemuda itu berseru di depan pintu. Ia membuka pintu tersebut bertepatan dengan seseorang yang membukanya dari dalam.

"Kiba—"

"Aku pikir kau belum siap." ia mundur selangkah saat Shikamaru keluar rumah. Pemuda berkuncir nanas itu menguap.

"Sekarang jam berapa?" tanyanya malas.

Kiba mendecih. Ia memutar badan.

"Kau membawa sepeda?" Shikamaru bertanya saat dia berdiri di gerbang rumahnya, dia melihat sebuah sepeda tergeletak begitu saja tepat di muka gerbang.

"Supaya kita tidak terlambat." Kiba mendirikan sepeda miliknya. "Sekarang kau yang mengayuh, aku berdiri di belakang."

"Hah?"

Raut wajah itu seperti tidak terima. Tapi saat melihat si rambut coklat membuang pandangan, mau tidak mau akhirnya Shikamaru mengambil alih stang.

"Kenapa kau mengeluarkan wajah seperti itu?" dia bertanya sambil menaiki sadel.

"Besok." Kiba berkata singkat, tak tentu arah. Tangan-tangannya berpegangan pada bahu si rambut nanas. Ia menghela nafas panjang sambil berdiri di pijakkan.

"Kita akan bertemu dengannya di bandara." Shikamari mulai mengayuh sepeda. Dibelakangnya, Kiba tidak bersuara. Angin pagi membelai tubuh mereka dalam buaian. Sepoinya membuat angan-angan kembali pada kejadian lima belas minggu yang lalu.

Saat itu, baik Shikamaru dan Kiba, yang diminta bertemu oleh Naruto, tidak pernah menyangka akan mendapat kenyataan yang tidak pernah mereka pikirkan sebelumnya.

Kiba masih ingat sosok berambut raven yang datang bersama Naruto waktu itu. Mereka bertemu di sebuah kafe di tengah kota. Saat melihat si pirang baik-baik saja, Kiba merasa sangat senang. Ia sudah takut-takut jika tidak masuknya Naruto ke sekolah berhari-hari mungkin ada hubungannya dengan penyakitnya. Tapi kemudian bersyukur ia karena semua pikiran buruknya tidak menjadi kenyataan. Naruto terlihat sehat dan lebih gemuk.

_"Aku ingin mengatakan pada kalian berdua, Shikamaru, Kiba."_

Kiba yang saat itu tidak henti memeluk si pirang langsung melepaskan diri dan menatap pemuda itu dengan kerutan di kening.

_"Aku ingin mengenalkan seseorang padamu Kiba, aku pikir mungkin Shikamaru sudah tahu sedikit tentangnya."_

Tujuh belas tahun hidup dan berpengetahuan, Kiba tahu ia tidak bodoh juga. Penjelasan yang Naruto beberkan saat itu berhasil membuat ia berhenti berpikir. Awalnya, tentu saja ia syok. Tapi saat melihat raut wajah Naruto yang tergambar keyakinan dan kepasrahan, ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menangis dan menarik si pirang ke dalam pelukkannya lagi. Tatapan heran orang-orang ia abaikan saat itu.

_"Aku tahu kalian mungkin kecewa padaku dan menganggapku aneh. Tapi aku tetap ingin berteman dengan kalian."_

Bodoh.

Naruto memang bodoh. Tentu saja Naruto bodoh karena tidak mungkin Kiba akan kecewa padanya.

"Kau melamun." Shikamaru sengaja membuat oleng sepeda sampai membuat Kiba tersentak sadar dari lamunannya.

"Sori."

"Memikirkan mereka huh?"

Kiba menggeleng, lalu sadar sang teman sedang tidak menatapnya.

"Naruto besok harus pergi ke Swiss untuk melakukan terapi jantung. Dia harus melakukannya untuk persiapan kelahiran. Seorang pengindap jantung harus ekstra hati-hati apalagi proses operasi akan menghantuinya. Dia membutuhkan kesiapan fisik dan mental."

"Dia selalu saja seperti itu." Kiba berkata, hampir berseru. "Menyimpan semuanya sendirian. Lagipula dia pikir kita tidak akan menerima keadaannya apa? Selalu saja berpikir sepihak."

Shikamaru mendengus. "Kita baru tahu saat Naruto bicara."

"Yah itu dia .. sangat disesalkan. Padahal jika Naruto mau bicara sejak awal, kita bisa datang ke acara pernikahan mereka."

"Kau masih menyesalkan hal itu?"

Mendengar nada tidak percaya dari Shikamaru, Kiba melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah.

"Aku sudah memberitahumu apa yang Sasuke ceritakan padaku _kan_? Uchiha mengaku bahwa semua itu adalah salahnya."

Kiba bergumam ya, ya, ya dalam bisikkan. Ia tahu, tentu saja. Apa yang terjadi pada dua orang itu tentu ia tahu. Walapun tidak begitu mengenal Uchiha seperti Shikamaru, tapi Kiba telah mendengar cerita tentang Sasuke dan Naruto dari awal sampai akhir dari si rambut nanas setelah Uchiha bicara secara pribadi dengannya. Dimulai dari kemping musim panas sampai sekarang. Astaga, Kiba sama sekali tidak menyangka hubungan mereka telah lama sekali.

"Rumit. Aku pikir Naruto akan bersama kakaknya—siapa itu .. Uchiha Itachi. Tahu sendiri kita sering melihat mereka berduaan. Bahkan orang itu hampir setiap hari menjemput Naruto pulang sekolah dengan mobil. Tapi ternyata sekarang dia tengah hamil anak Uchiha Sasuke. Andai saja Naruto bicara sejak awal, kita pasti bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengannya."

Shikamaru berbelok tajam dan keluar gang. Kini sepedanya meluncur di jalan raya.

"Setelah kita tahu semua itu, kita sering datang ke rumahnya saat akhir pekan. Disana kau juga lebih mengenal Sasuke, dan Ibunya yang cantik dan baik ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan. Naruto juga pernah mengajak kita ke rumah Uchiha—beberapa kali. Kita bisa mengenal Uchiha Itachi dan pasangan Uchiha senior. Kini mereka semua sudah tahu bahwa kita berdua adalah teman baik Naruto."

Kiba mengerucutkan bibir sekilas. Nafasnya kemudian berat.

"Tapi dia harus pergi bukan. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Padahal aku sangat senang bisa menemani Naruto saat hamil. Dia sangat manja dan aku sangat menyayanginya."

Shikamaru mempercepat kayuhannya saat matahari semakin tinggi. Kini dia yakin bahwa hari memang telah siang.

"Nanti pulang sekolah, aku akan mengayuh sepeda ini sampai rumah Uchiha. Kita akan bertemu Naruto sebelum dia berangkat besok."

Kiba tersenyum simpul. Sepenuhnya sadar bahwa bukan hanya ia yang merasa berat berpisah dengan si pirang, tapi Shikamaru juga demikian—hanya saja dia tidak mengakuinya secara langsung.

Walaupun tujuan Naruto pergi ke Swiss untuk melakukan pengobatan dan persiapan kelahiran bayinya, tapi tetap saja, hari-hari dibelakang—minggu-minggu lalu, yang telah mereka lalui bersama si pirang, akan menjadi kenangan yang paling dirindukan saat dia tidak ada.

"Naruto pasti akan kembali. Mereka akan kembali—bersama bayinya."

Kiba mengepalkan tangan kanannya lalu menjujungnya tinggi-tinggi melewati atas kepala.

"Yossshhhhhaaa! Semangat!"

Shikamaru mengernyitkan sebelah matanya ketika mendengar teriakan Kiba berbaur dengan suara mesin mobil yang berlalu-lalang. Telinganya berdenging. Dia bergumam 'merepotkan' dengan mata mengantuk.

**.. blue becomes ****light**** break ..**

Hal yang Naruko ingat hari ini adalah saat Sasuke pamit padanya. Dia mengatakan bahwa untuk beberapa bulan ke depan, dia tidak akan masuk sekolah.

_"Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan untuknya. Doakan kami agar semuanya berjalan lancar."_

Naruko, jujur, tidak mengerti apa maksud dari akhiran _-nya_ dan _kami_ pada kalimat pemuda itu. Sasuke telah berubah dalam waktu beberapa minggu belakangan ini. Sosoknya, terlihat jauh berbeda dari Sasuke yang dulu ia kenal. Sekarang Sasuke terlihat lebih dewasa, lebih sering mengeluarkan banyak ekspresi, dan dia tidak pernah mengacuhkan orang lain seperti biasa dimana dulu dia bersikap dingin pada orang-orang. Sikapanya, bisa dibilang lebih lembut dan hidup.

Naruko masih ingat mengenai acara kecil yang keluarga Sasuke katakan waktu itu menurut sang Ayah. Ia juga mendengar berita angin yang mengabarkan bahwa Sasuke telah menikah. Saat ia bertanya langsung pada sang pemuda, ia tidak mendapat jawaban. Sasuke hanya bergumam sesuatu lalu tersenyum tipis. Naruko, tentu saja tidak memaksa. Walaupun ia masih menyayangi pemuda itu, ia tidak akan lagi keras kepala seperti dulu. Ada hal yang tidak ingin seseorang ceritakan pada orang lain, dan mungkin, Sasuke tengah berada dalam keadaan demikian. Naruko hanya bisa menyambutnya dengan gendikan bahu. Sakura bahkan berkata padanya bahwa sekarang ia jauh lebih baik mengenai hal yang menyangkut sang raven—tidak ribut seperti dulu atau tiba-tiba menjadi cengeng. Ditambah saat ini, ia tengah dekat dengan orang lain. Melupakan Sasuke tidaklah instan, ia tahu. Tapi ia akan berusaha. Ia akan menjadi kekasih bagi orang lain dan mulai menerima perubahan.

Sasuke mungkin belum ingin bicara terbuka. Tapi ia yakin suatu hari nanti, dia akan mengatakan semuanya.

Lamunannya buyar saat ia mendengar langkah kaki ringan dari arah belakang. Naruko, yang berdiri di pinggiran balkon kamarnya di lantai dua, berpaling. Ia mendapati sosok Namikze senior tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ayah pikir kau tengah bicara dengan Gaara ditelpon."

Naruko tersenyum. Ia bergelayut pada bahu kanan sang Ayah saat pria itu berdiri di sampingnya. Langit malam sama sekali tak berbintang. Tapi entah kenapa, ditemani angin ringan itu, Naruko merasa jauh lebih damai.

"Banyak yang mengatakan aku pacarnya, padahal kami masih berteman. Sasuke bilang padaku bahwa aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakannya."

Minato terkekeh. "Jadi, bagaimana keadaan anak itu sekarang. Rasanya Ayah sudah lama sekali tidak melihatnya. Terakhir kali aku berjumpa dengan Fugaku untuk meminta maaf, dia bilang keluarganya baik-baik saja."

Naruto menjauhkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum. "Sasuke sudah bicara normal padaku. Kami sekarang berteman seperti dulu sebelum menjadi pacar."

"Baguslah."

Minato lalu terdiam. Naruko berpaling pada pria itu.

"Ayah memikirkan sesuatu?"

Dia menggeleng. Direngkuhnya bahu sang anak agar mendekat.

"Kau tahu Ayah sangat menyayangimu bukan?"

"Tenti saja. Kenapa Ayah mengatakan demikian?"

Minato tersenyum tipis lalu menggeleng lagi.

Ah, belum saatnya. Minato masih belum ingin jujur pada sang putri. Saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat. Lagipula, melihat wanita itu kemarin, dia masih memikirkan lagi masa depan anaknya jika dia bercerita tentang masa lalunya. Dia tidak ingin dibenci Naruko. Lagipula, jika dia telah membuang egonya, dia akan mendatangi wanita itu sendiri tanpa diminta. Tapi entah itu akan benar terjadi atau tidak, yang jelas, sekarang Minato telah membuang jauh-jauh masa lalunya. Dia tidak mungkin kembali. Hidup yang sekarang dia jalani hanya bersama sang putri. Putri tercintanya. Cukuplah seperti orang tak kenal, asal wanita itu baik-baik saja, dia sudah lega. Minato juga berharap, anak wanita itu terus hidup sampai sekarang.

"Jika kau sudah dewasa nanti, kau akan tahu bagaimana pahit dan manisnya hidup Naruko. Suatu hari nanti kau akan berada di dua jalan yang masing-masing memiliki pilihan sulit tapi kau harus tetap memilih salah satunya."

"Aku tidak menyukai filosofi." Naruko memutar mata.

Minato mengecup puncak kepala anak gadisnya.

"Nanti kau akan mengerti. Dan kau harus ingat bahwa Ayah akan selalu ada di sampingmu."

Ya. Benar. Masa lalu, tidak akan mungkin diperbaiki. Minato sadar dia memang telah memilih jalan yang dia pilih sendiri. Dia sadar bahwa pilihan itu buruk. Namun semuanya telah berlalu sekarang. Kata menyesal terkadang menghantuinya saat malam-malam sepi. Dia tahu dia adalah pria yang tidak bisa dimaafkan. Seorang pria yang membuang istri dan anak laki-lakinya. Kejujuran tidak mudah dia ungkapkan begitu saja. Janjinya telah mengikat. Tujuan hidupnya hanya untuk Naruko. Begitu juga dengan wanita itu. Uzumaki Kushina, hidup hanya untuk anak laki-lakinya.

Dalam pikirannya yang sunyi, dia memutuskan, begini lebih baik. Biarlah anak-anak itu yang akan mencari tahu sendiri saat dewasa nanti. Kenyataan pahit itu tidak perlu dikatakan. Semua kesalahan sejak awal adalah milik para orang tua. Anak-anak itu, biarlah mereka hidup tanpa harus menanggung beban menyakitkan. Dosa-dosa para orang tua, biar mereka sendiri yang tanggung. Anak-anak itu tidak perlu tahu. Jika hidup terus berputar, mereka akan menemukan jalannya. Takdir pasti akan kembali bermain.

**.. blue becomes ****light**** break ..**

#

_"Hei Sasuke, kau ingin anak kita laki-laki atau perempuan?"_

_"Tentu saja laki-laki dobe."_

_"Kenapa laki-laki?"_

_"Kenapa kau bertanya alasannya?"_

_"Entahlah, aku pikir, mungkin jika anak kita perempuan, dia bisa mengalihkanmu dan Itachi dariku."_

_"Huh? Tentu saja itu tidak akan terjadi. Anakku harus laki-laki. Dia akan menjagamu seperti aku dan Itachi menjagamu."_

_"Hehe, kau berlebihan. Aku bosan karena terus dikelilingi laki-laki. Ingin sekali saja aku dikelilingi perempuan."_

_"Kau sudah mendapat dua permpuan hebat. Ibu dan Mama."_

_"Lalu kau ingin anak kita seperti apa?"_

_"Anak kita? Hmm .. oke, pertama, tentu saja dia harus tampan—dan harus lebih tampan dariku. Dia harus kuat agar bisa melindungimu, tapi dia tetap harus memiliki sifat baik hati sepertimu. Aku ingin dia memiliki rambut hitamku. Tapi aku ingin dia memiliki warna biru matamu. Aku ingin dia memiliki kumis kucing sepertimu dan senyum manismu. Walaupun warna matanya biru, aku ingin tatapannya tajam sepertiku. Aku juga ingin dia mewarisi sifat dinginku—"_

_"Teme! Kau ini berharap atau merampok?"_

_"Haha. Baiklah-baiklah, maaf .."_

_" ..."_

_" ..."_

_"Ngomong-ngomong. Kau ingin memberi nama anak kita dengan nama siapa?"_

_"Hmm, aku belum memikirkannya."_

_"Belum memikirkannya? Jahat sekali .."_

_"E-eh, tentu saja tidak, dobe. Aku sudah mendapat nama pendek sebenarnya."_

_"Siapa?"_

_"Mm .."_

_"Katakan siapa namanya teme."_

_"Hmm, sebentar .. Sasuke, Naruto .. bagaimana jika Saruto."_

_"Hah? Ugh, jelek sekali, kenapa harus singkatan dari nama kita berdua."_

_"Karena kita adalah orang tuanya."_

_"Baka teme norak."_

_"Oke. Oke. Aku ganti. Bagaimana dengan Shin?"_

_"Tidak."_

_"Tetsuya?"_

_"Tidak."_

_"Ak—"_

_"Kenapa kau tidak membuat nama sesuai dengan apa yang tadi kau gambarkan mengenai anak kita saja Sasuke .."_

_"Kau benar-benar pintar."_

_"Jangan menciumku. Jadi siapa namanya."_

_"Hmm .."_

_" ... "_

_"Menma."_

_"Huh? Siapa?"_

_"Menma."_

_"Menma?"_

_"Ya. Menma. Uchiha Menma. Itu adalah nama yang sesuai untuk anak kita nanti. Kau setuju?"_

_"..."_

_"Kau tidak menyukai nama itu Naruto?"_

_"T-tidak. A-aku hanya—nama itu bagus sekali."_

_"Bodoh. Kau tidak perlu menangis segala."_

_"Maaf .."_

_"Jadi kita sudah memutuskannya bukan."_

_"Hm. Uchiha Menma."_

_"Terimakasih. Aku mencintaimu Naruto."_

_"Aku jug—Sasuke sudah kubilang jangan mencium bibirku ketika aku bicara."_

#

**.. blue becomes ****light**** break ..**

_Delapan __bulan kemudian_

"Apa aku sudah terlihat rapi." Mikoto bertanya sambil kembali menyisir rambutnya yang hitam terurai di bahu.

Fugaku menatap sang istri, kerutan dikeningnya berkumpul.

"Kau sangat cantik."

Mikoto beralih dari cermin lalu meletakkan sisir ditangannya ke atas meja.

"Kau memang pintar memuji. Ayo cepat kita harus menunggu di aula depan.

Fugaku tersenyum sebelum meraih tangan kanan wanita itu. Mereka berdua bersama-sama keluar kamar.

Hari ini, kediaman Uchiha sibuk membuat acara penyambutan. Pelayan keluarga hilir mudik dengan tugas masing-masing. Hari ini adalah hari bersejarah karena Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi, dan Kushina kembali dari Swiss. Kabar yang paling menggembirakan adalah saat dimana nanti, mereka tidak datang berempat saja, tapi anggota baru bertubuh mungil akan ikut ambil bagian.

Fugaku tidak segan-segan untuk membuat acara penyambutan di rumah besarnya secara mewah—namun hanya dikhususkan untuk keluarga saja. Dia memerintahkan kepada seluruh pelayan untuk membuat rumah nampak rapi dan teratur. Bagian koki di dapur juga telah membuat masakkan dengan berbagai menu istimewa. Intinya, hari ini adalah hari penting.

"Lihat mereka bertiga." Mikoto berkata sambil menatap layar ponsel milik suaminya. Disana, dua sosok laki-laki tengah tersenyum. Diantara mereka dalam gendongan si pirang, bayi mungul nan tampan berambut raven dengan iris biru cemerlang tengah menatap kamera dengan ekspresi menggemaskan.

"Tampan sekali." wanita itu menambahkan sampai kedua matanya berkaca-kaca. Rasa rindu dan bahagia menyeruak di dada, membuat sesak. Tak ada kata yang bisa menggambarkan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Ingin. Ingin secepatnya mereka semua kembali ke rumah agar dia bisa melihat langsung dan memeluk mereka satu per satu. Setengah tahun lebih bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Mereka telah pergi selama itu. Tapi kini semua penantian itu terbayar sudah karena semuanya berjalan sesuai harapan.

"Jangan kebanyakan menangis." Fugaku berkata sambil meminta sang istri untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Maaf .." wanita itu mengusap air mata dengan jemarinya. Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke ruang tamu luas yang telah rapi.

"Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan. Iruka mendapat pesan dari Kakashi mungkin lima belas menit lagi mereka sampai."

Mikoto bisa merasakan gemuruh dalam dadanya. Dia menggenggam erat ponsel layar sentuh itu pada tangan kirinya. Selama ini, komunikasi yang dia lakukan bersama anak, menantu dan besannya hanya melalui telpon dan _video call_. Itachi juga sering mengirim email, memberikan kabar, atau iseng setiap hari mengirim foto-foto Sasuke dan Naruto menjelang persalinan.

Wanita itu sempat ngeri ketika melihat selang-selang dan tabung besar di tubuh Naruto saat anak itu melahirkan bayinya. Dia menangis semalaman dan terus berdoa. Operasi berjalan baik, hanya saja saat itu Naruto kehilangan banyak darah. Anak pirang itu pingsan dan baru sadar dua hari kemudian.

Mikoto ingat apa yang Itachi katakan di pesan yang dikirimnya. Anak sulungnya berkata bahwa tidak ada yang tidur diantara mereka karena cemas. Apalagi Sasuke. Sedikitpun dia tidak beranjak dari depan ruang inap Naruto selama dua hari.

_" .. tapi saat dia melihat Menma, semangatnya kembali dan dia yakin Naruto akan secepatnya sadar."_

Kini, tak terasa masa-masa sulit itu telah berlalu. Tiga bulan kemudian setelah operasi, akhirnya mereka kembali, tepat pada hari ini.

Saat proses persalinan, Mikoto sudah was-was jika terjadi sesuatu pada cucu dan menantunya. Masa kelahiran baru memasuki bulan kedelapan minggu kedua, tentu saja itu yang dicemaskan semua orang. Untung saja berkat metode kesehatan jantung dan janin yang Naruto ikuti, dia bisa melewati masa operasi tanpa kesulitan.

"Teman-teman Naruto datang."

Suara Fugaku membuyarkan lamunan Mikoto. Dia tersadar dan mendongak. Dua pemuda, satu berambut coklat dan satu lagi berambut mencolok dengan kuncir tinggi, berada di belakang sang suami.

"Kiba, Shikamaru, kalian datang."

Mikoto memeluk mereka bergantian sambil berdiri. Dia duduk kembali sambil menyilakan mereka untuk ikut duduk.

"Anda sedang melihat anak mereka?" Kiba bertanya spontan saat tatapan tajamnya menangkap layar ponsel di sebelah nyonya Uchiha dalam keadaan terbuka. Disana, terpampang jelas, wajah mungil Uchiha Menma dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Ah, ya, kalian juga mendapat fotonya bukan?"

"Tentu saja." Kiba berseru senang. Dia duduk begitu saja di sebelah Mikoto dengan gaya santai lalu meraih ponsel tersebut.

Shikamaru yang menyadari betapa tidak sopannya sang teman hanya angkat bahu, lalu memilih sofa lain yang jaraknya sedikit jauh.

"Astaga. Walaupun aku sudah melihatnya ratusan kali, tapi aku masih tidak percaya ini benar anak-anak mereka." Kiba berseru sambil memlototi layar ponsel.

"Jika tidak percaya, kau pikir itu boneka." Shikamaru menyambar di sebrang sofa.

Mikoto yang ikut mendengarkan tertawa kecil. Sudah lama sekali rumahnya tidak berisik karena anak-anaknya tidak ada di rumah. Melihat dua anak teman si pirang itu, perasaan hangat langsung merayapi hatinya.

"Tuh, aku lupa lagi namanya." Kiba menggaruk kepalanya yang tiba-tiba gatal.

"Menma." Shikamaru dan Mikoto berkata bersamaan. Mereka saling berpandangan lalu sama-sama tersenyum. Pipi Shikamaru merona saat Kiba nyengir kuda ke arahnya dengan alis-alis meninggi.

Fugaku yang tadi sempat menghilang setelah mengantar dua anak itu kini muncul kembali.

"Ayo, kita harus menunggu di depan, sebentar lagi mereka sampai."

**.. blue becomes ****light**** break ..**

Para pelayan keluarga Uchiha telah berkumpul di ruang utama keluarga. Ruangan itu mirip semacam aula kosong dan luas yang menghubungkan pintu depan dengan ruang tamu. Mereka berdiri membentuk deretan. Para pelayan, tukang kebun, supir, dan koki berderet di sebelah kiri. Pasangan Uchiha sendiri berada di tengah-tengah, dengan Shikamaru dan Kiba di kanan mereka.

Mikoto tak henti-hentinya menitikkan air mata bahagia karena keluarganya akan berkumpul lagi seperti dulu. Ia sudah tidak sabar melihat mereka semua. Terutama melihat Menma—cucu pertamanya yang tampan. Tidak pernah sekalipun Mikoto bermimpi akan mendapat cucu di usianya yang masih kepala empat. Dia merasa sangat bahagia.

Fugaku, yang mengapit lengan kiri sang istri, juga terlihat sama bahagianya. Wajahnya datar saja, tapi orang tua itu terlihat grogi untuk bertemu kembali dengan anak-anak dan besannya. Walaupun hanya delapan bulan berada di Swiss, tapi mereka serasa seperti bertahun-tahun menunggu.

Suara deru mobil yang memasuki halaman rumah mengalihkan perhatian semua orang yang berada di aula utama.

Mikoto semakin berdebat-debar ketika mendengar suara pintu mobil terbuka lalu menutup dengan debum khas di halaman sana. Sedikit ribut, serta tawa samar yang dia tahu itu adalah suara anak sulungnya. Langkah-langkah kaki terdengar jauh namun semakin lama semakin jelas saat mendekat.

Dan dari sanalah rombongan itu datang. Dari dua buah daun pintu tinggi yang terbentang lebar-lebar.

Itachi muncul tanpa membawa apa-apa. Dia tersenyum begitu saja. Kushina berada di belakangnya, dengan rambut yang dibiarkan tergerai panjang. Wanita itu terlihat cantik namun sedikit pucat—mungkin karena kelelahan. Tamu utama adalah mereka berdua. Naruto muncul bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang tengah menggendong bayinya. Wajah-wajah para penunggu langsung sumringah. Banyak yang menangis tak peduli itu pelayan atau penjaga kebun sekalipun. Suasana mendadak begitu haru karena rasa bahagia yang membuncah.

Kiba menyerukan nama Naruto dengan lelehan air mata serta ingus. Shikamaru menyenggol lengannya. Mikoto menangis semakin kencang. Fugaku berkaca-kaca. Kushina tersenyum pada Itachi seolah memberi kode. Sang sulung melirik adiknya yang tetap awet dengan wajah stoic—walaupun dia juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan iris malamnya yang berkaca-kaca. Tatapannya beralih pada Naruto yang jauh lebih manis dari sebelum melahirkan. Pemuda pirang itu mengangguk. Dia menggenggam erat lengan kanan si raven yang tengah menggendong malaikat kecilnya. Ditolehkannya kepala untuk memberi senyum pada Sasuke. Si bungsu Uchiha hanya mendengus pelan sebelum memberikan senyuman tipis pada si pirang. Pelukan tangan-tangan pucatnya pada tubuh mungil Menma yang terlelap semakin erat. Tanpa kata, pancaran dari kedua mata mereka berdua mengisyaratkan rasa cinta paling dalam. Sasuke menghadap ke depan—ke arah orang tuanya, dan semua orang. Dia tersenyum.

"Kami pulang."

#

**TAMAT**


End file.
